Left
by AgentDoubleONight
Summary: After a day at the park with the Guardians went horribly wrong, and her position as Joker was taken, Amu left Japan. 4 years later she comes back. But she's not the same girl she once was. She's different in many ways and when the Guardians find out she's back, they're in for a big surprise. Possibly Amuto later on. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Shugo Chara story. I couldn't resist the thought of writing it (even though I've only watched up to episode 77 in the anime). I thought I might give this a try. If anyone who reads this wants me to continue, even if it's just one person, please tell me in a review.**

**Everyone is 12 except for Utau who is 14 and Ikuto who's 15. Sorry for any OOCness.**

* * *

**Four Years Ago...**

**Amu's POV**

All of the Gardians were meeting up at the park, deciding to just hang out for once. We'd just completed our final exams and everyone needed time to relax.

"Amu-chan!" Looking down the path, I saw my prince, Tadase, smiling.

"Tadase-kun!" I smiled, hurrying down the path to where the others were.

"Hey Amu!" Kukai called from where he was kicking a soccer ball.

I turned to my Charas. "You guys go play with the other Charas."

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia went off, interrupting one of Kiseki's meetings. Of course, Kiseki got mad and started his usual fit.

While everyone enjoyed the day, I moved to stand under a tree, sighing and closed my eyes. Final exams had really taken a lot out of me.

I had finally relaxed and I probably could've fallen asleep standing. I was tired and I was considering the thought-

"Yo." A familiar voice said right next to my left ear.

My eyes snapped open as I let out a slight scream and jumped away.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, glaring at the cat eared pervert who was hanging upside down from the tree.

"Good thing it's not raining or else I'd have to catch you like last time." Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up idiot." I hissed, crossing my arms.

"Cruel." Ikuto said, jumped down from his position and standing in front of me. He leaned down, stopping when I could practically feel his lips on mine.

I couldn't move. I only stared into Ikuto's mesmerizing, deep blue eyes-

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase called, bringing me to my sences. Ikuto pulled away and I stood there, flustered and blushing.

"Hey Kiddy King." Ikuto said, smirking as Tadase ran over.

"What you doing here, you theiving cat?"

"Just came to see _my_ Amu." Ikuto said and smirked when Tadase Character Changed.

"Holy-" Tadase didn't get to finished because he was interupted by by four X Characters flying right in front of him.

They flew right past and grabbed Kiseki, leaving him unable to escape.

"Tadase!" Kiseki called out at the same time Tadase cried, "Kiseki!"

"Ikuto nya~!" Ikuto and I both turned to see Yoru being pulled away by four X Characters just like Kiseki.

"Amu-chan!" Four distinct voices called and I saw Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia in their eggs, each held by four X Characters.

We rushed to the others, all of who were trying to get the X Character to release their charas.

All of them, every single one of our charas was in their egg, the X Characters keeping them from escapeing.

"What do we do?" Yaya cried as she jumped up, swatting at the little demons to let go of her egg. "Pepe-chan!"

Suddenly, the four X Characters holding Su let her go. Su immediatly got out of her egg and flew my way.

"Su! Character Transformation!" Su nodded. "My heart: Unlock!"

Once the transformation was finished I said, "Amulet Clover!" and my Bubble Wand appeared in my hand.

"Honey Bubbles!" I cried, spining and lifting my hands slightly as the bubbles flew out and got the X Characters to drop everyone's eggs.

Except for Ran, Miki, and Dia.

Suddenly, the Honey Bubbles dissolved and half of what looked like sixty X Characters swarmed me while the other half swarmed my eggs.

"Amu-chan!" They cried and I called out to them, trying to reach them.

"Girls! I'm coming!" I switched my Bubble Wand for my Whisk. "Remake-"

But before I could send out the attack, two X Character grabbed my Whisk and yanked it at the same moment one gave a hard yank to one of my pigtails.

I cried out, unable to believe the strength the little monsters had when they yanked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of the others. Kukai, Ikuto, and Nagihiko were the only ones trying to help. Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, and Utau, who'd just suddenly appeared, stood watching.

"Help me!" I called, struggling against the X Characters that were more violent that usual.

"Amu! Your eggs!" Nagihiko called, pointing towards Ran, Miki, and Dia.

Through the crowd of X Characters I managed to catch a glimpse of the ones with my eggs. They all had wicked smiles as they slowly enclosed them.

Their intentions dawned on me and I struggled against the X Characters, trying to reach the girls.

But when I was so close, they all gave one final shove towards the center and...

Then I heard it.

The horrifying crackle of eggs shattering. All the X Characters suddenly disbanded, leaving to fall to the ground on my knees as I watched the pieces of what was left of Ran, Miki, and Dia's eggs fall to the ground.

Without realizing it, I let them yank away my Whisk and it was like they were ripping Su right out of me. The second the Whisk left my grip, Su and I were yanked apart, her flying right into the arms waiting X Characters and me right into Ikuto.

They grabbed Su and forced her into her egg, banding together.

"No!" I cried, running over.

But I was to late. I only made it in time to catch the remains of Su's egg.

That's when there was a bright light followed by Utau saying, "Seraphic Charm. Angel Cradle!"

I didn't listen to her singing because right now, it was a cruel, gentle song unwanted when the four most impotant pieces of my life had just literally shattered.

I silently cried, clutching what was left of my friends. No one bothered me, and I was grateful for that. Right now, the last thing I needed was to be bothered.

**~~~~~The next day~~~~~**

Despite everything, I went to school the next day. I hadn't slept much that night and Monday morning I was surprised I was even able to get to school

It didn't help that out of habit I had clipped the bag where I'd always kept Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia to my belt. That had only reopened my pain, but I had to move on.

I'm sure the girls wouldn't have wanted me to suffer so much.

When I got to school, I went straight to the Royal Garden. I need my friends. I needed their help.

I found everyone there talking and eating snacks at the table. Even Kukai was there and Utau was too.

"Hinamori Amu." Tadase said. He was the first to see me and he stood up. Rima then saw me and stood too.

"Tadase-kun! Rima-chan!" I called over, waving.

"Hinamori, why are you here?" Tadase asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He means why are you here? Only Guardians should be here at this hour." Rima said. I was confused.

"Eh, Rima? I _am_ a Gardian. I'm the Joker-"

"No. Hoshina-chan is the new Joker. Without charas, you can't be a Guardian."

"What?"

"You're no longer a Guardian Hinamori." Tadase said.

"Just get out of here Amu. You're not needed here anymore." Utau said, smirking at me.

"What? But you guys, you're supposed to be my friends and-"

"We are no longer your friends. You have no use here anymore." Tadase said.

Anger and hurt boiled inside me. They were kicking me out of the Gardians and they weren't going to be my friends anymore because I didn't have charas?

I looked at the others, hoping they'd say something. Say this was a cruel joke.

But no one did.

Tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them away and glared at the King, Queen, and new Joker.

"Fine. Have it your way." I said. "I hate you!" I looked at them all. "I hate _all_ of you!"

I ran out of the Royal Garden, not bothering to look back when I heard two voices call after me.

I ran home, grateful that my parents weren't home, and immediatly went to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I cried. I cried for Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and because I'd just lost the only people who I actually trusted. It didn't help that when I finally got some control over myself I found a letter from Ikuto on my desk, saying he'd left for paris to look for his father.

Hours later, I come to a conclusion:

I had to leave this place. I could stay here in Japan any longer. To many memories were here.

I decided to go for a walk to try and clear my head. And plan.

As I walked, I passed a store with a promotional poster on it's glass window. Examining it, I got an idea.

I tore one of the little strips of paper from the bottom of the poster and ran.

The adress on this paper would be my ticket to what I needed.

_And I had been right. Never once did I regret what I did. That sign had led me to my ticket to a new life._

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. :)**

**~Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. Your reviews made me rush to get started on this chapter. Okay, so, of course, this is four years later. Amu's different and this chapter _might_ be considered a filler since it's mainly her going back and getting some things covered. **

**Ages now: Utau's 18, Ikuto's 19, and the others are 16 now. Sorry if the OOCness bothers you, but I'm trying my best.**

* * *

**Present Time.**

**Amu's POV **

"We're going to miss you!" My grandpa said sounding close to tears.

We stood in the waiting area of the airport. They'd just announced that my flight was boarding and now I had to say goodbye.

"I know, I'll miss you guys too." I gave her a hug. "But remember what Ms. Marzia said? We rule the industry here in America. I'm known in the US. Canada, Mexico, and a good part of Europe. Marzia thinks I should aim my focus on the eastern hemisphere of the world, and that means going back to my roots."

"But you always said you'd never go back after what happened." I bit my lip, knowing she was right. I had said that. "You never wanted to risk seeing them again."

"I know, but it's Tokyo. The chances of me bumping into one of them is one in a million. Besides, I'm sure I'll be so busy with work that I'll rarely travel out into the world."

"Now you're making us worry more." My grandpa chuckled. "Can't have you cooped up inside. Make sure you go out every once in a while."

"I promise." I hugged each of them, giving them a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you guys. I'll call as soon as I'm settled in."

"I'm going to miss you so much Amu." The sadness in my grandma's voice was enough to bring tears to my eyes. She noticed and handed me a tissue. I nodded my thanks.

"I'll miss you guys too. I swear on my career I'll call when I get the chance and keep you updated. I wish I didn't have to go, but we knew the time would come."

"Make sure you keep up with your studies. No granddaughter of mine will leave her schooling just because she's a famous idol. You're in high school and need a career for when this ends."

"Don't worry. That's why I hired my tutor. She travels with me, remember? She'll be in Tokyo with me within two days and she'll still send you guys regular reports."

"Boarding gate for flight 1408 to Tokyo, Japan will close in five minutes. Passengers for flight 1408 please make your way to Gate B13."

"Well, that's my cue." I said, wipping away tears witht the tissue. "Thank you both so much for being there for me these past four years, especially when I first arrived. As much as this sucks, this is goodbye for a while. Love you."

I turned and walked to my gate. I handed my ticket to the female flight attendant there and before I stepped into the small hallway that would take me into the plane, I turned back one last time.

My grandparents were watching me, sad smiled on their face. I waved goodbye and then continued into the plane.

Unlike all my other trips, this time I didn't know how long I'd be gone. Marzia, my agent, wasn't sure either.

I entered the plane and made my way to first class. My seat was at the back on the left side of the plane. Out of all the airlines, this one was definatly my favorite. It was regularly used by other stars, so the company had made sure every passenger could have some privacy.

Next to my seat on the side where the aisle was, there was a small table. Since the back of my seat was facing the back wall of the first class area, instead of creating the usual wall starting at the back of the seat, a thin wall, a bit taller than the seat, was attached to my seat and went around the table and formed a wall that ended a bit past the length of my seat.

It was almost like a nice and comfy cubicle. There was an opening big enough for the attendants to stand and give us anything if we ask for it. It was simple to see why so many idols liked this.

I took a seat and unclipped the box shaped bag similar to the one the Guardians had given me so long ago. I'd had a silghtly bigger, altered replica made so what had been red on the old one was now pink, and had a yellow diamond and dark blue star charm added to the chain. I'd thrown the old one away long ago.

"The Guardians..." I whispered, frowning. It was their fault my charas had been destroyed. I still couldn't believe how they didn't help after I saved their charas.

From all of them, it was the hardest to believe that Tadase would betray me like that. Like I'd said the last time I saw them, I hated them. I only didn't hate Kukai and Nagihiko, _they'd_ tried to help me.

"Amu?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the small voice. I turned to see the cover of the bag lift and one of the five eggs opened. "What is it Su?"

Su had changed from how she was so long ago now that she'd been reborn. She represented most of the same things from before, my love for the people around me and my more proper side.

Her outfit had chagded so she now wore a form fitting dark green shirt with a clover over her heart and a pair of nice jeans with dark green flats. Her hair was loose and reached just past her shoulders with a hclover hairclip holding her bangs back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Amu, are you sure we want to go back? Miss Marzia said we could stay away from Tokyo and only go when we have to. We could've stayed in another city." I looked out the window, seeing Los Angeles slowly disapper. I sighed.

"Yeah. I need to go back. Besides, I can't let my Japanese fans go without concerts just because I have problems with a handful of people there. Besides, _those_ people might be wondering what happened to the Humpty Lock."

"Good for you Amu!" Su giggled. "Or will it be Amu-chan now?"

"Honestly, Su, you girls can call me whichever." I smiled when Su yawned. "Su, why don't you go back to sleep? I'll wake you girls up later. Like at lunch which will give you all enough time to sleep."

"Alright Amu-chan." Su said and got back in her egg. I closed the bag and decided to take a nap since I was a bit tired too.

* * *

"Miss? Miss, please wake up. It's time for lunch."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes, yawning a bit, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's lunch time, Miss." The flight attendant said, motioning to the tray of food the table next to me.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled and she nodded, moving on. I pulled out the back of the seat in front of me so there was a table in front of me and moved the tray there.

"Girls." I whispered, lifting the top of the bag. "Girls, wake up."

Slowly, my charas peeked out of their eggs at me. Dia was awake so she went to sit next to the tray.

"Girls, lunch time." That snapped Su and Ran awake. The quickly went on to sit on the table next to the tray.

Miki was still tired and my fifth egg was still closed. My fifth egg was completly black with a thick hot pink line around it. The pink line had four dark blue stars on it that were on the front, sides, and back of the egg. Or, what would be sides if an egg had sides. Inside rested my newest chara, Akemi.

I managed to get Miki out from her egg, and let them start on eating while I tried to get a lazy Akemi awake.

"Akemi...Wake up." I said, tapping the top of her egg.

"No..." Akemi groaned. Ran floated over and grinned.

Ran changed just like the others. She still wore a cheerleading uniform, but now it was different. She had a short dark pink pleated skirt with a matching V-neck midriff shirt. In the middle of the shirt was her classic heart symbol and the heart was also on the side of her ponytail which now reached her waist. To complete the outfit she had white socks that reached half way to her knees and shoes to match her outfit. Her pom-poms were now dark pink with red hearts.

"Akemi, Amu's about to confront the Gardians."

"WAIT! I need to get this on camera!" Akemi said, bursting out of her egg. She looked around and realized we were still on the plane. She frowned for a seconds and then turned on Ran. "Ran! You liar!" Ran laughed, running off as Akemi chased her. "Ran get back here!"

Miki, Su, Dia, and I had a nice laugh about it.

Akemi had pink hair, like me, and it reached her mid-back and had a few dark blue streaks in it along with side bangs. Akemi's outfit was a black leather skirt that ended mid-thigh with fishnets underneath only to be met by dark blue heels. She had on a snug pink one shoulder top and a star to match the ones on her egg as a pendent on her necklace.

Akemi represented my want to be a star and my love for my fans, but she was also my darker side too. Her looks never change except when she gets mischievous, that's when her cat ears show and she's just trouble at times.

Finally, the girls settled down and ate my lunch with me.

Three hours later it was 3 P.M here in Japan, but at home it was...midnight? Yeah, midnight, meaning for them, today had barely started while here the day was already past half way done.

The girl at my side as I got my things and got to the front of the airport. Out of caution, I'd slipped on a nice pair of large black sunkglasses and had stuffed my pink hair into a hat. Difficult, but not impossible.

I looked around, remembering Marzia had promised a ride.

"Amu-chan! Over there!" Miki said, pointing. I turned and spotted a fancy black car with it's chauffer holding up a sign that read 'Hinamori A.' in bold writing. "Amu, she didn't use your stage name."

"That's good. Come on girls." I walked to the chauffer, a blonde haired guy, and he opened the door for me. **(A/N You have NO idea how much I was tempted to make the chauffer Tadase XD)**

Miki's outfit was now a bit different. Her hat was gone and a blue headband with a spade on it sat on her shoulder length hair. Her black shorts were replaced with a dark blue skirt and she had a blue bouse under her black vest. She had shoes that were similar to black lolita shoes, but not quite and she still had her blue bag.

"Arigato." I got in and took a seat.

"Amu, where are we suppose to meet Marzia-san?" Ran asked and I realized how easily we'd slipped back into speaking Japanese.

"The chauffer is supposed to take us there, Ran." I watched the city go by and held my breath went we pasted Seiyo Academy, and I swear I saw two familar blondes there, but I can't be sure. I let out a slight laugh, turning towards my charas. "Good thing I've got my tutor, right girls? If I didn't I'd immediatly get sent to the high school part of that school."

"Amu-chan, what about your mom and dad and Ami?" Su asked. "Are we going to see them?"

I went still. I hadn't even thought about what I'd do or where I'd stay when I got here. I can't believe I forgot about planning a visit to my family.

"I...don't know, Su. Once we're settled in and everything we'll see, okay?" Su nodded and the rest of the ride was quiet...if you don't count Akemi and Miki's fighting, but that's normal. This time, I think Akemi had made a comment about a drawing and Miki got angry, saying it offended her artistic sense.

Finally, we arrived at a familiar building with a statue of a cresent moon on a stick with a ball in it. Next to it, there was a sign with the words 'Easter' inscribbed in it.

Good old Easter. Well, this was _one_ of Easter's branches. Easter was a large company. The company and people I'd fought years ago, was only a branch of a really nice company once you were on the inside.

"Amu-chan. Do you think it'll be different here than it was at the L.A Easter?" Akemi asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is that no matter what, if we did it at the other Easter, we'll do it here. And if they want us to do something bad...what do you girls think we do?"

"I say if it's a good offer, we do it." Akemi said while my other charas considered it. I waited, wondering the verdict. The old Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia would've immediatly said that iy was a no if it was bad, but now that they'd been reborn, I knew that vertict wouldn't come very quickly.

In America, I found out my Grandma had had a Chara and that her friend was the keeper of Chara history. From what I knew, if your Chara was reborn and you were different from before, they'd have the same jugement of bad and good as you. If you saw a bad choice as good, they'd see it that way too, no matter how bad.

At times, Akemi shows how bad I could be (apparently, from what I learned, she's a Switching Chara, meaning she's two personality in one), like with what she said about the offer. So, deep down, I knew I might take an offer.

"She's right, Amu-chan." Dia said, speaking for the others. "If it benefits you, you should do it. As long as it doesn't cause to much damage or it's too dangerous.

"Then it's settled. Now, let's get in there and find Marzia." My charas followed me in and we went to the front desk. Before I could say anything, the woman there looked up and smiled at me.

"Ah, Hart-san. Marzia-sama adviced you'd be here. I'll call her." The woman said in english. For a second I was confused but then I realized why she spoke to me like that. My stage name, the one I go by now is, as the Japanese would say it, Hart Amara, leaving me with the same initials. My Grandparents had helped me pick it.

"You don't need to speak english, I can speak Japanese fluently." I said and the woman looked surprised before nodding. She called Marzia and soon a smiling brunette woman in a black pencil skirt and white blouse stepped out of an elevator to my left and walked over.

"Amara! I'm glad to see you made it alright." When she reached me, Marzia hugged me. Marzia knew my real identity, but she refered to me as Amara Hart in public. She was one of the few people I trusted enough to tell my story. "Come on, let's get to my office." Marzia lead me to the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor.

"Marzia, did you looked into what I asked?"

"Yes Amu." Marzia said, frowning. "Unfortunatly, he still works here. But it shouldn't be hard to avoid him. He works in the other section, or as you call it, the corrupted section, so we shouldn't bump into him."

"That's great, right Amu-chan?" Ran asked. I nodded. I suffered through the stupid elevator music until the ding signaling we'd reached our floor.

"Amu-chan! Another Chara is around here!" My charas all cried out at the same tie.

"Oh crap." I muttered. "Girls, get in your bag. You know what to do." The girls nodded and got into their bag that hung at my hip. They after consulting my grandma's friend, my charas had learned how to hide their presence from other charas and a few other...surprises. And Marzia could see them so we had nothing to worry about when around her.

The elevator doors opened and I held my breath, not knowing if I wanted to attack the guy in front of me or what.

As we steped out of the elevator, a familar guy with blue hair and eyes stepped in. He focused on me for a second before Marzia spoke up.

"Amara, we really need to get your concert schedule fixed up." Marzia said, going off about the topic and Ikuo looked away, getting into the elevator. But I could feel Yoru's gaze on me a second longer.

Down the hall, I sighed and let the my charas out.

"That was close." Marzia said and I nodded. I wasn't ready to see anyone from my past.

Yet.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, and since I didn't warn you guys in the last chapter, be prepared for cliffhangers. I tend to enoy writing those. X) Please review and I might update tomorrow or something since I'm really enjoying writing this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amu's POV**

"Alright, down to business. Amu, I've got news. I walked around a few days ago, thinking I'd see how well you're known. I found some girls singing you songs and I saw at least twenty people buy your newest CDs. When we do another tour, you have to stop here in Tokyo. I asked around, saying I was taking a servey for the company on whether you should do yearly concerts here often."

"And?" I asked, taking a seat in front of her desk, crossing my legs.

"No one said no out of hundreds. And I did another survey on what idol here you matched. Guess what?" From the glint in Marzia's eyes, I knew it was good.

"What?"

"Remember Hoshina Utau?" I nodded, wrinkling my nose in disgust. She'd taken my place as Joker and when Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were originally destroyed, she'd had the chance to calm and purify the X Character, to stop my Charas from being hurt. But she didn't. She stated singing _after_ they were destroyed. I hated the bitch and if I'm given the chance, I'm killing her popularity. Period.

"Well, turns out she's popular again. One of the most popular idols here. And you match her in popularity and possibly have more."

"All the more fun when I knock her down, right?" I asked, smirking.

"I'm planning on you doing a concert or two on days before hers, you know, see how many show up and ratio them against how many show up to hers. Then, on the same day as one of her concerts, we'll book you one. But before that third concert, you need publicity."

"You've already booked something, haven't you?" Marzia smirked.

"Close. I've booked you as a guest in Japan's top talk shows, a full segment with no other guests." I nodded. "Three other appearances on shows, one of them has Madame Nobuko, and you're supposed to just go with the flow of their stuff." I nodded.

"I use to watch her show. I know what to do. Utau was on that show once. She stunk."

"An advantage for you. All the advertising has been done and the show's sold out, so all you really have to do is get a few minutes out in public. And I'm considering putting you on gag show or something."

"Don't. Amara's Cool & Spicy thing will be ruined."

"Got it." Marzia said and noted it down. "Alright. As you know, your dance coach, your makeup and hair people, and all the others are in America. It's your choice whether you want new people or you want Easter to send in you old team. Which is it?"

"New team. We need the top Japanese people since we're in Japan. People who live here will know the fashion, hair, and makeup trends better than my team back home."

"Alright. And do you finally want to let the world know about your past or keep your origins and everything a secret a while longer?"

This one I had to consider. Since I became famous, that was one of the reasons I gave myself a stage name. Without my real name, the paparazzi and press couldn't track down my past. I knew that I'd have to reveal my past eventually...

"Do it." Miki said. "I can design your outfit for when you're on the show and answer all the questions."

"Yes." Dia said. "It's smarter and you can finally get the questions out of the way." I stared at Dia.

Out of all of them, Dia had changed the least. Her outfit was still yellow, but everything that had once been white was now black, including her headband and her boots were now black heels. Her hair was still the same. Akemi and her always acted like my angel and devil, you know the ones that sit on people's shoulders in shows and tell to make the good/bad choice.

"You're right Dia." I said and stood, walking over to the floor to ceiling windows the office had. "Might as well get it out of the way." And idea crossed my mind and I smiled.

"I like that look on her face." Akemi said and took a seat on my shoulder.

"That's her-" Dia started.

"-'I've got a plan' face." Su finished. I smirked.

"And she's about to say it." Miki pointed out.

"Everyone, quiet!" Ran cried as I whirled around to face Marzia.

"Marzia, can you make sure you book the show before after one of my concerts? Make sure the tapping will be live and in front of a live studio audience."

"Amu...what are you planning?"

"When you get the live audience, I don't care if it isn't live on television. Make sure you reserve eight front row tickets. I'll tell you the rest later." Marzia nodded. "Okay, and one question: where am I staying?"

"Your house, of course."

"What? I don't remember buying a house." I said and Marzia rolled her eyes.

"A year ago, in October, you said it'd be nice to have a house here in Japan, specifically your home town. So, you told me to get someone to find a house, I showed you a picture of it, you approved, and you forgot about it." Marzia said and the girls nodded.

I thought hard, trying to remember. Then I remembered. It was during my rush for my Halloween concert.

"Oh, I remember. Did my stuff get sent there?"

"Yes. And a limo is waiting to take you there."

"Thanks Marzia." I left the room and heard Marzia call after me.

"Be here by eight a.m! You need to arrange things for your concert which is _on Friday_!"

"Got it!" I said, closing the door behind me.

I went down the hall to the elevator at the patiently waited for it to arrive. I got in and pressed the button for the first floor.

The doors dinged open and I stepped out, and found the same chauffer in front, but this time he had a limo.

Half an hour later, the drive came to a stop at a large white house. It looked similar to a traditional Japanese home but you can see it was like a home in American. Two floors, large, elegant, and nice.

I thanked the chauffer for driving me. I knew he would be in charge of driving me to and from places I might not know, so he had given me the number to call when I needed him. I said I'd take care of myself and he left.

Inside, I found my stuff already in the largest room which I assumed had been picked to be mine.

Deciding I'd go out, I left the girls to do whatever they wanted and went to my room for a shower.

Once out, I wrapped a towel around myself and grabbed the suitcase I knew had my preferred clothing. I pulled out an outfit and got my hair dryer from one of my smaller suitcases and quickly dried my hair.

I changed into a tight black designer one sleeve top and ripped skinny jeans. I found a pair of hoop earings and a black choker. Putting those on, I stepped into a pair of black flats. I gave my hair a quick brushing and pulled it into a messy ponytail before grabbing a black bag, slipping in my cell phone, some money from the bunch Marzia had had changed from American currency to Japanese currency for me.

I also grabbed the credit card Marzia had also gotten for me at my request and the Humpty Lock. Downstairs I found the girls in the kitchen eating chocolate muffins Su had made.

"Amu-chan, I saved one for you." Su said, bringing me the muffin and dropping it in my hand.

"Thanks." We ate our muffins and once everyone was done, they noticed I was wearing my 'going out' clothes and immediately got excited. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia because to they were glad to be back at our old stopping grounds and Akemi because she'd wanted to see the my old stomping grounds...and I knew she was hoping I met up with someone from my past, specifically the Guardians, and started something interesting.

I went to the driveway of the house and was pleased to find my car was already here. I hopped in. Ran, Su, and Dia sat on the side of the passenger side window and Miki sat with Akemi on the edge of my window. I pulled out of the driveway and thought of where to go as I drove.

An idea came to me and I immediately started making calls.

* * *

The next morning I was at Easter. I told Marzia I wanted the live show to be on Saurday and that I'd reveal my identity to the world there. Somehow, Marzia had seen this coming so she'd already picked a show for Saturday that would be brodcasted live around the world.

I just gotta love Marzia for how she knows what I want before I even do.

Friday night I'd have my concert here in Tokyo, Saturday at seven p.m sharp I'd do the show, and then Monday I'd be doing another talk show.

I met with my dance coach and my new makeup and hair people. We briefly went over a plan for the concert on Friday. When the planning was over, I wrote eight letters, sealed them in envelopes along with one more thing, and I decided to head over to Seiyo Academy. I'd be delivering my stuff myself.

School was over and instead of going to find the Gyardians like Akemi wanted to, I asked some students where I could find Nikaidou.

I was told he was teaching a Junior class.

"Wait." A girl said, stopping me as I was about to walk away.

"Hm?"

"You...You're Hart Amara!" She squealed and pulled out a notebook. "Can you sign this please?"

"Sure." I said and took the pen she held out to me. I wrote a quick message and signed my signature.

"Arigato!" She said and I nodded, heading to the high school wing of the school.

Feeling a bit lost, I walked over to a female student with pig tails and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and I was found face to face with who I could only tell was Yaya.

I hid my shock and mentally cursed my luck. Luckily I was wearing a hat and had on sunglass, so I was partially safe from her recognizing me.

"Yes?"

"Can you show me where Nikaidou's class is? I knew him a few years back and I'd like to see him."

"Sure!" Yaya said, grinning and excited. I won't lie, her happiness made me sick. "I'm Yuiki Yaya."

"Hart. Just call me Hart."

"Okay Hart-chi. Follow me!" As I followed her, Yaya blabbered on and on about how Nikaidou was her teacher and shit. Honestly, I was to busy controlling myself from screaming at her to pay attention.

When we got to the class room, we found the door opened and Nikaidou inside, doing paperwork.

"Sensei! There's someone here to see you."

"Arigato, Yaya, you can leave." Yaya bounced off and I let out a sigh of relief.

"How have you been, Nikaidou?" I said as I stepped in. I pulled off my hat and sunglasses, throwing them in my bag.

"Sensei!" Before I knew it, Su had flown out of my bag and over to Nikaidou."

"Su?" Nikaidou said, surprised.

"Hai. Have you been eating well, Sensei? Have you been well?"

"I have, Su. But last I checked you were Hinamori Amu's chara-"

"Yo." I said and walked over after letting the other girl out. "Been a while Nikaidou."

"Himamori?!" Nikaidou said, standing. I shook nodded.

"I'm better known as Hart Amara, but sure. I was in Japan and decided to come visit."

"Himamori..." Nikaidou looked at my charas. "The former Guardians had said your eggs had been destroyed from...you being careless and that you left before they could give you proper punishment for letting you eggs get destroyed and that you gave your position as Joker to Utau..."

I scoffed. "They lied to you. It's _their_ fault my eggs were destroyed and they kicked me out of the Guardians and handed my position to Utau without letting me know. The assholes were the villains in this story and I was the victim. But my Charas were reborn as you can see." I gestured to the girls. "And this-" Akemi sat on my shoulder, waving- "Is Akemi. When I was in America, she was born from my want to be a world famous and best idol."

"You said Hart Amara..." Nikaidou smiled. "Looks like you got famous, Himamori-chan. Or should I say Hart-chan?"

"Whichever ya want. But I came for your help." I pressed my palms flat on his desk. "Senpai, I need you to take me to the former Guardians right now. I have letters I'd like to give them."

"Of course, Himamori-chan."

"Don't tell them who I am. To them, I'm only going to be Hart Amara." Nikaidou nodded and he lead me out of his classroom. I put on my hat and sunglasses, mainly because I would not risk the guardians knowing you I am.

"They may not be Guardians anymore, but they started another group." Nikaidou said.

"What are they now? The Traitors?" I asked.

"Nope. Guardians X." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they'd pick a stupid name." Nikaidou lead me out the back of the school to a glass building that was an exact replica of the Royal Garden, but bigger.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia. You know what to do." I said as we stopped in front of the entrance. The girls hid themselves and Akemi stayed next to me.

"Nikaidou-sensei!" Tadase, Or should I call him Tadagay, said as soon as he saw his teacher. Then he noticed me. "Who's she?"

"This is-" I cut Nikaidou off.

"I'm Hart Amara."

"Hart-sama?" Yaya squealed and pulled out a small notebook, running over to me. "Sign this!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for that, Yaya." I said and walked over to the table they all sat at.

"Yo." Akemi said in a cold tone.

"You're a Guardian Character bearer?" Rima asked, sounding surprised.

"Have been since I was eleven." I said. "Now, cut the shit. From what I hear, you guys aren't at nice at you act."

"What do you mean Hart-chan?"

"I mean a day in the park that happened with your old Joker, Hinamori Amu. Her charas were destroyed because of you all."

"How do you know Hinamori? And if she told you that, it's a lie. It's her fault her eggs were destroyed." Tadase said.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure. The Guardian Character Bearers Council sure loved to hear that story." I smirked. "You guys are lucky you haven't gotten in trouble."

"Guardian Bearers Council? Who are they?" Kairi asked.

"The Council is in America. Most Bearers answer to them, but the Japanese part of the world chose to not work with them years ago. So they've left you guys alone meaning you've gotten proper training with your Charas." I smirked. "Hinamori sure got her training. Graduated top of her class. But, enough with the chit-chat."

I pulled out the letters. I only handed them politely to Kukai and Nagihiko while the way I handed them to the rest practically screamed hate.

"These are from your old friend. Hope you make it, and if not, just watch it on television." I shot a glare at them as I handed Tadase and Utau theirs.

"Utau Hoshina. Nice to meet the bitch I'll be knocking down soon." I said. Tadase moved to defend her, but I turned on him. "Keep your mouth shut blondie. I got a message from Amu for you. 'Tadase and Utau, I hate your guts, with hate, Amu'." I smirked. "To think she ever liked a pathetic child like you."

The Guardian X members were on in shock at the lashing and so was Nikaidou. I turned to Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Kukai, Nagihiko." I smiled brightly. "I just wanted to say, out of all these brats here, you're the only two who-" I stopped, looking around. "Akemi." Immediately she stopped messing with Kiseki and gave me an annoyed look. I held up my last letter. "Think you can find Ikuto for me? I know he's in here."

"Ikuto?" Akemi grinned as her cat ears popping out. "Sure." She flew over, snatched the envelope, and was off.

"Okay, as I was saying, Kukai and Nagihiko, you're the only two Amu didn't hate or want to strangle. So, since she was a dear friend of mine, I put in an extra gift for you guys in your envelopes." Nagihiko nodded.

"But you mentioned Amu-chan. Where is she? Is she alright?" He asked.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I sighed. "Give me a minute."

I walked a few steps away and answered in English. "Sup?"

"It's Derek. Just wanted to let you know the band and I will be there the day after tomorrow."

"Wednesday right?"

"Yes. And everyone's excited for you to show us your old stomping grounds, A."

"Got it. But if we're mobbed and I get hurt, it's your fault."

"Oh? Then it's a good think I'll be there. You need me to protect you, right A?" I scoffed, but smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever lets you sleep at night Derek. If you being my night in shining armor does that, then good for you."

"Yes. And you're the Princess that needs saving." I rolled my eyes. Akemi come back, empty handed.

"You're gonna tell 'em? Awesome. I'll see ya later, Amu."

"Bye." I put my phone away and turned around, smiling at the traitors. "By the way, I've got your Humpty Lock." I pulled the think out from under the collar of my shirt. "Ikuto, catch!" I said and threw it in the direction of a tree to my right.

"Why do you have that?" Tadase demanded and I shrugged, getting an idea.

"It's been mine for a few years now. I've had it ever since Amu died." I frowned at them. "You know why you could never find her? She died. She's dead. And it's _your_ fault she died." I glared. "Nice going, murderers."

"Amu's dead?" Ikuto asked, jumping down from the tree I'd thrown the Humpty Lock at. But I could already feel the thing back on my necklace.

"Yes. She killed herself because of the pain. And I just came to tell you all that and deliver those." I sighed.

"S-she can't be dead." Tadase said and I raised an eyebrow. They all actually looked sad about it.

"Why are you all sad?" I snapped. "The only ones who are even allowed to mourn her are Kukai and Nagihiko." After a paused I pointed at Ikuto who looked surprisingly serious, but his eyes looked pained and sad. "And possibly the guy over there. The rest of you...you betrayed her."

Seriously? They were sad that I was dead? I bet they're acting!

"Amara-chan." Su came out of the bag. "Maybe they-"

"No Su. You guys were killed because of them. And because of them I'm not the girl I use to be." I whispered to her. Suddenly, a hand on my shoulder spun me around, while another grabbed my hat. "Hey!"

I looked up to see Ikuto giving me a hard stare. He'd taken off my hat, so my black streaked pink hair had fallen from my hat. Before I knew it, he'd pulled my glasses off to.

"Amu." Ikuto whispered, but I jerked away.

"Don't touch me. I hate you just as much as the rest." I hissed. My other charas tried to come out, but I put a hand on the bag, keeping it shut.

"Akemi." I said and she flew over. "Get me back to Easter."

Like Utau once did, the second contact was made, I shrunk down so I was only a light. A floating black light. Sun was inside my light too and we flew off. Out of the building and back to Easter.

* * *

**Yes yes. I know some of you might not like the ending, but I couldn't help it. Next chapter takes place on Friday, the day of the concert. Don't worry, the Traitor Guardians will be there. I can't wait to write the concert. And maybe the next chapter will be really long since I might also put in the show she's doing on Saturday. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And if anyone wants to, you guys can suggest songs for her concerts. I'll try to update again tomorrow. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm so mad at my laptop. I'd written almost all of this chapter, then I check another one of the tabs I had open the tab I had this on freezes up, and when I restart it, it's all GONE! So pissed...but, I wrote it again and here it is.**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to being shaken in the morning.

"Amu, wake up." Marzia hissed. "You need to come to the location of the concert."

"Five more minutes..." I groaned, putting my pillow over my head.

"Amu-chan!" From the two voices, I could tell it was Ran and Su tugging on the pillow and calling my name.

"Amu, get your ass up!" Marzia said, snatching the pillow away. Immediatly, I sat up. When Marzia was mad...well, it wasn't pretty. She could be really scary.

"I'm up, I'm up." I muttered, stretching. I glanced at my clock and then at Marzia. "How long have you been up?"

"Since seven o'clock." And it was eight right now.

"Whatever. Let me shower and then I'll meet you downstairs."

After a nice hot shower I was wide away and changed into a hot pink off the shoulder t shirt that had black detailing. Along with that I slipped on a black skirt, a pair of black gladiator wedges, and a black chocker with a red heart pendant and matching hoop applying some eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick I messed up my hair a bit and headed downstairs, bag in hand with what I might need.

"Morning!" I said and found Marzia had brought breakfast: A piece of chocolate cake and a chocolate smoothie. A fruit salad added a healthy touch. "Thanks for breakfast."

Marzia nodded from her place on the couch, already eating her own food. The girls ate along with me and as soon as we finished, we were off to the concert location.

"Concert conert! Ra ra ra! It's concert day concert day!" Ran cheered, as happy as ever. I knew that later on, she was bound to make me character change with her and I'd end up bouncing around like crazy. But that didn't excuse my constant shifting in my seat.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. "Driver, go faster!" Marzia laughed.

"Amara, stop that. You can be giddy once we get there. It's just around the next left turn." And she was right.

The driver came to a stop in front of a concert stadium. From the looks of it, it would be pretty big inside. Not my biggest location, but it was still big. I didn't linger on the thought because I noticed a group of girls there and the second they saw me, they squealed.

"You guys here for my concert?" I asked, already walking over. For a secnd, they seemed surprised that I could speak Japanese, but they got over it quickly.

"Yes! God, my friends and I have beed your fans for forever!" One girl said and two girls next to her nodded.

"Amara, I'll be inside!" Marzia called, but I was too busy talking with the girls to pay attention. They were here for my concert that wasn't for another eleven hours!

"So, girls, what are your favorite songs of mine?" I asked. "If you agree on three songs, I'll make sure to sing them and dedicate them to you guys."

"Oh my god, really?" One of the girls asked.

"'Course. My fans mean everything to me, so in thanks for being here so early, it's the least I can do."

"Well, my favorite is 'Trap Of Love'." The girl who had originally spoken said and one of her friend nodded along with two other girls.

"We adore 'Ghost'." Three girls said after a brief chat.

"We think you should sing 'Good Girl'."

"'Trap of Love', 'Ghost', and 'Good Girl'." I asked. "You want me to sing those?" They nodded and I grinned. "Awesome. I'll make sure to dedicate them and here." I pulled out pink tickets that I always kept on hand at concerts. "You've heard of my after concert meetings, right? These are your tickets in."

"Really? We get to go to your meeting party after the concert?"

"Yup. But make sure you all keep it a secret from other people when they start to get here. It's our little secret." I held a finger to my lips.

"Amu-chan, we should get inside." Miki said.

"If you're going to do the song change, you need to tell the band and-" Akemi was cut off.

"Yo, Amara!" I turned to see familiar guy with black hair and dark green eyes walking over.

"Hey, isn't that-" One girl murmured.

"-her lead guitarist boyfriend?" Another finished. I turned back to them and excused myself.

"Derek!" I grinned, hurrying over. Even though they'd gotten here on Wednesday, they'd gotten here late, as in ten o'clock at night late. Then, all Thursday we'd only talk for five minutes before each being whisked away for different things. We did see each other for practice, but that was only for official business. And as for the boyfriend thing...

"Let's go inside." I said, glancing around and frowned. "Wait. Where's Sly?" Sly was Derek's Chara, born from his want to be an awesome guitarist and musician.

"With your Charas. They just went inside. I think we should join them, Angel."

Inside, we found Marzia waiting and chatting with our Charas. We waited for the other two members, Kimi our bass guitarist and Mark our drummer. They got here two hours late because, as Kimi said, she and Mark over slept, there was a long ass line where they chose to get breakfast, and Mark was to stubborn to ask for directions when he got lost.

* * *

"Okay." Marzia called from her seat in the front row. "This will be the last song because we only have an hour and a half before the set starting time of the concert."

"You guys ready?" I asked the others and they nodded. I motioned for them to start and once my cue was close, I took a breath and started.

**You were in college working part time waitin' tables**  
**Left a small town, never looked back**  
**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**  
**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**I say "Can you believe it?"**  
**As we're lying on the couch**  
**The moment I can see it.**  
**Yes, yes, I can see it now.**

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time.**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**  
**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**  
**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**  
**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.**

**But we got bills to pay,**  
**We got nothing figured out,**  
**When it was hard to take,**  
**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**

I trailed off at the end, signalling that that was all I was gonna sing. The others stopped playing and my Charas along with Derek's clapped and cheered.

"Alright. All of you, go get ready! We've got just under an hour and a half before this show really starts." Marzia called.

"Pft, us guys'll be ready in ten minutes..." Mark said.

"I'll see ya later. Don't cause damage, Derek." I said as he walked over to me. Derek only gave me an innocent look.

"Me? When have I ever done anything?"

"Whatever Derek." I said and we split, Derek going with Mark-to fool around for the next hour I'm sure-and I went to the dressing room with Kimi. She was my best female friend, practically my sister, and since we got along awesomely, it was rare for us to have seperate dressing rooms.

Later, with twenty minutes to spare, Kimi and I stepped into the back room where we'd be until the concert started.

At the moment, I was wearing my signature concert outfit. I had on a red crop tube top with a black leather jacket that hugged my curves over it. Along with that I had a black mini skirt over black fishnets and black leather high heel boots. Around my hips was a silver chain belt. My hair was left loose, but styled in an alluring messy way. My makeup was black eyeliner with a shimmering red liner over it, black mascara to make my full lashes longer and better looking, black smokey eyes shadow, blush, and finally red lipstick with a nice red gloss over it.

Kimi was dressed the same but her shirt was a light red and reached her hips while her jacket was cropped and her makeup was more naturalish.

"You look hot." Derek said as soon as he saw me. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"She always looks hot." Mark said. "Now can I have a kiss?"

"Dude, get your own girl." Derek slipped a hand around my waist. "Angel here is mine."

"You're never gonna stop calling me Angel, are you?"

"Would you perfer Princess or Sweetie?"

"Angel it is!" I said. I grabbed a coke from the snack table and took a long gulp.

"Careful! Wouldn't want you burping in the middle of a song, do we?" Derek teased and I rolled my eyes, sticking my tounge out at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you've said that before and it's never happened." Then, Marzia walked in.

"Amara, you have guests. Two boys. They're waiting for you out here in the hall."

"I'll be right out." Marzia nodded and stepped out.

"Should I be jealous or not?"

"Nah, just...Old friends. I'll be right back. Hold my soda." It wasn't until I was at the door that a thought came to me. "And don't drink from my soda!" But I turned to see Dere smirking, my soda already at his lips.

"Asshat!" I said before pushing open the door and stepping out. Right across the hall I said Kukai and Nagihiko standing there, their Charas next to them. "Oh, good, you two made it!"

"Amara, why'd you give us the backstage passes and tickets?"

"Because," I leaned against the wall. "I needed to talk to you. About Hinamori Amu."

"What about Amu? She's dead, you said so." Nigihiko said and I shook my head.

"Not exactly. She is and isn't dead."

"How can she be dead, but not be dead?" Kukai asked, confused.

"Um...well, this'll be a shock." I took a dead breath. "Kukai, Nigihiko, I'm sure you're wondering how I knew everything and how I was so sure. And how I have this," I pulled out the Humpty Lock from the pocket of my jacket.

"Didn't you give that to Ikuto?"

"Yes, but as it's true owner, it always come back to me." I opened the door enough to let my Charas come out.

"You have more than one? And they look familiar..." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah. These are Ran, Miki, Su, Dia," I pointed to each of them as I said their names. "And you already met Akemi. My Charas were originally destroyed by X Characters and later Akemi was born, followed by them being reborn."

"But those are the names of-"

"My Charas because _I'm_ Hinamori Amu, although I go by Amara Hart now." I smiled.

"Amu?!" They both said.

"Yup. I grew up and got a few black streaks." They stared at me for a second before attacking me...by hugging me.

"Amu, why didn't you ever tell us where you were?" Kukai demaded.

"Because I was busy and if I talked to you all, I'd have to see the others and...I wasn't ready to see them. Sorry for telling you all I was dead but honestly, I'd perfer you not tell anyone else."

"Amu, why did you leave to begin with?"

"Because, Nagihiko. I didn't want to be here. After what happened with the others letting my eggs get destroyed...I was hurt. I'd saved theirs, but they so easily let mine get destroyed. I still haven't really forgiven them for it."

"Amu-"

"Angel, we've got five minutes till the show starts. Marzia said that if we're not there within the next minute, she'll confiscate your charas." Derek said, stepping out of the room.

"She can't do that!"

"Remember the day they were gone and you thought they were just playing around?" I nodded. "She had them the entire time." I gaped at him for a second before turning back to my old friends. They looked confused and it took me a second to realized we'd spoken English, not Japanese

"Sorry guys. Go to your seats and I'll see ya later. Bye!" I zipped into the room and three minutes later we were set up, waiting for the curtain to go up. I was on a platform under the stage, sitting on a darkly awesome black throne-like chair, waiting for it to raise me onto the stage.

"Ready, Amu?" Akemi asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Curtain's going up!" Ran called from above us where she and the others waited. I could already hear the crowd cheering.

I raised my microphone to my lips, knowing the fans would be looking for me

"Everyone ready for an awesome concert?!" I called and got an excellent responce full of energy. "Now, I'm gonna be singing Trap of Love, Ghost, and Good Girl tonight in a random order and I'm dedicated them to a group of girls I met today. They picked 'em, and I hope you all like them!"

Trap of Love was first. Because of it, Derek would be playing his keyboard and his guitar since the song would need a keyboard. He loved playing the his keyboard so he'd never let us get a seperate keyboardist.

Derek's keyboard playing started before the other joined in and he switched to guitar seconds after my singing started. The music continued until I had full risen on my platform. I was now on a raised part of the staged,

I stood up, bringing the mic back to my lips.

_**Your unfeeling heart imprisons me**_  
_**Careless eyes, too blind to see**_

I pulled off the hood of my dark cloack, revealing my face to the crowd. As I sang the next line, I stepped down the three steps it took to get to the main stage. At the second step, I undid the thing that held my cloack on me and let it fall. I continued walking.

_**Empty words, an iron cage**_  
_**Broken heart, bleeding rage**_

Now, the I was center of the stage and continued my singing.

_**Can't wait for you and me**_  
_**It's time I break free**_

_**Trap of love**_  
_**Snared by desire**_  
_**Trap of love**_  
_**Burned by your fire**_  
_**Trap of love**_  
_**Snared by desire**_  
_**Trap of love**_  
_**Beware the trap of love**_

_**Let me be, it's time we part  
Set me free, un-cage my heart  
****Can't wait for you and me  
It's time for you to see**_

_**Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Burned by your fire  
Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Beware the trap of love...**_

Fog covered the stage as I ran off. The music for the next song started and I got ready.

"Ready Akemi?" I asked and she nodded. I'd need to appear and disappear from the stage quickly and Akemi would be able to help.

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost**_

After the first line I flashed in on the edge of the left side of the stage. After the second line I flashed onto center stage, continuing.

_**Now I'm gone in your photograph **_  
_**I bet you wish you could get me back **_  
_**Now I'm stuck in your memory **_  
_**A mistaken identity**_

_**What's her name? **_  
_**What's she like? **_  
_**Does she know that you'll never treat her right? **_

_**What's her name? **_  
_**What's she like? **_  
_**Do you leave her in the middle of the night? **_

_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_  
_**I watch you getting way too close **_  
_**Now I know why you're never there **_  
_**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear**_  
_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_  
_**I caught you (Caught you) **_

_**Now I know **_  
_**Now I know why you're never there **_  
_**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost**_

After every 'go-go-go-ghost', the stage would go black and I'd flash to the next spot.

**_The only gift that you ever gave _**  
**_Was that you let me just get away _**  
**_I hope I haunt you in every dream_**  
**_And you feel a little misery _**

**_What's her name? _**  
**_What's she like? _**  
**_I should warn her that you'll never do her right_**  
**_All your games _**  
**_All your lies _**  
**_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind _**

I was moving in front of Derek and Mark, as if I was speaking to them in the song, but I mainly targeted Derek to tease him.

**_You act like you just saw a ghost _**  
**_I watch you getting way too close _**  
**_Now I know why you're never there_**  
**_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_**  
**_You act like you just saw a ghost _**  
**_I caught you (Caught you) _**  
**_Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there) _**  
_**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear **_  
_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost** _

After that third ghost, I'd been flashed off to the right of the stage. I took took a tiny breath and did a spin so I'd stop my spin facing the audience. But right before Akemi flashed me somewhere else, I swear I saw a flash of blue hair.

_**Now you see me  
**__**Now you don't **_

I flashed around on that part too.

_**You must've thought I'd never go **_  
_**Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul **_

_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_  
_**I watch you getting way too close Now I know why you're never there (Never there) **_  
_**Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear) **_  
_**You act like you just saw a ghost **_  
_**I caught you (Caught you) **_  
_**Now I know **_  
_**Now I know why you're never there (Never there) **_  
_**Now it's my turn, watch me disappear **_  
_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_

_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Watch me go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Just like a go-go-go-ghost **_  
_**Watch me** **go-go-go-ghost** _

I ended the song right next to Derek, staring him off, and yanked the mic away from my mouth when I finished the song. I leaned in as if I was gonna kiss him, but jumped away at the last second, the music started and I starting to sing the new song all in the same second.

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_I don't like your girlfriend!_**  
**_No way! No way!_**  
**_I think you need a new one_**  
**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_I could be your girlfriend_**  
**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_I know that you like me_**  
**_No way! No way!_**  
**_I know it's not a secret_**  
**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_**

I'd written this song not to long ago. It was meant for Derek (he'd been dating some redhead before me) and it was a wild and energetic.

I continued that song, dancing around stage and making it look like I wasw singing to Derek-I usually did that with songs like this one and that's why Derek moved around the stage so I wouldn't be in the same place very long-, and followed it with 'Good Girl'. I did the rest of the songs planned and went through...four or five attire changes. To say the least, the concert was a hit. By the end of the night, I'd had to do two encores.

"Wow, what a concert!" I said, falling back on the couch after the meeting party. The meeting party ws a mix of a randomly picked group from around the whole audience area. They were usually the most energetic people who sang along, stood and danced, and things like that.

"Amara-san?" The security guard outside my door called. "There'a someone who wants to see you."

"Who could that be?" I'd talk to Kukai and Nagihiko during the meeting party earlier, so it couldn't be them. "Um...Let them in!"

I stood up from my seat, glad I'd already change back into the clothes I'd been wearing this afternoon.

"Probably a stray fan with a backstage thing..." I muttered and fixed myselt up in the full length mirror. As I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, I glanced in the mirror to see the door open.

"Ikuto..." I murmured as he walked in the door which the security guard closed. **(A/N I sooo wanted to stop there, but continued)**

"Yo." He said, staring at me through the mirror, and leaned against the wall. "Nice to know you're not dead, _Amu_." Maybe I could play this off?

"I'm not Amu. I'm _Amara_ _Hart_. A good portion of the world knows that."

"I'm not stupid, Amu-_koi_." I turned to face him.

"Don't say that you pervert. But Hinamori Amu _i_sdead because the old me is dead. Now, what do you need?"

"Just wondering where you've been."

"Here, there, just around." Ikuto character changed and walked over to me, circled me. The way he did it reminded me of a cat about to pounce, making my nervous.

"It's not good to lie." Ikuto whispered in my ear from behind me in a voice that mae me blush but stood my ground. "Amu, it wasn't nice to leave me alone."

"As if you even missed me." Ikuto was in front of me in a second, tilting my chin up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I _really_ missed you, Amu-_koi_." Ikuto whispered is a husky voice, leaning down til I could feel his breath on my lips. He brushed his lips against mine and my breath hitched. But then I saw it. The satisfaction his eyes showed was what made me slap his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, regaining my composure.

"Amu, you're not fun to tease very much." Ikuto frowned, pulling away.

"Good, then maybe I'll stop attracting a certain stray cat." I motioned towards the couch in the room. "Please, take a seat."

"Who's the guitarist?" Ikuto asked, not moving. "Looked like you two are close."

"As close as possible, anyway. He was my best friend in America, the grandson of one of my grandparents' friends and he's been my boyfriend for...four months now. For wonderful months."

"Really?" Ikuto frowned. "You sure he's not just using you for your money? Or to hold you like a trophy?"

"A trophy...?" I don't get it.

"You look so cute confused." I glared at him. "I mean are you sure he's not just using you so he can go up to people and say 'I'm Amu's-"

"Amara's."

"-'boyfriend. I'm so awesome that I can date a superstar." I had to laugh at Ikuto's impression.

"Dude, you suck at saying that. And either way, he's better than the stupid Kiddy King and better than you. Besides, I trust him enought not do that to me."

"You sure? You trusted the Kiddy King and look wear that got you." Ikuto leaned in so his lips brushed my ear. "He liked a _part_ of you, and yet he had no problem letting our eggs get destroyed after you saved his." I moved away, getting irritated that even at sixteen, I was still so much shorter than him.

"That was different. I trusted them to easily. Besides, you're one to talk. You left when I needed you most. Now I have Derek, my grandparents, Marzia-"

Suddenly Ikuto pulled me to him and sat himself on the couch so I was in his lap, my head against his chest.

My heart raced.

"It hurts since you sound like you don't like me anymore." I struggled, trying to get out of his grip. "And yet you talk about him like he's the best person in the world. It makes me...Jealous."

I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I let out a laugh, surprising Ikuto enough that I was able to get out of his grip.

"Mhm, yeah, sure, right." I sighed. "Idiot, I'm not as ignorant to your games as before. So if you're just gonna try to make me dump my boyfriend and fall back into your games, just get out."

"Hey, Angel, you ready to-" Derek frozed in the doorway, staring at Ikuto.

"Derek! Perfect timing!" I glided over and wrapped my arms around his neck, gladly excepting the kiss he gave me. "I was just dealing with a stray cat who will now be leaving."

Ikuto stood up, his cat ears and tail disappearing. He gave me a look and then walked out the door of the room, not saying another word.

* * *

**Comments? Wondering if Amu's gonna go bad and join Easter in evil plans? Will Ikuto get Amu to like him again? Or will Derek get to keep Ikuto's girl? Who knows? Well, not even I know. XD So thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you're all kind enough to review this chapter. Next up: Amu's interview where the rest of the guardians will find out she it actually Amu.**

**Songs (In order): Mine by Taylor Swift, Trap of Love by the Hex Girls, Ghost by Fefe Dobson, and Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. The one I didn't put in was Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amu's POV**

"Soooo...I'm bored."

"Me too!" Akemi said, falling down on the couch next to me.

"Me three." Ran cried, floating around.

It was ten o'clock Saturday Morning and I had another...7 1/2 hours until I was due at the studio for the live show.

"Amu-chan, why don't you go out with Derek? You never got to show him around." Dia suggested.

I looked up at Dia, her words taking a moment to sink in.

"Idiot! I'm such an idiot!" I screamed myself and stood, running to my room to grab my cell phone. Just as I reached it, there was a knock.

"Eh?" I looked around, not seeing the source of the knock. Deciding to ignore it, I just grabbed my phone, letting out surprised yelp when it suddenly started vibrating and playing my ringtone. For a second I was lost on whether I should answer in English or Japanese...but not many Japanese people have my number...

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Amu." I couldn't help grinning.

"Hey Derek. What brings you calling?"

"Well, you promised to show me around and since I know you have nothing planned, might as well take care of it now that you have a breather."

"Yeah, good point. Where are you? I'll pick you up." I noted down the hotel and street before hanging up. I changed out of my sweats into a simple strapless white top and a pair of dark jeans. I pulled on a pair of black sandals and slipped on a air of sunglasses on the top of my head and headed downstairs, a crossbody purse on me.

"Amu-chan! I could've designed your outfit." Miki said, holding up her sketch book.

"Thanks Miki, I feel like being plain today. Now come on, we have to pick up Derek for a fun day." I grabbed my keys and we were all off to the hotel.

Thirty minutes later, Derek and I were walking into a park...and we were arguing.

"Black." I said.

"Dark gray."

"Blake."

"Dark gray!" Derek gesturing at the car in question. "Amu, look at it. It's clearly dark gray."

"I am looking at it. It's black."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because I was born that way!" Derek and I glared at each other for a second then started laughing.

"That was so stupid..." Derek said, catcing his breath from the laughter. "Why did we even argue about that?"

"Because I was right and you refused to admit you were wrong." I said, taking a seat on a bench.

Derek looked up at the sky, not responding. Then he grinned wickedly at me, walking over.

"Derek..." I inched away.

"Come here." Derek leaned forward, but I jumped away, avoiding his arms. "Aw, can't I get a hug and kiss."

"Hmmm..." I mused, finger tapping my chin. I walked over to Derek, my arms wrapping around his neck. I stood on my tippy toes and was about to kiss Derek.

But I ducked away, leaving him to kiss the air.

"You'll get a kiss if you can catch me!" I called over to him, laughing as I took off, my Charas with me as Derek and Sly started to chase us.

"Amu-chan! This way!" Ran called from her spot ahead of us. I turned left down the path Ran had pointed out and then turned right down another.

I could hear Derek, running behind me, teasing me. He could run faster and longer than me, so right now, he was just teasing me by going slow.

I turned down another path and quickly jumped behind a tree. I peeked out, quickly moving away right when Derek ran passed me.

"Haha!" I cheered quietly as Derek stopped down the path, confused.

"Teasing? That's unlike you."

I glanced around, tryin to find who'd spoken. Nothing. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue tail and looked up.

"Ikuto?" I blinked, surprised.

"Hello to you too, Amu."

"What the hell? Are you stalking me?"

"I was already here when you got here."

"Yeah nya~" I looked at Ikuto, then Yoru, and then back at Ikuto.

"You know, I just thoughts of something. Charas are what we want to be, and since Yoru is your Chara, does that mean you want to be a cute little kitty cat with paws and says 'nya'?"

"You know, she has a point." Miki said.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." Akemi said. "He's so...I know! He's like Jev, but yet he has that cat that's so...opposite."

"No no no." I said, looking at Ikuto. "He's to much of a tease. Jev was more...I don't know, he gave off a bad boy vibe you could see and feel from a good distance away. Ikuto's vibe is...different"

"He's exactly like Jev."

"No, I see what she means." Miki said, gesturing to Ikuto. "Jev wasn't much of a pervert, and when he is a tease, he's not as bad as Ikuto. And Jev wears black. Ikuto where's dark blue."

"Who the hell's Jev?" Ikuto asked, jumping down from the tree. Then he smirked. "_Amu_, do you have more than one boyfriend? That's a naughty thing to do."

I shot Ikuto a glare.

"Of course not! Jev is a friend back home in the US. Now, I'll leave you and Yoru to your peace."

"Do you really want me to go?" Ikuto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This." Ikuto pulled out a ticket from his back pocket. I recognized it as the one I put in the envelopes with the letters I gave all the Guardians X.

"Oh. You don't have to really go. I just wanted everyone from the past there to see what happened to Hinamori Amu after she left." I shrugged. "It'll be pointless unless you want to hear me answer questions about the past and things."

"Of course I'll go." Ikuto said, pinning me with his gaze. "If I'm going to get you to believe me, I'll need to know more about how you turned into Amara."

"Believe you? What am I supposed to believe?"

"What I told you the same night the Kiddy King confessed to you." Ikuto leaned forward, his face inches from mine. "That I love you."

A moment of silence passed as I looked at him. Finally, I reacted.

By flicking Ikuto's forhead.

"You sure are a perverted liar." I said. "Haven't we gone through this before? I know you're lying and I'm not falling for your games. You'll tease me and then you'll pull away laughing."

"Amu-koi, why would I do that? I really do love you."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the queen." I raised a hand and patted Ikuto's head. "I'll see ya later you weirdo cat."

I turned and walked over to where Derek stood.

"Boo!" I whispered in his ear, making him jump and causing me to laugh. "Scared?"

"Not nice Amu." Before I could bolt, Derek had his arms locked around me. "But I caught you, so I'd like to collect my hug and kiss."

"Alright..." I hugged Derek. "You'll get your kiss later."

Derek pouted. "Not fair."

"I said you'd get a kiss, but I never said when. Now come on, you've got a lot to see."

I took Derek's hand in mine and we continued our little tour.

**~~~~~Six fifty P.M. Ten minutes from show airing~~~~~**

"Yay yay Amu-chan! Yay yay Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"Enough Ran, you can cheer some more after the show." I said, letting Marzia fix my mic so they'd be able to catch my every word during the show.

"Alright." Marzia said, pulling away. "Amara, don't be surprised if they first speak to you in English. No one knows you're originally from Japan, remember that."

"Yeah, I know."

"And you remember that you're probably going to be here for two to two and a half hours, right?"

"I was wondering about that. Why so long?"

"Because first it'll be the intro then you get on set. Once you're on set, you'll be chatting about recent things. Like your concert, how your time in Japan has been, and so on. Then it'll be the first set of questions, then followed by the phone calls and sent in by viewer questions. But in between question times, the band members will be going up with you and talking. And you know what you'll do at the end."

"Amu, I just checked. They're all out there." Dia said, coming back from where the audience was.

"Thanks Dia." I turned to my Charas. "How do I looked?"

Miki had designed a mini royal blue sheath dress with a halter V-neck. It hugged my figure nicely. Over it, I had a cropped three quarter sleeve leather jacket and a silver chain belt with heart shaped rings that were just the right size for the look. To finish the look I had a pair of black Christian Louboutin knotted pumps with a peep toe front and a good sized platform.

"One of Miki's best works." Akemi mused and the others agreed.

"And the makeup is lovely." Su said. "Amu-chan, your hair looks nice straightened."

"Thank you Su."

"Amu, you're on in a minute." I turned my attention to the host of the show, Kaya Higurashi, to realize she was moments from intoducing me.

"And now, Hart Amara." I put on a dazzling smile and walked onto the set. I smiled and waved to the audience, quickly finding the traitors, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto. "Welcome, Hart-san." Higurashi said in English with an odd accent.

"Don't worry, Higurashi-san, I speak Japanese quite fluently." I watched the surprise register on her face. "And please, call me Amara."

"What a surprise! But alright, Amara. How has your stay here in Japan been?"

"It's been wonderful, Higurashi-san. I came here before I became a singer once, and everything is as lovely and wonderful as I remember. Japan really is a wonderful place."

"Glad you think so. And Amara, you had your first concert here yesterday, am I right?" I nodded. "How was it? I heard it was a great concert and when tickets went up, it sold out in three minutes."

"Yes, and I was honestly surprised by the time. As for the concert, it was wonderful. The fan were energetic, many sang along, and it was just brilliant. When I first got to the venue, I was shocked to see a goup of girls was already there at nine in the morning. I'm grateful to have fans that will do that just for my concert."

"You're a top idol here in Japan, so it's to be expected."

"And I'm really grateful for my Japanese fans for that. I know that no matter how much talent a person has, they're nothing without their fans." I turned to the audience and camera. "Seriously, all of you, thank you so much for being so supportive and being there for me. That's why I have a special announcement at the end of the show that I'm sure a lot of you will be excited for. It'll be a special thing that I know no other idol has ever done the way I'll do it."

"A special announcement? Any spoilers?" Higurashi asked, but I only shook my head, smiling.

"Not any that I can reaveal, but actually, there are two other announcements besides that little announcement. Those announcements will be made some time during the show."

And so continued the show with chatting until about fifteen minutes in when Higurashi cleared his throat.

"Alright, Amara, your agent, Marzia, tells me you have something important to say. I assume that's your first announcement?" I nodded.

"Yes." I took a breath. "Higurashi-san, most of my fans and most people know that my country, city, state, and other information like my parents and such aren't known."

"Yes, that's a shame because so many people would like to know. And please call me Kaya." Then there was a glint in Higurashi's eye. "Am I guessing wrong or are there some juicy details you'd like to share?"

"Actually yes. The purpose of me being here is to reaveal some information from my past. I'll answer any reasonable questions from you, the audience, or over the phone."

"Wonderful! I'm so glad I get to be the one to ask!" Kaya taped a finger to her lips. "Oh what to ask first...I guess I'll start with this: Where were you born?"

"Great question, Kaya-san." I grinned. "I was born here in Tokyo, Japan." Silence followed with a few gasps.

"Amu-chan...I think you broke some of them." Ran whispered. Since I couldn't speak aloud, I mentally spoke to her.

"_Maybe, but hey, she asked the question, not me._" After another second, Kaya got ever her shock.

"You're Japanese? I mean, I knew you probably had Japanese ancestors, but I thought you were born in America." I shook my head.

"Nope. Born and raised here until I was about twleve and a half, then I moved to live with my grandparents. But the rest I'll save for another question."

"Okay...why and how did you get to leave Japan?" I knew what to say.

"Well, Kaya, I'd skipped school one day because well, back then I was known as the 'Cool & Spicy' girl of the school. I'd spent some of the day at home and my parents got home late, so they never really know I'd skipped." No, they knew why I'd left school, but I can't say why so I'll leave it out. "Early that evening, I left the house to go for a walk, you know, to clear my head because I'd been having problems wil some people at the school.

"Plus at the time I'd wanted to leave Japan for a while, just to get a break and maybe spend some time somewhere else. During the walk, I saw a promotional poster from Easter, they were holding audicions in a talent show. Thinking it'd be fun to try out, I headed over, filled out the info, and waited for my turn. Well, I went up and sang for them. I'd been the last entry.

"Then, right before I left, I was congradulated. Easter sent one of it's agents to take me home and explain everything to my family. The next day we went to Easter and they were saying everything I'd be doing, but I stopped them and asked if I could try being a star in America. At the time I spoke enough English to be able to live there and such. So, the papers were signed and my family let me go to LA to live with my Grandparents." They'd known the circumstances of me wanting to leave.

"So that same night I flew with an Easter agent to LA, where I was immediatly taken to the original branch of Easter and signed the contracts and well, then my rode to being famous was set and here I am now. I went from everyday normal girl in Japan, to big time idol in America. Not over night, because it took about...a month to prepare and then six more months to really start getting known. My luck was signing with Easter because their artist get good publicity and good investments."

"Wow...anything else on you're life here that might be deemed imortant?" Kaya asked.

"Yes, actually, one of my biggest secrets. I'm sure you all know no one's ever been able to track me down. That's because my name, Hart Amara, is just a stage and celebrity name. My real name is Hinamori Amu." That's when I heard them. The quiet gasps from the Guardians. "The reason for the fake name was because I wanted my past to be unknown for a while. But now that I'm back at my roots, it was deemed the perfect time to reveal my true identity. I'm sure some of my old friends are _very_ surprised to hear this."

"I would be too." Kaya laughed. "So do you want me to refer to you by Amara or Amu?"

"Amara. I haven't been called Amu by anyone except by people really close to me. And, honestly, if people started calling me Amu everywhere, it'd feel really really weird."

"Well alright. Okay, next question."

And so it went with her asking questions, and then we went through Mark and Kimi coming on. When we reached the hour and a half mark, it was Derek's turn to come on.

"It's nice to get to meet Amara's boyfriend. So Derek, did you know about your girlfriend's secrets?"

"Yeah. Before I got into the band, I knew her because her grandparents introduced me to her. We were fast friends and best friends, so she told me everything. I'm one of the only people who call her Amu." Derek grinned and wrapped an arm around me.

"How sweet. But Amara, I've got to take a question from the audience." Kaya turned towards the audience, pointing someone out. "You, go a head and ask."

I turned to the audience, trying to locate who was picked.

"I have a question for Derek: Do you really like Amara or are you just doing it as a trophy thing?" I froze at the, recognizing it as Ikuto.

That stupid-

"No, of course not." Derek said firmly. "I'd never hurt her like that. Guys who do that are just...asses." I knew Derek was glaring at Ikuto and recognized him from yesterday.

"Okay, maybe it's best I make my announcement."

"Go on a head! I'm sure everyone's wondering what it is!" Kaya said, thankfully playing along.

"Well, this afternoon, I had a meeting with one of Easter's production part of the company and a director of an up coming movie. I will be co-staring with the star of director Tsubasa's upcoming movie. Since filming will be taking a while, I will be in Japan for at least a year. And during that year, I will possibly be guest staring in some shows and, okay, this is the funnest part." I grinned.

"I'm going to be the voice actor for an anime about a girl who, like me, goes from everyday girl to world known idol. But the problem is that she also has to fight and stop her enemies which are monsters. She'll have four transformations she can use to stop them and it's bound to be full of action."

"An anime? How wonderful! And we'll have you here for at least a year."

"Yes that's right."

And everything continued, and everyone was buzzing about the announcement. Every once and a while I'd glance in the direction of the Guardians. At one point, I swear Rima had been crying and that Tadase had had a guilty look in his eyes.

**Tadase's POV (Didn't see THAT coming did you?)**

I watched, thinking of how everything she said only further showed Amara was Hinamori Amu.

"I told you." Rima said, looking at me. "She looked like Amu and she is Amu."

"Yes...and she still resents us for what we did." I said. I looked at the others, and knew we were all thingking the same thing.

_Why did we betray her like that to begin with?_

We've wondered that for the past four years. All we could remember at most was the giant group of X Characters, flashes of Amu fighting, and her eggs being crushed while we just stood there. Then it was blank until the next day when Amu arrived at the Royal Garden, it all went blank again, the next memory being her screaming that she hated us and running off.

It'd taken us forever to even remember that much because originally, we only remembered the X Characters and then waking up Tuesday morning to find out Amu wasn't at school and then got the news that she'd transfered to another school in America on Wednesday.

I'd been the first to get to her house, but her once warm parents greeted me in a cold manner, asking why I'd be looking for Amu after what we did. The did the same with the others except Nagihiko who'd managed to get what little information he could from Amu's parents.

No one could believe the story the thieving cat told us a year and a half later when he came back from looking for his father.

We's immediatly rushed to Amu's house and somehow managed to get at least some of her parent's trust back. All they told us was that she was with her grandparents in America. I had asked for a phone number, but they said she had recently started moving around a lot, so they had to waited for her to call them.

"So this is what happened to her." Utau said from her seat. "She became a star and is working for Easter."

"But...she can't be creating X eggs or anything, right?" I asked.

"Easter hasn't done anything recently." Rima said. "A week before Amu arrived, everything went silent."

"Commoners!" Kiseki called rounding up the other Charas. "Now we must plan a way to see if Hinamori is working for Easter or not!"

I looked back at Amu, smiling and laughing with Kaya and Derek, her...boyfriend. But there were Charas near them. One was Akemi, the one we'd met at school. The other must've been Derek's and his wore jeans and a T-shirt, a guitar in hand. Akemi would leave the set every now and then, calling to someone as she got out of sight, only to come back and say something to Amu.

Then I saw them. Four other female Charas were hidden, standing and talking with Amu's agent. One was blonde, one pink haired, one blue haired, and the last one had orange hair.

They looked familiar...but who were they?

**Amu's POV (Because I got tired of blondie)**

"And unfortunatly we need to start wrapping up things." Kaya said. "Amu, I take it you'd like to make your last announcement?"

"Yes." I shifted in my seat and looked at towards the audience and cameras. "My last announcement is that I will be doing random, spurt of the moment concerts around all of Japan. They may be in the park, on the street, or who knows? Maybe even in a mall or something. So be on the look out and listen for me. But there will be a hint: If you see a car or van with the Easter logo in the colors pink, blue, green, or yellow, follow it and it'll lead you to me."

"Alright, and I need to end this now. Thank you everyone for watching. Amu, any parting words?"

"Yes." I stood from my seat, smiling. "Thank you everyone for watching and I'd like to again thank my fans for their support. I love you all." I slipped my hand behind my back and felt the mic I get from character changing with Akemi appear. "And I leave you with these parting lyrics."

_Maigo ni natte mo  
Kokoro no tamago  
Daijoubu atashi no Toko  
Modotte oide_

_Kimi to issho ni Hora  
Hop Step Jump  
Kimi ga iru kara  
Drew Draw Drawn  
Kimi to itsudatte  
Chip Syrup Whip  
Mou ichido  
Kokoro o Unlock _

"Those are lyrics for one of the possible songs in my Japanese album that's soon to come." I said, smiling. "I'll see you all soon! Later!"

The show ended and I got off the set and was immediatly attacked by my Charas and Marzia.

"Amu-chan that was wonderful!" Su gushed.

"Yay yay Amu-chan! Yay yay Amu-chan!" Ran cheered and the others soon joined.

"That was perfect Amara." Marzia said. "But I thought I said not to mention the guest staring stuff."

"Oops." I laughed. Marzia just shook her head.

"Alright, now come on. The Director of Easter still wants to talk to you." I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want to talk to him, but I knew if I didn't at least hear him out, I was screwed.

And I have to get info for Ms. Layla back home.

"Alright. I can head out right now-"

"Amu." Derek tapped my shoulder and nodded towards where the audience had sat. They were all leaving except for my fans in the audience who wanted me to sign something and the Guardians.

"Want me to come with?" Derek asked.

"...No. You and Marzia stay here. I'll go deal with them." I looked at Marzia. "Tell the Director we'll be a little late. Tell him I'm fan bonding." I gave Derek a quick kiss, telling him not to come unless I called.

"Girls," I said to my Charas. "Stay here. Akemi, you coming with me?"

"Of course." Akemi gave a cat like smile and her cat ears came out. I justed sighed and steeled my nerves.

Then I smiled at the sight of my fans and walked over, wondering what would happen.

* * *

**And we will find out what happens in the next chapter! I won't lie, the whole Tadase POV and everything about them not remembering wasn't planned at all, but I tend to go with the flow a lot, so we'll see what all this leads to in the next chapter. I said I liked cliff hangers and I'm pretty sure this counts as a cliffy in my book. **

**And on another note, school starts on Monday, the 27th for me and I still have some summer assignments to finish. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and I'll see you in the next update. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amu's POV**

"Thank you for coming." I said, easily signing the CD a girl handed me with the permanent marker I kept on hand.

I signed three other CDs, a shirt, a jacket, and two posters before I was finally finished giving autographs.

"It's lovely to see you all made it." I said to the Guardians. I'll be honest and I won't lie. At the moment I wasn't mad, I was just tired and wanted to get the hell out of here and into my nice and comfy bed.

"Amu-"

"I believe in Japanese culture, you are to adress a person you are unfamiliar with by their last names, so to you, I'd be Hart." I said to Tadase.

"Hart-chan, we need to talk to you. It's important."

"Last time something important happened around you, my Charas were destroyed and the next day you kicked me out of the Guardians after the death of my Charas that _you_ did nothing to stop, Tadase. Rima didn't help. Yaya didn't help, and Utau waited until the end to stop the X Characters."

"Amu, we never ment to do anything that we did to you." Rima said. "We don't even remember anything that happened after the X Characters appeared up until when we woke up the next morning and you didn't show up for school."

"The only one who actually remembers anything is Ikuto." Nagihiko said. I narrowed my eyes. Okay, I'd get it if the guilty ones lied, but Nagihiko? He'd never lie to me...

"Ikuto remembers everything, that I get. But I don't see why the hell I'd believe you all on the count of not remembering." I crossed my arms. "But since I'm sure you won't drop that defence, I'll play along. Let's say, I believe you, but I need proof. Do you have any proof?"

"No. We don't Hina-I mean Hart-chan." Kairi said.

"Surprise surprise!" I said sarcastically. "No proof, so no way of me knowing what's fact and what's false. Quite the defence." I looked at their Charas, smiling softly. "Even if I'm not on good terms with you all, at least it's nice that Akemi and the others might have some friends. With my travel and schedule, they only had Sly most of the time..."

"Others?" Kukai asked.

Before I knew it, I noticed the X on the necklace I wore-it was like my old hair clips-changed into a red heart.

"My other Charas of course! Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia!" I grinned. "They were reborn after I got Akemi!"

"Ran! You know you're not suppose to force her into a character change!" I heard Akemi yell as I snapped out of it.

"Amu! One and a half minutes! He's really wants to talk to you!" Marzia called. I gave her a nod and turned back to the Guardians, all of them staring at my Charas.

"As Ran made me say, My Charas were reborn. I only had Akemi for a while and then I found their eggs and they were reborn. But as you can see, they are different now. What they represent is different." I shrugged. "I guess that proves I'm a new me."

"Amu..." Su said, sounding a bit worried.

"Girls?" I looked at them all to see the same expression.

"Oh no..." I muttered. "Guardians, I'll give you time to make up a better lie. For now, I need to get going. See ya."

I whirled around a started towards where Marzia waited what a hand grabbed ahold of my wrist.

"What the hell-" I turned and came face to face with Tadase.

Four years ago, I'd probably be nervous and trying to figure out what to say, especially since he'd confessed to me.

But now I just gave him an annoyed looked. I needed to get out of here. I glanced at my Charas and they nodded, meaning I still had time.

"What? I need to get back to Easter you know." Tadase looked at me.

"I need to tell you something." He said, looking down. I looked at him, waiting.

"Could he be...?" Ran asked.

"No, that's not possible." Miki said. What were they talking about?

"Amu...I..." He swallowed and I had to keep from yelling at him to hurry up and spit it out. "I swear I'd never do anything bad to you if I was in the right state of mind and I'm begging you to believe we didn't do it." I rolled my eyes. "And...And I want you to know I still love you."

For a second I just stared at him, not showing my surprise on my face.

Then, I yanked my wrist free and stepped away, laughing a bit darkly.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that after what you did, Kiddy King." I hissed. How dare he! "You said I was no longer a Guardian. You said you guys weren't my friends anymore, that you had no _use_ for me anymore!" I jabbed him in the chest with my finger at every other word. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Try and guess blondie, but I'm sure you'll guess wrong.

"So, how about I take you down with your own words? I'm _not_ your friend and I can't believe I was ever interestest in you. I have no use for you anymore." I turned on my heels and walked over to Marzia.

"Derek, can you go deliver a message for me?" Marzia asked him a I arrived.

"Sure."

"Go tell the blue haired boy,Tsukiyomi Ikuto, that they want him back at Easter soon." Marzia then went back to her phone conversation. "Yes Director, I have her right here. I fact, we're walking out right now."

I followed Marzia out of the building, making sure that Ran understood there was to be _no_ character changing unless it was life or death or I said so.

"Amu, you're to be on your best behavior for the Director." Marzia said on he ride back to Easter.

"Why? I mean, it's not like he can fire me. Ms. Layla has made sure of that."

"Yes, but she also wants information. You're the spy here, I'm only your agent." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure. That's why everytime we go near him, you record everything."

"For the purpose of information. Now be quiet, we're here."

"Yes Marzia." I looked at my Charas. "Come on girls. We've go more work to do tonight." We got out of the limo and went directly to the elevator. Once there, Marzia pressed the button for the floor the Director's office was on.

"Still. You doing all this is going pretty far isn't it?"

"Not when there's someone after you. He nearly got to you back there."

"Yes, I know. Evil Mysterious Person. No one here known about that inccident, right?" I didn't need to explain because Marzia knew what 'that inccident' was by heart.

"No. We're the only ones here who know."

"Good. Now let's get this shit over with."

**~~~~~About twenty minutes later~~~~~**

"What? You expect me to do that?" I yelled at the Director, outraged.

"You work for Easter and while you do, you have to do as told by the boss." The Director said. "Your singing is better than anything that girl Utau's was and I've already seen what you can do."

My glare faltered for a second. So he knew about _that_ inccident? At least he doesn't seem to know about the one Marzia and I were talking about earlier.

But still...that inccident had happened years ago...it was accidental while I was singing at the park...

"Whatever. That was a long time ago, so it'll never happen again." I threw him the finger. "Fuck you."

"Uh uh uh." The Director said. "I remember who you used to be when you were younger Amara. And I know how you seem to have a soft spot for Ikuto."

The Director walked over and whispered something in my ear. I staggered back, only to be stopped by my Charas pushing me to keep me up.

"You wouldn't." I hissed.

"I'll add your little boyfriend into the mix too."

"Bastard. You think you're so high and mighty? What you do it legitly illegal and if the _real_ boss found out, you'd be stripped of everything you own in seconds!"

"That's why I got a little insurance. Want to add your family in there too?"

I bit my tounge to keep from doing something I'd regret and turned my head so I was looking at the floor.

"...Fine. I'll do it. But you obsession for the Embrio is stupid, you know?"

"I'm glad you understand." The Director smiled and then turned towards the door as it opened. "Ah, it's nice of you to join us, Ikuto."

I refused to look at him, but I could feel Ikuto's eyes on me.

"Ikuto, I'm sure you already know Amara. She's the new partner I promised you. She just agreed on her work. Righ, Amara?" I cleared my face of emotion and looked at him.

"Yes, Director. I fully agree on your terms." I looked at him.

"Good. You have your first assignment, Amara. You're dismissed." I nodded and looked at Marzia who was in the room with me. We left and the second we were out I punched the wall in frustration.

"Amu...you won't do anything you'll regret. I'll inform Ms. Layla. Amu...just go home and rest up. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." I grumbled, crossing my arms. Marzia looked at me and then pulled out a camera.

"What are you doing?" I asked after she took a picture.

"Getting something in case we need to photoshop you later for a poster or something." Marzia said. "It's rare for you to be that pissed, so I'll take pictures while I have the chance."

"Whatever. See ya tomorrow." I said and left Easter, heading for home.

* * *

The next morning at eleven I was at Easter, sitting on the roof. Finally, I felt his presence behind me.

"You're late." I said, continuing to watch my Charas play.

"You're early." Ikuto said and leaned against the railing. "You don't look like I thought you would."

"And how is that?" I asked, standing. "You expect me to struggle and not do it? I'm in deeper shit than you, Ikuto. Remember how they used Utau?" Ikuto gave a nod. "They've got me like that now to, only worse. And the Director knows what I can do and he expects my best."

"So you're going to birng out X eggs and then hand them over to Easter?"

"That's what he wants. I'll do it, halfway. I'll bring out the eggs and hold them for a while, but I'll send them back after a certain amount of time. Your job is to grab the Embrio." Ikuto's face was free of emotion, making me smirk. "What? Not what you expect?"

I turned to my Charas and called over Ran.

"My heart: unlock." I said and let myself me engulfed by the bright light that came with transforming. "Amulet Heart." I said once the light died down, one hand on my hip and the other up in the air so I was posing.

My Amulet Heart look had changed along with Ran. Instead of the old skirt, I wore dark pink skirt that reached mid thigh and a cropped top similar to the old one, but this one didn't have frills. I didn't have the two ribbons anymore, they's been replaced with a simple strip of red and a red choker from which the Humpty Lock hung. The leg warmers were gone along with the sneakers, leaving me in more fashionable dark pink shoes. My hair was still in a high ponytail just like but the visor was gone and my ponytail was done in a movie star way, thick and beautiful. The few black streaks in my hair were now red.

"Well? Aren't you at least going to Character Change?" I asked Ikuto, feeling his eyes on me. I knew I filled out my outfit _way_ better than I had before since I now had good curves and an actual bust.

I looked away from the city in time to see Ikuto get his cat ears and tail.

"Where are we going nya~?" Yoru asked, looking at Ikuto.

"I'm just gonna look around for a place. You guys just follow." I said and walked over to the edge of the roof. I got on the railing and let myself fall forward until I was falling.

"Heart Speeders." I whispered and as soon as they appeared, I was speeding through the sky at a speed where I could see everything I needed and look for a big enough group. My Charas easily kept up and helped me look.

I hadn't thought of the Embrio in forever. No one in America was really concerned with it, so I'd gotten a break from the Embrio talk. But now i was back to this.

Then I remembered Ikuto and how the most he could do was make long jumps. Oh...

I did a U-turn and headed back, searching for Ikuto.

I found him as Black Lynx, jumping over rooftops to reach me. I'l admit, it was hard not to stare. Sure, I'd seen enough hot Hollywood people to be used to it, but Ikuto was...different.

I shook my head, ridding it of those thoughts. I have a boyfriend and Ikuto is just a pervert with cat ears.

I flew over and stopped in front of Ikuto when he landed in a crouch.

"Sorry about that. I forgot you only jumped and don't fly-"

Before I knew it, I was pinned under Ikutp the same I had been long ago, not long after I first met him.

"Amu..." Ikutp said, dragging out my name in a way I didn't like. "How could you forget? I'd never forget anything about you...How could you forget something about me?"

I couldn't move. Something about Ikuto, just like before, kept me from moving as I felt my cheeks go red.

"Amu...GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Akemi screamed in my ear and I jumped away from Ikuto, finally able to control myself again.

"_Thanks Akemi..._" I mentally told her and Akemi nodded.

"Ikuto, stop it. You're nineteen and I'm sixteen. You're technically doing illegal stuff." **(A/N Not sure if that counts in Japan, but let's just say it does)**

"But Amu-koi. I love you." I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when I felt it.

I could feel a large group of hearts that would easily become X eggs. That was a new power I had with all my Charas. I could feel heart eggs that can be turned into X eggs. If I character changed with Akemi...I could call them to me and really get things moving.

"Come on kitty." I said, grabbing Ikuto's hand. "We need to get to where we need to be. And as much as I hate it, you'll need to hold my hand so you won't have to jump. Come on."

I dove off the roof and got my Heart Speeders on. As soon as they were on, Ikuto was right next to me as if he had his own.

"I guess that class on using your powers like this with other people wasn't useless after all." Miki said and I nodded.

Even if I didn't want to, I had to do this all for show, so I headed towards a park and hoped the Embrio wouldn't show up at all.

Ms. Layla is _so_ gonna owe me for doing this.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Amu actually gets X eggs...and then the traitors show up. *Glares* But whatever. I need you guys' opinions. In a review please write whether I should make this Amuto or not. Please and thank you. I'll see you all in the next update...God I still have homework and school stars on Monday...grrr, this sucks...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amu's POV**

We flew to a park that I remember Ikuto had played his violin at with me singing along.

I shoved the memory away and landed in the little stage made there with the four connected post.

There were kids here and their parents were around to. This was a small group for me, but I didn't care.

"Keep your eyes open." I said to Ikuto and left him there as I went to stand in the spot I remember him being when he played.

Taking a breath, I smiled what I realized no on had noticed us yet.

Ran and I broke apart, the Character Tranformation leaving me.

"Akemi." She came over and I could see the distaste for what we were about to do in her eyes. "I know, but we have to."

"You know, if you'd let me go dark, we could beat him up..." Akemi mused and I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not go dark. Ms. Layla would kill us since she already forbid it from being used.

"Shut up and transform." Akemi said, making me laugh.

"My heart: Unlock." Like with Ran, a light appeared as I Character Transformed. I floated up into the sky during the change, and once it was over, I stayed in the air. "Amulet Star."

My looks had changed to where my hair ended mid-back, but now it appeared dark blue with pink streaks in it. My outfit with Akemi was different from all the others. I had a black leather mini skirt that ended mid-thigh with black fishnets and dark blue, almost black, leather high heel boots. My upper half was clad in a dark blue crop tube top with a tight cropped leather jacket over it.

In my hand was a black microphone with dark blue detailing.

"You ready?" I called over to Ikuto when I caught him looking at me. He just shrugged and jumped up onto one of the four post, walking on the metal that linked them. He sure looked like a cat doing that...

I rolled my eyes and turned to my charas. "Ready girls?" They nodded and Akemi gave a bored yes.

"Just get on with it Amu..." Akemi muttered.

"Okay." I brought my microphone to my lips and could feel the mood drop. And was I imagining it, or were those dark clouds not there before?

"Need help?" Ikuto called. "I'm sure I could help you make some noise."

"Pervert!" I called in his direction before focusing. The emotions that provided the song power started to build up and my microphone started to glow.

**(A/N I decided to sort of listen to the rules and to stop testing my luck, so not all of the lyrics will be there. The song is Ankoku No Tsubasa from Mermaid Melody.) **

_"Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku. Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai.__" _I sang, hearing the melody in my head.

As I continued, I looked at the people in front of me. They'd already gone still, their eyes becoming dull and lifeless. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

I moved around as I sang, not wanting to have to watch them go, as I call it, Dull.

_"Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku oshieteru tsubasa ni tsukamatte." _

The words easily slid into the air and I saw the first X eggs coming out of their owners, as if the person's body was just water.

But then I caught sight of a girl who was holding a CD of mine, clutching it like it was the best thing in the world. But the more Dull she went, the more her grip lessened until her arms dropped to her sides and she dropped it.

My fan...I was taking out her heart's egg. Even if I was going to give it back, it still wasn't right.

I'd had a pause in the song, but when my time to start the next verse came...I faltered for a second.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Su asked.

"...Yeah." I took a deep breath and continued the song, needing to finish it.

_"Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku."_ Once that last line was out and done, I seperated from Akemi, feeling slightly tired.

The song took more out of me than I had expected. Akemi and I seperated for the time being and I looked around.

"Anyone see the Embrio?" I asked. Ikuto landed on his feet next to me.

"No." My head snapped up and I looked around.

"What? I do all that to call the thing and it's not here?" To be honest, I felt a bit insulted.

"You sound like you want the Embrio to come."

"Shut up Ikuto."

"Are we sending them back yet?" Akemi asked and I looked around. All the X eggs were floating above their owners, waiting for the next move.

"Nothing?" All my charas shook their heads. "Then yes, let's get those eggs back to where they belong." I stood up and looked at Akemi. "My heart: Unlock!"

I Character Transformed with Akemi again and brought my microphone to my lips.

The song to turn the X Eggs back to normal was different from the one that turned them from heart's eggs to X eggs. **(A/N Beautiful Wish from Mermaid Melody)**

_"Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu."_ This song was like a lullaby with a bit of a sad sound to it.

I focused on purifying the eggs as I sang.

I could already feel them getting purified and starting to go back down to their-

"Ikuto! ...Amu?" My concentration snapped and I opened my eyes to find myself falling.

Then, two strong arms wrapped around me and I looked up to see I was in Ikuto's arms. He landed and I got out of his grip as fast as possible.

"Amu, you're the one who...?" Tadase asked from his place at the foot of the stairs.

"Amu-chan, the eggs!" Miki and Ran cried and I looked up to see the eggs losing control and turning back to X eggs, letting out their usual odd cry.

"Ah shit." My concentration had been broken when I had my guard down, so my power over the eggs faltered.

And now they were free.

"You idiot!" I screamed at Tadase. "Sure, maybe I did bring them out, but I was putting them back! Now they're loose!"

I looked at the Humpty Lock and then at the girls. I needed to figure out who to use and fast. Should I stick with Akemi or...?

"Amu-chan! They're hatching!" Ran screamed in horror and I could see the horror on the Miki, Su, and Dia's faces. Sure, we've dealt with X Characters before, but this time...more had come than I expected, so there was about the same about as four years ago.

I knew why they were horrified and I could feel their fear. The X Characters brought back memories for them and me too, but I'd learn to deal with shit better than them.

"Girls, get over here." The hurried over. Lucky for us, the X Characters and eggs were to busy with us to do anything. I held up their bag. "Get in here and do _not_ turn back into eggs no matter what."

They nodded and got in. I securely closed it and hurried over to Ikuto who was focused on the group of X Characters, claws raised.

"Ikuto." He looked at me. "I need you to protect my Charas. Don't...don't let the same thing happen again." Ikuto nodded and I handed him the bag.

"Amu, what are we going to do? We've never delt with a group this big." Akemi said and I sighed.

Instead of answering, I just looked towards where the Guardians X had freshly transformed.

"Stay out of this." I called over, walking towards the X Characers that seemed to be helping the remaining eggs hatch. "Since you people obviously can't purify them without Utau singing, get out of the way."

I brought my microphone back out and held it out. My microphone glowed dark blue, expanding and growing. Once the light died down, in my hand was a dark blue star guitar.

"Rock Star Waves!" Positioning the guitar as it should be, a pick with a dark blue star on it appeared in my hand and I brought my hand down across the guitar strings. Dark blue and black soundwaves could practically be seen and they spread and hit all the X Characters.

"Come on you little devils." I called, shooting another hit. "Come and get me."

Stars appeared on the sides of my boots, making it look like shooting stars were on them and I felt a familiar pair of cat ears appear on my head. I'd just let Akei have her fun.

"Come on and catch me!" The X Characters took the bait and come over, but I flew up into the air.

"Missed us." Akemi giggled.

"Now, to get back my control..." I said, sending and started to play the guitar and flew around the X Characters, a trail of black stars left behind. The X Characters ended being bound by the rope of stars and I grinned, letting my guitar turn back into the microphone.

The microphone chose the song, letting the music play and the words filled my head as I parted my lips, the song already coming out. But then I realized the song was a duet. It was acually the first song I'd written and it had parts that a guy needed to sing.

But it was no use. I'd sing the song and pause at the parts I couldn't sing without someone else. **(Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. I freaking love them!)**

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down to my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit is sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home."_

I had to stop there for a brief pause where the male singer would sing, but, to my surprise, another voice sang.

"_Wake__ me up._" I looked around, searching for the source of the voice. It hadn't been loud, but it was loud enough for me and the X Characters to hear.

_"Wake me up inside."_ I sang, listening for the next line.

"_I can't wake up._" I whirled around as the next line left my lips.

Ikuto presented the next line and I looked at him, surprise clearly on my face as he sang the parts perfectly. Beautifully.

"Ikuto knows the song?" Akemi asked, but I just kept singing, needing to focus on the music as I sang. As the song continued, I projected the emotion and watched the X Characters go numb. But I could also feel my stregnth declining.

_"Bring me to life..."_ The song finished and I looked towards the X Characters, all of them changing back into eggs. I sang the song I'd been singing earlier before I was interrupted and the X Characters turned completely back to normal and went back to their rightful owners.

Without either of us wishing it, Akemi and I seperated, still in the air. I was to tired to even try and do something, so I let myself fall, wondering how I'd land.

I was a bit, but not totally, surprised when Ikuto caught me.

"Thanks." I said and made him set me down. I stood on shacky legs and ended up crashing to the ground onto my knees.

"Damn it..." I sighed and took my bag from Ikuto. I let the girls out and they instantly knew what happened.

"Amu-chan...you used to much again, didn't you?" Dia asked.

"Hey, I never claimed I was any good at controling Akemi's abilities." I said and tried to stand. I made it to my feet without falling, but I stood still for a second to make sure.

"Thank you for taking care of them." I said to Ikuto before I walked around a bit, trying to regain my composure.

"Amu!" I turned to see the Guardians at the top of the steps. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Akemi's ears and tail appear and before I knew it, I had cat ears.

I sighed and willed the change away. If Akemi was trying to get me to Character Change, she had a plan, probably one I wouldn't like. Honestly, sometimes I thought Akemi was suppose to have cat ears all the time like Yoru. It was weird, though. She herself didn't have cat features, but if I Character Change with her, I get the ears and tail without option.

"What do you want, freaks?" I asked. The freak part just slipped out, but whatever.

"You're working for Easter?" Tadase demanded and I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes.

"Well duh! I'm signed to their record label, stupid."

"Amu, you know what he means." Rima said.

"Yes. Yes, I am working for Easter and I'm helping them get the Embrio." I smirked. "Got a problem with that?"

"YES!" They all practically scream.

"Well deal with it!" I screamed right back. "I actually kinda like Easter. At least they show their true faces instead of lying and showing their true selves when they don't need a person anymore!" I yelled. "And that simple thing makes them millions of times better than you guys who turned on me and now have the nerve to fake amnesia about it!"

I pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed.

"Amu, I hope you're calling good news." The director said.

"Unfortunatly, no. I did my best to the point where I almost passed out and the Embrio didn't-" I looked up and saw it. A bright, glowing egg. "There it is!" I tossed my phone asside and Character Changed with Ran.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" I jumped up, trying to get the Embrio at the same moment Kukai tried to interfear. I mentally sighed and redirected myself so I landed on his board. "Sorry, but you can't have it."

I shoved him off and used the board as my own and switched so my Character Change was with Akemi since she was more of the dare devil out of everyone.

"Grab it and it's over." I murmured to myself as the Embrio started to fly away. I leaned forward on the board, trying to reach it. I chased it for a good five minutes before it disappeared into a group of trees.

"Damnit!" I muttered. I flew back and got close to the ground, backflipping off the board, letting it fly back to Kukai. My ears and tail disappeared and I was swarmed by my Charas.

"Amu-chan, did you catch it?" Su asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Unfortunatly no." I lowered my voice so only they could hear. "Sorry, but we're gonna be stuck in this for a while. You know what dirt he has." They nodded and I sighed, knowing they didn't like it anymore than me.

"Well, that was an epic fail." I said, speaking nomally. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a date tonight, so goodbye." Just as I said it, my phone rang.

Checking the caller ID, I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey Ms. Layla." I said, feeling everyone's eyes on me at my instant change of mood from angry to calm. "What is it?"

"Marzia called me with her updates, hon." I heard her shifting papers, more than less likely searching through files. "And your little friend is apparently in Japan."

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for a surprise attack." I scanned the area, suddenly suspicious. "We almost had a run in during my interview last night."

"Oh, yes. I saw that and you were absolutly wonderful hon. I was slightly offended you didn't mention me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, like I'd mention you. 'And yeah, I have this awesome friend, Ms. Layla, who recruited me for her business where I do dangerous stuff. But she promises to pay the hospital bills so it's fine.' Yeah, that'd have been perfect."

"Hon, don't get sarcastic with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes oh dearest Auntie. Remind me again why?"

"Because I'm the highest of ranks of the Easter branches and I'm your favorite aunt."

"Right. Well, I gotta go. I'll call you-" Suddenly I got shoved to the ground.

"What is up with you?!" I yelled at Tadase. "Get the fuck off me you freak!" Jesus, why do people insist on interupting my phone calls? I got stood up, dusting myself off.

"He saved your life Amu. I don't think you should be like that." I froze at the voice, chills running up my spine. "What, not happy to see me?"

"Not really..." I turned to see a familiar red head with a smirk on his face walking over.

"Well it's great to see you to." He grinned. "I hope you missed me."

"As if." I scoffed and he just frowned.

"That's not a good thing for you to do."

"Shut up. Now lets hurry up and get this over with."

"With pleasure."

And to everyone but my surprise, he pulled out a gun.

Lovely.

* * *

**You know, I'm seriously regretting ever putting in Derek since I got a few ideas of what to do with this guy, but they'd only work if I get Derek out fo the picture...that can be arranged though...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and I'll see you all later, bye! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amu's POV**

I looked at the gun and looked around, seeing everyone tense. The people who'd been here had long since fled at the sight of the gun, and for that I was grateful.

"Really, Castiel?" I asked. "A simple gun? I expected better." My hand went to my skirt, taking out the gun strapped to my thigh. I pulled it out and aimed at Castiel.

I could feel the surprise in the air at the sight of me holding a gun. But from what I could see, Ikuto looked the most surprised at the sight of me, his fun to tease and innocent little Amu, holding a gun.

"What's your excuse?" Castiel sneered, motioning at my own weapon.

"I was doing some work for Easter. They can't know about this, remember? Something else would've been suspisious."

"You're working with those fools? That's even more disappointing." He sneered at the Guardians. "I assume these are your friends? Dearest Amu, I'm surprised Auntie took your side in this."

"Bitch, please." I scoffed. "These people are nothing more than past flames that had burned out once their use was done. The only useful one is the cat eared guy." I gestured to Ikuto. "I got stuck with him as a partner in finding the Embrio."

"The Embrio?" Castiel laughed. "Amu, I thought you knew better. The Embrio is-"

"I know." I said. We started to circle eachother. "But the Director wants it. And it's my job to get it for him."

"Well, then I'm not sorry for this." Castiel pulled the trigger and I jumped away, dodging the bullet.

"That's how you wanna play?" I smirked and pulled the trigger of my gun, shooting out five bullets.

Unfortunatly, Castiel got away. Every single one of my shots missing.

I could see what he wanted to do. Castiel was always like this. His game was distraction and playing around. He'd look around and the try to find something, anything, to distract me.

Wait.

As I moved one of the Guardians out of Castiel's range-on instinct mind you-and ran away, trying to get Castiel out of here, I realized it.

The ass was being more confident this time, meaning he's either got a really good plan or-

"Nice to see you." I yelped as a hand grabbed me by the elbow with unusual strength. My gun flew out of my grasp and I knew if I tried to get it, I'd be hurt before I reached it.

I cursed, struggling against the grip. Castiel must have had a holowgram follow me while he himself cut through the place to catch me.

"Asshat." I hissed, mentally searching for a way out. "Let go."

"Sorry my dearest Amu, but I can't. You chose to side with Auntie while I chose to go against her." Castiel whispered in my ear.

"God, why are you such an ass?" I said, struggling to look around. We were in a part of the park that was surrounded by trees. I guess I traveled farther than I thought.

"Because you chose that rat Derek as your protector instead of me."

"You?" I'm sorry, but I actually laughed. "_You_ tried to kill me before I was even allowed to choose who I was going to side with!" Castiel grunted, looking away.

"It was an assignment."

"And I had an assignment to capture you last year." I looked at the ground, voice softening. "And I didn't. I refused the assignment, even when they made me do it, I avoided you, Castiel."

"Assignments are assignments." Castiel said and I frowned.

"And yet you wonder why I chose Derek to protect me over you." I tensed, suddenly feeling his gun pressed against my back.

"Shut up, or I'll pull this trigger and you'll be as good as dead."

"Amu-chan!" I could hear my Charas calling for me. I looked at Castiel, studying him.

If I spoke, I'm sure he wouln't be stupid enough to shoot me, but I'm pretty darn sure punching me isn't out of the question.

"_Girls!_" I mentally screamed, telepathically calling them. "_I'm over here! Get someone to help. He's got a hold on me and his gun is pointed at my back. Get Derek, get someone._"

"Amu!" I turned to see Miki burst out from the tree line. Then Ran appeared, and Yoru soon after.

"What...?" I murmured and was taken by surprise when Ikuto as Black Lynx appeared. Akemi was at his side, hassling him to hurry up and find me.

"Amu!" Akemi cried and immediatly came over.

"Who the hell are you?" Castiel asked, pulling me tighter to him. Ikuto tensed at Castiel's action and something flashed in his eyes.

"Let go of her." Ikuto said, his voice cold.

"Who are you to tell me what to do with her?" Ikuto stepped forword, raising his clawed hand, glaring.

"Her boyfriend." My eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck? You're not my boyfriend you perverted cat!" I hissed.

"Shut up." Castiel pressed the gun harder against my back.

"Ikuto." I called, motioning towards my gun. "Grab it." Ikuto gave me a look and then picked up the gun.

Suddenly, Castiel let go of me and shove me to the ground, the sound of a gunshot filling my ears.

"Ikuto!" I screamed, scrambling up. Luckily, he'd only been grazed.

I took my gun from him and stood in front of him, aimed and firing my gun.

"You bitch!"

I had grazed Castiel's cheek. For a second I was horrified but I got over it, reassuring myself that if I hadn't shot him, he'd have shot me or Ikuto.

"My heart: Unlock!" I hadn't said it, but I was sent into a quick transformation into...Amulet Star?

"Amu, Derek's on his way. Su just got here and said so."

_Thanks god..._I thought.

"Amulet Star? Transforming?" Castiel smirked. "Lame."

"Not so when you're under song lock." I said and quickly started singing. This song was meant to make Castiel go Dull without taking his heart's egg.

Castiel seemed to slump forward as he stood and then fell to his knees, looking perfectly Dull.

I stopped singing and walked over to him.

Suddenly, Castiel's head snapped up and he had a cruel smile on his face

"Surprise, Amu." His gun was up and he pulled the trigger before I could react.

"Amu!" At the same instant my name was yelled, I was shoved aside to where I ended up colliding into Ikuto's and falling to his arms as he secured his arms around me. But I'd was focused on the sound of the gun going off twice.

"That voice..." I got out of his arms and whirled around, now in horror at what I saw.

Derek was on the ground, clutching his side.

"Derek!" I rushed over, tears already in my eyes as I knelt down next to him. "Derek, why did you do that?!"

"Couldn't let him...Get you..." Derek said, hissing in pain when I touched the side he was clutching. I could already see the blood getting soaked up by his shirt.

"God, you idiot." I hissed and turned to Castiel.

"You monster! Sure, shoot me! But not Derek! How could you?" I screamed, shakily standing up, glaring.

"It's your fault, Amu. It's your fault I shot him."

"Shut up." Ikuto said, grabbing Castiel by the colar of his shirt. "You just shut up and get the hell out of here if you don't want me to kill you now."

Ikuto's voice was so cold and distant it scared me. Castiel, though, looked ready to shit himself.

"Get out of my sight." Ikuto let Castiel fall to the floor and he scrambled away, terror in his eyes.

"Derek." I gently said, fear filling me as I saw just how fast he was loosing blood. "You're going to be okay. Don't you dare leave me."

I split from Akemi and fumbled to get out my cell phone. I was shakily dialing for an amulance when my cell was taken from my hand.

"I'll call." Ikuto said gently and I stared at him before nodding and getting back to Derek.

I knew a little first aid, so with what I knew I tried to stop the blood loss.

"Amu...stop." Derek grunted.

"No. I'm not gonna stop trying, Derek. I've got to stop the blood." I pulled off my jacket and folded it up. I pressed it against the wound and swatted away Derek's hands.

"I'm bleeding to much, you won't be able to stop it."

"Yes I will. Shut up." I lifted a hand and brushed away some tears before.

"Amu, the ambulance is on it's way." Ikuto said and I glanced at him, seeing him back out of his Black Lynx form.

"Okay..."

"What are you going to do with this?" Ikuto held up my gun. My eyes widened.

If the police saw that, they'd think the either me or Ikuto shot Derek. But they'd more than les likely suspect Ikuto.

"Give it to Miki." I turned to Miki. "Get rid of the gun."

Miki took the gun and left, going to get rid of it.

"Derek.."

My head whipped around at the sound of the voice.

Sly.

Oh god no.

"Sly?" I called out. "Where are you?"

Akemi and Su appeared, a terrible looking Sly between them.

Sly looked so fragile, like he might break at any second. He wasn't his usual self because right now he looked even worse than Derek.

"Sly-"

Before I could say anything, Sly got surrounded with small lights and his egg halves appeared, one above and one below him.

He was going to disappear. And if he disappears, then that means...

"Ikuto, hold this." I said and moved Ikuto next to Derek, replacing my hands with his.

I stood and gently took Sly into my hands.

"Sly, snap out of it. Please."

"Amu...I'm sorry." Sly's voice was weak and small, everything it wasn't suppose to be. His egg closed up around him, but the small lights hadn't disappeared yet.

Now I was down right crying. I knew what was happening and what it means.

"Amu...Tell Derek he was my best bro." Sly's voice whispered and I craddled the egg.

"Of course, Sly. We're all gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too..."

And then the egg broke down into more lights that floated up into the air.

"Amu." Ikuto's voice broke the silence. He was right next to me. I shut my eyes tight.

"Please, please don't say it." Normally I would've been embaressed if someone saw me like this, but right now I couldn't care less.

"I don't think he's breathing." That sent me over the edge.

I started crying curses, cursing everything, as I moved to Derek and knelt down.

"Please no...god no..."

The ambulance showed up moments later, the paramedics rushing to stabalize Derek. He was still breathing, even if it was weak breaths.

Ikuto had his arms wrapped around me and let me cry into his shirt. Normally I wouldn't do such a thing, but right now, I just needed Ikuto.

I just needed the guy I'd fallen in love with years ago.

* * *

**...Daaaammmmn. Not what I expected when I started writing this chapter...**

**I'm sorry Derek's gone...for now. Who knows? Maybe he's not dead. I'll let your reviews help me decide. But what I'm doing right now makes me think this story will be Amuto. We'll see, we'll see. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed up to this point and please continue reviewing. I'll see y'all later. Bye! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amu's POV **

It had been early afternoon when Castiel had decided to ruin everything and hurt Derek.

Now it was nightime and Derek was recovering from surgery. They'd been able to save him, to my relief, but I couldn't rest.

"You should sleep." Ikuto said from where he leaned against the wall. "You'll give yourself wrinkles if you keep stressing."

"Shut up." I hissed. "Derek was shot by a person who I used to trust." I stopped my pacing and glared. "It seems I have a knack for trusting all the wrong people."

"How mean Amu-koi." Ikuto frowned and I waved him off.

Just then, the Doctor appeared and came out of Derek's room. I was immediatly in front of him.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Amara, you'll be happy to know the Derek is stable at the moment." The Doctor said, smiling. I glanced at the door then looked at her.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. You can go in when you're ready." I nodded and waited until the Doctor left before rushing into Derek's room.

"Derek!" I cried with joy, seeing him awake

"Hey Amu." He said in a low voice and I sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm so so so _so_ sorry Derek. I-I never wanted any of this to happen." I took his hand in mine and he smiled at me.

"It's no big deal. It's my job to protect you."

"You're gonna be okay, Derek. Don't worry."

"Amara?" I turned to see Marzia had walked into the room.

"Hey Marzia." I stood and asked why she was here.

"I wanted to see Derek and make sure he's okay." Marzia smiled at Derek, but the smile turned to one of sadness when she looked at me. "Amu, can you please step into the hall with me? I need to talk to you."

"I'll be back in a minute." I said to Derek, giving him a quick kiss before following Marzia into the hall.

"I just got off the phone with Ms. Layla." Something in Marzia's voice told me this wasn't good news. "She says she wants Derek to go back to the US. She says it'd be better for him to be there, and that she'll have only the best treating him."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't be selfish.

"Okay..." I said, voice low. "Let them transfer him once he's rested." I looked towards Derek's room. "It'll be better for him to get away from me. Castiel won't be anywhere near him if he goes, so he'll be safe."

"Amu, you can't blame yourself-" I cut her off.

"Yes I can! This is all my fault! Castiel is after _me_, not anyone else!" I lowered my voice so I wouldn't draw attention. "If Derek wasn't my protector and if Derek wasn't so close to me, Castiel would've never done anything to him." I hugged myself and looked at my shoes. "Everytime, _every freaking time_, someone gets to close or I trust them to much, I lose them. I had the Gardians, they betrayed me. Castiel, he went against us. And now Derek. He could've died because of _me_."

"Amu, it's not your fault."

"It is, Marzia. It is." I walked to the door of Derek's room, stopping before I entered. "Call Ms. Layla and tell her she can transfer him as soon as tomorrow, but for now..."

I didn't finish and walked into the room, taking a seat next to Derek's bed. His eyes were closed, so maybe he was asleep.

"Derek...?" I whispered and he opened his eyes, smiling at me.

"Don't worry. I'm awake." I smiled back.

"Good. But, Derek, I need to tell you something..." I took a breath and looked at him. "Ms. Layla is going to have you transfered to the U.S. Looks like we're not gonna get to take over the Japanese music industry together."

"You sure about that? I can't just leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I tried reassuring him, but it came out sounding like I was reassuring myself. I'd be alone again, but I didn't want to be.

"Come here." Derek patted the space in the bed next to him. I understood and crawled onto the bed next to him, careful to not hurt his side.

"Amu, you're going to be fine." Derek looked at me. "You have Marzia, your Charas, the rest of the band, and that Ikuto dude. I'm sure you'll be fine no matter what Castiel or Easter tries."

"I guess. But I'll miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to Amu. But don't let that bring you down." Derek smirked. "You came here planning to take over the music industry. To become one hundred percent world known. So you better do just that and take over Japan, for both of us. Or, at least, for me."

I nodded, "Okay. I'll do it for both of us."

"Good, now I'm tired as fuck. I'm gonna get some sleep. You're staying with me, right?"

"You stayed with me when I when I got a broken leg. Of course I am."

And I did spend the night in th hospital. I fell asleep next to Derek peacefully, but I knew in the morning he'd be leaving.

But at least he'd be safe.

* * *

A week. It has been a week since Derek left and there's been no sign of that mother fucker Castiel.

"You called?" I asked the Director as I stepped into his office.

"It's been a week, Amara. I expected you to have found the Embrio by now."

"In case you've forgotten, but boyfriend was _shot_ and almost _killed_ the other day. I've been busy so leave me alone."

"Remember what I told you Amara. I may not be able to do anything to that Derek, but I can still get the others." I clenched my fists.

"It's not my damn fault my powers haven't been working like usual! And it's not my damn fault the Embrio refuses to appear. If that's it, I'll be leaving."

Without waiting, I stormed out of his office and into the hall where my Charas were waiting.

"Amu-chan! What did he say?" Ran asked.

"Just that he expected the Embrio by now and some other shit." I said. "Let's go. We have to meet Marzia in her office."

"Marzia, the Director's being bitchy." I said as soon as I walked into her office.

"Amu, stop whining." Marzia said as I took a seat in front of her desk.

"So what's today's schedule?"

"Well," Marzia shifted through some papers. "You're supposed to do a surprise concert today."

"Okay. Anything else?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Yeah." Marzia hesitated. "You start school tomorrow."

"WHAT?" My Charas and I all exclaimed at once. What the hell? We had my tutor so I didn't have to go to school!

"You're starting school tomorrow, which is Monday, at Seiyo. Direct orders from your Aunt."

Instead of wasting time whining, I brought out my phone and speed dialed my Aunt.

"Hello Amu! So nice of you to call!" I glared out the window.

"Don't you 'Hello Amu', me, Auntie. Marzia just told me your orders about school. Seriously? I mean, fucking seriously?"

"Don't cuss at me and yes, seriously.

"Why on Earth would you do this to me? You know the Guardians are little brats and you know, if you follow everything back, everything is their fault!"

"Amu, hold your temper. Just because you'll be in the same school doesn't mean you can't easily avoid them. And besides, there _are_ such things as restraining orders, hon."

"I don't want one of those. But, Auntie, please just don't make me do it. _Please_."

"Amu, your grandparents have already agreed to it and as your rightful guardians, what they say goes. They'll be disappointed if you don't."

"Grandma and Grandpa...agreed to this?" They'd only do this if they honestly thought it was in my best interest... "Fine, I'll do it. _But_ I will not start school until Wednesday. And you owe me."

"But of course." I could practically hear my Aunt's victory smile on her end. "Oh, and Amu hon? I'll be dropping by sometime soon."

"Really?" I didn't get to see her much since she was usually busy, so this would be awesome.

"Yup. But I'm not telling you when I'm going." I glanced at Marzia. As if she could see me, my aunt continued, "And no, Marzia won't tell you either. She knows as much as you do. So, try to not go spying to get answers."

"Whatever."

"Alright. I've got a meeting in five minutes. Bye hon."

"Bye Layla." I hung up and put my cell in my pocket before turning to Marzia.

"Marzia, I want you to go through the past Easter song records. There's a song I want to sing that an Easter singer used to have." Marzia looked up from her desk.

"With the right paperwork, I'm sure we can get it and you can sing it. What's it called?" I reached into my bag and pulled out a black CD with a white X on it. I'd snuck around yesterday and managed to get my hands on one of the few remaining CD's

I smiled as I handed it to her, thinking of my newest plan that even the director wouldn't see past. If people were going to go against me, I'd go against them.

* * *

"Alright girls." I smiled at my Charas, looking at the store before us.

We were at the mall for a surprise concert I'd be doing with Mark and Kimi. Marzia had offered to find another lead guitarist, but I refused. Kimi was our bass guitar and Mark would stick to his drums. If we _had_ to gave two guitarist later, I'd be taking care of Derek's parts.

"Okay, so you guys know the plan?" I asked Kimi and Mark.

"Find the stage in the center of the mall and be there at exactly one o'clock." Kimi said.

"And get behind the curtains there without drawing attention to ourselves." Mark said. I nodded, grinning.

"Awesome. Make sure to be there at least ten minutes before one so we can set up and everything. Don't be late." I said as we walked into the mall. "But until then, do whatever the fuck you want."

"See ya." Kimi said, immediatly heading for a store. She and Mark had learned enough Japanese to survive without me so I didn't have to worry.

"So, where to first?" I asked my Charas as I fixed my hat and sunglasses.

"The bakery." Su suggested.

"The art supply store." Miki said.

Ran then voiced her opinion of not really caring where we went as long as it was fun and then Akemi spoke up, "That punk and badass looking store over there."

All of us turned around to see there was in fact a store like that.

"Agreed!" We all said and rushed to the store.

By the time we came out I had two big bags of clothes and one medium bag of accessories.

"You think we bought to much?" I asked as we walked into an accesssorie store.

"Nah." Akemi said, holding up one of the accessories I found that were small enough for them. "I think we need more though."

"You aways want more." Miki said. "I'm surprised you don't pounce on anything that's shiny and pretty."

"Oh yeah, Miki? I'm surprised you didn't run right out of that place. Didn't it insult your artistic sense?"

"Girls, stop it." I said, admiring the new pair of studded black gloves I had on. "If I hear one more fight, Miki I'll take your art stuff and Akemi, I'll take all your punk accessories."

They both looked at me in horror, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." We glared at eachother for a few moments before they sighed in defeat.

_At 12:48~~~_

"Amu-chan?" Su asked.

"Hm?" My attention was on a pretty little black jewlery box, so I couldn't really pay attention to Su. I'd be needing a new jewlery box for my new stuff...

"Aren't we suppose to meet up with Kimi and Mark in two minutes?"

"Realisation in 3...2...1." Miki counted off and on cue, Su's words sank in.

"Oh my god! I gotta hurry!" I dropped the box and memorized the name of the store so I could come back for it later and then ran as fast as possible to the meeting point.

By the time I reached the spot three minutes later, I hadn't even broken a sweat. Training, my friends. The ability to run halfway through a large mall without a sweat is all in training.

"And you told _us_ to not be late." Marks said as I walked onto the stage.

"Oh can it Marky." I hissed and moved to the microphone at the front of the stage, making sure it was good. "You guys ready?"

"My guitar's fine and so are his drums." Kimi said. "Just check your mic and we'll be all set."

At exactly one o'clock the curtains went up automatically. Without missing a beat, the music started. **(This time the song is 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne)**

On my cue, I sang. "_So much for my happy ending. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._"

People were already turning and some girls were already rushing our way. Soon, a crowd was formed and I couldn't help but smile.

I scanned the crowd and then spotted an unwanted group. The Guardians X, including Utau, were here.

"_It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for acting like you cared. And making me feel like I was the only one_."

And soon enough, the song was over.

"Who's up for another song?" I called into the microphone. Everyone that was crowded around cheered and I grinned. "Another, coming right up!"

As I sang the song I moved around the stage, putting as much emotion into it as I could. I walked along the edge of the stage then did someting a bit on the daring side.

I jumped up, using a bit of Akemi's cat-like power to land on a fountain that was near where we were haveing our little concert.

I slipped into the next song and walked around the edge of the fountain before making my way back to the stage.

The concert only lasted for about five more songs before I stopped.

"Well, that'll be the end of this concert guys. Sorry." I said, before smiling. "But who knows? Maybe you'll be at my next surprise concert."

After a quick signing, most of the fans were off and I was left with Kimi and Mark. Until the Guardians came over, that is.

"Hart-chan, can we talk to you?" Kukai asked and I turned to him.

"Of course, but if it's another attempt to lie, I'm not interested."

"We aren't lying, Hart-chan." Tadasae said and I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Do they think I'm stupid or something?

"Oh shut up. I know you're just trying to weasel your way out of this." I said, pulling out my phone and dialing the Director.

"Amara." The Director said, picking on the third ring.

"Director." I said, a smile forming on my face.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I've got permission for the song I wanted to sing."

"Of course. As long as it'll help, do what you want."

"Great. Thanks Director!" I said and hung up.

"Director?" Utau asked and I nodded.

"Your stepfather, stupid." I said and smiled. "It looks like Black Diamond will once again be a hit."

"Black Diamond?!" They all asked. I nodded.

"It'll be on my new Japanese record. Soon to be done live."

"Amu! You can't do that! That song only-" Kairi protested.

"-Makes more X eggs. That's the point. But it only does that if that's the will of the singer. Otherwise, it's just a song." At this point, I didn't care anymore. The sooner I got the stupid Embrio, the sooner I could go after Castiel.

"How could you even want that?"

"It's called business. As an Easter worker, I have to follow orders. Just like Utau used to, only I still sing from the heart." I smiled sweetly. "But you're welcomed to come to my concerts. I've been wanting to see if the other power I'm supposed to have really works."

"Other power?"

"Yes." I smirked, gesturing to their Charas. "The power to turn Chara eggs into X eggs to the point where the characters becom dark."

"Dark?"

"Yes. It's been done before." I said. "It's when the Chara's egg bears the mark of an X. It's like what happened to Dia back when Utau had her. She was an X egg and yet she could still do everything a normal Chara does.

They all looked at me in surprise. The idea of someone willing to turn a chara dark must be revolting in their minds, but in mine, it could easily be accepted. I'd seen a lot of charas get turned dark and get saved. Akemi had gone dark once, but we managed to save her. But there'd been an after effect left behind.

When we saved her, I had transformed with her so we were one when she was brought back to normal. The after effect was that now, at will, all four of my Charas can go dark if I let them and I can too. When we're dark, our minds are tainted and our thoughts may be normal, but we're still dark. And that darkness shows at moments like fights or transformations, and even in our normal behavior.

But we mastered that effect so it wasn't much of a danger now. But I was told that if I tried, I could make other eggs dark as easy as I can purify them. And I never tried.

But now I've got nothing to lose.

The Guardians were speachless, so, seeing no point in staying, I turned away and left with Kimi and Mark who were oblivious to what had just happened.

Once at the studio I was immediatly given the okay to sing Black Diamond.

The game starts now.

* * *

**Okay, so the game thing may be there because I was watching Saw IV...But anyway, thanks to all who's reviewed and please review this chapter. I'll see everyone next chapter. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I stayed up really late to right this for you guys! Hope you enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Marzia asked as I smoothed out the front of my dress.

After a week of practicing, redoing, and perfecting it, I was finally going to sing Black Diamond in public. And everyone knew I sang it ten times better than that bitch, Utau. This would be my third surprise performance and my first singing of Black Diamond.

"Yes." I said, turning towards the stage. "Everything happens because I was always so attached to doing 'good'. So, maybe, by doing the opposite, not so many people will suffer."

Marzia looked like she wanted to protest, but she saw my reasons for this. All she did was sigh and nod.

"Alright." Mariza glanced around before looking at the countdown on the ceiling. "Make sure you grab the ladder and don't die."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I've done this millions of times before. I'm going to jump out and grab onto the ladder near the bottom and then I'll be lowered down to the ground. The second I land is the second I start singing."

"Good." We turned to see the director walk into our part of the helicopter. Normally the outside noise would block all conversation, but Easter's helicopters were soundproof in the passanger area.

"Director." I said in an emotionless tone.

"It seems you've finally decided to follow orders." The Director said, smiling.

"Yes. But not by my choice. If I go against, people will continue to get hurt."

"You can only blame your choices for that."

I clenched my first and didn't respond. This would all end when I went back to America, so I wasn't losing or gaining anything except the fact that I wasn't hurting anyone else.

"Amu-chan?" I turned to Su. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." I sighed and walked over to the Director, lowering my voice. "We both signed the contract I had made. I'm keeping up my end, so you better keep up yours."

"And what if I don't?"

"I have proof of all the illegal things you've done. You may be the 'Director' of this Easter, but I've got endless lawyers, Ms. Layla, and the original Easter which can easily shut off your money flow, leaving you broke."

The Director's eyes narrowed. "Threatening me? I never knew you to be so evil." I smirked, moving away and flipping my hair.

"Well, things change, Director. The contract will stand until the termination date, right?"

"Of course. I am a man of my word." I rolled my eyes and then turned away fom him, moving to the door I'd be jumping out of.

The door slid open and then the pilot's voice came up. "Prepare to jump on three. One."

I didn't worry about the skirt of my dress since it was tight enough to not fly up and stood on the edge of the helicopter.

"Come on girls." I said when the pilot said two.

"Three."

I leaned forward and let myself fall forward as two fireworks flew out of the helicopter and into the sky above us so people's attention would be on me. I'd be an obvious contrast against the setting sun.

As I fell, I closed my eyes, feeling the wind hitting me and the danger of what I was doing set it.

I might miss the rope and not stop falling.

I might keep falling and hit the ground.

I could die.

Did I care? Um...not really.

Without opening my eyes, I reached out and wrapped my hand around one of the steps of the rope ladder.

With ease I swung myself towards it and stood on it.

But, feeling daring, I let go and looked down in the ground, turning and summersaulting in the air, doing random tricks before pulling out a flare gun that was tucked into the belt I was wearing and sent out the flare before getting back on the ladder.

I was ten feet off the ground what the ladder swung across the make shift stage that had been put together.

I threw the flare gun before jumping off, pulling out my microphone. The music hit my cue right when my feet touched the ground.

"_Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete-Anata no hoshii mono-BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku. Ooki na koe de sakende mite._" I sang, feeling the power of the song surging through me.

As I sang, I realized just how much I _wanted_ to sing.

"_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no? Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni. Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni. Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO._"

I could see it, before my very eyes, as over half the audience went Dull. But as they did, I could still see the excitement and their love for the song.

I kept singing, now unfazed by this. I'd mastered this ability, I could distance myself from people, unfazed by almost everything.

Going dark can do that.

"_Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane. Namida datte nagasenai_." A worthless doll that doesn't even shed tears, that's what the song said...

"_Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo, kesshite kusshinai. Honmono dake ga kagayaiteru_."

I moved around the stage, waching the X eggs fly up.

Glancing and Mark and Kimi, I frowned. Their eggs were leaving them, coming out of their chest.

With a command for them to go back, their eggs went back to normal and returned to them as if nothing ever happened.

"Moni. Moni." The X eggs said. I once again looked at my audience. There had to be at least a hundred people, and out of the hundred, about eighty had lost their X eggs.

"_Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni. Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO!_" Black fireworks exploded behind me and covered the stage in black smoke.

The black smoke turned dark pink, but there was a part in the center that stayed black and formed the shape of a diamond.

"How was that?" I asked my Charas as we fell through a trap door under the stage. We'd be doing another song after this that required a new entrance.

"Beautiful." Dia said and I smiled.

"Awesome."

"What do you think you're doing?" I voice said behind me as a hand grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around.

"Ikuto? How the hell did you get down here?"

"I asked you Amu: What the hell are you doing?" Ikuto's gaze was filled with questions. "Why would you do this?"

"Why do _you_ liste to Easter, Ikuto?" I shot back. "Are reasons are so similar, yet so different."

"He's making you?" Ikuto asked, figuring it out after a moment.

"In more ways than one." I pulled a paper out of my pocket and unfolded it. A copy of the contract I'd signed with the Director. "I made a contract with him." I handed it to Ikuto and he read it before looking at me.

Our eyes met and I smiled

"By the way," I said, genuinely happy of what I was about to say. "You're fired. You no longer work for Easter. We will be finding a replacement for you, so your services are no longer to our use."

I turned away from him and got back to the stage.

I'd do my performance and then all that'd be left would be to collect the eggs.

* * *

"You know what to do." The Director said from behind me as I looked at all the eggs before me. Their owners had already left and I'd returned the ones that belonged to the youngest and most innocent people here. But that still left a lot of them.

"Shut up." I said and sighed. "My Heart: Unlock." A black light enveloped me as I went through the transformation. When the light died down and I was fully transformed I was posing, both feet on the ground, so I was bent foreward a bit, my left hand on my hip while my right leg was in front of me, my right hand on it above my knee.

"Amulet Dark Fortune." I said, smirking a bit. This was the result of the darkness in my Charas and I. Amulet Fortune, the girl in a white wedding dress, was no more.

Now I was Amulet _Dark_ Fortune.

Compared to my other dress, this one was the absolute opposite in the vibe it gave off.

It was a dress with a corset that had dark red and black designs that twisted around and full length off-the-shoulder bell sleeves. The dress's skirt was a floor length black fishtail skirt with dark red detailing on the hem and along the short train it had. The front of the skirt had a triangular shape cut out in the front up to the knees and then looked like it sig-zaged until it met the part of the skirt that touched floor.

To finish the look, I had on a pair of black, high heel knee-length boots **(Think of Sebastions 'stripper boots' from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler) **and black opera gloves. My hair was comepletly black in this transformation and I had a black headband with five tear shaped stones-one blue, one green, one pink, one yellow, and one black-surrounding a black rose.

As for the Humpty lock-silver instead of gold-, that sat on my hit attached to the belt where my skirt and corset met.

In the now dark sky, my dress glittered in the moonlight.

Derek had seen this transformation once, and only once. He'd said I'd looked like some dark angel or something. He'd only seen me like this once because I rarely used it. But I have the feeling I'll be using this a bit more.

"Go on."

I nodded and walked to where the X eggs had gathered.

"Moni...Moni."

"Hello my little darlings." I said in a soft voice. When I was Amulet Dark Fortune, it was a bit like I was a different person yet the same. "Come here."

The X eggs, who had stopped what they were doing, immediatly came over. Somehow, in this form, I could acutally _control_ the X eggs by just speaking. I didn't have to sing or use music like in my other form.

"That's good." I walked across the front of them, looking for the Embrio.

"Amara." The Director's voice came. "We do not have all night."

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped, whirling around to face him. "I know we're in public and if found this could ruin things! So just shut up!"

I could feel the X eggs rizing behind me, reacting to my anger by being angered themselves.

"Calm down." I ordered. "It's fine, just be calm."

The calmed down and I continued my examination.

"You." I pointed at a group of X eggs that seemed to be surrounding a glowing item. "Seperate."

They started to seperate but stopped when I turned away at the sound of a voice.

"Amu-chan!"

"Tadase?" I wondered aloud when I saw him and the other guardians running over, all except Utau who appeared to be absent at the moment.

They came to a stop to my right, near the first few X eggs on that side.

"It seems we've been interupted." I heard the Director say. "Amara."

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"You are to take care of these children and get the Embrio. Report back to Easter once you aquire the Embrio." I nodded.

"But of course." I said, wanting to get him to leave faster.

The Director and his body guards left without another word.

"Well, let's get this overwith." I said. I pulled off my headband and it tranformed into a black guitar. The catch? The body of the guitar was a double-sided axe. Even if I didn't show my skills with a guitar often, I guess I was good enough for it to be a source of power.

I smirked, holding my guitar by it's neck. "Bring it on."

"Amu-chan, what's happened to you?" Tadase asked and I shrugged, giving a wicked smile.

I floated into the air and positioned myself as if I was sitting down and crossed my legs, my guitar now floating next to me.

"I don't know. Being betrayed and then being betrayed again, and then having someone you really care about almost get murdered right before you does that to you. It's easier to get affected once you go dark." I waved it off. "But come on Guardians. Transform and bring the fight on."

"We won't fight you." Kukai said, standing firm. "We won't fight you Hinamori."

I frowned, then sighed. "Fine. If you won't fight me..." I smiled. "Then fight each other."

I turned to the X eggs and raised a glove clad hand, pointing to Rima and Yaya.

"Get the girls."

Instantly, a swarm of X eggs bolted towards Rima and Yaya, surrounding them and forcing them to move away from the rest of their friends.

"Rima! Yaya" Everyone cried, but I only looked on, beyond bored.

"_Come on, worthless girls._" I sang. It wasn't a song, but any words can be turned into a song. "_Just let go and let it fade. Change to darkness. Darknes rise, darkness shine. Darkness take over while the sun don't shine._"

The X eggs floated up, taking the girls with them.

"Darkness rise!" I commanded.

The X eggs suddenly flew away from them and there Rima stood, now Character transformed. Her once pink dress was now black and her tights were now gray. The red parts of her outfit stayed the same, only now they were a deeper, darker red.

"Dark Clown Drop." Rima simply says.

Next to her was Yaya. Her outfit had changed so that the odd dress she wore now consisted of various shades of gray. What was once yellow is now a light gray, light pink turned gray, and the two dark pink bows were now a dark gray. Even in dark colors, her outfit still looked ridiculous on a teenager.

"Dear Dark Baby." Yaya said.

Both their eyes were as dark as people who's eggs had been taken.

"Dark Clown Drop! Dear Dark Baby!" I called in a commanding tone as I stood up, making them look at me. "Attack the guardians."

They nodded and turned to their friends, preparing for battle.

"Now." I said, turning my attention to the light amongst the X eggs. "There's the Embryo."

In this form, I only had to sing a short Melody with the intention to purify the X eggs in mind and they were instantly purified.

"There." I said, smiling at the purified eggs. "I'm sorry for this. Now, go back to your owners."

My eyes locked on the Embryo and I quickly flew after it at top speed.

The Embryo, though, flew away faster than I thought possible and I lost sight of it. I couldn't even sense it near me.

"Drats." I hissed, landing on the ground in front of Easter and seperating myself from my Charas. "Stupid Embryo. Quit making my life hell!"

"But Amu-chan, it makes no difference if you do or don't catch it." Dia said. "You'll never give it to Easter."

"I guess you're right."

"Amu-chan?" Su spoke up. "What about Rima and Yaya? You left them dark."

I waved the thought away. "They'll be fine. It'll ware off soon enough."

With that I walked into Easter, preparing myself to give the Director the bad news.

* * *

**Anyone surprised that Amu can _make_ her enemies become dark like she did with Rima and Yaya? Tell me in a review. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and I hope you can continue to do so. See you all in the next update! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's the newest chapter! Oh, and to anyone reading this, I've been listening to the song Crawl by Superchick a lot recently. I really love the song, especially in the Amuto video on youtube made by xValkyrieAngelx. I recommend you guys look it up, and, if you do, tell me what you think.**

**And I only need ONE more review for 100 reviews! Yay!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"He sure was mad." I muttered, thinking back to the other night three days ago when I had to tell the Director I hadn't gotten him the Embryo.

He'd been _pissed_.

"Amu!" Marzia called, walking into my kitchen. "Are your ready yet."

"I'm eating." I said flatly.

"Well hurry up, girl! Today's your first day of school. You got the Director to push it back a week because of the Black Diamond project, but you're not getting out of it this time, Amu."

"I could always ditch school after the first hour or something." I mused.

"Do it, and you'll regret it." Marzia threatened and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I won't escape." I took one last bite of waffles and stood up. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth and get my bag. I'll right back."

I took my time brushing my teeth and then examined myself in the full body three way mirror I had.

I was _not_ going to wear a stupid uniform, so it's a good thing the High School part of Seiyo didn't make us wear uniforms.

Today's outfit was a black leather skirt and a snug fitting white off the shoulder top with bell sleeves. I was wearing a black choker and black bangles on one wrist with a dainty black watch on the other. To match, I had on black wedges.

I looked fine. Maybe I looked more like I was going out for a day of shopping or hanging out, but I didn't care. My style had changed from when I was Hinamori Amu. Amara Hart dressed like this and she always did, no matter what.

I grabbed my bag and sunglasses (I'd grown used to wearing them a lot) and headed downstairs.

Marzia gave me a once over. "That's how you plan to go to school?"

"Problem?"

"No. I thought you'd go all black and no white on the outfit" I shrugged.

"I put it together at mainly random."

Marzia nodded. "Okay. Now let's get you to Seiyo."

"You think it'll be a good day?" Akemi asked as we walked to the limo.

"Of course!" Ran said. "Amu-chan, you'll do great! Ra, ra, Amu-chan!" Su agreed and joined Ran's cheering, soon followed my Miki and Dia, then finally Akemi.

I rolled my eyes at their actions, but smiled.

"I hope you guys are right..." I murmured and slipped into the limo. It wasn't really that I was nervous, I mainly didn't care anymore.

I don't know how to describe the feeling. It was like a dark happiness as the possibilities of tormenting the Guardians X, and yet boredom and wishing I didn't have to go at the same time.

"Seiyo, here I come."

* * *

"Please make sure all her paper work for the school is under Hart Amara, not Hinamori Amu. She may have revealed that information, but she perfers Amara now."

"Oh course." The Chairman smiled at me. "It was good to see you again, Hart-san."

"Good to see you again too. Although, I can't say I'm very happy to be in _this_ school because of certain people." The Chairman nodded and I assumed he knew my bad history with the guardians.

The Chairman handed me a paper. I skimmed it, but nothing poped out as important.

"You'll be in class 2-1." I waited, knowing what came next. "With the guardians."

"That's fine." Marzia said before I could speak. "Amara's handled worse, as I'm sure you know Mr. Amakawa." Marzia handed him a paper that she'd already gone over with me.

"And this is the last of what you need to know. As I'm sure you know, Amara is a busy girl. Normally, she'd have a private tutor so she can haver her education on the go, but Ms. Layla and her grandparents think it's better for her resume her japanese studies since she will be here for a while. So I must inform you that she may be taken out of class or not show up at school because of her schedule."

"That's fine as long as she can make up any work she misses."

"But of course." Marzia looked at me. 'You can do that, right Amare?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, ladies, that's all you need to do for now. Amu, classes start in three minutes." The Chairman stood. "Come, I'll show you to the classroom."

Marzia and I followed the Chairman out of his office and down the halls, giving us a breif tour on the way. Not long after our tour started, Marzia's phone rang and she started chatting.

"Yes. She'll be there for the filming tomorrow afternoon...Yes, everything on the list I gave you has to be there, please. Make sure her clothes are in her dressing room the second she gets there...No, that's no exceptable."

I tuned out Marzia and paid attention to the Chairman. I noticed that as we walked, students' eyes were on us as we walked and they whispered to eachother. I simply ignored them and played it cool. Then, the bell rang and soon we were alone in the hallways.

"If you need help Amara, you can ask the Guardians X, who I'm sure you'll find out about later." Chairman said, pretending as if this was my first time here. Smart man. "If you can't speak with them, just asked a teacher or myelf if needed."

"Hai, alright." I said, looking around as we passed.

"And here's your classroom." Chairman said and opened the door. "Excuse the interuption Nikaidou-san, but I've brought a new student."

I could hear the students all start talking at the mention of a new student.

"Look! We'll be in Sensei's class!" Su cried happily.

I stepped into Nikaidou's view, but stayed outside of the room, out of the student's views.

"Ah, Himamori!" Nikaidou stood from his desk and walked over.

"I'm going but Hart Amara while I'm here, Sensei. Please don't call me Himamori during the school hours." Nikaidou thought it over before nodding.

Their was a breif and short chat before Chairman excused himself and left.

"Hello, I'm Marzia." Mariza introduced herself. "It's good to know a former Easter worker will be Amara's teacher. I can't say anyone else would understand her schedule as I'm sure you will."

"Yes, I know Himamori's situation." Nikaidou removed his glaces and his 'evil face' appeared. "Working for Easter...I never thought I'd see the day she worked so easily for Easter." I rolled my eyes.

"Put the evil face away." I said and looked past him into the classroom. "Can I go in?"

"This_ is_ your new classroom."

"Amara, the limo will be waiting outside after school. Right after school you have a meeting for an appearance on a show later this week, so don't dottle."

"I'll see ya later Marzia." I said and walked past Nikaidou into the class.

"Just sit anywhere." Nikaidou said and I immediatly headed to a seat in the back near the window.

I lifted my sunglasses so they were on top of my head and wasn't surpised at the talking and excitement. Through it all, I kept a passive poker face.

The flaw in my chosen seat? It was right next to Kairi and next to him was Yaya.

By just looking at Yaya, I could tell how long she'd been dark. It had lasted about an hour for her and Rima.

The Guardians must've had a lot of fun fighting them.

"Now then, I'll need everyone's attention for the lesson." Nikaidou called and relectantly everyone quieted down.

I only partly payed attention and took notes.

I hummed to myself and after the first few notes I realized I was humming Black Diamond.

Deciding to not risk anything, I decided to hum a different song that was just that, a song.

* * *

Note to self: Next time, during lunch, run and hide.

I had to remember that because at the moment I was being swarmed by fans who wanted autographs and guys who were stupid enough to try and hit on me.

Luckily, I'd learned how to handle lots of fans.

I quickly signed autographs in the books that were held up and simply ignored the boys.

"Luckily I brought these for those of you who don't have books." I said and pulled out some autographed pictures. Thank Kami Marzia had suggested I keep these on me today.

I handed them out and quickly got away, not wanting to be swarmed during my only break at school.

I ended up outside in the guardens.

"That was eventful." Miki said, as she and the others sat on the edge of the cement walks that held the soil where the flowers were grown so they wouldn't get stepped on. I sat down between them and Akemi took her usual place on my shoulder.

"Yup." Dia said as the others agreed.

"We should make a plan for lunch since this will probably happen a lot." Su said.

"We can either rush out of the classroom and make a run for it, or stay after class and pretend like we have to talk to Nikaidou." I said.

"Talking with him is an excuse you'd only be able to use once in a while." Dia pointed out and I nodded.

"Then I can go cool and just leave the classroom and head the opposite direction of everyone else. With the right posture I can make sure they stay clear."

I leaned back a bit and closed my eyes, relishing the sunlight and freedom. One of the perks of being in school is that Ms. Layla had forbidden the Director from taking me out during school hours to do Embryo work.

"Hart Amara."

My eyes snapped open and formed a glare as they landed on the person who'd said my name.

"Utau." I said coldly. I sat up and looked at her. "What do you want?"

"I talked to Ikuto two days ago." She simply said.

"And I should care because...?"

"He said you showed him this," Utau held up a familiar paper. "You got Easter to release him from their work. give him everything he needs, he kept the house, and we still have the right to the Easter Company here in Japan."

I stood up and snatched the contract from her hands. It was a simple copy, so it didn't mater when it tore a bit.

"My aunt, the real boss of Easter, arranged everything and the Director only had to sign the original contract." I had on a passive look, voice becoming formal. "Ikuto was no use anymore. His rebelion and refusal only made our goals harder to achieve. He was a bother and we no longer need him at Easter. We can easily find someone to replace him."

"You don't mean that. You don't want to help Easter."

"I do. After spending some time there, I realized how they were better than you stupid people. You're traitors and you only used me and others. But with Easter, you _know_ you're being used and they don't try to fool you here." I smiled.

"That aside, where are El and Il?" I asked, remembering Utau's two Charas. I'd always been fawn of them. "I missed those two."

"They're with all the others." I grinned.

"Oh, that's great!" I turned to my Charas. "Girls why don't you go and hang with the other Charas? Go on, go see your old friends."

The girls flew off, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia promising to introduce Akemi the others properly

"Now, Utau," I said. "If that's all you wanted to speak with me about, then I'll be leaving."

With that, I stood and left, heading back to the building, intending to go back to class early.

Then I found a solution to the earlier problem.

I'd leave the classroom, stay out for a while, then go bac and eat in the classroom.

* * *

**~~~~~Later~~~~~ **

"Hart-san?"

"Yes?" I asked, raising my head from my journal. I'd already finished the classwork that needed to be done and was just writing random lyrics, jotting them down incase they'd be useful later.

I blinked, surprised by the person before me. Then, I smiled. "Oh, hello Nagihiko. Or should I say Nadeshiko?" I smirked at his surprised reaction.

"You know about that?" Nagihiko asked.

"Of course." I said. "It just hurt to know my best friend never told me." I shrugged. "But it's fine. I won't hold it against you."

"Amu, why are you like this?" Nagihiko asked.

I stared at him, thinking. At one point he'd been my best friend and I'd have trusted him-her, at the time-with almost any secret. Maybe...just maybe I could trust him like I did before.

"Do you really want to know?" I finally asked, calculating how this could easily backfire on me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kairi staring at us.

"Of course. And I'd like to explain everything that happened before you left."

"You don't seem to mind what happened yesterday. Why?"

"Because that wasn't you, Amu." Nagihiko said easily. "The girl we saw yesterday wasn't the Hinamori Amu I knew."

"Well, you'd be right about that." I tore a slip of paper from my journal and after a moment, wrote on it and handed it to Negihiko. "Come see me during the photo shoot on Saturday. The time and place are on there."

Just then the bell rang and, without another word, I stood and left the classroom.

"Amu-chan!" My Charas called as they flew over to me once I was outside.

"Girls!" I laughed as they swarmed me. "What's with the excitement?"

"I think I know." I went still for a moment before whirling around, unable to help the grin that formed on my face.

"Ms. Layla!" I cried and ran over to where she was, standing in front of the limo that was always sent to get me.

"Amu!" My aunt smiled and hugged me.

"I didn't expect you so soon, Layla!" I grew serious. "How's Derek?"

"He's fine." My aunt reassured me. "I saw him before I left. He gave me a letter to give you."

"Really?" My mood brightened and I looked my aunt up and down, looking for it.

I was eyeing her purse when she spoke, "Sorry Amu, but I didn't bring it with me. I didn't want to lose it."

"Oh." I was a bit disappointed. I'd only talked to Derek once since he left, but our phone call was cut short by the Director needing me.

"Well, come on." My aunt clapped her hands, leading me to the limo. "Let's go get a bite to eat and talk about your first day at school. Sound good?"

I would've agreed, but I couldn't.

"I really want to, but I can't. I have to get to a meeting about a show I'll be appearing on later this week." My aunt frowned before nodding.

"Fine, but I'm taking you out to dinner, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I said, saluting her.

"Alright, now let's go."

* * *

"So, how's the Director treating you?" My aunt asked as she sipped her tea.

"Rather fine, to my surprise." I said, shrugging. "Sure, he's as impacient as a child for his Embryo, but he doesn't nag as much as I thought he would. He mainly nags when I'm close to the Embryo."

"I hear Easter recently lost a worker. Any idea why he let them boy go?" She knew Ikuto was the one who'd been let go, and she knew it was because of me.

"Nope. I haven't got a clue." I lied. "But I think the Director will be looking for a new worker to take their place."

"What ever happened to that other girl...Lulu? The daughter of a french nobleman or something."

Lulu. I hadn't thought about that blonde in so long.

"I don't know. She gave up on her ? eggs and when back to France after her mom took a job in a movie filming. I haven't heard from her since, but I'd assume she's still making jewlery and heading for her dreams."

"Amu?" I looked up from my plate.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You seem...different."

I decided to lie. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind. Business and stuff, you know." I knew she didn't believe me, but she didn't push.

"I've got an idea!" My aunt said, clapping her hands. "How about, after dinner, we go to visit your parents? I haven't seen my sister in so long!"

For a second, I felt guilty. Since I'd been here, I'd only seen my family once and talked to them over the phone maybe three times.

"Amu-chan! Let's go!" Su said and I looked at her. There _was_ something I'd been wanting to get from my old room...

"You know what? Sure. Let's go."

"Wonderful!" As my Aunt and Charas grew happy, I didn't.

It was odd that they could be so bright as I let the dark in my grow. I knew it was growing, but I didn't stop it.

I didn't see the point in stopping it anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**And so we have reached, and passed, the hundred review mark! Yay! ^.^ And so, for some reason even I don't understand, I'd like to congradulate Silver Sakura-hime for being the 100th reviewer! Congrats Sakura-hime! And I'd also like to congradulate SandraStar66 for being reviewer number 111. Congrats. And congrats to Revengest, for being the first reviewer ever for this story.**

**Because of us passing that mark, I will be updating this chapter and another one today, making this a double update. I hope you people, my lovely readers, enjoy.**

**PS. I'm getting the lyrics online, so I'm sorry if the translations are wrong! :(**

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
__Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni  
Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni  
Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO..._"

I listened to the music coming from my headset, singing along, and then the song ended.

"And that's a wrap on Black Diamond." The guy recording the song said. "We got it with one try, good job Hart-san."

"Arigato." I turned to my Charas. "Well?"

"That was great, Amu!" Akemi grinned, then her expression turned smug "But what else do you expect from the number one singer in America."

"Hush, Akemi." Dia scolded. "Amu can't get smug. Smugness is the downfall of many."

"She's right." Su agreed.

"And, honestly, as long as the fans love it, I'm happy whether I'm number one or number twenty."

"Okay, Amara?" Marzia's voice called and I turned to look at her through the glass.

"What?"

"We're going to record the english version of Black Diamond. Ready?"

I pulled my headset back on.

"Go for it."

"_Tell me, the object of your greatest desire_  
_-The thing you want the most- _  
_Let's try and shout out its name _  
_With a voice so loud it'll break maximum volume_"

I'd finished the english lyrics easily yesterday. Sure, I was translating the song's lyrics when I'd been in class and was supposed to be paying attention to something that'd be on a test later, but who cares?

Unlike my Japanese version, I'd already promised myself the english version of Black Diamond would _not_, under any circumstances, hold the power the Japanese version has. I couldn't do that to the people who'd been with me since the begining of my career.

"_So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?_  
_Those hands that have been gathering some glitter _  
_They were scraping everything from this twisted night sky _  
_Oh black diamond, black diamond..._"

The music ended and I turned to look out the booth and at Marzia and the recording man.

"Wonderful!" Marzia grinned, then looked at the guy. "How soon can I have a copy of just that one song?"

"I just need to blend Hart-san's singing with the music and polish it all." The guy said, looking down at his table of buttons and stuff. "At least an hour, but an hour and a half at most."

"Good. Have the copy delivered to me immediatly once you're done." The guy nodded and Marzia's attention was back on me. "Come on, Amara! You've got your photo shoot soon."

"Coming."

I pulled off the headset, fixing my high ponytail and motioned for the girls to follow me as I grabbed my purse. "Come on girls."

It wasn't until we were half way to the location of the photo shoot that I remembered I'd invited Nagihiko to come to the photo shoot.

Damn.

* * *

"So what are the photos for?" I asked Marzia as I examined my clothes in the mirror.

For the first few picures, we were going for a simple look, so I was in jeans and a black V-neck shirt with a silver belt and simple black flats. My hair was loose and natural. My makeup was light and simple.

"Some will be for the magazines in America doing an issue on your story and others are for modeling. And we'll need to awesome ones for the covers of the magazines."

"Oh." I said, nodding.

"Hart-san?"A security guard called, knocking.

"I'll take care of it." Marzia assured and went to the door.

"So, how do I look?" I asked my Charas as I turned to face them.

"Awesome, as always." Akemi assured.

"Wonderful." Dia added.

"Beautiful!" Ran cried, waving her pom-poms.

"Like a piece of art." Miki said, examining me. "Natural."

"Really pretty." Su said just as Marzia reappeared.

"Amara? There's a boy here to see you." Marzia said, frowning a tiny bit. "He says his name is Nagahiko?"

"I invited him." I said. "Let him in and then go check the set, please."

Marzia gave me a look and then left, Nagihiko replacing her moments later.

"Nagihiko! Good to see you!" I said, plastering on a smile. I gestured to the snack table in the room. "Can I offer you anything?"

"No thank you, Amara-chan."

My smile fell and I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm guessing you'd rather talk to Hinamori Amu, not Hart Amara?" I asked.

"Perferably."

"Take a seat." I said and motioned to the love seat in the room. Nagihiko sat down and I plopped down on the chair in front of the vanity, turning it to face him. "I assume you're here for answers to questions?" Naghiko nodded and I sighed, letting myself go back to being Hinamori Amu. "Ask away."

"What happened after you ran out of the Royal Garden, the day after the X egg attack?"

I thought the story over, picking out parts to tell him and what to leave out.

"Well, after I left, I ran home. Lucky for me my parents hadn't been at home, so they never really found out I'd ditched school. After a while, I noticed a letter in my room, near my balcony door. Confused, I'd opened it. It was from Ikuto, saying he'd gone to Paris. I won't lie, I'd always wanted him to find his father, but it hurt that right then, when I needed him, he'd left me alone.

"Hours later I left the house. By then I'd come to the conclusion that I didn't want to stay in Japan anymore. But I decided to think it over a bit and clear my head, so I went for a walk. I passed by a store and saw a promotional poster. I almost didn't stop to look, but I did. It was for a talent search-at the time I hadn't know it was for Easter-and after a few moments, I tore off one of the papers with an address on the bottom. It was close, so I ran to the place where it was taking place."

"And you got chosen." Nagihiko said. I nodded, thinking back.

_"I'd like to audition in the talent search." I told the man inside the building._

_"Fill this out and then turn it in to the woman at the table by those double doors." I took the clipboard and pen from him, quickly filling everything out. It was just our names, phone numbers, address, and some like and dislike questions._

_"Here you go, ma'am." I said, handing it to the woman at the table. She looked it over, seeming uninterested, and handed me a sticker._

_"Put that on and wait for them to call your number." She waved me off to where three other kids were sitting-two boys and one girl._

_I sat there, nervous as hell, as the others were called. Finally, I was the last one there and then I was called._

_"Number 213." A man called, opening the door to the room where the auditions. I__ stood and followed him in. _

_The room was simple. A table with four adults faced the door, a microphone stand a few feet in front of them._

_"Hinamori Amu?" One of the adults asked and I nodded._

_"Hai?"_

_"It says here your talent is singing. Start when you're ready." _

_I nodded, taking a deep breath. Then, I sang._

Here's my heart in a postcard, darling  
Just one step from the edge  
Sleep alone and it's so hard, darling  
You're next to me in my head

_One of the adults, who'd been focused on a clipboard and it's papers, looked at me, surprised. She must've expected a japanese song or something. She turned her full attention on me and rested her chin on the back of her hand._

But it's too late, too late to call  
Are you out there?  
Too late, too much to say  
Wish you were here, wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave and stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
I wish you, I wish you were here

_Now, the other three were focused on me. Two were whispering to each other, but I didn't know what they were saying. Did they like my singing? Or did they hate it? It didn't matter. I'd written this song and was singing it with the emotions that went with it. If they didn't like it, fuck them._

_I sang the rest, finally reaching the end._

Wish you were here, wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave, and stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
I wish you, I wish you were here...

_"Did you write that yourself?" The first woman who'd paid attention to me asked, in english._

_"Yes." I responded in english as well._

_"How well do you speak english?"_

_"I've spent a few summers with my grandparents in America, and I've been told I speak it fluently."_

_"You can't even tell english wasn't her first language." I heard the man next to her tell her._

_"Thank you, Miss Hinamori. You can go. We'll contact you once we reach our decision."_

_"Thank you." I bowed and left._

_Outside, I grabbed my bag and was about to walk out the door when the original woman who'd spoken to me in English stopped me from leaving._

_"Hinamori?" She spoke in Japanese this time._

_"Hai?" She smiled at me_

_"Congradulations. We've picked you to be the newest star for Easter. Now, this won't be easy, but are you willing to try?"_

_I didn't even think. I nodded giving a firm "Yes."_

_"Then we'll have to speak with your parents. Come with me and we'll sort everything out." I followed her out of the building to the car that was waiting._

_Inside, I was happy and hopeful._

_This would be the start to a new, better life._

"Originally, they'd pick about four people, including myself. Two of us went to America while the other two stayed here. Of the two that stayed here, one becamse a model and the other an actress. It was a boy and me that went to America, he became an actor and I'm a singer. We all work for Easter, but only the two of us that went to America had Charas." I finished the story and waited for the next question.

"And you mentioned that the Boss of the original Easter in America was you Aunt?"

"Yeah. I hadn't known until my grandparents went to Easter with me and we met with her. They were like 'Oh, Layla, this is your company? Why'd you never tell us?' and then stuff happened, it was confirmed she was my aunt," _And then I was drafted into the Chara Academy and went into service,_ "and the rest is history."

"So you now work for Easter, as a singer, and are in the same position as Utau?"

"No." I said firmly. "Utau was forced into what she did. Everything that has happened, starting the second I walked into that building to audition, has been because of my choices." I shrugged and smiled. "But life couldn't be better. I have the life I want, I do what I want, I don't have to worry about money, and, most of all, I've finally found my dream and I'm living it."

"Amu..." From his tone, I knew his next question. "Would you ever consider forgiving the others?"

"Even I don't know. As my career was rising, I'd think of all of you often, replaying those last two days. For a while, I was hopeful that I'd misread things. Then I realized that everything happened as it did. Only you, Kukai, and Ikuto tried to help save my Charas, while the others didn't. It hurt, you know? I saved _your_ Charas, then, minutes later, they let mine get destroyed." I couldn't keep the bitterness from my tone, not that I really tried.

"Amu, you have to believe me when I say this. We don't remember anything from those two days. They weren't themselves until after you were gone."

"That's because they put the act back up as soon as I was gone." A knock at the door silenced me.

"Hart-san. You're wanted on set."

"Coming!" I called and stood up. I adressed Nagihiko, "You can wait in here or come on set and wait for me out there."

"I'll go with you." Nagihiko said and I just walked out, letting him follow if he chose.

"Hart-san, for the first part of the photoshoot it's just relaxing and things." They guy in charge of the photoshoot said. "We've taken pictures of your band members alone already, so now we just need you together."

"Alright." I said and moved to where Kimi and Mark were waiting. A part of the park was sectioned off for this shoot, so we didn't have to worry about anything.

"So...I'm guessing we just hang out and they take pictures?" Mark asked.

"Pretty much." I said, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain we were next to us. Kimi followed, sitting to my left, and Mark on my right. We turned to the cameras as they snapped the pictures and then I stood, planing my next shot.

"Hey, Kimi?"

"What?"

"You know how to do a cartwheel, right?" Kimi looked at me suspisiously.

"Yeah...why?"

"When I say three, do a cartwheel coming towards me, kay?" Kimi nodded and stood.

"One...two...three." Kimi did her cartwheel and I ran forward, front flipping over her. When I landed, I turned to the photographer. I received a thumbs up and knew he'd gotten the picture. I smiled and kept thinking of poses and things for the rest of the shoot.

* * *

Now we were near the end of the photoshoot and I was in a dark purple satin evening dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with a slit and sweep train. The eye catching part of the dress was a beaded waistline that shoned beautifully. Four years ago, I'd never have imagined myself wearing this, but today it's a normal thing.

Our setting had changed a bit since the seller of the dress wanted a specific place for the shooting.

Now I was with Nagihiko on set in a different part of the part. It was just about sunset, so we were using some lighting, but trying to not drown out the evening look.

"Now, Amara, lean against the tree and look up at the sky." The photographer-who usually did my photoshoots back in america-instructed and I did as told. "Perfect, now hold still." He took the picture and then we moved to the makeshift fountain they'd brought. In one picture I sat on the edge, lightly touching the water with the tips of my fingers.

In the next and final picture, I had to pose as if I was going to walk on the water, which was simple. I simply stood on the edge of the fountain and hold one foot just on the surface of the water.

"And that's a wrap." The photographer said, smiling. "Great Job Amara."

"Thank you." I said, smiling back at him. "Excuse me, I have to change out of my dress."

I motioned for Nagihiko to follow and he waited in the main part of my trailer while I changed in the bathroom.

"So I'm guessing you do this regularly?" Nagihiko asked as I brushed my hair.

"Not often. Twince a month, usually." I said. "I'm a singer, not a model. Modeling is...a small side career." I glanced at the mirror, looking at my matured form. For years ago, I was flat as a board and could be called cute. Now I actually had good bust and, as most guys say, I'm hot. My looks surprised me to this day.

"Amu-chan!" I turned to see my Charas fly in through the open window, Rhythm and Temari close behind.

"What is it?" I asked, surprised by the panic in their voices.

"Rhythm? Temari? What's wrong?"

"X eggs!" I blinked, slightly surprised by the chara's out burst.

"X eggs? How many?"

"At least twenty." Miki said and I frowned. Twenty X eggs? Four or five could be a coincidence, but _twenty_? That didn't happen without being provoked.

"Amu-" Marzia said, stepping into the trailer, but stopped when she saw the look on my face. "Go. I'll handle things here."

I nodded, standing up and grabbed Nagihiko's hand. "You're coming with me."

Time to eliminate some X eggs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter I left off at...The X eggs coming in. Well, I guess we're going to see an old friend, aren't we? Where has this person been, anyways? Even me, the writer, didn't know where the asshat went...I blame sorcery... .**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

We got to where the X eggs were.

We'd ended up on the roof of a building, having climbed up the fire escape.

"You know what to do." I said to Nagihiko, then looked at Miki. "My heart: Unlock!"

We went through the transformation, as usual.

"Amulet Spade." The transformation was nearly the same as before, but now I had a blue headband with a dark blue spade in it on my head. The top of the outfit was now strapless, still had ruffles, and the long back of it was the same, still holding the long strips of fabric that were on either side of me. The matching non attached sleeves were the same as before.

The bottoms were black shorts, and the same thigh high striped socks, but now the white was replaced with black. The boots of the outfit were better now, still dark brown, but more sylish and had a slight heel.

Nagihiko had transformed into Beat Jumper and I looked towards the X eggs.

They were bunched together, cryig out "Moni. Moni."

I searched around, wondering who'd created these guys.

"Holy crap...!" I jumped back, out of the way of the X eggs. They'd suddenly flown towards me, obviously angry.

I ended up bumping into something. What surprised me was when that something had a pair of strong arms that wrapped around me.

"You okay, Amu?" Ikuto asked, leaning down so his lips practically touched my ear.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered, jumped out of his arms and turning around to see him in his normal form with cat ears. I hadn't seen him since I'd fired him from Easter. "What are you doing here? And where have you been?"

"Yoru senced the X eggs and we came to check it out. Just in time for you to jump into my arms, it seems."

"I did no such thing!" I yelled. "I was getting away from the X eggs.

"Uh...Amu? A little help?" Nagihiko called. He was surrounded by X eggs, trying to bat them away, but they easily avoided his attacks.

I raised a hand and my paint brush appeared. "Colorful Canvas!" The colorful attack left my brush and, to my surprise, the X eggs all quickly dodged.

_These are fast..._I thought.

Ikuto soon joined in as Black Lynx, using Slash Claw.

The three of us couldn't even lay a finger on the X eggs. I used Colorful Canvas multiple time and switched to Amulet Heart, trying to use Heart Speeders. But I wasn't fast enough.

Now I was using Amulet Star and I was getting close to the eggs, but it wasn't working. Nagihiko wasn't fast enoug either. Out of all three of us, Ikuto was the one who managed to touch the eggs and attack them more often than not, but he wasn't fast enough.

"_Amu, Ikuto has cat reflexes._" Akemi pointed out.

"I do too!" I snapped.

"_Yeah, but not as good as his. Ours are only half as good since I'm not mained for purely the reason to be free like an alley cat like Yoru._"

"That's right..." I frowned as an idea came to me. I'd done it before, but...

"Miki! Switch with Akmei!" This only worked when I started out with Miki.

We switched and I held up my treble clef baton, aiming for Ikuto.

"Prisim Music!" I shot a blast towards Ikuto, making him stop midair.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked as I rushed over, shock that I attacked him.

"Sorry! But I need to borrow Yoru!" I stopped a few feet from Black Lynx and prepared myself.

"Ikuto's Heart: Relock!" I cried out, using the power I used in my singing.

Ikuto and Yoru broke apart, Yoru being thrown in my direction at the sudden detransformation.

"Yoru, don't fight this. Please." I told him and Miki left me. "My Heart: Unlock!"

"What are you doing nya~?" Yoru cried just as the transformation took place.

A bright light engulfed me and Yoru and the transformation took place.

"Amulet Black Lynx." I said once the light faded, doing the same pose Ikuto always did.

"_Whoa nya~._" Yoru said as I examined the transformation.

The transformation was the same color as when Ikuto tranformed, but modified for a girl's body.

Instead of the navy blue pants, I had a navy blue mini skirt with a black belt and matching high heel boots that ended a bit above my knees. The top, which ended under my bust, was exactly the same as the one Ikuto had and so was the rest of the outfit, including the nice and pretty metal claw. My hair even had navy blue streaks to match my new ear and tails.

"I make a good Black Lynx." I mused, noticing that Ikuto could only stare. "Sorry Ikuto, but I need your cat skills for these X eggs."

I turned away from him and lunged towards the X eggs.

"Slash Claw!" I managed to hit about five of them, which was four more than I'd hit in my tranformations.

I repeated that motion, jumping around and making sure the X eggs stayed in a group. Another attack soon came to me.

"Cat's Paw!" I cried, and a blue cat paw like the one Ikuto had in his character change appeared, coming from my hand, but it was bigger. I made wiping motion and the paw did the same, hitting all the eggs and pushing they aside, forcing them togather against the wall of the building next to this one.

Raising my other hand, another cat's paw appeared, exactly like the one I already had. I trapped the X eggs like a cat traps a mouse. Hell, I even felt like a cat that'd trapped it pray.

"Get above them." I called to Nagihiko. "Keep the from leaving."

Doing at told, Nagikio got above them and kept them from leaving.

"Perfect." I said, unable to keep from purring on the 'r' in the word.

I sang the usual song to keep the eggs calm as I retracted my paws.

"Negative heart: Lock on!" I called, pointing at the group of eggs before forming a heart over my Humpty Lock. "Open Heart!" A blast of wind formed around me, the result of the attack shooting forward navy blue hearts.

The eggs were enveloped by the hearts and slowly they transformed back until all of them were back to normal.

They flew back away, back to their owners, and I landed back on the ground.

"Amu...how can you transform with Yoru?" Nagihiko asked, looking at me.

"It's not impossible you know. In America, when we're drafted into the Guardian Character Academy, GCA, we take lessons with our Charas to mastering the abilities we are given. One of the classes we get, once we've mastered most of our other skills, we take a class where we try and learn how to character change and character transformed with other people's Charas. I'd done it before, which made my picking the skill up easier. Utau even did it when she transformed with Dia. It's a harder skill, so not everyone masters it, but I'm one of the ones who mastered it well."

"_Let me go, nya~_" I blinked, having forgotten I was Amulet Black Lynx at the moment.

I seperated from Yoru, smiling at him. "Sorry Yoru. But thanks for cooperating with me." I turned to Ikuto. "Sorry for the surprise, but I Akemi doesn't have full cat skills. We're working on that."

"You owe me, Amu-koi." Ikuto smirked and leaned forward, his lips almost brushing mine.

I was frazzled inside.

_Amu! Get a hold of yourself!_

But those thoughts didn't work. I thought back to the letter I'd gotten from Derek. I'd fallen for Ikuto years ago and those feelings never really went away...

"I'll see you later." Ikuto said, pulling away and character changing with Yoru. Then, he turned away and jumped away.

"You stupid neko!" I screamed after him. "Don't do that to me! I'm not your little play thing!" I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Looks like a certain pinkette hasn't gotten over her crush..." Akemi teased while Dia and Miki snickered right with her.

"Oh can it you three. Now, Nagihiko, I assume this is where we say goodbye?"

"Yes. Bye Amu. I'll see you a school." I nodded and character transformed with Amulet Heart, using Heart Speeders to get back to where the photoshoot had been to find Marzia.

* * *

Monday morning, I was in class, taking notes.

Nikaidou was talking about something that I'd already studied with my tutor. In America, I'd learned what you learn in the American education system. But at the same time, I learned the basics of the Japanese education without going into much detail. I did the same with french learning since I was in france for a while last year.

Trust me, I'd already begged my aunt to just let me get a private tutor, but she wouldn't listen. "It's for your own good! You need to be around kids your age," she says.

Thankfully, lunch came and almost immediatly, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Amu, I'm heading out for lunch. You want to come with me?" Ms. Layla said.

"Sure!" I chirped, ready to get out of this place, even if it's just for a while. "How long till you get here?"

"I'm already outside the school."

"Cool. I'll be out in a second. Bye." I hung up and grabbed my bag, rushing out of the school.

"Hart-san?" A hand stopped me. I turned around to find Kairi.

"Oh. It's you." I frowned for a second before putting on a poker face. "What do you need?"

"I heard Nagihiko and you seemed to be becoming friends again." He pushed up his glasses. "Why give him a chance and not the rest of us?"

"Because he actually _tried_ to help save my Charas, unlike most of you. Now," I jerked away from him. "I've go a lunch meeting with the Boss of the Main Easter branch. Goodbye Kairi."

I walked away and continued on my way out.

"So, where to?" My aunt asked as she finished up a conversation over her cell phone.

"I don't really know. You can choose."

"Well, how about a nice lunch at..." My aunt scrolled through her phone. "The nice little restraunt we went to for our meeting for your guest show appearance tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." My aunt nodded and picked up the limo phone, telling our driver where to go.

**~~~~~A Bit Later~~~~~**

"Amu?" My aunt asked as I set my glass down.

"Yes?" Something was wrong. Her tone...it was her business tone.

"About the boy Easter fired...He was 15 when you were 12 correct?"

"Yes...Why?"

"Just wondering. I heard that you and him were...close." The way she said close put me on edge.

"Well, yeah. Ikuto protected me and helped me. He was one of the ones who acually tried to save my Charas four years ago."

"How odd..." Ms. Layla mused. "I heard he said he loved you, the same night Tadase asked you to let him fall in love with you."

Instantly, I went red and was grateful I'd swallowed my food a second earlier or else I'd be choking.

"He never meant it, Ikuto I mean. He was just a perverted cat eared boy who found amusement in teasing me."

Ms. Layla stared at me for a second before speaking, "So how do you get along now a days?"

"Okay, I guess. We haven't seen each other much, but he doesn't seemed to have changed much. He just roams around like an alley cat."

"Something's up." Akemi whispered. She was the only one who came with since the others had decided to stay and hand out with Kiseki and the rest.

Suddenly, Ms. Layla broke into a smile. "That's nice." She checked her watch and tsked, switching back to being my aunt. "Looks like it's time to get you back to school. I've got a meeting soon."

"Okay."

My aunt paid the bill and we left, heading back to Seiyo. I made it to class right as the bell rang.

"Hart-san, try not cutting it so close." Nikaidou said.

"Sorry, Sensei." Su said flying over to him.

"Not our fault there's traffic." Akemi snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Nikaidou. But it's not my fault Ms. Layla had something important to talk to me about."

I walked to my seat, ignored the students, and sat down. I sat with my legs crossed and my elbows on the dest, head resting on my intertwined hands.

Nikaidou looked at me for a second before starting the lesson.

I actually tried to pay attention, but I couldn't stop thinking of what my aunt had said right before we left the restaurant.

Why had she suddenly taken an interest in Ikuto?

* * *

**So...anyone else wanna see why Ms. Layla seems to have an interest in Ikuto? There's two different ideas I have for that, and I'm not sure which to choose. One can lead to Amuto, and the other could possible still lead to it, but it'd have to take longer for Amuto to appear, if the chance arrizes...**

**Which on to choose...which one...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Amu's POV **

The next day, as soon as school was out, I was in my limo, heading to the film set of my third show appearance.

"You memorized the script, right?" Marzia asked.

"Of course." I said, holding up the script. I'd been going over it to refresh it in my memory. "But it doesn't feel like a one time show appearance."

Marzia grinned. "That's because it's not. One of the actors is taking time off from the show for a season. _You_ get to replace her for the season."

"Seriously?" I grinned. "That's awesome!"

"I knew you'd like that."

When we reached the film studio, I was immediatly ushered into my dressing room. My hair and makeup were done quickly and I changed into my outfit for my first appearance.

I had on a black pencil skirt and a simple button up dark purple blouse with black pumps. I was weaing glasses and my hair was in a bun with a few strans framing my face. My makeup was simple black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and a nice pink tint to my lips. A natural look, but yet it was done to make me look older.

I was suppose to be the new girl, a clumisy girl.

"We need you on set, Hart-san." Someone called and I left my room, heading for the set.

"On you're cue, you'll rush in here." The director pointed towards the doors of the 'building'. "Then you'll go straight to the elevator and impaciantly wait, glancing at your watch and muttering about being late. You know everything after that?"

"Hai." I nodded, taking the laptop messenger bag I was given and putting it on my shoulder. Then, I took the files and folders and paper stack and held it.

"And..Action!"

I rushed through the doors, the clicking of my pumps the only sound in the lobby of the set and hurried to the elevator. I struggled to hold the papers in one hand and pressed the elevator button, nearly dropping everything.

"Come on..." I said, glancing at my watch. "Oh god...my first day and I'm late...Hurry up..."

Finally, the elevator ding was heard and the doors opened. I hurried in, pressing the sixth floor button and impactiently pressed the button to close the doors.

In reality, the elevator would only go up one floor to the second tier of the film set where the office set area was.

I rushed out when the elevator doors opened, but I collided with someone.

I fell back, landing on my butt, and dropped my things, some of them scattering.

"Oh no!" I cried, fantically getting to on my hands and knees, scrambling to grab the papers.

I had picked up about half when I reached for a file to my left while reaching looking towards one to my right. My hand skimmed the file and then touched another hand.

Immediatly I yanked my hand back and turned to see who it was.

According to the script, this guy was Kaname, one of the stars of the show. His character, Akito, was the son of the president of the company and he was supposed to be a kind man or something.

"It looks like you took quite a fall." Kaname said, smiling slightly as he continued to help me pick up papers. I pushed my glasses up and looked at him in surprise before continueing to pick up my papers.

"Thank you. You didn't need to help me though, sir." I said, taking the papers he handed me. Then, he rose to his feet and helped me onto mine.

"But I wanted to. I'm Hayashi Akito." My eyes widened.

"Hayashi-san? As in President Hayashi's son?" I scrambled into a bow. "I-I'm sorry to have troubled you, Hayashi-san."

"No trouble...um..." I went red.

"O-oh. I-I'm Yamazaki Rin, Hayashi-san." I shook his hand when he offered it.

"Well, Yamazaki, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Hai. I-I was hired by President Hayashi as a secretary, but for who I don't know."

"Then come with me. I'll take you to my father." Akito said.

"No! I mean, there's no need. I can find my way on my own."

"I insist. It's an honor to escort a pretty lady like you." I blushed and looked down.

"I-I guess. I-If it's no trouble."

"Of course not. Come." I nodded and followed Akito, keeping my head bowed.

"And scene!" The director called. "Perfect."

After a few more words, he left to get to the set where the other actors were to film the next scene.

"Well, I think we should have a proper introduction, Yamazaki." Kaname said jokingly, now out of character.

"Hart Amara, a top singer in America." I said. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Sasaki Kaname, a top actor in Japan." Kaname said. "And the pleasure is mine, Hart-san"

"Please, I'm used to going by my first name, Amara."

"Alright, Amara-san. Just call me Kaname, then." He gave an easy smile and I smiled back.

"Will do, Kaname-san. Or would you perfer Kaname-sama?"

"Whichever you choose, Amara-san."

"Alright then." I said, smiling. "I have the feeling we'll get along just fine, Kaname-san."

"Stop flirting!" Akemi whispered in my ear.

"She's right Amu-chan." Su said into my other ear. I discreatly shot them glares as Kaname looked away for a second.

"_I'm _not _flirting!_" I mentally yelled at them and then turned my attention to Kaname.

"So, Kaname-san, how is the rest of the cast? I haven't had the chance to meet them."

Kaname smiled, "I'll be sure to introduce you to them later. But come, we need to get to the other set."

"Of course." I said and followed Kaname. We were swarmed with helping hands. They touched up my makeup and Kaname's clothes so he looked all business like. He seemed used to it, easily walking as they buzzed around.

Me, on the other hand, I had to walk slower and had to be careful to not trip or something. Guess I'm more like my character than I thought.

* * *

"And this woman is Yoshida Shizuka, my co-star." Kaname said as he gestured to the final cast member. I'd met everyone up to this point, so she was the last person I had to meet.

"It's nice to meet you, Yoshida-san." I forced a smile. All of us, my charas and I, were getting a bad vibe from this chick. "I'm Hart Amara."

"Oh, if it isn't the little american pop star." Shizuko said with a disgusted tone. "I'm supposed to work with you?" She looked me up and down, frowning.

What the hell? I looked perfectly fine! I wasn't dressed as usual. I was in a nice dark denim skirt and black open shoulder top with some studs on it. My hair was in a high side pony tail and my makeup was just eyeliner and mascara with red lips. She acts as if I'm dressed in ripped up clothing and stuff!

"Excuse you, bitch?" Akemi said, floating in front of Shizuka's face, glaring. "Bitch, please, you only wish you were Amu. And, by the way, your wrinkles are showing."

"Shizuka, I won't have this. You have to treat Amara-chan nicely. She's going to be on the show for a while, so suck it up and stop bitching." She looked taken aback that Kaname had told her off. I, on the other hand, was pleased that Kaname would defend me.

"Kaname," She put batted her eyelashes. "I'm just joking with her! I'm sure she'll be wonderful."

_So she's a cruel bitch, but she tries to be as sweet as hell to catch his eye..._

"So this is what she is," Dia said, voiceing my thoughts. "She's cruel, but nice to Kaname-san to try and catch his interest."

"Whatever. She's a bitch." Akemi muttered.

"_Yup. One hundred percent bitch._" I said and Akemi pointed to me.

"See? Even Amu calls her a bitch. Dia, seriously, try cussing for once. Same goes for the rest of you." Akemi pointed at Ran, Miki, and Su. "Stop being so innocent."

"_Akemi, leave them alone._"

"Kaname, why don't you walk with me to my room? We're done filming today, so maybe we can go hang out." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Shizuka, but I'm going to finish showing Amu around." Shizuka seemed shocked she'd been turned away.

"She's one of Japan's A-list people." Miki mused. "She's not used to rejection, especially since the fans of the show seem to want her and Kaname-san together."

"Come on, Amara-san. Let's finish you tour." I nodded and Kaname walked past Shizuka, paying her no attention.

Just for fun, I stuck my tounge out at her as I pasted and gave a smug smirk.

"Bitch." She said, low enough for Kaname to not hear.

"Skank." I said simply and kept walking.

Looks like I've made my first enemy.

Lovely.

* * *

"Thank you for the tour, Kaname-san." I said, bowing as I spoke.

"Think nothing of it. It was a pleasure to show you around." Kaname smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry to cut this short," Marzia said, suddenly appearing. "But Amara, Ms. Layla hired a new worker, one that will work with your personally, and you need to meet them soon."

"She hired someone?" I asked, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just found out myself five minutes ago." I wasn't surprised. It was just like Ms. Layla to do that.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." I said to Kaname. "I'll see you again for the next filming."

"I can't wait." Kaname said with a smile. Then we left, heading for Easter.

The drive to Easter was a quiet one. Aside from the fact that I was supposed to talk to my aunt, later tonight I would also have a talk with 'The Boss' of the Japanese Easter branch.

You know, I've never met him, but according to my aunt, I'll be surprised when I finally do meet him.

"Amu!" Ms. Layla called as soon as I walked into Easter. She was in an expensive skirt suit as always with black heels, her hair loose. She quickly walked over, all smiles.

"Hey." We hugged briefly before she pulled away, grinning. "What's this I hear about someone being hired?"

"I've hired you a tutor!" My aunt cried, pulling me towards the elevator.

"Does this mean no more school at Seiyo?" I asked as my Charas said "No more Seiyo?!"

My aunt shook her head, still smiling. "No, it's not that kind of tutor."

All my excitement immediatly left me, my smile falling. That was cruel.

"Then what is the tutor for?"

"The tutor is going to teach you how to play an instrument." My eyes narrowed. This better not be something boring.

"I know how to play the guitar, both acoustic and electric, and the piano. What else do you want me to play?"

"It's a surprise." The elevator doors opened and she took my arms, leading me to her temprary office. "You'll be meeting your new tutor in my office. And they won't only be your tutor."

"Then what else will he be? A new band member?"

"No, your new body guard." My aunt frowned. "I hadn't wanted one for you, but I think it's for the best. Everyone has bodyguards, and you really need one. I'd hire more, but I think more would be suspisious."

"Why do I even need a bodyguard? I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I know but-" My aunt stopped taking as we passed one of Easter's security people. She checked to make sure he was out of earshot before continuing. "After what happened with Castiel, I realized that without Derek, you're in more danger than ever. They could send more and you won't have Derek or anyone else."

"I don't want a bodyguard. It would put another person in danger, something I refuse to have happen again."

"The person I've found is perfectly capable of surviving against all odds! And I'm worried. If I'm not here, I won't know exactly how safe you are. You'll have your new bodyguard, thus your new protector, though they haven't gone through the programs or anything."

Now that surprised me. "A new protector? How can this 'bodyguard' qualify if they haven't been trained?! Everyone who goes through the Academy gets assigned as a Field Worker or Protector. You would've had your pick of someone from the Academy!"

"I perfer the tutor." My aunt waved it off as if it was like picking one black shirt out of a rack of black shirts. All the exact same. "Plus, I'm sure you'll get along fine. You won't be strangers like you'd be with someone from the Academy."

"So I know them?" My eyes narrowed. In my head, I went though a list of people I knew that fit the qualities.

Ms. Layla said they weren't strangers and would work out like someone from the academy...

Holy fuck.

"It's not a Guardian is it?" I asked, stopping in front of her office. "If it is, then I'm leaving right now."

"Of course not! Those Guardians are powerless, never trained and run wild. Honestly, I'm not surprised none of them seemed to be able to character transform until after you did with the humpty lock. I wouldn't do that to you." She smiled wickedly. "Now, go on in my office and meet your new tutor. I'm gonna go get something real quick."

"Fine." I said and watched her turn on her heels and go.

"What if it's some creep?" Akemi asked.

"Ms. Layla wouldn't force that on Amu." Miki pointed out.

"Look on the brightside! We get another friend." Su said.

"Unless they turns out to be mean." Dia pointed out.

"Well, let's check it out." Ran said and I took a deep breath, opening the door.

I called walking in. I closed the door behind me and then looked towards the windows of the room.

"Oh." Miki said.

"My." Su said.

"God." I finished as Akemi let out a loud "Damn."

An all to familiar tall guy with blue hair and a cat like chara was looking out the window. He turned and had on a cat like smile.

"Hey Amu-koi." He said with his usual smirk.

"Ikuto?! _You're_ my new tutor and bodyguard?"

"I'll be teaching you the violin." Ikuto said, motioning to the familiar white case over his shoulder.

So my new tutor is Ikuto, and he's my bodyguard.

Put it all together and I'll be stuck with Ikuto almost 24/7.

Fuck. Me.

* * *

**Well, Amu may not like it, but I don't mind. Now, I won't tell you if this is the idea that'll lead to Amuto, you'll just have to wait and see. 3:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**First off, I'd like to congradulate _Mirajane S And Erza S_ for writing the longest review I have EVER seen. Even if it was just the same thing repeated over and over again. XD**

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"Amu."

I focused my attention on my homework, pretending to not hear him.

"Amu." I tried to focus, but Ikuto called out my name three more times before I finally snapped.

"What?! What do you freaking want?" I yelled at him from my desk. "And get off my bed."

"Amu~" Ikuto whined. "Why are you so mean?"

"Because I'm trying to do my homework and _you_ won't shut your mouth." I hissed. "And why are you still here? My violin lessons ended twenty minutes ago."

"You need to practice." Ikuto smirked. "You made the violin sound like a dying cat."

My mouth fell open as I gaped at him. Then anger rose in me.

"Well it's not my damn fault I never bothered with the violin! I'm a guitarist and pianist, not a violinist!"

"You still sucked."

I grabbed a magazine from my desk and, in my anger, threw it at Ikuto. Unfortunatly, he caught it.

In anger and frustration, I quickly gathered my stuff, shoving them to the side, and stood.

"Ran! Miki! Dia! Su! Akemi!" I called as I moved grabbed my purse from it's hanger on my closet door.

"What?" Akemi asked as she and the others came in.

"I'm going out." I said. "Do me a favor and watch the cat," I jerked a thumb at Ikuto. "Don't let him mess with my stuff."

Akemi smiled evily. "I call dibs on punishment!"

"Do as you see according." I said and brushed past them into the hallway.

I left the house, walking since the stores were only a short walk away.

I was about halfway down the street when Akemi appeared.

"Akemi? I thought you were staying with Ikuto-" Realization dawned on me. Sighing, my hand went to my temple as I tried to will away my coming headache. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"Uh-huh."

"_Fuck_."

"That's not a nice word Amu!" Ikuto laughed from somewhere behind me.

Initially, I wanted to storm off, but something made me try to calm down.

_Take a deep breath_, I thought. _Just calm down. This is Ikuto, one of the few who didn't betrey you-_

No. He _did_ betray me. He left right after the X eggs attack, leaving me only a stupid letter.

I wouldn't let that go. I'd learned that. If you forgive everyone for everything, you lose. They'll take advantage of you and betray you yet again...

_But...Derek told me to forgive and forget...I'm just not sure I can do that...not with these people._

I slowed down and fell into step wih Ikuto.

"What have you been doing since I fired you?" I asked Ikuto, breaking the silence between us.

"I've been around..."

"Around?"

"Going around town, staying in my house peacefully for the first time in forever...Hanging out on your balcony..." My mouth dropped open as I looked at Ikuto. The bastard was smirking.

"You freaking stalker."

"Watch your tounge Amu, that's not the way a little girl should talk." This time, I smirked.

"Since you're nineteen, and I'm a 'little girl', that makes you a pedophile."

"That's just the way I am, Amu-koi." Ikuto said, putting an arm around me shoulders.

I ducked out from under his grasp and kept walking. "Don't touch me like that. You're not my boyfriend. You're just my bodyguard and violin tutor."

I almost didn't hear Ikuto say it, and maybe it was just my imagination, but I swear I did hear it.

"I'm going to change that."

* * *

Well, we'd been waling around for a while now and were now in the center of the little plaza.

I glanced around and saw that there were a bunch of couples around here, but what caught my eye was an older couple.

"So many couples..." I murmured and sighed. To bad I couldn't have such a relationship like that old couple over there.

Then, an idea came to me and lyrics spilled into my mind. The lyrics had been in my head for a while now, after a chance meeting I'd had wth an old man, and now they were forming together.

"Hold these." I told Ikuto and shoved my two bags into Ikuto's arms. Then, I pulled out my phone and set it to the voice recording feature. "When I say now, press the button with the red dot."

"Amu, what are you-"

"You'll see!" I hurried to the center of the area we were in and looked at Ikuto. "Now."

Ikuto looked at me for a second before nodding and pressing the button on my phone.

**(Insert 'Somebody's Chelsea' by Reba McEntire)**

"Met an old man yesterday, next to me on a westbound plane. He said "I was married sixty years, I swear it feels like she's still here." I sang, not really paying attention to anything else.

I knew this song was right. I didn't even think about it as I sang. I just sang with all my heart.

I know the song sounds like it's to good to be true. It must seem like I never said anything like that, but I had.

It was a year ago when I met the man. I'd been on my way a trip somewhere west after a breif stay in New York. I'd asked if he always traveled alone, and he'd told me 'Only now'.

He'd taken out a picture, a black and white one, and staring at it, tears had filled up in his eyes. I'd told him he was a lucky man and he said he felt like he still was and told me her name.

Chelsea.

The lyrics of the song were right. I _did_ want to be somebody's Chelsea. As stupid as it was, I wanted to be apart of that love story that never has an end.

He'd made me laugh, telling me about their first date and her father's doubts.

I could feel tears well in my eyes as I sang the chorus again. I'd been brought to tears by his sad and happy tale that day too, but now I willed them away.

When we said goodbye, I hugged him and said "I'll never forget you and how you showed me what it means to be somebody's Chelsea..."

I still remembered his words, "You have a wonderful stay here."

"And thank you very much for sharing your story with me." I'd said.

"My pleasure."

I was brought back out of the memories by the applause I received as I finished the song.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked the song!" I said, bowing slightly.

Soon, everyone disbursted and I went back to Ikuto.

"Did you get it all?" I asked, grabbing my phone from his hands.

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Thank you." I grinned and laughed as the girls swarmed me.

"That was a great song, Amu-chan!" Su complimented.

"I remember that plane ride. He was a good old geezer." Akemi said.

"Somebody's Chelsea..." I murmured. "That's what I want to be."

"You can be _my_ Chelsea..." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

I screamed, almost dropping my phone in suprise.

"Don't..._ever_...do that...Again!" I gasped, trying to calm my heart which had gotten a jumpstart at the surprise and was now beating a million miles an hour.

I glared at Ikuto as he smirked.

"Asshat." I hissed just as my phone rang.

Composing myself, I pressed the screen to answer and brought my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Amara, I'm going to need you to help gather eggs."

"Alright, Director. Where, when, and how many?"

"As soon as you can, around the area where you are, and a large group. There's a trainee who'll be meeting you soon. There's a possibility they'll be our replacement for Ikuto."

"What does said person look like?" I asked, pulling a small notepad and pen from my bag.

"Red hair, brown eyes, is most likely wearing a black leather jacket and a red shirt with some type of rock band symbol on it-" I stopped writing midword. I swollowed and interrupted the Director.

"-and his name is Castiel."

"What?" My Charas were immediatly around me, getting as close to the phone as possible.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I have a...history with Castiel. I know him like the back of my hand."

"Then you know how much like Ikuto he is."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "Only Castiel perfers red and is much more of a bitch."

Before the Director could get another word in, I hung up.

"This asshole actually applied for the position!" I let out a frustrated sigh. "Looks like _his_ Boss doesn't know where to stop."

"Something wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah. That bastard Castiel, the one that almost killed you and Derek? He's gonna work for Easter now!" Even though it wasn't confirmed, I knew Castiel would get the possition. The Director mainly wants someone to help me. He'd have pulled some strings to get this far.

The biggest secret? Castiel had a Chara of his own, Blade, though he's rarely with Castiel since Castiel qualifies as a 'rogue bearer'.

"The one that trie to kill you?"

"The very same."

"This is fucked up." Akemi cried.

"You got that right." I said, my phone already by my ear, ringing.

"Amu?"

"Did you know who the Director picked to be my partner?" I demanded.

"Partner? I thought he was still looking at possibilites." Ms. Layla said.

"No! He's picked someone and I'm supposed to help with a field test."

"And you don't want to help gather eggs...?"

"That's not the problem. The problem is the identity of the trainee."

"Which is..."

"I'll give you a hint. His name starts with a C and ends with an L."

"A C and an L...? Who is th-WHAT?!" My aunt screeched. "He's letting Castiel apply? And more importantly, he's letting a rogue like him _near_ you!?"

"You see my anger in this?"

"Why that little-" At this point my aunt's language became very...colorful. And she was so loud I had to move my cell away from my ear. Finally, her string of swearing ended. "I'm going to have a talk with that man right this instant! Do what you need to, but make sure Ikuto is near you. You have a weapon, right?"

"As always."

"Good. I'll call you as soon as I'm done crushing some heads."

"Your aunt...she's not like she was when I met her." Ikuto said, staring at my phone.

"She can get...crazy, that's for sure." I laughed a bit. "I guess that's where my temper comes from. Now, come on, we gotta go find Castiel."

"Okay."

Ikuto pretty much just followed me as I stormed around, looking for the bastard Castiel.

"Where is he?" I said in frustration, ready to punch something.

"Over there." Ikuto said and I whirled to face him.

"Wher-what the hell? When did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the taiyaki in his hand.

"I got it when you were walking around all mad." Ikuto held the taiyaki out. "Want some? It's chocolate."

I hesitated. I hadn't eaten all day and I _was_ hungry...

So, I leaned forward and took a bite. Ikuto must have been surprised since I bit right where he'd bitten. "Thank you. Now, where's the devil himself?"

"Right here." Castiel's voice came from behind me just as a hand wrapped around me wrist and spun me around.

On instinct, since I'd only been spun like this when dancing, I brought my free arm close to me. After two twirls, I stopped myself, hand hovering a bit away from my neck in a dance-like position.

"So you still remember." Castiel laughed and I scowled.

I raised my hand and did the only thing that came to mind.

I slapped him.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded. "I know you probably have orders to eliminate me or something, but why join Easter?"

Castiel, who's face was still turned away from me, lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

He mumbled something I didn't catch. "What?"

Again the bastard mumbled. "Speak up, Castiel."

"We got fired." A voice that wasn't Castiel's answered.

"Huh?"

I looked around, surprised when I saw a miniature Castiel in the same jacket, shirt, jeans, and sneakers as him. Only, this his hair was black, not read.

"Blade?"

"The one and only." I stared at him before I did something that probably surprised everyone.

I sqeauled and brought Blade into my arms.

"Oh Blade! I haven't seen you in _so_ freaking long! God, I've missed you!"

"Hey, Amu, let go of me! You're killing me here." Blade said and I loosened up.

"Right, sorry Blade." I laughed, letting him go.

" 'S alright. I've got a soft spot for ya." Blade said, ruffling my hair a bit.

"Amu, stop being all friendly with the enemy!" Akemi hissed.

"Enemy? Babe, I'm your friend." Blade smirked at Akemi and she flushed before her anger won over.

"Oh shut the hell up Blade! Bastard! Come here and let me strangle you!" And so began the 'Who-can-piss-slash-kill-who-first' game those two always had.

"Akemi, Blade isn't the enemy. Castiel is since the BASTARD ALWAYS TRIES TO KILL ME!" I glared at Castiel and he chuckled.

"What if I say I'm sorry?"

"What if I smack you?" Castiel looked at me blankly and turned to Blade.

"Come on Blade, we need to show Amu what we can do."

"It's Amara to you!" I hissed as Blade ditched Akemi and floated over to his bearer.

"It wasn't Amara before." Castiel said, voice low.

This time, I looked away. "That's your fault. You know what you did and you can only blame yourself for what results it's brought."

"And if I try to change it?"

"You can't. What we once were is nothing to me now." I put on my poker face and looked at him. "Go. Do whatever you need to to get those X eggs. I'll be watching."

Castiel nodded and walked a ways away.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing. It was nothing." I said firmly, pushing memories away.

"How's he going to get the eggs, nya~?" Yoru asked and I shrugged.

"Castiel...he's got a good bond with Blade and he's similar to me. He's a guitarist so, like you did with your violin as Death Rebel, he draws his power from playing the electric guitar."

On cue, Castiel started to play his guitar.

I frowned as I watched X eggs trickle over to him in small groups of three.

"Looks like he hasn't lost power after so long..." I muttered under my breath.

I watched, arms crossed, as Castiel played the guitar so well. He was better than me, I'll admit it. But he _was_ the one who taught me.

As I watched him play, I couldn't help thinking of how long it's been since I'd seen him in his character transformation.

The last time I saw him that way was...

It had been the first time he'd tried to take me life.

The moment when I realized it was actually all over.

* * *

**Ooo! So it's confirmed that Castiel and Amu have a history. Be warned, this history ties them together closer than Amu and Ikuto ever were****.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review! ^.^ Until next time, ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this update took a bit longer than normal! Last week, once it set in that I had Thanksgiving week off, I was like "Awesome! This means I have more time to work on my writing and update more!" **

**I was wrong. . It feels like my days are _shorter_ and I can't get everything done. I'm sorry and I swear I'll update again tomorrow or Thursday and then maybe again on Saturday...**

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"Ms. Layla." I said as I walked into her office, Ikuto staying outside the door. "You called?"

"Yes, Amu."

"What's up?" I asked, realizing she was in 'Aunt Mode' and not 'Business Mode'. And took a seat on the chair in front of her desk, resting my back again one armrest and crossing my legs over the other. "Did you fix the problem?"

I'd only told her about Castiel the day before yesterday and she hadn't spoken to me until now.

"Unfortunatly no." She sighed, elbows resting on her desk and she messaged her temples. "The Director wouldn't stop pointing out ways that he was useful. And, after a background check-which unfortunatly came back crystal clear and sqeaky clean-, I knew I couldn't say no or he'd get suspisious."

"And you couldn't risk the exposure of our private 'jobs'." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I tried. I just...Castiel came here like an answer to the Director's prayers. I can't keep an eye on them forever. I'll be leaving soon and when I do, he'll just hire Castiel back. But I talked with Castiel privately yesterday and he told me he'd been fired and, since he didn't have much of a choice, he applied to work for Easter."

"Bullshit."

"I know...But, Amu, his story is credible enough."

"Oh yeah? What he'd say? They weren't happy with him, so they fired him?"

"Yes and no. Castiel said that his boss was angry that he's never been able to convert or eliminate you. He told him his work was unsatisfactory and all but threw him out."

Something in my aunt's voice made me speak up. "You want to believe him, don't you?"

She nodded. "I know I shouldn't, especially since he tried to kill you more than once but..."

"He was like a son to you before. I know." Both of us had a history with Castiel. Both of our histories with him had started out sweet, but like a sour patch kid, it went from sweet to sour.

"I just..." My Aunt sighed. "I'm sorry. But do you think you can survive?"

"Yeah I think I can. I'll try, for you."

"Thank you."

"Who know? Maybe...Maybe I can get the old Castiel back."

My aunt smiled. "Yeah, maybe..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Marzia said, stepping into the room. "But Amu really needs to read some letters."

"Letters? For what?" I asked.

"You'll see." Marzia said and in came Ikuto holding two bags labeled 'MAIL'.

* * *

"You're popular." Ikuto said, giving a low whistle.

"I've had more." I said as I shifted through the countless letters of requests for appearances and invites to parties and other stuff.

We'd gone through the letters in Ms. Layla's office and right now Ikuto was helping me sort through stuff that wasn't fan mail.

"So...why were you so friendly with Castiel's chara when you hate Castiel?" Ikuto asked out of the blue.

"Simple: I don't hold the bearer's sins against the chara. All Charas are good at heart." I sighed. "It's just...At the academy and in the years since, I've seen the sweetest of Charas forced to do bad. And why? Because they'll be lost forever if they don't work with their bearers."

"And that's why you don't hate the kiddy king's Chara or the others?"

"Of course not. What could their Charas do to help me? Without the bearers will, they can't really do anything in a transformation." I skimmed over a request for an appearance and placed it in the rejection pile.

"And your relashionship with Castiel?"

I laughed as Akemi called over from her spot with the other Charas, "What's wrong cat boy? Jealous?"

"Akemi, sh! No need to start chatting about Castiel and Ikuto's non-existing jealousy. Why would the asshat be jealous?"

Before I could even blink, Ikuto had grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms and onto his lap.

"I'm jealous because I love you." Ikuto whispered in my ear before pressing his lips against my ear.

"What in seven hells is wrong with you! Let me go!" I cried, struggling to get out of his reach. At the same time I was trying to deny the warm feeling filling me and the electricity that ran through me when he kissed my ear.

"I'll let you go when you tell me what happened with you and Castiel."

"Nothing happened! Now let go!"

"Amu." Ikuto's grip tightened and me and I cursed him for being so much stronger. God damn it!

I struggled for a while longer, considering my choices. For a while I even considered making sure Ikuto could _never_ have children.

I'd never been one to confide my problems with others...

"Fine." I finally said. "I'll tell you."

"I'm all ears." As if to prove the point, Ikuto's cat ears appeared along with his tail, making me roll my eyes.

"Well...Um...Castiel was the first person, in the Academy, who tried to make me feel welcomed. He wasn't exactly nice, but...I don't know, he just drew me in the way he was. He was the badass punk who didn't look like he gave a shit, but I knew he, kinda like you, was someone who cared on the inside but tried not to show it. Of course, we were off to a rough start for the first day or two, but once he saw I wasn't just some pink-headed star wannabe airhead he accepted me.

"One day, I can't remember why, but my aunt and I were on my way somewhere and we bumped into Castiel. Of course, Castiel and I were on good terms and Ms. Layla was like, 'Oh Castiel! It's so good to see you!' and she hugged him. That's was one of the first times I saw the real Castiel...it was nice to see him out of school. Of course, Ms. Layla got curious when I started hanging out with him more and more."

"So...you were close." I sighed and nodded.

"Really close actually. Closer than you'd think. We got to the point where we could finish each other's thoughts and, soon, I got my first real kiss and that same night, we were officially a couple. Ms. Layla couldn't have been happier." I smiled slightly, thinking back to the time. "It was...bliss, you could say. My career was picking up speed, I had my family, and I had Castiel and Derek. The perfect life."

"Then why isn't it like that now?" Ikuto's voice was oddly cold, but I shrugged that off to nothing.

My mood dropped at the memories. "It started the day we finally graduated from the Guardian Character Academy. Castiel had been so happy for me and I for him. We were both, of course, recruited to be in the field while Derek became a Protector. We...we were supposed to report to the head of our selected job that following Monday. On Sunday, I talked to Castiel and he sounded...off. On Monday," I sucked in a breath, "he never showed up, making me worry.

"It wasn't until the a three days later, after I was worrying my head of and on the verge of calling the cops, that he appeared. He asked me to go with him to headquarters and I did. When we got there...I was shocked when he handed in his classification information. We all have those documents and, as long as we're in our job, we keep them. He said he was quiting and then pulled my outside."

I brushed away tears from my eye, the pain from that day slowly seeming to resurface along with the memories.

_"Castiel! How could you quit?" I asked as we walked through the halls of Headquarters. _

_Castiel remained quite until we reached 'our spot'. It was outside, behind one of Headquarter's buildings. It was hidden behind a few trees and no one ever really came over here._

_"Castiel?" His silence was killing me. "Castiel, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry." Castiel whispered._

_"Sorry? About what? I'm not mad that you quit, I'm just surprise. I didn't expect-"_

_Castiel then stepped closer and pulled me into his arms._

_"Amu, I'm sorry about this. I'm so sorry."_

_"Castiel, what are you talking about?" Fear was shooting through me now._

_He pulled away and, right before my eyes, I watched him go from the warm and caring guy I knew into a cold, dark person._

_"I'm breaking up with you, Amu. All of this was meaningless and I don't need or want you anymore." __My heart shatered more and more as he spoke. "Just forget all of this Amu. I _never_ liked you."_

_Then Castiel turned away from me, pulling out his cellphone._

_"Tiffany, the job's done. Now get me the fuck out of here." Castiel said before walking away, not looking back once._

_I stood there, staring at where I'd last seen him. __Then, I collapsed onto my knees, surprisingly emotionless._

_Had that really just happened? Had...had Castiel just...?_

_Instead of sadness eating me up, I let the anger grow and fueled it. _

_Castiel had left me. He'd promised he wouldn't and he did._

_He was a _Traitor_. Never to be trusted again. Never to even be hoped for again._

"From that point on, we were competeing. He was against me and I against him. It's funny now that I think about it. After that moment, it's like...both our feelings shut down. Whenever we met again, we never even mentioned it. I never said anything about it and Castiel never seemed to care. I think...I think that's what hurt most of all."

Tears were falling freely now. I hadn't even noticed until my hand touched my face and it felt wet.

"Amu?"

"I'm fine." I said, standing up and moving to my purse. I pulled out a travel pack of tissues, took one out, and tried my best to fix my appearance. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

"No, you're not." Ikuto said as he approached me.

"No, seriously. I'm okay. It's just...I never got to cry when it happened and this is the first time I talk about it. It's nothing but something from the past."

"No it's not. You just never let yourself realize you weren't okay."

"Ikuto! Seriously! I'm fine-"

Ikuto pulled me to him, holding me tightly.

For some reason, warmth filled me and the sadness actually grew.

It took me a second to realize Ikuto was right. I _had_ been sad and hurt and had never really let myself realize it until now.

And so, to my shame, I started crying.

I cried for Castiel. I cried for how I'd lost the real Castiel so long ago. I cried the way I didn't get to cry when the wounds were fresh.

Now I just cried and I didn't even care that Ikuto would probably use this against me later.

I just cried and prayed that someday, somehow, Castiel would come back.

Despite everything, I wanted the old Castiel, even if it isn't the same as before. I just wanted my old friend.

But I knew he'd never come back. A person can't change and you can't forget or erase the past, no matter how good or bad it was.

* * *

It's weird when I think back to it. First I had Tadase, and that relashionship was ruined.

Next came Castiel and that was ruined.

And, though it hasn't exactly ended yet, I'm sure Derek and I will end the same way. The only difference is that Derek, I hope, won't betray me.

Out of everything, the only relashionship I've had with a guy that hasn't crashed and burned is the one I have with Ikuto, but that's because there never really was anything there to begin with.

Perhaps it's better that things stay that way. At a distance, we wouldn't grown any closer, so we'd never reach the point of my relashionships with Castiel, Derek, and (kind of) Tadase.

Even if I wanted it a different way, I wouldn't have that. It may have taken three times prior, but I've learned my lesson.

Funny. Here I am, saying that, but I didn't know that later on, I'd be breaking those rules.

Again.

* * *

**How was the ending? Bad or good? I just suddenly felt like writing an ending like that so I want your opinions please on whether it's a good way to end chapters or not.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Amu's POV **

"-matches the best food ever! It's one of my favorite snacks!" I said enthusiastically, holding up a box of some kind of chocolate candy brand. I was smiling, doing a cute little pose.

I stood still for a moment until I heard "And that's a wrap!"

Instantly the smile slipped from my face and I got out of my pose. I hummed as the director went over the commercial and opened the box of chocolate candies.

I've officially been in Tokyo for two months now and it's been...What? Three weeks since Ikuto becase my bodyguard? I think that's about right.

Any coldness I had towards the neko had melted away but I still held resentment towards him for leaving me alone after my charas had been destroyed.

I ate one of the chocolates, followed by three more, and was about to pop a fifth in my mouth when a familiar hand snatched it before I could get it in my mouth.

"You'll get fatter if you keep eating this candy." Ikuto said, eating the chocolate and taking the box from my hand.

"I will not get fat-Wait, did you just call me _fat_?!" I demanded, reaching for the box of chocolate. "I am _not_ fat! Now, give me those!"

"Uh-uh." Ikuto said, holding them as high as he could.

God damn it. Ikuto was till way taller than me, so I couldn't reach my candy, even when I tried jumping.

"Asshat." I hissed, crossing my arms and turned away, pouting.

"Aw Amu, I'm so-"

Instantly I spen around, glad to see Ikuto had lowered his guard and the chocolates right along with it. I snatched the chocolates and ran.

I stopped running as soon as I reached the director and acted natural.

"So how'd the commercial come out?" I asked.

"With some editing to put things together it'll be perfect."

"Great. So we're done here, right?"

"Yeah." The director said. "It was an honor working with you, Hart-san."

"You too. Goodbye!"

I left the director and found Marcia.

Who, to my happy surprise, was holding a large basket full of the chocolates I'd just done a commercial on and a few others.

"Along with the payment, the company would like to gift you with this basket of chocolates." Marzia handed them to me and I stared at all the chocolate.

Ikuto was right. I was gonna end up fat.

"Don't worry about getting fat." Marzia smiled, knowing me so well she read my thoughts. "You're up and around so much you won't put on the weight."

"You're right. But what's next for today?"

"We're going on an egg hunt." I turned to see a smirking Castiel coming our way.

I scoffed. "Quit smirking like that. I'd rather be anywhere instead of with you."

"I'm hurt Amu-"

"Amara!"

"-that you dislike me so much."

I glared at him. "We both know the reason and it's _your_ fault." Castiel frowned for a second, but quickly returned to himself.

"Anyway, we have to go now."

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to go without my bodyguard." I shurgged. "We'll jut have to wait for him."

Once we reunited ourselves with Ikuto, all of us went and got into the car Easter sent and were driven to the location of our X egg gathering.

"The Director wants as many as we can get." Castiel said as we got out of the car and walked into the forest, looking for a clearing. We wouldn't want to be outside in someplace suspisious.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, turning to glance at Castiel. I frowned when I saw he'd already character transformed.

"I was thinking," Castiel said, "We'd due a guitar duet or you sing and I play."

"I'll sing." I said and character trandformed with Dia.

Out of all my character transformations, I think Dia's is the one that's changed the least. The only difference was that the odd boots I used to have had changed so they were white high heel boots that were the same height as the other ones.

"Ikuto, you're on look out." I said and walked into the center of the clearing. "Oh fuck it, I'm not singing." I said and raised my hand.

In my hand my globe appeared and out shot an attack similar to the beginning of Starlight Navigation, except this attack when towards the sky and the light it shot out shapped the outlines of diamonds. I glanced at Castiel.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Send up waves of your music to fuse with my diamonds. The higher they go, the farther they'll spread, bringing us a good amout of eggs faster."

"Got it, Boss." Castiel gave me a thumbs up and started to play. The attack of his music went up and like I said, it fused with my diamonds and then soon it was heard. The far off cries of X eggs saying "Moni, moni."

"That's it, darlings." I smirked at the eggs.

"Darlings?" Ikuto called over.

"They _are_ technically people in their own way, so they should be treated right." I shrugged.

"Can I be your darling?"

"No." I snapped and looked up towards the sky. Deeming our summoning enough, I dropped my arm, letting my globe disappear.

"Done so fast?" Castiel asked, dropping his guitar and shifting it so it sat on his back.

"We don't need that many, and we have more than enough."

Looking towards the on coming X eggs, I smiled. "Come over here, little darlings."

The X eggs obediantly came over to me. The circled me and I motioned for them to gather together in a group. I hummed Black Diamond, contently, then looked at Castiel.

"Well? Aren't you going to gather them?" I asked, keeping the X eggs at bay, slowly making them go dull.

"Give me a sec!" Castiel snapped, walking to the boxes the Director had sent with us in the car. Castiel opened them before gesturing to me. "Hurry up and get them in there."

"And now..." I murmured to the eggs. "Go into the boxes and sleep."

Slowly all the eggs moved into the boxes at their own wills and as soon as they were in there, they appeared to fall asleep.

"You have no problem sending them away." Ikuto said, suddenly at my side while I guided the last of the X eggs into a box.

"In all honesty, I frankly don't care for this anymore. If the Director wants me to get eggs, why the fuck not? The faster I do it, the faster I get this one and don't have to deal with it." I shrugged. "Unlike my singing career, I don't give a shit about this. So it's better to just get the job over with."

"You're colder than you used to be." Castiel muttered and I shot him a glare.

"And you're more of a dick than you used to be." I hissed. "And a liar."

"I'm not lying! They seriously fired me!"

"Like I'd believe a lying asshole like you. Not after what you did."

"I'm sorry."

Hearing that, I froze.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Castiel said, louder now. "I was an idiot and I don't know why I ever did that. I was stupid and I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah?" I turned to look at him and gave a bitter laugh. "Well sorry isn't good enough Castiel. Not anymore."

Turning to Ikuto, I undid my transformation and motioned for him to follow me. "Come on. We're going home."

Oh yeah, did I mention Ikuto and I are living in the same house? It's because Ms. Layla said I needed my body guard around me at 'all times' or else I'd be in danger.

Bull crap.

* * *

"I'll be in my room." I said as soon as Ikuto and I got home.

I headed upstairs, stopping halfway up the staircase to look back and glare at Ikuto.

"Your room is _downstairs_, Ikuto. Quit following me." I said, turned to continue my way up. "It's bad enough I let you live here."

"My room is downstairs, but the room I want is upstairs." Ikuto said and I sighed.

"Fine, whatever." I turned away, realizing I'd forgotten the basket of chocolates downstairs. "Get your stuff and move it into any of the bedrooms."

"Any of the rooms?" Ikuto called after me.

"Yeah, whatever." I ignored them and grew suspisious when I heard Yoru snicker, but I figured it was nothing.

"Amu-chan!" I turned to see Ran flying over at top speed.

"What is it?"

"We found a kitten and a puppy! A really cute kitten and puppy!" Ran cried. "Come see it!"

"Okay..." I followed her outside to the backyard.

The others were by a group of bushes in the corner of the yard.

"Amu-chan!" Su called. "Look!"

I walked over and first thing I saw was a cute little black and white Siberian husky puppy.

"Aw!" I crouched down and picked the puppy up.

He (I'd assume it's a he) seemed scared at first but seemed to relax once he realized I meant him no harm.

"You're such a cutie. But why are you out here?" I checked for any sign of the puppy having an owner, but found none.

"He's abandoned." Akemi said. "His owner's husky had a litter of puppies. All the others were given away until only two were left. The owner perfered the other puppy and just threw this one out on the streets and he found his way here."

"The poor thing..." I shifted so I was sitting on the ground with the puppy in my lap.

"Mew." A soft meow hit my ears and I pushed aside some of the bush's leaves to see a little white kitten that easily fit in my hands.

I reached over and she hissed at me, swiping her paw at me as if to hit me with her claws.

"Don't worry." Su cooed. "Amu won't hurt you. She's really nice."

The cat hesitated but let me pick her up. She was so small...

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Her mom got run over." Akemi said bluntly and I swear the kitten cried out in sadness.

"Oh the poor kitty." Dia murmured, petting her.

"Can we keep them?" Ran suddenly asked and I snapped my head to my left to look at her, eyes wide.

"What?!"

"Can we keep them?" Miki reapeated for her.

"Please Amu? We'll help you take care of them!" Su added.

"I don't know...we'll be leaving Japan in a few months and it'll be harder to take these two with us and-"

"Amu, come on." Akemi said, floating down so she was between the puppy and kitten. "Look at them, they're homeless! And it's almost winter! They won't survive on the streets! Don't be so cold."

At the exact same moment, my Charas, the kitten, and the puppy seemed to put on their cutest sad faces, all silently begging for me to let the two animals stay.

I sighed, knowing I might just live to regret this.

"Fine. Alright, we can keep them."

Instantly everyone was happy. The puppy let out a happy yap and jumped up, licking my cheek in affection while the kitten happily meowed and affectionatly rubbed herself against me.

"First off, we need names." I said, looking at the two newest additions to my small family.

"What about Pinecone?" Su suggest, pointing to the kitten.

"I vote Demon for the dog!" Akemi grinned. "We can teach him to be fiercy and awesome."

"I think Snowflake would be good for the kitten." Miki suggest. "Since she's pure white."

"That's a great idea!" Ran agreed and, after a few moments, the other agreed.

"Okay, so it's Snowflake for the kitten and for the puppy..."

"Demon." Akemi said once again.

"Hunter." Ran said.

"Prince." Su said. I wrinkled my nose at the name Prince. I haven't been a very big fan of Princeses for a while now...

Dia didn't make a suggestion and Miki said she liked Prince and Hunter.

"Got a problem with naming him Demon, huh Miki?" Akemi asked.

"Don't you dare pick a fight Akemi, we're trying to pick a name." I tapped my chin with my finger, trying to think of a name. "What about...Patch?"

"Patch?" Everyone tested it out.

"It'd be Snowflake and Patch." Akemi said and smiled. "Alright, it's good."

"I like it." Dia noded.

"Us too!" Ran and Su said while Miki nodded.

"So it's settled. We have a new kitten named Snowflake and a puppy named Patch." I nodded. "Sounds perfect."

We all made our way inside and I called for one of Easter's workers-Ms. Layla and the Director had assigned me some workers so they'd be like my errand runners-to go buy me some puppy and kitten food. I'd go get the stuff for Snowflake and Patch to live comfortably tomorrow.

"Come on." I said, carrying Snowflake and Patch upstairs in a box while my Charas followed. "I've got some stuff we can use to make his box into a bed for now."

Since my hands were full with the box, Ran and Miki opened the door to my room.

And I screamed.

Ikuto was moving around my room, putting his stuff-that I could now see evidence of everywhere-around my room.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, setting down Snowflake and Patch, pulling them out of the box before stomping over to Ikuto. "Why the hell is your shit in my room?!"

"You said said I could move my stuff into any of the rooms." Ikuto smirked. "So I did."

"I never-" I thought back and remember that I had said that. "I ment any of the rooms _except_ mine."

"You should've said that nya~" Yoru said and I just sighed.

"Just get your stuff out of here."

"I'm good here, thanks." Ikuto said and moved over to my bed. "I'm taking a nap." Then he climbed into my beg and actually fell asleep.

"Bastard." I hissed, but decided to let him sleep. I'd kick him out later. But first I'd wake him up...with ice.

Turning to Snowflake and Patch, I spread my arms in welcome. "Welcome to your new home."

They looked at eachother and I wondered what they were thinking.

Eh, probably nothing.

**Snowflake and Patch's Thoughts:**

_What the hell did we get into?_

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my american readers and um happy Thrusday to everyone who doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving.**

**So what does everyone think of this? What will Snowflake and Patch do now that they live with Amu and Ikuto? Is there a reason I picked a cat and dog to be Amu's pets? Yes. Yes there is. Will I tell you the reason? No. No I shall not.**

**But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Until next update, bye! ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just wondering...what if Amu's pets down right hate Ikuto and Yoru? XD **

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"You don't mind, right?" I asked Ikuto the next morning when he officially met Snowflake and Patch.

"I don't mind the cat-"

"-Snowflake-"

"-or the dog being here." Ikuto smirked, letting his cat ears appears. "But I'm still your favorite neko, right?"

"No, Snowflake is my favorite cat since she's the only real cat here." I said, pulling her onto my lap as she meowed in approval. Her attention was on Ikuto and Yoru as she meowed once again.

"She just called us stupid, nya~!" Yoru cried out.

"Yoru, don't lie for Ikuo. Snowflake is an angel."

Patch yapped happily and bounced across the couch to Ikuto. Patch made his was onto Ikuto's chest-which was easy since Ikuto was leaning back on the couch-and licked his cheek.

"See? Patch likes you."

"I'm still calling him Demon!" Akemi grumbled and I laughed.

"Sorry Akemi, but his name is Patch."

"Whatever." Akemi said. "But aren't the pet beds you ordered ready by now?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:30."

"The shop owner said they'd be ready around ten...Why don't we all go pet shopping then? I'll go get changed."

I left the others in the living room and when to change real quick.

Slipping out of my tank top and pajama bottoms, I pulled on a simple hot pink tube dress and black lace jacket with lace detailing. Sitting on my bed, I pulled on black stockings and high top sneakers.

Hell, I wasn't going to wear heels today if I didn't have to. It's Sunday, so fuck heels, today's my day off.

Brushing my hair, I walked onto the balcony to make sure it wasn't to cold and headed downstairs as I slipped on an X bracelet.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, grabbing my purse and going to the couch where everyone was. I swear I saw Ikuto glaring at Snowflake, bu it must have been my imagination because when I did a double take, he was calm and relaxed.

"Are Snowflake and Patch coming?" Su asked.

"Yeah." I said, but realized the problem. I didn't want my baby pets waking around on the street.

"Ikuto, do you mind carrying Patch? He might get lost or something if he and Snowflake walk on their own..."

"Sure." Ikuto stood and took Patch in his arms but Patch whimperin in fear at Ikuto and moved away.

"He doesn't like Ikuto, nya~" Yoru said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Akemi snapped. "It's cause Patch is a demon. See? I told you to name him Demon!"

"Oh hush up." I told Akemi and knelt down in front of the couch where Patch was.

"Patch, don't you want Ikuto to carry you?" Patch made a movement that looked like he was shaking his head no. "You want me to carry you?"

He yapped happily and jumped on me, making me laugh.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes, then." I turned to Ikuto. "Change of plans. You can take Snowflake, now come on."

I headed for the front door and waited for everyone else before closing and locking the door.

"You know," I said to Ikuto as we walked. "Maybe Patch doesn't like you because you're part cat. Dogs and cats don't usually get along."

"He likes Snowflake just fine and she's full cat."

"She's little, like him and they'd spent the night in the bushes together. You're bigger than him and really tall, so of course he doesn't like you."

"So he doesn't like me, just because I'm bigger than him." Ikuto chuckled. "That's so stupid."

"People say animals can sense if a person is good or bad. Maybe he can tell you're a perverted weirdo."

"Then we should take him to Castiel and see if he responds." I scofted.

"He'd probably see that Castiel's so bad he'd attack him." I raised Patch so I could look at his face. "Isn't that right, baby? You'll attack mean old Castiel, right?"

Patch wagged his tail happily and I took it as a yes.

"Good boy." I held him to my chest.

"Careful you don't press him to close or you'll suffocate the thing."

"He is not a 'thing'." I said, choosing to ignore most of the first part of the comment. "He is Patch."

"Why did you name him Patch, anyway?" **((Cuz The Author Said So!))**

"Because," I smiled at Patch. "I think the name suits him nicely. Look, he's not all black becasue the all the black he has is around his back and the top of his neck and head, and it's one big patch of black. Plus I just liked the name."

"And the cat?"

"Snowflake because she's pure white and she reminds me of snow."

"Then why not Snow?"

"Because that's to plain. And she's more of a piece of snow, like a snowflake."

"I agree with Akemi. You should've named Patch demon instead."

"Well, Patch won by majority vote so it's not my fault." I stuck my tounge out at Ikuto and turned left down the street we were on, arriving at the pet supply store.

I pushed open the door and walked in.

"Welcome!" The owner called from the counter. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to browse and pick up two pet beds I ordered. I'm Hart Amara, by the way."

"Ah, Hart-san! It's lovely to get to met you." The woman smiled. "Feel free to look around, I'll go get the beds."

The woman disappeared to the back room and I had Ikuto set down Snowflake while I set down Patch.

"Alright you two!" I said, calling them to attention. "Go around the store and pick anything you want." I turned to my Charas. "Split up into two groups and go with them since you understand them and should be able to help them."

"Okay!" All my Charas went off, Ran, Dia, and Miki with Snowflake while Akemi and Su went with Patch.

"So you're going to spoil them like the classic pets of rich girls?" Ikuto asked.

"Aw, what?" I smirked. "Are you jealous I don't spoil you? Tell you what, you can go around the store and I'll buy you _any_ cat toy you want. How about some kitty-friendly yarn? Oh, and some cat nip for Yoru."

"Cool nya~!" Yoru cheered and immediatly went to pick the catnip.

Ikuto looked at me, unamuzed by my joking of buying him a cat toy.

"Fine, fine." I smiled. "Since we're out here already, you can go anywhere and I'll buy you anything or we can do whatever you want."

"Anything?"

The inccident about him switching rooms came to mind and I narrowed my eyes. "Anything...within reasonable standards."

"Alright." Ikuto suddenly glomped me. "Thanks Amu-_koi_."

"What the hell? Get off me." I said, struggling.

"Here are your beds." The woman said and I managed to shove Ikuto off to inspect the beds.

These beds would be temporary and, once I got better beds for my pets, these would be like lounging beds and stuff.

Snowflake's bed was black and light pink. It was like the classic circular beds, except it had a raised dome over it that left a nicely sized, easy to get in and out of opening in the front, making a little cave like thing with a black interior and a light pink exterior. Her name was stiched on the outside in hot pink.

Patch's bed was similar to Snowflake's, except his had a black exterior with his name stiched in blue and a dar blue interior. The bonus was that these were for full grown animals, so they'd have plenty of room inside.

"Patch! Snowflake!" I called and then came running. "Look at your new beds. Like them?"

Snowflake got in hers and Blake did the same with his. Both came out after a while and snuggled up to my legs, making me laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." I went and gathered what everyone was buying and was about to pay when I saw it.

It was a designer pet carrier. It was mainly black, but had a few small multicolored designed over it and I grinned.

Taking it off it's hook, I set it down next to Snowflake and Patch. They's both easily fit in it.

"I'll take this too." I said and the woman nodded, ringing it up. I paid for everything and was starting to get the pet carrier ready for Patch and Snowflake when the woman spoke up.

"Would you mind signing this?" She held up one of my more recent CDs. "It's a present for my niece and she simply adores you."

"Sure." I said, pulling out a permanent marker from my purse and sighed the outside before opening it and leaving a little 'Happy Birthday' message.

"Here you go." I said and smiled before helping Snowflake and Patch into the pet carrier.

"Thank you! And have a nice day!" The woman called after us as Ikuto opened the door for me and I waved as I walked out.

"So now it's official." Ikuto said.

"What's official?" I asked.

"You're officially a rich and famous brat." Ikuto smirked and pointed Patch and Snowflake. "All rich brats have at least one little pet and carry it in a purse thing."

I scoffed. "I'm not a brat. They have teacup dogs, I have a normal puppy and kitten." I crossed my arms. "Besides, your sister doesn't have a pet."

"My sister's not a brat."

I wanted to say 'Yes she is. She's a rich bitch' but bit my tounge and kept from saying it.

"Whatever." I said.

We walked a bit more before Ikuto spoke up.

"So we can do anything I want right?" Ikuto asked suddenly and I looked at him, having forgotten my promise until now.

"Um...yeah."

"Good." Ikuto said, smiling to himself.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked and Ikuto stopped walking.

Before I could even blink, Ikuto grabbed my wrist with his right hanf and had my pinned again the wall in an alley, his left hand pressed against the wall, blocking me from being able to leave the alley.

He leaned down, and instinctively, I shut my eyes tight.

"I want..." Ikuto whispered, his lips brushing my ear. "You,"

"What?" I hissed, eyes snapping open to see his eyes inches from mine and I struggled not to lose myself in that deep blue sea known as his eyes.

"I didn't finish." Ikuto smirked. "Having dirty thoughts, are we?"

"N-no." I stuttered, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. "Hurry up and finish."

"I want you to go out with me." Ikuto leaned closer so his lips almost brushed against mine. "On. A. Date."

* * *

**And I evily end the chapter there! 3:D You mad bro? I bet you are. **

**But do you people now just how tempted I was to just say 'Now kiss!' and have Ikuto kiss Amu? I almost wrote it, and that's why Ikuto's lips are so close to Amu's in the last line. I _was_ going to continue, but then I was like, 'Wait Dolly, you haven't done a good cliffy like this in a while, so why the hell not?' and so it came to be!**

_**IMPORTANT DOWN BELOW THIS: **_**\/ \/ \/**

**But here's the fun part: YOU people will get to choose if that date happens. I _was_ going to make a poll, but I know I have some anonymus reviewers who I assume don't have accounts so you guys can vote in any review and it's one vote per review (loophole!) and yeah. So in your review, please write "I VOTE: DATE" If you want them to go on the date and "I VOTE: NO DATE" If you don't want the date. But if no date wins, I've got a plan to get them on a date later. *Evil smile* So thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next update, probably a week from now so...next Saurday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I just, just came back from watchign Rise of the Guardians and Breaking Dawn Part 2 (I'm turning into such a Twihard) in theatures. As in, today, the day I upload this. The SECOND you get the chance, go see Rise of the Guardians. I cried at the end from it's awesomeness and cuteness. I recommend it.**

**I recommend it as much as I love Ikuto.**

* * *

_"I didn't finish." Ikuto smirked. "Having dirty thoughts, are we?"_

_"__N-no." I stuttered, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. "Hurry up and finish."_

_"I want you to go out with me." Ikuto leaned closer so his lips almost brushed against mine. "On. A. Date."_

**Amu's POV **

Monday morning I was staring out the window of the classroom, pencil silently tapping my desk, chin resting in my hand.

My thoughts had been going crazy since yesterday when Ikuto...asked me out.

I hadn't known how to respond, so I didn't. Luckily I was saved. But not by who I would've perfered.

_I stood there, frozen, unable to move. _

_Ikuto had asked me out on a date and his gaze pinned me to the wall better than his hand did._

_"I-" I started to say, not even knowing what I was going to say._

_Then, the sound of someone landing on the ground deeper inside the alley made Ikuto pull away and get in front of me._

_Quietly, I sighed in relief and thanked god for the interuption._

_"What do we have here?" Castiel's voice rang, making me almost curse god for this. Sure, he took Ikuto away, but really? Castiel? Thanks a lot god._

_"Castiel." Ikuto said cooly as I heard Castiel take a few stepps closer._

_"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were about to rape her." Castiel smirked. "Pedophile _and_ a rapist. Amu sure knows how to pick 'em."_

_"Shut up, Castiel." I hissed, stepping forward from behind Ikuto._

_"Amu." Castiel said, his tone of voice and expression changing as he looked at me. I lowered my gaze, knowing that look._

_"I'm fine." I said, looking back at Castiel. "It's just the way Ikuto is. A perverted cat."_

_"Well, good thing I saved you." Castiel said, sounding teasing. But the look on his face was different._

_Since Castiel came back, I still wasn't sure if he had really been fired or not. I couldn't tell with him anymore._

_After that, Castiel said it was time to gather more eggs and we all left. _

_I'd glanced at Ikuto on our way to the sight, but I couldn't make out his expression._

"-mu? Amu?"

I blinked, knocked out of my thoughts suddenly by my name being called.

"Huh?" I asked, looking to my left to see Nagihiko, looking worried.

Over the last month and a half, we'd grown closer. Not as close as we were before I left, but we were...friendly. Though I still refused to have anything to do with the other Guardians except for the occasional short chat with Kukai and polite greeting to the other Guardians when I absolutely had to.

"Are you okay Amu?" Nagihiko asked and I shook my head, banishing the remaining off track thoughts.

"It's Amara." I said, then looked around and realized everyone else was gone. "Where is everyone?"

"They've already gone to lunch, Himamori." Nikaidou said from his desk.

"Oh." I said, still taping my pencil.

"Himamori, are you alright? You seem more distracted than normal."

"He's right Amu." Dia said, appearing at my side. "You haven't been okay since yesterday."

"Well, you know what happened to put me on edge..." I muttered, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms.

"What are you gonna do?" Akemi asked. "The invite is clearly still open."

"I honestly don't know." I sighed. "Remember blondie? I thought that'd work out and it didn't. Then there was Castiel-"

"-who's back now-" Su pointed out.

"-and that ended horrably. And, finally, we have Derek."

"Your boyfriend?" Nagihiko.

"Ex-boyfriend, actually." I said.

"What?"

"It was a mutual agreement breakup." Su said for me.

"Amu knew Derek would be a target since he's from the academy and she doesn't want him hurt. And they both realized they've always been more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. He'll be coming back in a month or to anyway." Miki said.

"Amu-chan got a letter from Derek and later they talk over the phone and settled it."

"The media's been alerted back home." I said. "Some 'secret' source spilled saying that we weren't together anymore, but we're still best friends."

I smiled inwardly, knowing who had spilled the beans. Derek was the one who, from a public phone booth, called everything in. I thought it was hilarious when he told me how the reporter he'd called had practically begged him for ever 'juicy' detail and offered to pay him fifty bucks per word.

People sure were desperate for news.

"So then...does Ikuto know?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm pretty sure he does. Or else he-hopefully-wouldn't have asked me out." A distant memory suddenly rose up and I just had to ask. "Does Utau still like Ikuto, you know, _that_ way?"

"No, she-"

"-likes Kukai." I said at the same time as Nagihiko.

"You knew?"

"It was pretty obvious four years ago. When they argued and challenged eachother to a ramen eating contest or something, I knew. And they were together often, so I didn't need to be a genious to see it." I smirked. "It's a classic hollywood movie couple."

"So what are you gonna do about Ikuto?" Akemi asked.

"I honestly...kind of...want to say...yes." I said, blushing a bit as Akemi and the others smirked at me with knowing looks.

"Then what's stopping you?" Nagihiko asked.

My Charas and I all exchange the same look. We all knew what kept me from relationships most of the time.

"The danger." I finally said. "As a bodyguard, Ikuto's fine. But...you know what happened to Derek, and that's what Castiel did. I wouldn't be surprised if, once word got out, that they'd send someone better than Castiel was to get Ikuto. Ikuto...hasn't had academy training, so he's not the same as Derek, Castiel, and I. We know what tactics are used, but outsiders...they're assumed to not know how to deal with us, so they're targeted often. Before, I'd worry about attacks from Castiel, but now...now I have no idea what to expect."

"So you're going to reject him to keep him safe?"

"I don't know, okay?" I cried out and leaned forward, landing face first into my desk. "Ow."

"You don't have to worry about me." I turned my head towards the entrance of the room and saw Ikuto.

I groaned.

"Go away!" I hissed, turning my head so I could stare out the window and wouldn't have to look at Ikuto.

"Nah, I'm good."

"You're nineteen! Go to college or something!"

I heard him walking over and refused to look at him. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

I raised my head and looked at Nagihiko. "Nagi, could you please give us a momet in private?"

"Sure." Nagihiko left and I checked that Nikaidou was gone and then looked at Ikuto.

"So?" I asked, crossing my arms. "If you heard eveything, then I'm sure you know what I'll say."

"I want to know why you're so set on being stubborn." Ikuto asked, taking a seat at the desk next to me.

"Because."

"Because isn't a reason."

"What would you know?" I snapped. "Four years ago I'd ask you something and you wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"So you're mad at me for what I did four years ago?" Ikuto asked and I shook my head.

"No."

"Yes you are." Ikuto said. "I can read you like a book."

"I bet you've never even read a book. Besides, you have no right to go preaching to me about this." I turned towards the window. "We're even now, so it doesn't matter."

"Even?" Ikuto, of course, was confused.

"I've learned to never leave a debt unpaid." I sighed. "Back when I was twelve, after I met you, you saved me plenty of times. And...by making Easter let go of you-I didn't realize until later-I'd repaid my debt and finished it. That's why I came back. I came to cut my ties and move on."

"Move on?"

I don't know why, but I was being honest. "When I left, and ever since, I felt like I left something...unfinished. I never figured out what, so I jumped at the chance to come back and end everything. If you'd have been with me before I came back, you would've noticed how I had nightmares. Nightmares about that last day and about losing the girls again. But, now that I'm back, they stopped."

"And you think that means you've cut your ties."

"Pretty much."

"Well, you're wrong." I looked at him to see he'd moved to the desk in front of me and was sitting with his head on my desk, staring at me. "You're not done with me."

"Yes, I am." I said, glaring.

"No you're not. I told you once that I'd make you fall in love with me because-"

"If you say 'because I love you', then I'll slap you." Ikuto smirked and, for a second, I thought he'd actually say it.

"Why slap me? You used to like me."

"That's right. I _used_ to like you. But then you left me and-" My hand flew to my mouth, shocked that I'd said it.

"So _that's_ why you're mad." Ikuto said, sitting up. "Because I left after the inccident."

"Can you blame me? After everything, the time I needed you the most you _left_. I cried. I fucking _cried_ and for what? Some guy I should've known would've disappeared anyway. You never really even liked me. I was just something to use for your amusement. I knew it, and yet..." I blinked away tears and stood. "Forget it."

I started to leave, but Ikuto caught my wrist.

"Let go."

"Not until you listen." When I didn't bother to struggle, he continued. "It wasn't for my amusement. I really did love you."

"You're a liar."

"When I left...I left because I got a letter from my father and the Director said I could take the chace or leave it. I took it." I swallowed. "I took it because, at the time, I thought it'd be better if I left. I wanted you to be safe and without your Chara's, you were vulnerable. So, if I left, my mess would leave with me and you wouldn't be in danger."

"It doesn't matter. Now let go, I'm leaving." I tugged my wrist, trying to half-heartedly get away.

"No. Amu, I'm not lying when I say I love you and that I wanted to protect you." That pissed me off.

I yanked my wrist out of his grasp with all my might and whirled around. "That's _exactly_ what Castiel said when we were together! He was nicer to me than you ever were and then, after that stupid promise, he _left me_! So how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because I really do love you. I've loved you for four years now."

"Liar. People say that all the time and then, later, they turn right around and take it back. Castiel took it back, the Guardians all took theirs back, why would you be any different?"

"None of them have waited for you for four years." Ikuto said calmly and, somehow, I was calming down. There was a dull, ringing sound in the back of my head. "I made myself leave as much as I didn't want to and I came back hoping to find you."

"But you didn't." I said. "Because by the time you got back, I was already starting my career in America." He nodded.

"I asked around and, from what I figured out, the kiddy king and the others turned on you, but then later they didn't remember. None of us could figure out what happened. But I always wondered what happened."

"It's simple. I went to school and they were cold and mean, telling me to get out and replaced me with Utau." I squinted sightly, the dull ringing getting a bit louder. "But it doesn't matter. They're not my reason for refusing."

"Then what is?" I sighed.

"My life is." I said. "I'm not going to stay in Japan forever, Ikuto. I'm going to leave and long distance relationships never work out. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get in a relashionship that I know isn't going to last."

"Give me a chance." Ikuto said, stepping towards me and wrapping his arms around me. "As long as you're here, give me the chance to prove it's worth it."

I stayed still, weighing the pros and cons.

If I said no, I knew he wouldn't give up. And if I said yes, I'd be risking so much...

But since when did Amara Hart play nice and safe?

"Fine." I said, voice low. "You have one chance. That date you wanted, we'll go. But if you mess it up, then that's it. Deal?"

"Deal." Ikuto pulled away and smirked. "So we're a couple now."

"_That_ with be decided after the date. Now come on, we're going home."

I went to Nikaidou's desk and got a notepad, scribbling down a note.

"So you're giving him a chance?" Akemi asked as I pcked my things while Ikuto waited outside the room.

"I have to, or the bastard won't quit." I muttered.

"Or is it because you still like him?" Su asked and I looked at her.

"...I don't know."

"So this is a test run, isn't it?" Miki asked. "If on the date you realize you do like him, then you'll be his girlfriend."

"A test run." I said, testing the words, and nodded. "Yeah. You could say that."

"Amu, have you taken your vitamins?"

"Hm?" I asked, looking at Dia. "What?"

"Your vitamin."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I slung by bag over my shoulder and walked towards the door, pulling out the bottle of vitamins. Since I didn't have a very balanced diet most of the time, my Aunt, grandparents, and Marzia all thought it was better I take daily vitamins. These were specifically designed for me by Easter's medical branch and Marzia usually dealed with them.

Twising open the cap, I reached over to open the door and then stopped in the doorway, shaking out two vitamins.

"Are those drugs?" Ikuto asked, leaning down to stare at the pills in my hand.

"Of course not!" I hiss and shoved the now closed bottle in his face. "They're my vitamins."

"Vitamins?" Ikuto asked as he examined the bottle. Then he handed it back and I stuffed it in my bag just as Ikuto snaked an arm around my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but didn't move.

"I'm testing out how it'll be once we're officially together." He leaned down to my ear. "And I think I'll enjoy it."

Then, his lips brushed just under my ear and I jerked away.

"Are you insane? You can't do that in school!"

"So it's okay to do it outside of school?" I flushed.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Ikuto just chuckled and resumed walking down the hall.

"Don't get any ideas, you pervert!" I called as I hurried to catch up.

**With Amu's Charas a ways behind:**

"Do you think it's going to work out?" Dia asked her fellow Charas as she watched her bearer walk down the hall, arguing with Ikuto.

"Maybe." Ran said.

"It'll work out." Akemi said, making the others look at her.

"How do you know that, Akemi?" Su asked.

"Because, out of all of us, I'm the one most like Amu." She said simply. "Besides, Ikuto really does lover her."

"But you don't even know him. How would you know?"

"Because I do." The Chara simply said before floating off after her ticked off bearer.

"Because it's obvious they go together." Akemi murmrued to herself, turning to the others. "Come on slow pokes! You'll get left behind if you don't hurry your asses up!"

* * *

**So, the date will be in the next chapter, so I don't want anyone complaining. Besides, I have something...planned for the end of the date that I'm pretty sure no one will expect...Okay, knowing how smart you guys are, you might know it, but still.**

**Until next update, bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Peoples, you didn't say 'I VOTE: DATE' for nothing. The date's in this chapter. Now, had I gone with no date, there would've been a lot of drama with a nice, lovely makeup scene. But, date won so, will this be the official get together of Amuto? Maybe...but maybe not. ;)**

**But, I must apologize if this date does not meet your standards. I thought long and hard of what to put for their date. Hell, I even googled 'best options for a first date' and I just couldn't find something perfect. Oh well, there's always the marriage proposal-not that Ikuto's gonna propose or anything. I remember how I wrote the mariage proposal in another story of mine *sigh* Such lovely memories...**

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I muttered as I searched my closet for something to wear. It was five in the afternoon and I had a date with Ikuto in an hour.

"Believe it." Akemi said. "Because excepting it will make things _so_ much easier."

"Look, she can't even find something to wear." Miki snickered. "Amu, I thought you said it didn't matter."

"Shut up Miki!" I hissed and held up a dress. I examined it and then tossed it over my shoulder.

"Drew, draw, drawn." Miki said and a light surrounded me before disappearing.

Of course, I rushed to my mirror.

Miki had created a look with black jeans and a dark blue one shoulder top. For shoes I had on black and blue high top sneakers and I had a crosbody bag slug over my torso that was big enough for anything I'd need. It all looked casual yet perfect for any date.

"Awesome." I grinned and checked myself out in the mirror. Then my eye caught sight of the locket on my neck. My voice almost trembled as I spoke. "Miki...why?"

"Because it's nice. Don't you dare take it off." She added the last part when my hand inched towards it.

It was a simple, silver heart shaped locket that I'd had for a while. Carefully, I lifted it to where I could see it and opened the locket.

It was still there, inside it. The picture that had been there when Castiel gave it to me. It was of both of us, laughing. Castiel's arm was slung across my shoulder and I'd been moving my finger towards his nose where i'd accidently gotten ice cream on him.

I hadn't looked at the thing for the longest time...

Closing it, I let it fall back onto it's place below my neck and made myself presentable.

My makeup was light and I just left my hair lose. For a second I considered a hat, but decided again. Instead I found a jacket since it was kinda cold outside. I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was six o'clock already.

I turned to my charas and said, "If I die, promise to not try to bring me back."

"Be happy, Amu-chan!" Ran cried. "This is supposed to be a happy moment!"

"Whatever." I turned to my bed where Snowflake and Patch were. "You two be good, okay? Don't give the girls to much trouble."

I have them each a pet on the head and left my room, dreading ever getting downstairs.

I considered running upstairs and getting one of my Charas to claim I was sick, but it would be useless. Ikuto would just come upstairs and see I was okay. I wouldn't be surprised if he dragged me out of my room if he had to.

"God, why did I ever agree to this?" I murmured to myself as I reached the last stair.

I walked into the living room and found Ikuto, laying across the couch, in a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt with some kind of red and black design, and a black blazer. Totally casual.

Ikuto then opened an eye and looked at me before sitting up.

"Hot date?" He asked.

"Not since you're my date." I said and Ikuto stood.

"You're so mean Amu." He said, leaning close. Quickly, I moved away.

"So, where are we going on this date?" I asked and Ikuto smirked.

"You'll see when we get there." He took my hand in his. "Now come on."

Ikuto pulled me outside before I could protest and then stopped halfway down the walkway of the house.

"What are you-" Before I could finish asking, he'd transformed into Black Lynx.

"My lady, allow me to carry you to our destination." A playful smile was on his face.

"Ikuto, no-" He picked me up, bridal style, and in seconds we were in the sky.

Unconsiously, I held onto Ikuto tighter, scared of fall.

"You're heavier than before." Ikuto said and I gave him a dirty look.

"The last time you carried me, I was _twelve_ and shorter. So shut up."

Ikuto just chuckled and I looked away, deciding to just look at the city below us. It looked nice since it was already dark and the lights were on.

Oh, that's right. It's almost December. Christmas is just around the corner then...

I was considering getting someone to do my Christmas shopping for me-something I'd never normally consider-when Ikuto whispered in me ear, "Close your eyes. We're almost there."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Amu." I looked at Ikuto for a long second before nodding and closing my eyes.

I felt Ikuto do one more jump before softly landing on what sounded like cement. He walked a few steps before sopping and letting me down onto my own two feet.

"Keep your eyes closed." Ikuto murmured in my ear. Then I heard him walk away.

A few seconds later I heard something like a lever being pulled down and the sound of power coming on, sparking a memory that I couldn't clearly remember. I heard Ikuto come back and stopp in front of me.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Quickly, I opened my eyes and looked around, gasping.

It was the abandoned amusement park! The one Ikuto had brought me to so long ago. It all looked the same as I remembered. I hadn't thought of this place in so long...

"Wow...It's been a while." I said, laying a hand on the railing to the tea cup ride. "The last time we came here, while Easter was looking for you if I remember right, was the last time I was in an amusement park. I haven't been to one in four years."

"Why not?" Ikuto asked, leaning on the railing next to me.

"At first, I guess it was because it brought back memories of my times here and my time as a Guardian. I wanted nothing more than to forget those memories, so I stayed away and after that, I guess, eventually, I was so used to avoiding amusement parks, the memories of ever enjoying this place faded to the back of my mind." I sighed. "I guess, at least on that topic, I was able to forget."

I looked around, taking in the wonderfulness of the place. "But the memories, like always, came rushing back as soon as I remembered the place." Grinning, I looked at Ikuto. "And I remember you looking so out of place on the tea cups." I grabbed his hand and lead him into the ride. "I want to see if you'll still look so out of place."

He did. He was a bigger han before, so he seemed as out of place as before, but Ikuto didn't seem to mind. I was older now too, so I didn't fit quite as easily as before, but I still fit in alright.

"You're so small you still fit." Ikuto said, smirking at me. I just stuck my tounge out at him and enjoyed the ride.

Next was the Merry-Go-Round. Ikuto grabbed me and made me sit in his lap as we rode. Dispite myself, I was blushing and Ikuto just went on teasing me about it.

Unfortunatly, about an hour and a half later, the power finally gave out.

"Well I guess this brings an end to this date." I said, pouting slightly in disappointment.

Ikuto laughed and tilted my chin up to meet him face to face. Our faces were centimeters apart as he said, "No, this was only the beginning. We've got another place to go."

Confused, I asked "Where?"

Ikuto just smirked and took my hand in his, making me walk with him.

I tried to get him to answer me, but he wouldn't so I just gave up and let him lead the way.

Fifteen minutes later, we ended up at another amusement park, this one fully allive, but not very crowded. Ikuto bought us the jump the line bracelets so we wouldn't have to be standing in lines all night.

"So, which ride first?" I asked and Ikuto shrugged.

"You pick." I looked around and my eyes landed on a roller coaster. A good, medium sized one.

"That one, come on!" I grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him towards the roller coaster, ready for a thrill.

I didn't even notice, but I had no problem holding Ikuto's hand throughout the date. It felt so...natural I didn't even realize it.

"Let's go on this one." Ikuto said when we got off our tenth ride. He was pulling me towards the swing ride, you know, the one where two people sit together and the thing goes around really fast while all the swings are seperated into groups of four and those groups go around the opposite way of the ride.

I hadn't been on this ride in years and I'd never been its ride's biggest fan, but I was willing to ride it if Ikuto rode with me.

We, of course, skipped the wait and Ikuto headed for a specific swing. Without a word, Ikuto placed his hands on my waist.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"Helping my girlfriend get on the ride."

"I'm _not_ your girfriend!" I protested, making Ikuto just smirk.

"Not _yet_." Ikuto lifted me up and sat me on the seat before getting on himself. The seat was wide enough that we'd have soe space between us, but Ikuto sat right next to me. He reached across me and grabbed the seat belt, which buckled right between us. His hand brushed against my leg as he buckled us in and I blushed, quickly looking away.

The ride started, first with the groups of four spining in their own directions. Then, once we'd picked up enough speed, the ride itself started spinning.

"Holy Crap." I muttered, everything around us turning into blurs. I glanced at Ikuto to see him smiling in amusement, so I could guess he was enjoying the ride.

"Shame it doesn't go faster." Ikuto said.

"Faster?! Are you insane? We'd _die_!" I cried out and Ikuto smirked.

"So you're scared of going fast on rides that involve being in the air." I shook my head.

"N-no."

"You're lying, Amu-koi." Ikuto grinned and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

For once, I didn't mind.

The ride was soon over and, kinda dizzily, I got off the swing with Ikuto's help.

"Damn, that thing got me dizzy." I muttered, making Ikuto laugh.

"I know. You're walking like you're drunk."

"Shut up, Ikuto." I hissed, pausing to regain my composure, but failed epically.

"I'll help you walk." Ikuto said and wrapped an arm around my waist, stabalizing me. As we walked, I grew used to his arm around my waist, so I didn't bother telling him I was fine walking alone.

I soon realized Ikuto was going somewhere specific and asked where we were going.

He pointed a head of us and, to my horror, he was pointing at a huge roller coaster with a loop and all that crazzy shit those things have.

Immediatly, I struggled to get out of Ikuto's grip, fear for that thing shooting through me. Instead of letting me go, Ikuto's hold on me only got tighter and he spun me around so I was pressed against his chest, looking up at him.

"Come on Amu." Ikuto purred, leaning down. His lips brushed against my jaw, rendering me motionless. "Just this one ride and you can pick whatever you want for the rest of the night. I promise."

"You're insane if you think-" To my shock, Ikuto nuzzled my neck affectionatly, making me go weak in the knees when he kissed my neck. He pulled away and gave me the sadest, cutest, most pleading face he could manage.

"Please Amu? Just this one, for me." I bit my lip, thinking it over.

God damn it, when did I become so easy?

I nodded, giving him a warning look. "Fine, but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you for eternity."

Ikuto smirked and led me to the roller coaster, making it just in time to get on the next turn. And, of course, Ikuto sat us right in the front.

"If you're scared, you're welcomed to hold onto me." I scofted, crossing my arms and looking away.

Then the ride lurched forwards and we started to go.

First, it was a small hill thing, easy enough. But the next one, oh god, it was so high...

Finally we reached the top and the cart stopped.

"Ready?" Ikuto asked, leaning over. "Scared?"

"N-no." I managed to say, look down the huge drop.

I am totally gonna die.

Then, to my utter horror, the ride moved foward.

And went straight down, so fast my hair flew back behind me.

I couldn't help it. I latched onto Ikuto while I screamed like most of the people on the ride.

Believe me when I say it was scary as hell. I swear i almost died and during the loop-da-loop I held onto Ikuto, scared I'd fall out of the stupid thing.

Finally, the ride came to a stop at the loading dock and Ikuto turned to me, smirking.

"Mind letting go of me?" I slowly released my grip from around Ikuto and felt something remove itself from my shoulders. I hadn't realized earlier that he'd wrapped his arm around me at some point so he'd been holding me close.

Ikuto got out, laughing at my expression, and then helped me out of the ride.

"_Never_ again will we ride that." I said to Ikuto as we walked and he just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Amu-koi." I glared at him.

"You bastard, you planed this, didn't you?" Ikuto just shrugged. "I hate you so much right now."

Ikuto frowned and stepped in front of me, stopping me.

"Don't be mean, _Amu_."

"How am I not gonna be mean when you set me up for that roller coaster of hell?" I demanded.

"I'll make it up to you." Ikuto said.

"How?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Like this."

Before I could do anything, Ikuto pulled me against him and his arms were around my waist. Then, he kissed me. Without thinking, I kissed him right back.

Ikuto's grip tightened around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hands getting tangled in his hair. The kiss seemed to last forever, but I knew it hadn't lasted very long when I broke the kiss, needing air.

"You're so out of breath." Ikuto teased and I glared at him, but didn't bother pulling away.

"Shut up, perv." I hissed and Ikuto just smiled, pressing his forehead against mine.

"So, am I forgiven?" Ikuto asked and I thought about it before smiling.

"Sure. But if you ever do that again, I'll slap you." Ikuto down right laughed at my threat and grinned.

"Got it."

I pulled away from Ikuto and then looked around, pulling him towards the next ride.

But as we walked I was contemplating something really important.

And I think I have my answer now.

* * *

**Later That Night **

Ikuto and I were walking home now, hands intertwined, silently. The rest of the date had been fun and in my arms I had two stuffed animals Ikuto had won for me. One was a cute stuffed penguin and the other a lovely dark blue cat. I'd picked both and Ikuto had even let me pick the stuffed pink and white penguin I'd won for him. Oddly, he hadn't minded it's color.

"So," Ikuto said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"What's the verdict?" I looked at him, confussed.

"Verdict? On what?" Ikuto smirked at me.

"Did you forget the point of the date? It was a trial to see if you thought we'd work out. You called it a test run. So, what's the verdict?"

"It was actually kinda fun." I said, smiling slightly. "Probably the most fun I'd had in a long time."

"Then what do you say, Amu?" Ikuto asked, stopping us. "Will you officially be my girlfriend?"

I bit my lip, praying I was making the right decision. My answer could doom my relashionship with Ikuto forever...

_But I have to say this or else I may live to regret it. It's either what I want, or what guarantees safety. And I'd do anything to keep Ikuto safe..._

And so, I looked up at Ikuto, meeting his gaze as I took a breath and opened my mouth to answer.

"I-"

* * *

**AND...CLIFF HANGER! 3:D**

**I bet you all _hate _me right now, don't you? Don't worry, I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter as I did for this one (SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I was really busy so I just wrote half of this last night!) And I'll try to update soon. So, feel free to leave a review, as always, and I'll see you all soon in the next chapter.**

**Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then Merry whatever it is you celebrate! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Amu's POV**

Another Monday, another boring school day.

I sat at my desk, but I wasn't just sitting there doing nothing. I was actually paying today since this history lesson was actually kinda interesting.

"Amara." I turned towards the whisper to see Kukai holding out an envelope to me. Nikaidou's back was to us so he wouldn't get mad.

"What is that?" I asked, slowly taking it from his hand. I turned it around a few times in my hand, but decided against opening it.

"You'll see when you read it." Kukai turned away and I just shrugged it off, tucking the envelope into my book.

I continued taking notes, easily keeping up with writing things as they came out of Nikaidou's mouth. I'd had to deal with taking notes at a much faster pace before, so this was kinda easy.

But, eventually, my interest passed. So now I was staring out the window while writing notes I was only partly paying attention to.

Today it was cold outside and it was raining. It'd been raining all day. Rain always affects my mood. It calms me down and dulls me in a way that, if something super shocking happened, I wouldn't be as effected the way I usually am.

Finally, lunch time came around. If there was one thing I was grateful about in school it was that the surprise of me being here had lessened to the point where I wasn't crowded around like at first.

But I still stayed in the class when everyone-including Nikaidou-left the room. I wasn't really hungry so it didn't matter that I had nothing to eat with me. I only really had to take my vitamins, so I did.

I sat on top of my desk, legs crossed, and stared out the window. I was honestly bored. I had a concert tonight, but Marzia still made me come to school.

The sound of footsteps brought my attention back to the room and I turned around to see a familiar blonde.

"Tadase." I said in aknowledgement before turning away to face out the window.

"Did you consider our offer?" Tadase asked and I turned back to him.

"Offer?"

"The envelope Kukai gave you."

"Oh. I haven't bothered reading it." Tadase looked at my book and saw the envelope. I hated how close he was and had to hold my hand by the wrist to keep from punching the bastard.

He slipped the envelope from my book and held it out to me. "You should read it."

I glared at him, but took the envelope and opened it. I pulled out the letter and was about to read the letter when a soft knock at the door caught my attention.

"Yo." Ikuto stoof in the doorway, Yoru and my Charas behind him.

"Hey Ikuto." I said, not moving from my spot. Ikuto looked around and his eyes landed on Tadase as he walked over.

"Kiddy King." Ikuto said as he pasted him and stopped by me. Ikuto leaned down, hands resing at my hips and gave me a kiss.

"Hands off her, you theiving cat." Tadase demanded and Ikuto pulled away from me, smirking at him.

"Why? I can touch her all I want since she's my _girlfriend_." Tadase blinked, shock obvious on his face.

"G-girlfriend? Since when?!"

"Since Friday night two weeks ago." I shrugged. "Not that it's any of your bussiness." I glared at him and then turned to Ikuto. "But why are you here, anyway? School isn't over yet."

"I just came to see you since I was bored." Ikuto looked down and sat the letter in my hand. "What's that?"

"A letter from the Guardians, I assume. I was about to read it when you came in." Ikuto snatched the letter from my hands and, honestly, he could rip it for all I cared.

He skimmed it before looking at Tadase. "She's gonna say no."

Tadase glared up at Ikuto. "You don't know that."

"She's still mad at you, Kiddy King. Amu will refuse." I raisd an eyebrow.

"Just what will I refuse?" Ikuto wordlessly held the letter up for me to read. As he had, I skimmed it and immediatly grabbed it from his hand, ripping it in two.

"He's right." I told Tadase. "I refuse." Tadas frowned.

"But Amara-" I slid off the table and cut him off.

"I said, I _refuse_. I never, under any circumstances, will ever wish to rejoin you stupid guardians. You kicked me out, remember? Why the hell would I want to rejoin?" I crumpled up the papers and tossed them towards the trashcan across the room. Somehow, they made it in. "Honestly, are you that shameless?"

"Amara, it wasn't us that kicked you out! We weren't ourselves!"

"You weren't yourselves?" I spat. "Well that's a crappy excuse. You seemed to be perfectly fine and like yourselves when you kicked me out. I saw your true colors, and I'm not surprised. Very few people in this world are actually nice at heart. You guys were pretty convincing though. I was fooled so easily. But now it's obvious to me how it's gonna be."

"Sorry to interrupt your hissy fit, Amu." Castiel said and I whirled around toward the window. Castiel was crouched on the window seal, grinning.

"Castiel? What the hell?" I asked and walked over, pulling him inside and shutting the window.

"Aw, you do care about my health." Castiel cooed and I glared at him.

"Not really, but if your sick, it just means more work for me. Now, why are you here?"

"Well, we've got X eggs to create and gather."

"X eggs?!" Tadase asked, giving me a shockked look. "You've been doing that?"

"Duh." I rolled my eyes. "It's my job."

"And you're letting her do it?" He demanded from Ikuto, who remained silent.

"He may be my boyfriend, but he's not the boss of me." I called over my Charas and we headed for the door. "See ya bitch." I called over my shoulder to Tadase and, once in the hall, I looked at Castiel.

"Follow me." Castiel said and off we went to gather X eggs.

* * *

**All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

The concert was going great. Most of the audience was singing along to the song.

Tonight was my concert rivalry with Utau. Marzia, as she had promised me months ago, had arranged for my concert to be the same date and time as Utau's. Right now, someone from Easter was gathering information to see if I had a bigger crowd than Utau, which I bet I do.

I pushed my competitiveness away for a second as I switched to the next song. This song has always been the closest to me an personal on many points.

**Nothing I say comes out right,**  
**I can't love without a fight,**  
**No one ever knows my name,**  
**When I pray for sun, it rains.**  
**I'm so sick of wasting time,**  
**But nothings moving in my mind,**  
**Inspiration can't be found,**  
**I get up and fall but, **

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**  
**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**  
**Reaching for heaven.**  
**I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,**  
**I'll live my life, I'm Alive!**

**Every lover breaks my heart,**  
**And I know it from the start,**  
**Still I end up in a mess,  
****Every time I second guess.  
****All my friends just run away,  
****When I'm having a bad day,  
****I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason**

Now _that_ part was definatly true. I've known it for a while an still, I do it and end up in a mess. 'All my friends', that refered to the Guardians how they left me when I was having my bad day after the attack.

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**  
**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**  
**Reaching for heaven.**  
**I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,**  
**I'll live my life, I'm Alive!**

**When I'm bored to death at home,**  
**When he won't pick up the phone,**  
**When I'm stuck in second place,**  
**Those regrets I can't erase.**  
**Only I can change the end,**  
**Of the movie in my head,**  
**There's no time for misery,**  
**I won't feel sorry for me!**

I won't feel sorry for myself. Doing that would result in nothing my time wasted. Only I can change things and I am changing this. I'll change the end of this movie.

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**  
**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**  
**Reaching for heaven!**  
**I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,**  
**I'll live my life, ohhh!**

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah!**  
**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**  
**Reaching for heaven.!**  
**I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,**  
**I'll live my life,**  
**I'll live my life,**  
**I'M ALIVE!**

I held that last 'alive' for a good amount of time, hand on my stomach as I leaned forward a bit, putting all the feeling into it. Then, when I brought it to a close I straightened, punching the air.

"How was that, guys?" I asked the audience and they all cheered in responce. "I hope you're having as much fun as me." Another roar of cheers and I grinned, smoothing out the front of my dress. For this outfit I was in a black dress with dark blue converse hightops, much to my pleasure. I'd only do three constume changes for this concert and this was my second one.

The concert went on until, finally, I reached the final song.

**I throw all of your stuff away**  
**Then I clear you out of my head**  
**I tear you out of my heart**  
**And ignore all your messages**  
**I tell everyone we are through**  
**'Cause I'm so much better without you**  
**But it's just another pretty lie**  
**'Cause I break down**  
**Every time you come around**  
**Uh, Oh Uh, Oh**

**So how did you get here under my skin**  
**Swore that I'd never let you back in**  
**Should've known better**  
**Then trying to let you go**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**  
**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**  
**Something about you is so addictive**  
**We're fallin' together**  
**You think that by now I'd know**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**

**You never know what you want**  
**And you never say what you mean**  
**But I start to go insane**  
**Everytime that you look at me**  
**You only hear half of what I say**  
**And you're always showing up too late**  
**And I know that I should say goodbye**  
**But it's no use**  
**Can't be with or without you!**  
**Uh, Oh Uh, Oh**

**So how did you get here under my skin**  
**Swore that I'd never let you back in**  
**Should've known better**  
**Then trying to let you go**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**  
**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**  
**Something about you is so addictive**  
**We're fallin' together**  
**You think that by now I'd know**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**

**And again and again and again!**  
**I throw all your stuff away**  
**And then I cleared you out of my head**  
**And I tore you out of my heart!**  
**Uh, Oh Uh, Oh**

**So how did you get here under my skin**  
**Swore that I'd never let you back in**  
**Should've known better**  
**Then trying to let you go**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**  
**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**  
**Something about you is so addictive**  
**We're fallin' together**  
**You think that by now I'd know**  
**'Cause here we go go**

**Here we go again**  
**Here we go again**  
**Should've known better**  
**Then trying to let you go**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**  
**Again and again and again and again**

* * *

"And the verdict was..." Marzia said, pulling out the information gathered from the envelope it was in. I sat up, eagerly awaiting the answer. Mariza looked at me, frowning.

I froze in horror, thinking Utau had gotten more people at her concert than me. But then Marzia grinned and I couldn't help the un-Amu like squeal that left me.

"By how much?" I asked.

"You had double her audience." Marzia read off the page and my Charas let out a round of applause.

"Cool! I got the top concert!"

Marzia left after delivering the news, warning me to remember that on Thursday I had a photo shoot with Kaname and that skank Shizuka. Lovely.

I had just finished changing back into a sweater and jeans when my door opened and Ikuto walked in.

"Ikuto!" I screeched. "You have to knock before coming in! I could've still been changing, you know!"

Ikuto calmly walked over and pulled me into his arms, nuzzling my neck. "Would that really be so bad?" He whispered in my ear with a tone that made me shiver.

"O-of course! We've only been together for two weeks!"

"But I love you, Amu." My face went red and I looked away.

"So you keep saying." Ikuto made me look at him.

"I mean it Amu, that's why I'm still here."

Only one thing went through my head when he said that.

_Castiel said the same thing._

As if reading my thoughts, Ikuto pulled my tightly against him. "I'm not Castiel, Amu. He's red and I'm blue."

"Whatever." I said, pulling away. "You still need to knock when you come into my room."

Ikuto just nodded, saying "Okay, I'll do that next time." It was obvious he didn't mean it."

My hand pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head. "Remind me again why I'm dating you?"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my neck affectionatly in a way that rememinded me of a cat. "Because you love me."

"I guess your right." I messed up his hair with my hand, looking away. "I guess that's why..."

Honestly I wasn't sure how I felt. I couldn't admit that I loved him.

I just couldn't.

* * *

**So...very boring chapter, in my opinion. I'd rewrite it, but I'm to lazy. XD Next chapter, though, I think will be a bit more dramatic. *Shuffles through papers* I _do_ have a little idea, but I'm not sure whether I should save it...Wait, how long had Amu been in Japan? 3 months right? *Mutters to self* That means I have nince months left to plan...**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas or whatever and I'll see you in the next update! Bye!**

**((All rights of the songs go to their writers and stuff))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, I've been reading the reviews (well, I always read them, but that's the point) and I feel so loved! :') I love you guys and I'm so so so grateful you guys like this story. I just wanted to say that so...ONWARDS TO FORWARDZER!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"_And it looks like Hart Amara's song all still cover the top five spots song list. Will she remain like this until Sunday and reach a month with only her songs on as the top five?_"

"Ikutooo!" I whined, falling on the couch. "Turn that off!"

Ikuto just smirked at me. "Why? You're at the top of the chart. Isn't that what all singers want?"

"Honestly I don't give a crap. As long as the fans enjoy the music, I could be in the 100th place." Ikuto shut the radio off and walked over, lifting my head from the couch. He sat down and placed my head on his lap.

"Why are you awake this early, anyway?"

"The photo shoot's at nine and it's six o'clock right now." I was giving myself three hours before I had to be there. That gave me enough time.

"Shouldn't you take a shower and change?" I looked at my camisole and pajama pants, shrugging.

"Later." Ikuto chuckled.

"You know, I'd have thought you'd be embarrassed of me seeing you like this." I turned onto my side.

"Not really. I don't really care now, especially not this early in the morning. Besides, _strangers_ at clothes fittings and stuff have seen me in my underwear, so what do I care if you see me in this?"

"Strangers?" Ikuto loomed over me. "The thought of that makes me...jealous."

"W-well that's not my problem. It's yours."

We stayed like that, not speaking. It was weirdly calming to be like this, my head on Ikuto's lap, both of us calm and quiet.

"Hey, Ikuto?" I asked, voice low, as I shifted from my position on my side back onto my back.

"Hm?" Ikuto wasn't looking at me. He was looking towards the television where the news was flashing on.

"What's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?" Ikuto looked down at me, surprised. Immediately, I regretted my words. "I-I mean, you don't have to tell me or anything. I was just curious, that's all."

Ikuto was silent for a few moments before speaking, "The scariest thing would be...a tie between my father leaving and when I came back and found out you were gone."

"Why? Why that second one?"

"Because I love you and it always hurts to lose someone you love. I wondered what I wondered what I'd do without seeing you and, for a long while, I considered looking for you."

"Why didn't you?" My question so quiet, I was surprised he'd heard me at all.

"I thought it was better that way. You were somewhere else, out of Easter's grasp. At the time I didn't know you were in the main Easter branch, of course." He smirked at me. "Okay, your turn. What was the scariest thing you've gone through?"

I bit my lip, wondering if I really wanted to be honest. "I know I should say the day my Charas were destroyed. But it wasn't that. The scariest thing I've been through was...Death Rebel."

"So, the scariest thing you've been through was when I became Death Rebel?" I nodded.

"When you were being controlled by Easter and I saw how they were controlling you...it was scary. The strongest person I'd ever know, being controlled? That was pretty scary."

Ikuto shifted and, in a moment, I was sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that." Ikuto said, kissing my cheek. "It won't happen again." I jumped up, off his lap.

"W-Well you better make sure it doesn't! Or else I'll make you regret it!" I huffed. "I'm going to go take a shower so you just stay there."

"Mind if I join you?" Ikuto asked, his usual smirk on his face.

"You are not allowed in or near my room until I'm done with my shower." Thank god I had my own private bathroom attached to my bedroom. Quickly, I rushed upstairs and got ready for today.

After my shower, I looked through my closet, searching for what to wear. In the end, since it was cold outside, I just picked a white sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, slipping on a pair of combat boots. I set out a navy blue peacoat for later and blow dried my hair.

Leaving my hair loose, I headed downstair, catching a quick look at the clock. It was already 6:50.

I headed downstairs and setting coffee in the filter for the coffee machine when Ikuto wandered in.

"What do want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Anything as long as my _girlfriend_ makes it." I rolled my eyes.

"You just love rubbing that in, don't you?"

"No, i just like finally being able to say it after so long."

"Whatever."

I got to work on breakfast. For today, I made bacon, eggs, and toast. I served food for me and Ikuto, also setting some down for our Charas.

"Snowflake! Patch!" I called, filling their food bowls and water bowls. Both came running into the dinning room. Patch gave a happy bark and Snowflake brushed against me, meowing. I gave them each an affectionate scratch behind the ear. "Good morning to you guys to."

I washed my hands before joining Ikuto and our Charas at the table. Now it was 7:15 A.M.

"So what are we going to do after the photo shoot?" I asked as I took my first bite of breakfast. "We should be done by noon."

"You could go to school." Ikuto said and I shot him a look.

"No."

"Well, we can come home, turn off all lights and contact with the outside world-" again, another look, "-and have a nice movie day cuddling on the couch."

Before I could answer, my cell rang.

"Amara speaking." I said, holding up a finger to my lips so Ikuto would be quiet. I blinked when I heard the voice on the other end. "Kaname-kun?"

"Hello Amara-chan." Kaname said. "I'm just calling to inviting you to lunch after the photo shoot."

"Lunch? That sounds lovely, Kaname. But I'm afraid I can't because I need to be with Ikuto and-"

"He can come too. Both of you can come and you can even bring your two pets if you want."

"Oh my, that's really nice of you. Just give me a sec." I covered the phone and looked towards Ikuto. "You want to go?"

Ikuto didn't say anything, just kept eating, looking none to happy.

"Are you...sulking?" I smirked. "Are you jealous?" When Ikuto didn't answer for a long moment, I went back to my phone. "Kaname? We'd love to go, but it'll just be me and Ikuto, not my pets."

"Great. I'll see you at the photo shoot." We exchanged goodbyes and then I went back to eating breakfast.

"Why's he invite you to lunch?" Ikuto asked out of the blue.

"Hm? Oh, doesn't Utau do this too?" I asked, confused. "I thought this was normal everywhere. You know, going out to lunch with friends or with co-workers after stuff?"

"Not since she's dating Kukai..." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I do. It's a basic. You go out with people in your field and form connections and powerful friendships. I may only sing right now, but I'm still in the business world."

Ikuto just looked away. A pang of guilt hit me.

Of course he wouldn't like this. His girlfriend was getting asked out by another man, an older man-Kaname's 21-, so of course he didn't like it. I couldn't help comparing this to Derek and Castiel. I had to since I didn't want to make the same mistakes.

Castiel never went through this, since I wasn't as famous then. Derek...he'd understood. It always made him feel better if he knew the guy and came along...

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't realize it earlier, but you wouldn't like that, huh? You never liked me being with other guys before, so I should've known." I rose from my seat and walked over to Ikuto. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to live with it since that's what Hart Amara does."

In a flash, Ikuto had me pinned to the wall, his eyes unreadable.

"You're Hinamori Amu. Not Hart Amara, idiot." Ikuto said, leaning down and resting his head in the crook of my neck. "Just act like my Amu."

"It's not that simple, Ikuto." I murmured. "After four long years of forgetting Amu and molding myself into Amara, it's a hard thing to do."

"That's why I'm here. To turn you back." I couldn't help but smile at his words. It wasn't going to be an easy thing.

"Fine. But just...promise to try and see why I do everything I do."

At the time, I didn't realize it, but those words would come back during the worst of times and haunt him. If only I'd known...I wouldn've said something, anything, else.

* * *

"Kaname-kun!" I called as we arrived on set. After our talk this morning, on the ride here, I made it clear to Ikuto that, if anything, Kaname only saw me like a friend.

After filming once, Kaname had told me I reminded me of his sister. It was after that our friendship was official and I started to refer to him as 'Kaname-kun'. That, and because it pissed off Yoshida.

"Ah, Amara-chan." When I reached him, I gave a brief bow.

Kaname bowed briefly in return and smiled. "Hello Amara-chan."

"Kaname!" I almost groaned at the sound. It was Yoshida. She gave me a cold smile when she noticed me. "Hello Hart-san." She completely ignored Ikuto, who was at my side. We weren't on a first name basis and I preferred it that way.

"Hello Yoshida-san." I said, and turned to Kaname. "I'm going to go get ready. Excuse me." I turned to Ikuto. "Come on."

Ikuto took my hand in his and lounged around in the main part of my changing room while I changed behind a changing screen, only to step out and get ushered to the vanity for makeup.

Finally, everything was done.

"You are so easy to put makeup on." The makeup artist commented. "Yoshida-sama made a fuss, saying my skills are terrible."

"I'm sorry for that. I'd assume you had to redo her makeup to her instructions and not how you wanted?" She nodded. "I can tell. She's an actress, not a makeup artist, so she doesn't know better in makeup. It shows on how her makeup is done. You, on the other hand, know what to do." I smiled. "That's why I trusted a complete stranger to make me look my best."

"Thank you, Hart-sama." She bowed and left.

"I've never understood that about you. You're nice to people and that's like your super power or something." Ikuto said and I shrugged.

"I claim nothing." I picked at the bow that held my hair in a side ponytail, though it was does in a messy fashion so a lot of my hair hung out of the ponytail. Everything was done to the fashion of my character: messy, clumsy, but sweet. Finally, I gave up and stood. "Come on Ikuto, we need to get on set."

* * *

"Tell me, Ikuto, have you known Amara long?" Kaname asked as we waited for our lunch to arrive.

Kaname hadn't picked a fancy restaurant, but a simpler one. It wasn't too simple like a fast food place, but it was nice and comfortable.

"I've known her since before she was famous, when she was just like anyone else." Ikuto said, slinging an arm around me. "And I loved her back then too."

My face went red. "I-Ikuto! Not in public like this!" I hissed, getting out of his grip.

"So it's okay if we're not in public?" I just glared at him.

"Kaname, why didn't you invite Yoshida?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed by now. She's...a bitch." I giggled at the blandness of his words.

"I'm surprised you said it, since you're always so nice to her."

"Of course, I have to be. But she seems to want to...further our relationship, though I've made it clear I refuse to go beyond co-stars with her."

"That must be tough." I sympathized, taking a sip of my drink.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Ikuto asked.

"Not at the moment, no." He turned to me. "Amara, if I may, what possessed you to be in a relationship with your bodyguard? The press will be all over it when it gets out."

"Well, Ikuto, for the longest time, had shown he'd wanted to pursue a relationship. He and his sister both have old connections to Easter."

"Who's his sister?"

"You may have heard of her, since she's the famous Utau who quit Easter. Both used to work for the company and both left since they and the company...don't see eye to eye on some terms."

"That's interesting."

"Mmhm. But back to your original question, our interest in each other had always been mutual, but there were always...circumstances that kept us apart. At one point, after I left Japan the first time to start my carrier, I'd met someone who...I became very close to. Closer than I ever was with Ikuto. As much as I loved that person, things ended and that was the end of that. But the circumstances surrounding us finally lessened and we decided to try this."

"Are you happy?" I didn't even have to thing about it.

"I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." We continued talking until the waitress brought us our lunch and our conversation switched to different topics.

"Wait wait wait." I said, unable to believe the words that had just come out of Kaname's mouth. "You used to be with Easter after they did a public talent search?" Kaname nodded.

"I got there and told them I wanted to try my luck in acting. They let me audition and, before I left the building, I was told they'd liked me a lot. My parents signed the papers and by the age of fourteen, I was on the big screen."

"That's how I got signed up! Well, sorta. I'd seen the thing and run over, making it on time to be the last person. I sang and was about to leave when they stopped me. They told me I was accepted and then took my home. But they'd picked four kids that day. Two stayed here and me and another boy went off to America, having both requested that transfer." I giggled. "You should've seen everyone's mutual shock when we found out the boss of the main Easter branch in America was my aunt."

Kaname laughed. "I'm sure it _was_ a deep surprise. How did no one ever notice?"

"Well, we don't look very much alike and we hadn't ever met until one day when my grandparents went in with me. They didn't know that Easter was my aunt's company and they were like "Layla? This is the company of yours?" And I asked how they knew her, 'Oh, she's your aunt.' and there was the surprise."

"Interesting." I nodded.

"Sasaki, how did you acting career take off? It's only manners to tell since you know about Amu's now." Ikuto said.

"Well, after that Easter talent show, I was sent into classes for acting and molded into a good actor. That took a few months and then I was sent to four different auditions. I failed three, but the one I was given the part in turned out to be a top seller. Of course, after that, auditions weren't failed as often. I took some, and turned down some with advice from my manager at Easter."

"But what made you quit?"

"Two things. The first being that another actor had said it was nice to be mainstream and free, without ties to certain companies. The second being that I felt...held back by Easter. When I left, I was being offered the chance to star in an action movie. Easter didn't want me in it, but I did. I took the part and, after some meetings, my contract with Easter was over."

"So Actors from Easter aren't as free lance as singers..." I murmured.

"But that was all years ago. And from what I've seen, Easter become less possessive."

"I think that may have to do with me." I said. "I, like Ikuto and Utau, have had a connection with Easter from before that talent search. When I found out my Aunt ran Easter, I filled out a complaint about how the Director ran Easter. It's improved, but deep down it's still the same."

"Who knows?" Kaname smiled. "Maybe you'll sign onto another company and leave Easter soon."

I shook my head. "Oh no, that won't be happening anytime soon. I love Easter to much to give it up."

* * *

"Lunch was wonderful, Kaname." I said as I pulled my cell phone from my bag.

"I can take you home, my car's already waiting outside."

"Thanks a lot, but no. Ikuto and I will call my driver, since he'll be waiting for the call. Don't worry about it."

"If you insist," Kanme nodded. "I'll see you later Amara."

"Bye Kaname!" I called as he left towards a black car.

I called my own driver and soon a car was here to pick me and Ikuto up.

"Drive us home, please." I told the driver as we got in.

"You're quiet." I said to Ikuto halfway through the ride home.

"You said you loved Easter." Ikuto murmured, looking out the window. "Does that mean you love collecting those X eggs for whatever it is they're being used for?"

"Of course not! But I love the company itself! It's so successful and it's what made me what I am today. Ikuto, you've got to understand. The American part of the company, they love Charas and everything. They're not like this branch that captures X eggs and everything. Only this branch does that."

"So then you'd never leave Easter?"

Luckily, I didn't have to answer since the car pulled over in front of my house at that moment.

"We're home." I said and got out of the car. Walking up the stone pathway, I hurried to the front door and unlocked it.

Upon opening the door, I was attacked by four Charas, a kitten, and a puppy. Yoru just flew straight to Ikuto.

"I missed all of you guys too!" I laughed. Bending down, I picked up Snowflake and Patch. I took the two to the kitchen and fed them their own lunch and went to wash my hands. After washing my hands I put some popcorn in the microwave and then headed over to the living room where Ikuto and all our Charas were,

"So what movie are we gonna watch?"

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked.

"You said you wanted to do a movie day, didn't you?" I asked Ikuto. He was confused for a second before he remembered.

"Awww, you're being so nice Amu." He smirked.

"Just pick a movie." I went back into the kitchen and found a bowl for the popcorn.

In the living room, Ikuto had set everything up, even having skipped the annoying commercial things at the beginning of the movie.

I took a seat on the couch next to Ikuto, but, apparently, that wasn't good enough.

Ikuto stretched out an arm and wrapped it around me, yanking me closer. Now my head rested on his chest and I struggled for a second before just giving up and snuggling closer to Ikuto.

This what a normal couple did, I told myself. But something about it felt off and I couldn't deny that, deep down, I felt sick and that there was still a dull throb at the back of my mind.

Something was wrong, but I chose to ignore it.

* * *

**Again, a crappy chapter. In the next chapter, I'll be doing a one month time skip to December so it'll be around Christmas time in the next Chapter. Yay! And maybe I can finally put that little surprise in-nah. I'll save that for later. A bit later...**

**So thanks to those who have reviewed so far and please remember to review this chapter too! Love ya, bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is dedicated to *drum roll* 'lovelaughlive4268' (Sorry, I forgot to do the dedication earlier) who is a friend of mine. So this chapter is for you, girl! Remember to keep writing!**

***-Where you see that little star is a type of scene that I've never really written without other similar scenes to help guide me. First time for that, so don't judge me! :'(**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Christmas concert?" I asked. "When?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll have time for your Christmas things. Christmas will be on a Saturday, so Christmas Eve is on a Friday. The concert would be the night of the 21st, the Tuesday before Christmas." Marzia said. "Besides, doing a Christmas concert will give you a boost a head of all the others since they're not doing anymore concerts until January."

It was December 4th, the first Saturday of the month. I still had Christmas shopping to do and with a concert to get ready for...Kill me.

"Don't worry, you won't need to practice to much for this. Remember your Christmas concert last year? The steps and dances for this year will be similar with only one or two changes. Don't worry Amu."

"I'm not worried...I'll just need to do Christmas shopping soon because i need to ship presents for Ms. Layla, my grandparents, my choreographer, my old appearance team, my everyone that helped me in America this past year!"

"Just do what I do." Marzia laughed. "Just give them all gift cards to suitable places." I snapped my fingers at the idea.

"That's it. I can do that for some people." I stood, heading for the door. "Bye Marzia, I've got stuff to do today so bye and yeah!"

I left her office and easily made it past Ikuto who was pacing the hall. I waited for his back to be to me and then bolted down the hall to the elevator. Once in, I pressed the button for the top floor, where the 'Boss' was.

"What is it Amara?" He said as soon as I stepped in. You know, the little brat seriously needs to act his age...

"Hello Sir. I just came to see if there was anything special you wanted for Christmas?" I knew he'd answer. To my surprise, I'd become obvious that the Boss preferred me over his own grandfather, the Director. Serves the motherfucker right, I'd say.

"Nothing in particular, Amara."

"Aw, come on. You're a little boy for heaven's sake, Hikaru! You should have at least _one_ thing you want!" I said, walking over. I stood in front of his desk, staring down at the little boy. "Come on, Hikaru."

"Well...there is one thing..." He motioned me closer and I leaned over the desk, letting him whisper in my ear.

"You got it." i said, turning. "Merry Christmas Hikaru-kun!" I left his office and made it to the elevator...

...Just as it opened to reveal Ikuto.

"Hi." I said, grinning as i gave him a kiss on the cheek and got in the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. Then I remembered i'd left my stuff in Marzia's office, so I hit the button for her floor.

"You're in a happy mood..." Ikuto gave me a look. "Amu...have you drank anything handled by someone that wasn't you?"

"I haven't been drugged you weirdo!" I laughed. "It's my tradition since i moved to America to be happy all during December. I have to enjoy it since in January..." I shook my head. "January is when the rush starts. I'll probably have to leave Japan again, by the way."

"What? You're leaving again?" Ikuto's eyes showed his panic and i shook my head.

"Not for forever. I said I'd be here a year, and it's on been four months. This is my fourth month. I've got eight months left. This just...every year, in L.A, there's a New Years party the first week of the New Years. New Years eve is on a Friday, the year starting on a Saturday. The Party will be on the fifth, meaning a Wednesday."

"So you're going to leave me behind?"

"Of course not." I grinned at him. "I already RSVPed. You're coming with me. Oh it'll be so much fun!"

Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, his hard gaze on me.

"Ikuto? What are you doing?" I asked, but I didn't receive an answer. Ikuto just pulled me against his chest and crashed his lips against mine.

*****I gasped, surprised by the kiss, and Ikuto took the chance for his tongue to dart into my mouth. He investigated my mouth before finding my tongue, coaxing mine to join his. Ikuto's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. As our tongues danced, my hands made their way behind his neck as I stood on my tippy toes and my hands tangled themselves in his hair.

I couldn't help but moan into the kiss, and to my embarrassment I felt Ikuto smirk against my mouth, but the kiss didn't end. But my heart was beating so fast and loud, I swear Ikuto could probably hear it.

It wasn't until I heard the ding of the elevator, signaling we'd reached Marzia's floor.

I broke the kiss first, pulling away from Ikuto, feeling myself go red.

"Uh..Um...I-I left my stuff in Marzia's office and...uh...see you d-down stairs." I could barely form the words as I panted, still affected by the kiss, and got off the elevator. I could hear Ikuto's chuckllng as I headed for Marzia's office.

"Amu?" Marzia asked, stopping her phone call to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah. I'm fine. I just needed to grab my stuff." I pointed to my white hoodie and bag that rested in a chair and grabbed them. "I'll see you later. Bye Marzia!."

"Bye!"

I closed the door to her office behind me and pressed my back against the door, taking a deep breath.

Why was i so flustered by that kiss? It was just a kiss...why was my heart still beating so fast? It had been the first time Ikuto kissed me like that, hell, it was the first time anyone kissed me so passionately. The last time i got so worked up by something similar was...

I pushed the thought aside and slid on my hoodie as I waited for the elevator. I composed myself and wasn't very surprised to see Ikuto leaning against the back wall of the elevator when the doors opened.

I stepped in and, once again, pressed the button for the lobby.

"That sure was a kiss..." Ikuto murmured against my ear as his arms wrapped around me.

"Pervert." I muttered. "Besides, don't you have Christmas shopping to do or something? You should go get it done now."

"Maybe. But I'd prefer to spend my time kissing you like that again than go shopping."

"Pervert." I muttered and Ikuto just just followed me out of the elevator and outside to the waiting car that would take us home.

* * *

Monday morning held me at school, as always. Ugh.

Only difference? Today we were having and assembly for some shit. I didn't know what it was for and all I knew was that the Guardians X had called it, saying it was 'important and had to be held today.

"Welcome everyone." Tadase said into a microphone at the front of the auditorium. "I'd just like to say Merry Christmas since it is now December. And I'm sure you're all wondering what this meeting is for."

Duh, kiddy king.

"Well, this meeting is to announce that we ail be adding an honorary member to the Guardians X. A title for her chair has not yet been decided, but, for now, it is only important that the new Guardian X know what she now is and to be acknowledged."

_So it's a girl? The poor thing. She'll probably take it as an honor until she realizes just how terrible it is. _

I glanced around, wondering who the poor girl was, when Tadase finally announced it.

"And, our new Guardian X member is...Hina-Hart Amara!" I heard him almost say my given name and frowned, but that was quickly forgotten by me realizing he'd called Hart Amara.

No fucking way.

The bastard.

"Congratulations Hart-san!" Two girls next to me squealed as someone behind me whispered, "Now she'll be even better! A famous idol and a Guardian X! She's _so lucky_!"

I rose, deciding to not take this like I'd taken it years ago when I first because a Guardian. I had to be all smiles as people clapped. Once they were quiet, I addressed the Guardians X.

"Thank you very much for the position," they all smiled as if I was accepting. The idiots. "But, I must refuse this offer." Gasps could be heard all around me at the words. And, for once, I was happy to be up front by the stage. "There are a few reasons behind my refusal, so please, hear me out everyone.

"Four years ago, before I left Japan to pursue my career, I held the position of Joker as Hinamaori Amu. The Guardians, for completely ridiculous reasons, kicked me out of the Guardians without warning. Imagine my shock when my own so called 'friends' did that. Of course, it hurt. Especially to know that my position as Joker had been ripped away and presented to Utau, who you can see on the stage.

"So, I'm sorry, but I _refuse_ to be made a fool of once again by these people that you all look up to. And, also, I must refuse this position because i simply don't want it and have a busy enough schedule as it is. And I had already refused this position weeks ago when I received a letter from one of the Guardians X." I turned to face the Guardians once again. "So, Guardians X, yet again I will say this: I simply _refuse_ to rejoin a group that kicked me out for ridiculous reasons before. Thanks for the consideration, but I'm sure anyone in this room would enjoy the position way more than I ever would."_  
_

With that, I turned and left the auditorium, the Guardian X members and the rest of the school gaping at my retreating figure.

Hart Amara will not be made a fool of.

Not like Hinamori Amu was.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Originally, the chapter was longer, but I cut that out because I thought ****that this was a good place to end. So I hope you enjoyed! And what do you think of the scene with the *? I think I failed at the kiss scene...**

**So yeah, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and please remember to review this chapter. And we finally made it to 200 reviews! Yay! The 200 reviewer was...PandaPuppet. You know, I like pandas...and the 201 reviewer was Kitty-Cat In Blue. So congrats you two! So, until the next update, bye everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Amu's POV**

My refusal of becoming a Guardian X seemed to be the talk of the school the day after and up until today, which was Thursday.

I could hear the whispers that appeared when I walked by or when a Guardian X member passed, or when we passed each other.

But, that straw seemed to have an effect. Since I arrived here, I hadn't had many friends because I was usually busy and those that did approach me were just looking for quick and easy popularity.

But now, after seeing that I had problems like them, a girl had approached me. She was the kind of quiet girl that was open and honest when around friends and I liked that. Even if she was a bit crazy, it was fine.

"A-ma-ra!" I turned, looking down the hall, to see a brunette in jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt walking over to me, waving. This was Ada, and she'd been the first to actually try to be my friend. I guess, somehow, I could tell that her intentions were good. But...she confused me.

"Amara-chan!" I frowned at her.

"I said to call me Amara. I may have grown up here, but I'm used to it just being Amara, without the honorific.

"Oops, sorry darling." She glanced around and frowned. Students stared at us and, of course, Ada didn't like it. "Yo, beach balls, this isn't a show! Go on, stop staring!" She yelled, sounding angry. Immediately, everyone looked away.

"I'd assume you're used to this." Ada said, tucking her hair behind her ear, grinning. She was defiantly something. Sweet, yet bitter. Mean, yet kind.

She didn't bother to hide who she was.

"Yeah. You have to get used to it in my field of work." I smiled back. "But come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Late, smate. I don't care." Ada said, shrugging. I held up my wrist and pointed to my watch.

"We have two minutes to get there, and from here it's a five minutes walk." Ada froze and whirled around.

"What are you waiting for?! Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and off we went, running to class.

"I thought you didn't care?"

"Shut up, Amara!" Ada hissed, glancing back at me. We ended up making it inside the just as the bell rang. "Well, that was," pant, "kinda fun." Pant.

"Yeah." I said, trying to get my breathing under control.

"Well, that was just lovely and fun, but please get to your seat Miss Hart and Miss Ada." Nikaidou said, tapping his foot. Ada only giggled at the sight of our clumsy teacher being serious.

I just nodded while Ada gave a thumbs up, both of us heading to our seats.

As Nikaidou went on teaching, I slipped the script for the anime I got to voice act for on top of my book, skimming it.

"So...I'm gonna be voicing a little girl who becomes older and sings, thanks to a wish she made?" I murmured to myself and smiled. "How...lovely."

I read through my lines a bit before slipping the script under my book and paying attention once more to Nikaidou, silently drumming my fingers on my books.

I didn't really want to be here. To be honest, the whispers and murmurs and rumors of me refusing the Guardians X were getting annoying.

"Did you hear? Apparently Hart-san rejected the Guardians X because she and Tadase used to date but he broke her heart." Was one of the rumors I'd heard.

Yes, Tadase and I _sort of_ went out, but never anything serious and it was over the second the guardians rejected me. I left with a broken heart, but not a heart broken by love, but by betrayal.

I only wish I could see what other rumors there were.

Lunch came and passed. All I did was take my vitamins and pick at the bento I'd brought. When I'd open the bento though, in an empty section of it where I clearly remember stashing a few small chocolates-which were now gone-was a note from Ikuto.

_I'll be by to pick you up soon._

It wasn't signed or anything, but I could tell it was his hand writing.

It was about twenty minutes after lunchtime when someone knocked on the classroom door. Knowing who it was, I started packing my stuff.

Nikaodou went and opened the door and I could easily hear them.

"Ikuto?" Nikaidou asked, clearly surprised to see him. I heard the crinkling of paper and figured Ikuto was showing Nikaidou an excuse to get me out.

All around me, the girls were whispering.

"...he's hot..."

"...Who is he?..."

"...Maybe he's working at the school now..."

"...No, he couldn't possibly be here for that..."

"Ah, you're here to pick up Hart-chan." Nikaidou said just as I finished packing and stood up.

"Bye Ada, see you later." I said, waving goodbye to Ada as I pasted her seat.

"See ya." Ada said and I walked over to Ikuto and Nikaidou.

"Easter business?" Nikaidou asked and I shrugged.

"You could say that."

"Well, have a good day then, Himamori and you too, Ikuto." Nikaidou said.

"You too, Nikaidou." Ikuto said before wrapping an arm around my waist-which caused an uproar of murmurs and whispers in the class-and led me out of the room.

"So why exactly are you picking me up early?" I asked as soon as the door was closed behind us.

"Marzia said I needed to come get you so you can plan the Christmas concert and your trip back to America." I nodded.

"Okay. I guess I'll need to plan...I'll need hotel reservations, let everyone back home know I'll be there, oh, and I'll need to find clothes for the party and-"

Ikuto's lips were on mine, cutting me off.

When he pulled away, all he said was "You talk to much," and pulled me on the rest of the way out of the school.

A limo was waiting for us in front of the school and, like gentleman, Ikuto opened the door for me.

"Just wondering...but if we stay in a hotel, can we share a room?" Ikuto asked and I stared at him, face going red.

"Absolutely not!" I glared daggers at him, but Ikuto only laughed and pulled me closer to him, kissing my cheek.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" I asked, moving away.

"Yeah, but after four years, I'm taking all the chances I get to touch you."

Putting aside how wrong that sounded I just glanced out the window before asking, "Ikuto, have you ever been to America?"

"No." I grinned at him.

"Then you and me are going to do some sight seeing. I love L.A. and I'm sure you will too." I went on to tell Ikuto about the wonders of L.A. I told him how many idols I knew and had met and how awesome it'd been to spend four years there.

"Sometimes..." I sighed. "Sometimes it feels like I was meant for L.A. I got used to it so fast and easily when I first arrived...of course, I had to brush up on my English and had some trouble, but it was still great." The limo came to a stop and I looked out.

"Oh, we're here." I said and Ikuto got out, helping me out.

We reached the entrance of the building just as someone came out.

It was the Director and Hikaru.

"Amara." The Director said with a nod. He'd been...quiet. He hadn't made me do any X egg creating in a while and I was getting suspicious.

"Hi Amara-chan." Hikaru said and I smiled.

"Hello Hikaru-kun." I crouched down to his high. "Where are you going?"

"Grandpa's taking me out to the Aquarium." My smiled faltered for a second as I remembered the aquarium.

"The...Aquarium. That's lovely. I hope you have fun!" I rose to full height and they left.

"An aquarium..." I murmured as I followed Ikuto into Easter.

"You okay?" Ikuto asked when I almost bumped into a potted plant.

"Um yeah." I said. "I was...just thinking."

Ikuto looked at me for a second before nodding and leading the way to the elevator.

"Amu, what hotel are you going to stay in?" Marzia asked as soon as we stepped in her office.

"Any five star with good rating. Make sure there's a two person suite." Marzia nodded.

"You'll need to dress nicely." Marzia told Ikuto before turning back to her attention back to her phone.

"Dress nicely?" Ikuto frowned. "As in a tux?"

"Nah." I smiled. "You have the advantage of being _my _date to the party and looking the way you do. Just...dress pants, a button up shirt, and a blazer. No penguin suits for you. As long as you look good, you're fine since you're with 16 year old me and you're not known."

"I don't care! Make the reservations because Amara will be leaving in about three weeks. I gave you the date, so make the reservations with all the information." Marzia was, obviously, angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked when she hung up the phone.

"Someone from the main branch who's doing your reservations." Marzia sighed, shaking her head. "I'm just glad _I_ took care of your reservations for the party. I don't trust that intern one bit."

"So, Amu, do you have an idea for the costumes you want for the Christmas concert?"

"Yeah. I finished the sketches this morning..." I said, reaching into my bag to pull out my sketch book.

"This morning..." Marzia said. "I'm going to pretend like I don't know that you did those during your class time." I just smirked and handed Marzia my sketch book, now on the page where the first design was.

She skimmed them and, to my surprise, handed them to Ikuto.

"Your boyfriend can approve that corset one. I'm not sure he'll want you in just that."

The design she was talking about was a one piece, strapless corset, similar to a one piece swimsuit. It was red and white with green ribbon, fitting the Christmas color theme I wanted to use.

"No." Ikuto said, barely looking at the design.

"Oh no no no. He does not get to decide my costumes! I refuse! I will wear it because you said I get to design everything, Marzia!"

"A bit flashy, right Ikuto?" Marzia asked. "Amu, to be frank, you'd look like a striper.

"I would be wearing black tight under it! Or solid white ones! And I'm not insane...I'd have a little shoulder cape to go with it..." I said, crossing my arms.

Ikuto whispered something to Marzia and she nodded, turning to me. "Put a skirt or shorts to match the outfit and you can wear it."

I glared at them both, ready to argue.

Then Marzia shot me her evil 'Do-it-or-I'll-make-you-pay' look that was down right terrifying.

"...Fine. But I refuse to alter anything else!"

"That's fine. The rest are-What are these?" Marzia held up my sketch book, flipping the pages backwards, passing different designs.

"Those are the designs for the spring collection you had pushed back to the year after next." Marzia blinked.

"You have them ready _now_?" I nodded.

"I finished them up a month ago. I was just waiting for you to ask for them." Marzia looked at the designs, calculating.

"...These can be released the spring the year after this one that's about to star, but this upcoming year, we'll be back in L.A by fall...Think you can make a fall collection and have it ready soon?"

"I already started." I took the book from her hands and flipped back towards the back, where I had winter and fall designs.

"Finish a whole line and we'll market it this upcoming fall." I nodded.

"Alright." My first clothing line...I couldn't wait.

"Ikuto, how is Amu in her violin playing?"

"Better than she was before, but not great. Simple beginner songs are about all she can play."

"Jeez, thanks for for being so considerate of your girlfriend being right next to you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ikuto murmured, kissing my cheek, dangerously close to my mouth. When he pulled away, I just stuck my tongue out at him, making him chuckle.

"Ikuto, I'm going to need you to do us a favor. Since Amu's costume changes aren't going to take less than twenty seconds, do you think you can perform? Just play short songs on your violin while Amu gets ready."

I stilled. Ikuto had played violin for Utau when she released Black Diamond undercover. I almost objected to Ikuto taking part in the concert, but decided not to.

"Alright." Ikuto said. "But no Christmas costumes for me."

"Got it. And you can play what you like, but run it by me before you do." Ikuto nodded.

"Well, Amu, we need to go over the song list. I already talked to you about everything going dark and then, boom, explosions of red, white, and green smoke and the lights flash on, you come down and star singing a classic song. Maybe 'Jingle Bell Rock' or 'All I Want for Christmas is You'."

"I think 'All I Want for Christmas is You' is good. But not to much smoke or lighting. When are we going to meet with the stage director? Then we can plan everything or, if it'll take a while, we can do the virtual stage set up."

"That'll be a good idea. For the parts you know what you want to do. You remember how to use it right?"

"Marzia, I planned a whole concert on the thing when you were sick the one time. Don't insult me."

"Okay, but what songs do you want to do? You'll start with a Christmas song and end with one, and mix a few others in. All with your Amara Heart twist."

"How about-"

"Thanks For The Memories"

"Castiel, I am not singing that at a _Christmas_ concert." Rolling my eyes, I turned to him. "Why are you even here?"

"Dear Miss Marzia asked me to come." I turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot to mention..." Marzia shifted towards the door. "Since we don't have Derek...Castiel will be filling in for him in the concert. And I have a meeting to get to so, bye!"

And then the coward ran out of the room.

"Looks like I get to perform with you." Castiel said, looking at me as he leaned against the wall. "Just like old times."

Internally, I was screaming bloody murder.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. My internet wasn't working. I'm sorry and I'll try to get the next update again today to make up for the missed update last Saturday. And I absolutely LOVE the next chapter, and I'm sure Castiel will too. ;) **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Blah blah blah!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Miss Hart-san, good morning." The driver of the car said as I got in.

"Good morning to you too." I said, checking to make sure I had everything I'd need.

"Where to, Hart-san?"

"Um...just take me to the mall. I need to do some Christmas shopping."

"And Ikuto-san? Will he be staying here?"

"Yes. But, um, after you drop me off, please come back to the house and wait for Ikuto to wake up. When he does, just bring him to the mall."

"Yes Hart-san." My driver said as the car started forward smoothly.

"Amu-chan, are we getting everyone's presents today?" Miki asked and I shook my head.

"No, not everyone's. Just some people, maybe more if I find a good gift for someone."

"What are you going to get for the stray cat?" Akemi asked and I frowned at her. 'Stray cat' was her name for Ikuto. She doesn't always refer to him like that, but sixty times out of a hundred she does.

"I don't know what I'll get him yet." I said, sighing. "What am I supposed to get him anyway? I don't know..."

What would I get Ikuto? I honestly couldn't think of anything to give him...

I'd considered a new violin, but that wouldn't be useful at all. He would always prefer his father's old violin...

Ikuto had joked about us eloping and, if I didn't think of something soon, i might actually do it...if our relationship wasn't technically legal since I'm a minor...Whatever.

"Maybe you could just wear something skimpy and prance around the house on Christmas day." Akemi smirked as my face went red.

"Absolutly not!" I hissed, my face hot. How could she even think I'd do that?

"Amu, maybe your vitamins will calm you down. You haven't taken any." Dia said and I nodded.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled a travel sized bottle of my vitamin pills, popping a couple in my mouth and took a sip from the water bottle I had with me.

The vitamins seemed to calm me down instantly. Well, not instantly, but I calmed down at a rather fast rate.

"I might just have to take him out and let him choose something..." I sighed, frowning. "I'm terrible."

"With Castiel and Derek, you always found nice gifts." Ran pointed out.

"I know but...They were different..." I muttered, turning to look out the window. I refused to admit it. I down right refused to speak what was going through my mind right now. "I'm sure I'll be able to find Ikuto something. I just...need to see it to know it's right."

* * *

"And that crosses my parents and sister off the list." I said as I walked out of the store. I'd just bought my mother's gift, so my family here is Japan was all taken care of now. "Next are my grandparents, Ms. Layla, and Marzia."

"We can get Ms. Layla a new suit or shoes." Su suggested and I shrugged.

"Maybe..." I mused, looking around. Usually gifts...jumped out at me.

"Are we getting a present for Castiel?" Su asked and we all looked at her. And then I face palmed.

"Fuck..." I muttered. I had totally forgotten Castiel. I hadn't gotten him a present in a while so...god damn. Do i really need to get him one?

"I'll get him a tie." I muttered, looking around for a store where I might find something for my grandparents.

"But...Castiel hates ties and would never wear them." Miki pointed out.

"Exactly. I might get him a lump of coal as a bonus, too."

"See? Amu's got the right idea." Akemi said, nodding.

I blew a strand of hair from my face and glanced at my watch. I hadn't realized it, but I'd already been here roughly two hours. it was 9:30 A.M. and I'd got here around seven twenty something...

"Maybe we should get something to eat..." I said and my Charas nodded.

So we went to the food court and bought breakfast. After we ate, I decided to buy a hot chocolate before we went on with shopping so I'd have something to drink.

As we were walking, something caught my eye, making me automatically change direction towards a store I'd never been in before.

The item that had caught my eye was a red and black guitar. It's design was enchanting, with a badass aura to it. I could hardly look away.

Until the name of the person it suited crossed my mind.

_Castiel_.

Immediately, I looked away from the guitar and left the store. Outside of the store, my Charas we looking around.

"Sorry for disappearing." I said and all five turned to me.

"Where were you?" Dia asked and I waved it off.

"No where important. Don't worry." I started to walk away from the store, not paying attention to where I was going.

And smacked strait into something hard.

I stumbled back, trying to catch myself, only to fall on my butt, almost dropping my hot chocolate . God, did I smacked into a wall or something...?

"You should watch where you're going." I groaned and looked up to see Castiel. Before I could blink, Castiel's hand were gripping mine and he pulled me up.

"...Thanks." I muttered, brushing myself off.

"Been shopping?" Castiel asked, pointing at my bags. "Random shopping or something else?"

"Well, last I checked it was December 8th, and Christmas is almost here. So I'm Christmas shopping." I held up the bags in my hands. "These are presents..."

Castiel gave me a look.

"...Okay fine. Presents and one or two things for myself."

"That's more like you." Next thing I know, Castiel took the bags from my hands, holding them in his own.

"Castiel, give me those." I said, trying to grab them.

"No." Castiel said, holding them out to his left. I grabbed for them and he moved them to his right. When I tried to grab them once again, he held his arms up.

Even though I knew it was a hopeless effort, I jumped, trying to grab them, bit my hands only skimmed the bottom of the sides.

"Castiel, I will pull your hair if you don't give me those bags!" I threatened, reaching a hand towards his red hair.

"No thanks, I'm good." Castiel said, ducking away.

"Seriously, Castiel." I hissed, making him chuckle and continue to elude me with my shopping bags his hostage. "Castiel!"

"Just relax Amu, I'm trying to be nice." Castiel said, finally standing still. "Let me carry these for you."

"No, now hand them over."

"Amu, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You either agree, or I'll let you take the bags and more or less stalk you this whole day."

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose and gave up.

"Fine. Come on, I need to find presents for my grandparents."

My grandma's gift was easy. I found a beautiful tea set that I could give her. She was crazy about tea, by the way. My grandfather's present was a bit harder but, with Castiel's surprising helpfulness, I found a gift for him too.

"Who's next?" Castiel asked.

"Ms. Layla and Marzia." I said, pulling Castiel out of the store by the arm.

We walked, everyone calm...Except Akemi and Blade, since Blade had apparently pissed Akemi off and she was now screaming profanity as she chased Blade, ready to kill him.

"Ms. Layla..." Castiel murmured to himself, regret evident in his voice.

"It hurt her, you know." I said, not looking at him.

"What?"

"When you left. It hurt me and Ms. Layla. Sure, I cried. But she cried ten times harder, like a mother who'd just found out her son was killed."

"Oh."

"Oh? You hurt the woman that took you in and practically raised you when your own mom had a drinking problem, and that's all? Oh?"

"Amu...I never meant to hurt you guys."

I blinked, surprised to find tears in my eyes. I stepped in front of Castiel, finally able to say what I'd wanted to know for so long.

"Then why did you leave us? _Why_, Castiel? After everything, after so long, you left. Why?" In that instant, we were no longer in the mall, it was only a traitor and me.

"Because they said they'd kill you if I didn't!" Castiel's outburst shocked me so much I had to step back. Had he really just said that?

"They...what?"

"They said that, if I didn't join they'd kill you and Ms. Layla. I...I was scared and I loved you both to much to let anything happen to you. So, I swore alliance...just to keep you safe."

_He's lying._

The thought crossed my mind, but was quickly thrown away.

Castiel sounded so honest. He was even trembling as he looked away, seeming to be in shame because of his actions.

"Castiel..." I blinked, letting my tears fall. "You...bastard!" I launched myself at him, half-heartedly punching his chest, crying. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you...You're so stupid...I could've-everyone could've...You stupid idiot..."

"I'm sorry." Castiel murmured and I felt his arms wrap around me. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"And all the times you tried to kill me?"

"I never wanted to, stupid. I always had a back up plan. Remember that time when I had you pinned down and, the next second, you were able to knock me off you easily?" I nodded, pressing my face to his chest, my hands resting on his chest, on either side of my head. "I knew that no one had me under surveillance, so I let you throw me off. A failed mission I reported. Another one of the stupid punishments I got for failing."

"Castiel...You just should've told us." I whispered.

"Amu...Just forget it, okay?" Castel said, holding me at arms length so he could see my face. "Let's just...pretend it never happened okay? Just don't hold it against me anymore."

"But-"

"Amu, please." Castiel said, his eyes shining with regret for everything. "Just do this, for me." I slowly nodded and Castiel wiped the tears from my face. "You know what'll make me the most happy about this?"

"What?" I asked.

"You won't hate me anymore." For the first time, in so long, Castiel smiled the same caring smile I'd always loved about him before. "And you won't scowl or glare at me. You'll smile, like before."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I won't lie. Ever since that day, your smile was never the same bright thing it once was. But, every now and then, more recently, it's just as bright as I remember."

I couldn't help but smile, and that smile made Castiel grin.

"See? There's that smile." Castiel motioned to our left, where a public bathroom was. "Now why don't you go clean up and then we can go find our presents for Ms. Layla."

"Okay." I said and headed into the bathroom where i carefully erased all signs of my crying, grateful I'd worn light makeup.

But I couldn't help smiling.

Castiel hadn't ever really left me. He'd been forced to leave me.

And now Castiel was back...

My Castiel was back.

* * *

**Oh dear, what is this? The bond between Amu and Castiel is...growing stronger? I'm sure I'm not the only one who sees the risk this is, right? Oh my my my, what if Castiel ****still loves Amu? And, what if maybe, just maybe, Amu still has lingering feelings for Castiel?**

**Well, my dear lovely readers, you will all just have to wait and see. so, until the next update! Please remember to review, and goodbye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Does nothing make you people angry at me? Seriously, I put Castiel in here, waiting for the raging or demands that Amu goes with Ikuto and I get nothing of the sort! *flips table and walks away mumbling* These people...this calls for desperate measures...And I've got just the perfect idea. *evil grin***

**But this chapter is dedicated to my friend Paws! Hi Paws if you're reading this! *waves***

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"What about this?" Castiel asked, holding up a lovely little antique jewelry box.

"It's beautiful..." I murmured, reaching out to touch the lovely box.

It was a silver, decent sized box, in the shape of a rectangle. It had four small legs, one at each corner. The sides and the corners of the box's top, along with parts of the sides, were intricately decorated with swirling silver designs that were a bit taller than the box's main structure. In the middle of the box's top was a black heart with red designs similar to those on the rest of the box.

Upon opening, I found that the attached to the bottom of the box's top was a mirror, the perfect size to see what the jewelry inside looked like on the owner. The mirror had a red border that highly contracted against the pitch black padding inside.

"I don't think it's really something for Ms. Layla." Dia answered for me.

"Yeah. It's really beautiful, but a bit to flashy for Ms. Layla." Castiel looked at the box and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not really Layla material." Castiel set the box down and we moved on to the little glass figures the store had.

"Look at this!" I said, picking up one of the glass figures, giggling. It was a blue octopus with big yellow eyes and puckered red lips painted on it.

"It's ridiculous." Castiel chuckled, turning to look at the other figures.

I set the octopus down and was eyeing a glass horse when I felt something on my shoulder.

I turned my head and saw long black talons and the outline of a spider.

I shrieked, jumping back.

Then, at the same moment I realized the spider was made of glass, Castiel's amused laughter hit my ears.

"Bastard!" I hissed, crossing my arms and turning away.

"Aw, Amu, I'm sorry." Castiel said, calming down.

"Leave me alone." I said, looking away when he got in front of me.

It was silent...and then Castiel's arms were around me, holding me arm against his chest.

"Let go of me!" I cried, trying to get away.

"Not until you forgive me." Castiel said, his grip never swaying.

"I won't forgive you." I said, still trying to get away.

"I won't let go until you do." Castiel was grinning and I was now giggling as I tried to get away from him.

"Alright, alright!" I finally said. "I forgive you! Now let me go!"

Instantly, Castiel released me.

"Wouldn't these make good presents for Ms. Layla?" Castiel asked, holding up two glass figurines. One had a circular mirror base with a lovely purple and blue butterfly. The other had a similar base with a blue butterfly on a clear branch with two green leaves at the bottom and one halfway up. The branch twisted to hover over a glass rose that was clear at the bottom and slowly grew red until it's top petals were completely red.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Those are perfect."

"Cool. I'll go pay for these, you go wait for me outside the store." I nodded and turned away, heading outside the store.

I didn't have to wait long. Castiel came out, but the bag he was holding seemed too big for just those two glass figures. Figuring Castiel had grabbed a last minute thing or they'd run out of smaller bags, I didn't bother to ask.

"Come on, I still need to find a present for Ms. Layla and Marzia."

At one point, we pasted a loungerie store. Castiel nudged me and tilted his chin towards the store.

"Why don't we head over there? I might be able to find the perfect present for you."

"Perv." I laughed, playfully shoving him.

"But that's why we're friends." I just shook my head and took Castiel by the elbow, leading him to my next target for present shopping.

**3rd Person POV**

As Amu pulled Castiel towards a store, something was apparent.

Anyone who glanced at the two would be able to tell they were closer than 'just friends'.

One of the people to notice that was a tall, nineteen year old boy in blue with his Chara next to him.

"Why's she with him, nya~" The Chara, Yoru, asked.

His bearer didn't give him an answer. He just stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and turned away from the scene.

"Let's go Yoru." Ikuto said, oddly calm, and headed back the way he came, his intentions to find Amu and help her today forgotten.

"Ikuto nya~?" Yoru asked, going after him, trying to not get to close.

Though Ikuto was silent, there was obviously a dangerous aura around him, one that his Chara couldn't miss.

He didn't glance back at his girlfriend or her overly friendliness with the red head she'd once said she hated.

**Amu's POV**

"And that covers Ms. Layla." I cheered, walking out of the store. "Now that leaves Marzia."

"Well, it's Marzia. What does she do most often?"

"Drink coffee." I said automatically. "But she makes her own instant kind because she hates most other coffee's, only liking certain kinds like the one cup serving things."

"There you go. You can buy Marzia a Keurig coffee thing or something." Castiel said. "Throw in a gift card to a place that sells the little cup things for the coffee. Or a coffee themed gift basket."

"Castiel...you're a genius."

"I know. It's so hard to live up to expectations as a genius." Castiel dramatically sighed and I shook my head.

"You know what Castiel? I'm worried about you." I gave a sigh. "Someday that tiny brain of yours is just going to explode from your giant ego." I made an exploding gesture and noise to go with it. "All of a sudden your head will explode from that and you'll be dead."

"Aha ahaha. You're _so_ funny." Castiel said, pretending to be mad.

"Sorry Castiel, but it's been so long since I've gotten to tease you like this. I couldn't resist." Castiel grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Same goes for you. I'm gonna tease you any chance I get."

"As long as you stay you, that's fine." Castiel chuckled.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving you alone, that's for sure." I smiled at Castiel's words and, at that moment, decided something.

"Castiel, can you wait here for me? I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, but I just started walking away.

"Just wait here! I'll be back soon."

* * *

"You want a ride home, Castiel?" I asked as my car pulled up. Castiel seemed to be thinking it over when I shoved him towards the car. "Where to?"

"I guess you'll just have to drop me off at my apartment." Castiel said as we got in.

"So you've been staying in an apartment?"

"Yeah. When the Director gave me a job, he got me an apartment since originally I'd been staying in a hotel."

"Oh. Well alright then." Castiel gave our driver the address and we got there easily.

"See ya later." Castiel said as he opened the door to get out.

"Bye Castiel." I said and waited for him to get inside the building before telling my driver to take me home.

"Ikuto! I'm back!" I called when I got home. My chauffeur had already helped me bring my things inside and I'd told him he could go home for the day. Now I was standing by the door, taking off the jacket I'd had on.

When I didn't get a response, I grew worried. Ikuto hadn't come to the mall like I'd asked him to.

Was he sick?

Oh my god, what if he was in his room, dying of a high fever?

Telling my Charas to go make sure Snowflake and Patch had something to eat, I rushed upstairs.

"Ikuto?" I called, going down the hall.

I knocked on his door and, when I didn't get a response, I opened the door.

"Ikuto?" I called, closing the door behind me.

I looked around and noticed something was under Ikuto's covers and assumed it was him since it was about the right size.

"Ikuto? Are you asleep?"

I walked over and grabbed the top of the covers and slowly pulled them off him,

Only to fine pillows had skillfully been put there. At the same moment, i heard the lock of the room's door click.

"What the hell-" Right when I turned around, I was knocked back onto Ikuto bed, a heavy weight on me. I started to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

I looked up to see it was Ikuto, a wicked smirk on his face. And then I realized something.

Ikuto's hair was dripping wet.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I felt my face heat up and Ikuto chuckled.

"What's wrong Amu?"

"Ikuto, let go of me." I hissed, trying to keep my eyes on his face.

"Why Amu? I just want to have a little fun~"

"What are you talking-"

Before I could finish, Ikuto's lips were on mine. Ikuto finally pulled away, leaving me panting.

"What are you doing?" I asked and Ikuto didn't say anything, just shifted to kiss my neck. "Ikuto, I swear if you do anything-"

"Relax Amu." Ikuto whispered in my ear. "I just want to make something clear."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"That you shouldn't be so friendly with other guys." Ikuto murmured, skimming his lips along my jaw. My breathing was heavy and my mind was frazzled.

Just what was he doing?

"What...what are you talking about?" I asked, but Ikuto just covered my lips with his own.

I couldn't help but kiss him back. My hand wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling Ikuto down closer.

I realized Ikuto was straddling me, but the thought flew over my head when Ikuto nipped at my lips, asking for entrance.

I let him and our tongues battled, but I let Ikuto win and he took his prize as his arms wrapped around me.

"You're mine, Amu. Never forget that." Ikuto said against my lips.

A moan escaped me and Ikuto smirk.

Before I could blink, he was off of me and walked to the door of his room.

I lay there, panting, until finally I could speak again. "What was that? Doing that and then just leaving me like this?!" I demanded, sitting up.

"Sorry Amu, but that's your punishment." Ikuto called and I could practically hear the smirk in his tone.

"Bastard!" I called.

"I love you too!" Ikuto left the room and I fell back on his bed.

"Bastard..." I murmured.

* * *

**Oh. My. God. *covers face with hands* I can't believe I wrote that!**

**Ikuto: Thanks for that. I _really_ enjoyed that. *Smirks***

**Night: Shut up you pervert! Oh god, I wrote that in support of Amuto so...I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and please remember to review this chapter too. Please? Until next time, bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Amu's POV **

"Well...I guess it does look better with the skirt..." i said, turning in the mirror. The concert wasn't for another three hours, but I wanted to make sure everything on the costumes was perfect.

"You look sexy." Castiel said, leaning in the doorway of my room. I shot him a look.

"Castiel, shoo! Get out!" I hissed and Castiel shrugged, walking across my room.

"Alright." He walked out to my balcony, got on the railing and jumped.

Calmly, I walked to the balcony and looked down to see Castiel was climbing down the tree that was by my balcony.

"Aw, you didn't scream 'Castiel' and come running." Castiel complained, pouting.

"Not happening since you've tried it so many times." I rolled my eyes, walking back in my room and locking my balcony doors.

"You know, Castiel really reminds me of a dog..." Akemi said and I nodded.

I changed out of my outfit and packed it up, taking it to the car so it'd be going to the concert with me later.

When I came back in the house, I found Patch waiting by the door. He barked and sat in front of me.

"Hi baby." I cooed, crouching down. Patch walked over and I knew he wanted me to pick him up, so I did. "Patch, you're getting big, aren't you?" His response was just a happy bark so I assume he knows what I'm saying.

"Dogs really seem to like you." Ikuto said as he passed from the living room to the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" I asked, following him.

"Nothing. But when are we leaving for the concert?"

"Um..." I glanced at the kitchen clock. "In an hour and a half I guess. Or, you know, when Marzia starts demanding I get my ass over there."

Setting Patch down, I washed my hands and grabbed a tub of chocolate chip chocolate ice cream. I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and took a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"You're gonna get fat." Ikuto said as I ate my first spoonful of ice cream.

"Are you saying you won't love me anymore if I'm fat?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll love you, no matter how you look."

"Then get me the chocolate syrup and we'll test it out!" Ikuto just smirked and shook his head.

"No, get off your butt and do it yourself. You'll need the exercise."

"Yes, because going to the gym isn't enough exercise." I said, flipping him off.

"That's not very nice." Ikuto said and i stuck my tongue out at him.

But this was nice. A peaceful life.

_But how long will this peace last?_

* * *

"Ready?" Marzia asked as she walked in my dressing room.

"Almost..." I said, adjusting the belt on my santa dress. I was wearing red dress that reached mid-thigh with white fur along the hem and the top, fake fur of course. The classic black belt went around my waist, but the dress was sleeveless and a matching red shoulder cape with white fur like the dress was placed on my shoulders.

Knee high black boots went with my outfit while my hair was left loose, a red and white headband with a present that looked like it was about to fall off my head on it. My makeup was light, but I had on a bright red lipstick perfect for this look.

Ikuto was sitting on the couch in the room, wearing black pants and a dark blue button up business shirt, the top two buttons undone. I had tried to get him to wear a red shirt, but he'd refused so I let him do what he wanted.

"Is Amu decent?" Castiel asked, walking into the room

"You could at least wait for a response..." I said and Castiel shrugged. Castiel was dressed similarly to Ikuto, except he was wearing a solid dark red shirt under a black leather jacket. That was about as civilized as I could get him to dress without making a deal I'd most likely regret later.

"I could, but I don't." Castiel said.

"Did you at least talk to the other band members?"

"Yeah." Castiel said and I nodded.

"Good. They'll be going back home after I arrive there for the party, but won't be coming back. I'll be getting new band members..." I sighed.

This was all planned out and there was nothing I could do. But at least two of my most precious people were here with me.

Soon the time for the concert came and, microphone in hand, I stopped in front of the stairs that would lead me to the little platform that would be lowered with me on it to the stage.

I turned back to where Castiel and Ikuto stood. Castiel grinned at me and gave a thumbs up. "Good luck," he mouthed. Ikuto gave me a nod and a reassuring smile.

I don't know why, but I felt like something was wrong. Something was going to happen, maybe not tonight but soon. Something...

Pushing the thought aside, I smiled at the guys and went of the stairs where one of the stage crew people was waiting, there to make sure I was safe on the platform.

* * *

I held the last note and of the song and just as I reached the end of the song, the lights of the place all shut off, giving me enough time to drop down the trap door of the stage just as the lights flashed off.

It wasn't a deep drop, just low enough that, in a crouching position, there was still a foot of space above me. This trap was mechanical so, when the performer was supposed to disappear off the stage, it was already lowered and the performer just dropped down and then was lowered the rest of the way to the ground under the stage.

I didn't even wait for the thing to touch ground. As soon as I could, I slipped off of it. But Ikuto's violin didn't hit my ears like it should've. It was something else, a guitar. But why?

"Come on Amu!" Marzia called and I nodded, hurrying to my next costume change.

I changed out of my simple outfit into a a dress that hugged my figure up until my thigh, where it flared out. Starting about six inches from where it flared out, the was designed to looked like a large upside down V-shaped part of the fabric had been ripped out right in front of my legs, which were clad in white stockings that met black heels.

The dress was red, but had silver detailing and was simple, but at the same time extravagant. My hair was pulled from it's ponytail and brushed, a nice bow headband quickly placed on my head.

I rushed back to the trap platform that had brought me down and got on it. I was arranging myself on it when Ikuto appeared.

"Ikuto? Shouldn't you be up on stage playing-" Ikuto shook his head and tapped his ear, signaling for me to listen. I stilled and at first heard nothing.

Then I heard it, the sound I hadn't heard in so long.

Castiel, singing.

**(Your Guardian Angel - The Jumpsuit Apparatus. I don't own the song)**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**  
**Please don't throw that away**  
**Cuz I'm here for you**  
**Please don't walk away and **  
**Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah **

I wonder who the song is for...Who does Castiel love that much?

**Use me as you will**  
**Pull my strings just for a thrill**  
**And I know I'll be okay**  
**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall**  
**I'll stand up with you forever**  
**I'll be there for you through it all**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall...**

Castiel's voice faded to silence and the audience went wild. Then, he spoke. "That song's for a girl I've known since she was twelve and I was thirteen. I love her more than anything and I'll save her from anything even if it means I'll go to heaven."

My eyes meet Ikuto's for a second as the crowd goes wild. A moment passes and everything goes dark, but at that moment, as it dawns on me who the song was for, jealousy and hatred flashed in Ikuto's eyes.

My platform began to rise and I could only think one thing.

That song was meant for _me_...

I put those thoughts aside and stood ready for the lights to flash back on. Castiel was off the stage and I started to sing my song 'Last Christmas'

When the concert was over I grinned and spoke, "Well? Enjoy my Christmas Concert?" I asked and the audience cheered. "Glad to know! But unfortunatly this night must end, so, how about one last song?" They again cheered a yes. "Well, I haven't sung this song in a long time, but if anyone remembers, This is one of the songs that started it all." I launched into one last song.

When I'd gone with easter, I didn't have many songs. but once I was in LA and with everyone, I was creating songs left and right. This one was made when Castiel and I had been very close...

A smile tugged at my lips as I remembered. It was before we'd dated, but Castiel had been the rock keeping me grounded and helped me through so much...

**(Fearless by Taylor Swift. I don't own it!)**

**There's somethin' 'bout the way**  
**The street looks when it's just rained**  
**There's a glow off the pavement**  
**you walk me to the car**  
**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**  
**In the middle of the parking lot**  
**Yeah**  
**Oh yeah**

**We're drivin' down the road**  
**I wonder if you know**  
**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**  
**But you're just so cool**  
**Run your hands through your hair**  
**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this**  
**You take my hand and drag me head first**  
**Fearless**  
**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**  
**Fearless**

**So baby drive slow**  
**'til we run out of road in this one horse town**  
**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat**  
**You put your eyes on me**  
**In this moment now capture it, remember it**

I had to smile as I sang this song. I couldn't not smile. This song was from better, happier times...

_"Jev!" I shrieked, giggling as he picked me up and started running._

_"Now you're my captive." Jev said as he ran into the woods behind Aunt Layla's beach house._

_"No! Put me down!" I looked back to see Derek rushing after us, along with Casdtiel and Mar, Jev's younger sister. "Derek! Mar! Castiel! Help me!"_

_Jev suddenly made a U-turb towards Mar and grabbed her by the elbow, making her run with him._

_"Now I've captured both of the fair Princesses!" Jev gave an evil laugh. _

_Kimi and I were just enjoying this sudden game, laughing our hearts out at this. Then Derek reached us and picked up Mar. I expected him to run away with Mar, but he matched Jev's pace and stayed with us._

_"So Derek's the villain too?" I asked and Derek nodded._

_"So that means that Castiel is the hero who has to rescue us, then?" Mar asked._

_"I guess so." I said, looking back at Castiel who was trying to catch up._

_"Castiel, help!" I cried and Castiel just grinned at me before disappearing into the forest to our right. "Traitor!"_

_"Well, it looks like the hero has ditched the Princesses." Derek said as they stopped running and let Mar and I down._

_"Well, Castiel's never been the best at playing hero." I pointed out._

_"What was that?" Castiel asked, swinging down from a tree and grabbing me by the shoulders. Next thing I knew I was on the branch as Castiel swung back up and put Mar on the branch across from us. "You can thank me for saving you Princesses later. For now I'm gonna take care of the villains," Castiel dropped from the branch onto Jev and got off of him just before Jev fell onto Derek._

_"I claim success!" Castiel announced, putting a foot on Jev's back to hold him and Derek down. "Now say uncle."_

_Of course, Derek and Jev refused. Jev admitted it once Mar made him and Derek admitted defeat once Castiel had him pinned down on the ground after a quick fight.__  
_

_"Thanks for saving us." Mar said._

_"Yeah, thanks." I told Castiel, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You really are my fearless hero."_

_Those days had been the best...That was one of my best memories..._

I finished signing Fearless. The crowd cheered and I bowed.

"Thanks you! I love you guys! I'm glad you had fun and I hope to see you all soon again!" I grinned, waving.

When I got off the stage I found Iktuo and Castiel waiting for me.

"Great concert." Castiel grinned, walking over and hugging me.

"Thanks." I walked over to Ikuto who wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to kiss me.

"So?" I asked, breaking the kiss but staying in his arms.

"You looked pretty sexy in that outfit." I rolled my eyes, but knew I was blushing red. "And the concert was good, like always."

"Thanks. But you guys wait here. I'm going to go change."

I left the boys there and headed to my room, having totally forgotten the earlier incident with Castiel's song.

**No One's POV **

"Why'd you sing that song?" Ikuto asked Castiel as he watched his girlfriend walk away.

"I think you're smart enough to know why." The read head said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him.

"She'll never accept you."

"She loved me before and she can again." Ikuto turned and glared at his now official rival.

"What do you want from Amu? Did they order you to do this?"

Castiel shook his head.

"I wasn't lying when I said they'd fired me. I love her and I'll do anything for Amu."

"She doesn't like you. You left her after she grew to need you."

"Can't bear to admit it, huh? She was in _love _with me, Ikuto. Amu may have thought she loved you when she was here, but that was just a crush. _I_ was her first love and I plan to be her one and only."

Ikuto's eyes flashed with murder as he looked at Castiel. "That_ doesn't _matter. She loves me now and not you, Castiel. Maybe you can be her best friend, but that doesn't matter. She only sees you as a friend and I'm the one who really loves her. I have for a long time."

"You say that, but when her Charas were destroyed and she needed you, you weren't there, Ikuto. Amu needed someone and you weren't there for her. No one was. In desperation to run from the dark consuming her, she ran away to Easter. To America. You should've seen her." True sadness was in Castiel's eyes. "She had nightmares and woke up screaming. She cried in her sleep and some days she was ready to just give up.

"If you really loved her, where were you? You weren't there when she needed you, but I was. I stayed up with her all night and woke her up from her nightmares, letting her cry on my shoulder. I gave her all of me." Castiel's eyes got a glint in them that infuriated Ikuto to the core when he said his next words. "That's why she gave herself to me. She remembers and holds against. What I did was protect her, but you? You just left."

"Castiel!" Said pinkette called as she reappeared, now dressed in normal winter clothing.

Castiel turned away from Ikuto and smiled at Amu.

"Castiel, I forgot to tell you, but I called Ms. Layla and she said you could just give her the present when we go back home."

The words 'we' and 'home' hit Ikuto hard, especially after what Castiel had said.

_She gave herself to me..._

Did that really mean what he thought it did?

"Ikuto?" His eyes met worried golden orbs. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ikuto said, wrapping an arm around Amu. "I'm fine."

But he wasn't fine. His thoughts were scattered and he remembered what Castiel had said about what he'd done. What Amu had been through.

Would Amu really leave him to go back to Castiel?

Earlier he would've said no. But now...now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUUM! Well, I have nothing to say so, until the next update, bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Blah blah blah!**

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"Just set that on the snack table." I instructed as I moved around the kitchen, pointing at things.

"Ms. Hart? Why did you want us to finish so early? Your guest won't be here for another two hours." The head chef asked as I tasted some of the food.

"Oh, it's six right?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, because it's Christmas Eve and you guys need to be home with your families." I moved to the center of the kitchen, calling everyone's attention. "As soon as you're done with everything, you're free to leave. Oh, and make sure to take one of these with you!" I gestured to a large basket filled with goodie bags of cookies. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, Ms. Hart." One of the kitchen staff said and I smiled.

"You're very welcome, but it's Christmas! 'Tis the season to be jolly!" I left the room and headed to the living room and put on the final touches for the party.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Ikuto asked, walking in the dinning room where I was setting up the center piece.

I looked at him-and wished I hadn't.

Ikuto's hair was almost dry from an earlier shower and he was shirtless, his jeans hanging loosely at his hips.

"Put a shirt on!" I hissed, turning away, pretty sure my face was red. "You can't wander around my house half naked!"

"Then should I wander around totally naked?" Ikuto asked, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing my back against his chest.

"N-no. But just go get a shirt on or something!" I tried to walk away, but his grip tightened.

"I'd perfer to stay in this position if you don't mind." His lips brushed against my ear and then he _nipped_ my ear.

"Ikuto! Stop that!" I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me.

"But Amu, I haven't kissed you all day." His whine was fake, but I knew if i didn't do something i wasn't getting out of this.

So, I whirled around in his arms and gave him a chaste kiss, then ducked out of his grip.

"Behave and you might get another kiss." I said and walked out of the room. "I'm going to get ready! Make sure the kitchen staff's fine please!"

After a nice shower, I was standing in my closet in my underwear, trying to pick something to wear.

In the end, I decided on a form-fitting mid-thigh ruby dress with a red belt-that had a beaded hear on the side-around the waist. The dress was sleeveless and had about two inches of flared fabric at the hem.

To go with it I pulled on a pair of black thigh highs and a pair of black boots with red detailing that ended just above my knees.

I left my hair loose and for accessories had hoop earrings, the locket necklace from Castiel, and a simple silver bracelet.

Wanting to not go over the top I applied light, natural makeup.

I had an hour before guest were to start arriving so I grabbed the grabbed the bag of wrapped presents from the corner of my room and headed downstairs, ready to place them under the tree.

Ikuto on the couch-still shirtless to my irritation-in the living room watching TV.

I let him be, for now, and went to the Christmas tree and started laying presents under it. I had a plan to arrange the presents so everyone's presents would be together and separated by person.

"Ikuto, did you invite anyone?" I asked him as I took a seat on the couch. "I invited my parents and sister, Nikaidou and his wife, Marzia, Nagi, and Kukai. Oh, and the band."

"Unfortunately, Utau heard about the party from Kukai and she invited herself and, possibly, the other Guardians X."

"Well fuck." I sighed, falling back agains the couch. "Great. They'll ruin Christmas, I bet you."

"Only if you let them get to you." Ikuto said, shifting so he was laying across the couch, his head in my lap. The sight brought a little memory back, making me smile a bit.

"What are you smiling about?" Ikuto asked and I shook my head. "Tell me."

"Well, remember when I found you in the alley all fucked up and tried cleaning your cut and you fooled me and then you almost passed out and you fell, your head landing in my lap."

"Then you picked up my head and dropped me on the concrete..." I scoffed.

"It's your fault." I said. "You...you made me because you..." Strange. I couldn't remember. I had just recalled the memory so clearly and now...

Wait, did Ikuto hide in my room after or before that? Or is that what made him stay?

"-mu?" I blinked, Ikuto's voice calling me back. "You okay?"

"Um...yeah." I said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I just...I need to go check on the brownies I asked them to place in them oven before leaving."

"Those? I took them out since you forgot." Ikuto sat up, looking at me closely. "Amu, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I just..." I pressed a hand to my forehead, trying to hide my wince. A dull ache had been there for a while now, but it suddenly spiked in pain before going back to the dull ache. I shook it off, something important arising in my memory. "I need to take my vitamins."

I stood and headed upstairs to my room, fully aware of Ikuto right behind me. He followed me upstairs and I tried to remember the last time I remembered to take my vitamins...I hadn't taken them today, just last night before dinner.

I opened the door to my room and immediatly went to my nightstand, pulling open the drawer and finding my at home bottle. But before I could get it, Ikuto reached out and snatched it from the drawer, taking it and examining it.

The bottle wasn't anything big. It was just a bit bigger than my hand. Easter had redesigned it and now it was a plastic see through dark pink with a black lid. The label just said what it was, the vitamins in it, and all the other junk vitamin bottles say.

"Amu, how long have you been taking these?"

"Since I got here. Now give me those." I snatched them from his hand and opened the bottle, shaking out two pills.

"What doctor gave the prescription for those?"

"Doctor?" I frowned. "None. These were specially designed for me by Easter's medical branch and Ms. Layla approved them." Ikuto stared at the bottle for a while longer before just shaking his head and closing the bottle, putting it in the drawer for me.

I took the pills, chasing them down with a gulp of water from the water bottle on my nightstand.

Before Ikuto could say anything I heard the door bell ring.

"Odd. No one should arrive for at least another forty-five minutes." Leaving Ikuto in the room, I headed downstairs, reaching the door just as whoever it was rang once again.

"Move out of the way guys." I told Snowflake and Patch who were sitting by the door. Poor things, they weren't used to guest.

"Hello-Oh, Castiel." I smiled at Castiel, opening the door wider to let him in. "Come in."

As soon as he was in the door, Patch was all over him.

"Hey little guy." Castiel said, bending and picking him up. Patch barked happily and seemed content in Castiel's arms. "Hey Amu."

"Hey." I shut the door behind him, not able to stand the cold. "That's Patch by the way."

"Patch. Great name." Castiel scratched Patch behind the ear and I lead him to the living room where Ikuto now stood-finally dressed-with Snowflake seemingly glaring at him.

"That cat's Snowflake." I said, pointing at her. She looked in out direction at the sound of her name and raced over, brushing against me.

"Castiel." Ikuto said, his voice oddly cold.

"Ikuto." Castiel's voice was equally cold. There was a hostile tension in the air...

Well, this is lovely.

* * *

"Okay! It's almost midnight!" I called, walking into the living room where everyone was mingling.

Everyone that was expected was here, except all the Guardians X. Utau was the only one who'd come and had said the others were at a Christmas party at Tadase's. Thank you god!

"Everyone grab your presents from under the tree. But don't open them until I say so." As everyone went towards the tree, Ikuto grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway.

"Ikuto-" Before i could finish, Ikuto's lips were against mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as possible.

I kissed him and gave him entrance when he gently bit my lip.

"What was that?" I asked, panting when he pulled away. He just smirked.

"You shouldn't be walking around the house looking so sexy. Especially around Castiel." I frowned at the mention of Castiel.

"What? It doesn't matter to Castiel-"

"Someone say my name?" Castiel asked, coming into the hallway. He looked at Ikuto and that hostile tension came back when he smirked at him.

Then Castiel turned his eyes to me and his eyes landed at my neck. His gaze softened.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you." Castiel said. He lifted a hand and reached for the necklace, but Ikuto's hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist just before he could touch it.

"I'd perfer you don't touch my girlfriend." Ikuto said, voice deadly cold.

"Ikuto, leave him alone." I hissed, pulling his hand off of Castiel. "And yes Castiel, it's the one you gave me." I opened the locket. "See? it's still got the same picture and everything."

"I would've thought you got rid of it..." Castiel's eyes saddened and I gave him a bright smile.

"Never. I may not have worn it, but i couldn't bear to get rid of it." Castiel looked like he was going to say something, but his head suddenly snapped up.

"Someone's outside." At that same moment, the doorbell rang. Weird, everyone was here.

Ikuto and Castiel followed me to the door as I looked through the peep hole.

A pretty girl, about maybe Ikuto's age, was outside. All I could see was the blue scarf that popped against her light brown hair and white coat she wore.

I opened the door and was met with eyes as green as bright healthy grass.

"May I help you?"

"Um yes." Her voice was soft and cute. "I'm looking for Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." She glanced past me and her eyes lit up when they landed on Ikuto. "Ikuto!"

She rushed past me to Ikuto. She practically shoved me out of the way and I stumbled into Castiel's arms.

"Ikuto! I've missed you!" Once I was back on my feet, I turned to see the nameless chick had her arms around Ikuto, hugging him. Something that could only be jealous rage filled me as I looked at her with her hands all over _my_ boyfriend.

"Belle, it's great to see you to." Ikuto said and gently hugged her back before stepping away and looking her up and down. I did the same.

I'd been wrong when I said she was pretty. She was gorgeous. Her carmel hair was shiny and reached the bottom of her back. Though the coat hid her figure a bit, I could tell she had an hour glass figure and she was well endowed. Her legs were obviously long and from the moment before she rushed past me and I saw her face, I'd seen her pretty, flawless face free of makeup and everything.

Again, she was gorgeous.

And that's something I wasn't.

"Belle?" Castiel murmured staring at the back of the girl who was aimlessly saying how she'd missed Ikuto and had come looking for him. "Excuse me," Belle turned around.

"Yes?" I could hear an accent...french maybe?

"Are you Belle Tore?" A smile lit up her face and she nodded.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel and this is Amu." I forced a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." Then she turned away.

"Belle Tore, her family is of nobel decent from France." Castiel whispered in my ear.

"How do you-" I shut my mouth when Castiel's expression turned to one that obviously said it was something he'd rather not talk about.

"Amu! It's two till midnight!" Marzia called, from the living room.

"Coming!" I called back and headed for the living room, not daring to look at Ikuto or the girl.

"Alright everyone! Ready to open presents?" I asked as i walked in the room. I got a chorus of 'Yes's' and smiled as I glanced at the clock.

"Okay...On the count of three..." I glanced at Castiel who was still at my side. "One..."

"Two." Castiel said with me. "...Three!"

"Merry Christmas!" I called as everyone dove into their presents, tearing the wrapping paper, eager to see what they got.

Castiel followed me to wear my present were.

"Which should I open first?" I asked, glancing at the presents. They were presents of different sizes, from small to two larger ones.

"How about..." Castiel reached behind his back and pulled a present out of nowhere. "This one?"

I took the present from his hand and eagerly unwrapped it, wondering what he'd gotten me.

When I saw what it was, I couldn't help but gasp.

It was the antique jewelry box we'd seen at the store the day I got my Castiel back.

"Castiel..." I whispered, tears prickling my eyes. "I love it. Thank you."

"Hey now, why are you crying?" Castiel asked, looking worried.

"I-I don't know...I...It just means a lot. It just reminds me of the day I got you back..." Carefully setting the box down, I flung my arms Castiel, hugging him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When I pulled away, Castiel's cheeks were tinted red, making me laugh.

"Aw, you're blushing!" I teased and Castiel shot me a dirty look.

"Am not!" Castiel hissed, but his cheeks just got redder.

"Okay, you're not." I glanced around, realizing I'd forgotten to bring his present downstairs since i'd been hiding it from him.

"I'll be right back. I left your present in my room since I know you would've tried to get a peek earlier." I turned and headed for the hallway.

I'd just stepped into the hallway, finishing my sentence from a quick word I had with Kimi and Mark.

I turned away from them and was about to start my way down the hallway when I froze at the sight before me.

Ikuto and Belle, their sides to me so I could see their faces clearly, were kissing.

My hands flew up to cover up my gasp, but part it managed to escape.

Ikuto was immediately on the other side of the hallway, looking at me.

"Amu-" He started to say but I shook my head, blinking, trying to keep the tears from coming.

When I blinked, the image of them kissing appeared before me so clearly it was like time had frozen at that moment.

Before Ikuto could say another word, I ran.

* * *

**Well, that was...eventful. *Grins wickedly* I love this chapter...Oh Ikuto, you fool. Amu saw it! Now, who wants the next chapter because I'm almost done writing it...maybe I'll wait till next week, maybe not. Let's see if reviews can change my mind...See you later guys! Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Amu's POV**

I ran into the living room, surprisingly making it without anyone but Castiel seeing me. I ran until I reached the door that lead to the back yard.

I ran to the space between the shed and fence. The entrance of the area was covered by bushes so it was a perfect hiding spot.

Once I was about in the middle of my hiding spot, I collapsed on my knees, not able to fight off the tears anymore.

"Amu-chan?!" My Charas called and I placed a hand over my mouth, not wanting to be heard or found.

Their calls eventually subsided and I removed my hand, letting a sob out.

"Found you." I looked up to see Akemi, looking at me with sad eyes. "Amu..."

"J-just go away..." I mumbled, trying to wipe away the tears that didn't want to stop. I shivered as the cold finally sunk in, but I refused to go back inside to get something warmer.

_I'm such an idiot for believing him...I knew. I _knew_ this wouldn't end well...Why did I ever try to love again? _

In my sadness, I didn't hear Ikuto's voice until he was a few feet away from my spot.

"Akemi?" Ikuto asked. "Where's Amu?"

Akemi glanced at me and I looked at her, pleading through my eyes that she not rat me out.

"She's not out here. I think she's inside." Akemi said, winking at me. I nodded my thanks and she flew away with Ikuto.

I don't know how long I sat there, wondering what I'd ever done to deserve this, when I felt something warm land on my shoulders.

Turning my head slightly, I saw it was a familiar black leather jacket with a soft, warm interior fuzzy padding thing.

Castiel's jacket.

My thoughts were confirmed when I looked up and he was standing there, looking very not happy.

"Castiel...I want to be alone."

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here."

"What does that matter?" I asked, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "It's not like anyone will give a shit."

"Well I give a shit Amu." Castiel huffed and crouched down in front of me. "What happened?"

I shook my head and Castiel sighed, standing up. I thought he was going to leave but instead he walked behind me and sat down on the ground, pulling me onto his lap, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

The familiar scent of Castiel was comforting. Like a soft lullaby that could lull a crying baby to sleep. He smelled of leather and earth and a mix of spices I could never name. It was his perfect cologne. I remember I used to love falling asleep next to him when he visited my house and we watched moves sitting on the couch. It became a tradition for me to fall asleep next to him on the couch and wake up in my bed, curled up into his side.

Castiel was silent and I knew he was willing to stay like this until I was ready to explain things.

"It happened when I was heading upstairs to get your present." I finally said. I felt like if I said it normally, it'd only make it so much worse. So my voice was soft as I spoke. "I was talking with Kimi and Mark and I had just finished my last sentence when I walked out of the living room into the hallway. You know, where we'd left Ikuto and Belle. I turned away from the living room and looked down the hall..." I couldn't say it. The tears came back and I started to cry all over again.

"Shhh...It's okay Amu..." Castiel murmured comfortingly in my ear. I sniffed and took a breath to finish my sad little tale.

"When I turned to look down the hall, I-I'd kinda forgotten that we'd left Ikuto there with that girl. When I turned and looked down the hall...I...I saw Ikuto and Belle k-kiss-ing."

"He was _kissing _her?" Castiel's voice filled with pure rage. I rarely heard him get that mad...

"Castiel...please don't be mad..." I whispered. "She's really pretty and she's royalty. Ikuto probably couldn't help it..."

"So you're _forgiving _him?"

"No. It hurt to see that and all but...but I guess it shows how stupid I was to believe him...No one could ever love me..." I blinked away tears.

"Amu, stop being stupid. You are a beautiful person and if Ikuto prefers that girl over you, he's more stupid than I thought."

"Castiel...why does all the bad stuff always happen to me?" Castiel was silent for a moment before answering.

"I don't know Amu. But I know you don't deserve it at all." Castiel smiled at me. "Why don't we go inside? I'm sure everyone's waiting for you and you didn't open your presents."

"But..." I wanted to go in, but then I didn't. If i didn't go in, I might as well be ruining Christmas for everyone. "Promise to not leave me alone?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Castiel said and stood, then he helped me up.

"I-I'm going to go clean up." I murmured when we reached the back door.

"I'll wait in the living room."

I nodded. "Okay."

Castiel checked to make sure the coast was clear and I ran upstairs to my room and into my bathroom.

I quickly wiped my face clean and redid my makeup and grabbed Castiel's present. As I left my room, I spared a glance towards my mirror and frowned a bit before putting on a smile.

_You can do it Amu. You've faked happiness before. It's second nature now, right?_

I knew it was true when I walked into the living room all smiles and no one noticed a thing.

"Amu, where were you?" My mom asked and I just shrugged.

"Sorry for going MIA. I had to find this," I help up Castiel's present. "I forgot where I left it. I'm going to go give it to him now."

Mom let me go and I found Castiel standing by my presents.

"That for me?" Castiel asked, motioning towards the present and I nodded. Handing it over, I prayed he liked it as I watched him open it.

When Castiel saw what it was, his eyes lit up. It was the guitar I'd seen at the mall the same day he found the jewelry box.

"This is sick!" Castiel swung the guitar around and immediately started to play. "It's perfect!"

"Glad you like it. I was worried you might not like it." I lifted the guitar from his hands and showed him it's back, tapping a specific spot. "I even got it engraved. 'Thanks for everything Castiel. Love Amu' is what it says. And also, "Property of Castiel, the best guitarist of the music industry."

"Amu...this is great." Castiel wrapped me into a one armed hug. But suddenly I was pushed behind Castiel as he let out a growl. I glanced past him to see Ikuto and Belle standing a few feet away. "Something you need?" His voice protective and hostile.

"To...to speak to miss Hinamori-" Belle started to say.

"Her name is Hart. Hinamori is a name only a select few can call her. _You_, even with your very high social status, aren't allowed to call her that." Castiel looked towards Ikuto, his gaze murderous. "I think it's better you and Belle stay away from Amu. You have no right to be near her after this shit you pulled."

"Onii-chan!" Ami called, running over to me. When I left her and my family, she'd been four.

I remember how that day she'd been crying so hard, begging me to not leave. I promised to send her presents and that one day I'd let her sing in a concert with me if I made it. I'd made my life as a singer and, from what I'd heard when I visited the house these past months, her singing had improved. I was already thinking of arranging for her to get signed up with Easter once she was around fifteen or sixteen. But she didn't know english very well, so she'd be bound to being an idol in only Japan.

But she couldn't see my Guardians anymore. She isn't as adorable and sweet as she was before I left. She's grown up...

"Ami!" I crouched down and smiled at her. "What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you for the present, Onii-chan!" She held up the doll I'd given her along with the box containing the fifteen mix and match outfits for the doll.

"You're welcome Ami." She threw her arms around me and I held her, unable to keep from praying that she stayed like this forever.

Innocent and pure, never tainted by the pain I was dying from.

She ran back to our parents and I turned to see Castiel still facing off with Ikuto.

"Ikuto." I said, clearing my throat as I stood at Castiel's side. "This house is as much yours as it is mine. But, as the owner, please let me know when you next invite this-" _Bitch_, "-_friend_ of yours over." I took Castiel's arm. "Come on Castiel...We still need to open our presents."

I led Castiel away, knowing that if I looked at Ikuto, I'd burst into tears.

But I just wanted to ask one thing. Just one.

_Why did you do this to me...?_

* * *

"Bye! Drive home safe!" I called after my family as they headed for their car outside.

"Amu?" I turned around and came face to face with Marzia.

"Yes?" She walked towards the door and stopped when she was right next to me and leaned over.

"Castiel told me what happened. We can't fire Ikuto from being your bodyguard, but there's a way to get away if you want. Just call and say the word."

I closed my eyes.

I knew what she meant.

Ikuto couldn't go with us if I escaped back to America.

"Thank you." I said back and Marzia nodded.

"Good night." Marzia said and left without another word. She was the last of the guest so I shut the door and pressed my back against it, sighing as I slid down to the floor.

"You okay?" Castiel asked as he walked in from the kitchen, a christmas tree cookie in his mouth.

Pitifully, I raised my arms. "Carry me to the couch..."

"You're such a baby." But Castiel still stuck his cookie in his mouth and came over, picking me up bridal style and carried me to the couch. Gently he set me down then started to pat at his pockets.

"Have you seen my keys? I gotta get home-"

"No!" The words escaped me before I could stop. "Castiel, please don't leave me alone with him..."

"All you had to do was say so." Castiel said and plopped down next to me. "But what are you gonna do now?"

"Well...I guess I'll talk to Ikuto and end all of this. He can stay in the house and all but...God, I was so stupid to have believed him." I leaned against Castiel. "I think...something's wrong with me."

"Why?"

"Because you'd think I'd be so heart broken and crying and everything. I mean I was at first, but now...I'm just tired. The pain is just a dull ache and I'm just so tired..."

I started to drift off, but fought to stay awake.

But then Castiel started softly singing a familiar lullaby in my ear-one I hadn't heard in forever-and exhaustion won.

My eyes fell shut and I welcomed the comforting darkness.

* * *

**Castiel's POV **

Once Amu's breath was slow and calm, I knew she was fast asleep.

"God...why does she have to suffer so much?" I whispered as I brushed a hair behind her ear. When Amu was asleep, she always looked so peaceful and beautiful...

"Is she asleep?" My head snapped up towards the voice and I was met with Ikuto leaning in the door frame of the entrance to the hallway. I'd wondered where he'd been...

"Yes, so get the fuck away and let her at least have a peaceful sleep." I growled, protectively pulling Amu closer to me.

"Get away from her." Ikuto hissed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I? _You're_ the one who should be packing and getting out. I mean, seriously? You practically promised to never do this to her and that you loved her, but look at what you've done. I'd kill you, but that'd just hurt Amu too."

"It's not like I meant to kiss Belle!" Ikuto yelled in frustration and I checked Amu to make sure she was asleep.

"Is that so? Oh I get it, you just happened to put your lips on hers! It makes perfect sense! Do you know how much that hurt her?" I shook my head. "You know what? Never mind. You probably don't even care."

I carefully stood and picked Amu up bridal style.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to take her to her room." I brushed past Ikuto and took Amu to her room where her Charas were already asleep. I laid her on her bed and took off her boots then pulled the covers over her.

"I never meant for her to see that." Ikuto said when I went back out into the hall.

"So you planned to cheat on her?" I demanded. "No matter what you say, it won't make it better!" I glared at Ikuto, burning rage filling me. "She believed you and I was okay with her staying with you because I thought you'd be good for her. Do you know how much she's suffered? Amu can't function properly now! While you were with that whore of yours, Amu had to fake a smile. She was like a robot, answering automatically and not really ever paying attention.

"She didn't deserve this! If you didn't love her, why couldn't you just say so instead of leading her on and then kissing some other girl? Sure it would've stung for a while, but that's the thing! Just breaking up with her would stink, but what you did gives third degree burns!"

"Belle kissed _me_! I didn't kiss her! I was surprised because I broke up with her two years ago! I made it clear I didn't want to be with her, but she said she wanted to do one more thing and then _she_ kissed _me_!"

"Bullshit!" I yelled. "You're no better than shit for this. YOU NEVER LOVED HER!"

At those words Ikuto's eyes turned murderous and an impossibly bright fire of anger and hatred ignited.

He lunged at me and punched me in the jaw. I wanted to punch him back, but I wouldn't hurt Amu by hurting the little shit.

Ikuto shoved me to the ground and in that moment I heard Amu's door open and a familiar scream as Ikuto got on me and punched my face.

"Ikuto no!" Amu screamed and tried to get him off me, but he shoved her away, murderous intent in his eyes. Amu cried out as she fell back, landing on her back.

"Amu!" I cried and shoved Ikuto off of me, racing to her.

I crouched down, making sure she was okay, then turned to glare at Ikuto who stood there, realizing what he'd done.

"Amu..." Ikuto said. "I-I didn't mean-"

"I'm fine with you leaving me." Amu said, her voice low and dark. "I'm fine with you having a girlfriend who's better than me. I am _fine_ with you not wanting me anymore. I am fine with your so called truths having been lies." Amu was shaking slightly, and tears ran down her face.

"But don't you ever _ever _dare to hit Castiel! That is something I'll _never forgive_!" Amu got up and took my arm, leading me to her room and slammed the door shut. As soon as we were in there, Amu fell to her knees.

"Castiel...I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt, I'm so sorry for what he did..."

"Amu, it's not your fault." I whispered, kneeling down next to Amu. "I'm okay. I've suffered and lived through worse."

"But..." Amu trailed off, suddenly calm, and slumped forward against me.

"Amu?" I asked, panicked. "Amu?!"

"Sleeping...Pills..." Amu muttered, her voice low and slow.

"Sleeping pills?" Now I was worried as hell. I made Amu look at me before demanding, "How many did you take?"

"Took...two..." Relief flooded through me. Thank god...I'd thought...

"Let's get you to bed." I picked Amu up and carried her to her bed, just now noticing she'd changed into an over sized shirt for pajamas.

Carefully I laid her down and tucked her in. I turned to leave, but felt something catch the back of my shirt.

"Cas...stay..." Amu murmured and I turned to her.

"As you order." I said and walked to the other side of the bed, slipped off my jacket, dropping it on the floor and kicked off my shoes.

I got under the covers with Amu and she immediately curled up into my side, sighing softly in content and drifted into a deep sleep.

As I started to fall asleep, something occurred to me.

Amu said she took sleeping pills, and to get sleeping pills she'd need to have gone to the doctor. Not to sound stalker-ish, but I've known where Amu's been this whole time since she got in Japan, my orders had been to know her movements.

And Amu had never gone to a doctor or ever been given sleeping pills by anyone else.

Slowly I got out of her bed and looked around her room and medicine cabinet in her bathroom.

The only pills I'd found with any sign of having been opened recently were her vitamins which obviously weren't sleeping pills.

Pulling my cellphone from my pocket, I dialed the number of an old friend.

"Hello?" The voice was gruff, like he'd just woken up from sleeping.

"It's Castiel. I need you to look something up for me, no questions asked."

* * *

**Oh dear me...what is Castiel planning doing and just who did he call? And why would Amu think her vitamin pills were sleeping pills? Did she even take those pills? Well, only I know why and I'm not telling! ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Please remember to review and have a nice day! Bye-bye! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Amu's POV **

When I opened my eyes, I was met with someone's chest, slowly rising and falling as they slept.

_What the fuck...? _

I glanced up and saw Castiel, calm and sleeping.

Memories of yesterday rushed back and, upon remembering Ikuto had kissed Belle, a dull throb appeared at the back of my head and a dull pain rushed through me. The pain from Ikuto's bretrayal, I guess.

Slowly, so I wouldn't wake Castiel up, I slipped out of his grasp and stood.

I glanced at my phone on my dresser just as it's screen marked a call coming in. Picking it up, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Amara." The Director's voice came from the other end.

"Oh. Director, good morning." I said. "Why are you calling Christmas morning?"

"I need you to come to my office. Immediately." For some reason, the thought to reject the idea didn't come to me.

"Of course. I'll be there within an hour. I just woke up and need to get ready."

"Alright." The Director paused. "And Amara?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let anyone know you're coming here."

"Yes Sir. I'll see you soon." I hung up and immediately went to take a shower.

I emerged from my bathroom wrapped in a towel, making sure Castiel was still asleep, I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeve loose fitting white sweater. I slipped on a pair of boots and pulled my hair back in a messy bun.

I made sure to scribble a quick note for Castiel and pulled on a white pea coat while grabbing my bag.

I opened the door to my room quietly and stepped out.

Only to find Ikuto slumped against the wall, fast asleep.

_Useless piece of trash._

I don't know where the thought came from, but it was oddly comforting.

I gave Patch and Snowflake breakfast and left the house, heading straight to Easter.

Easter was...empty. But I just headed to the Director's office like it was nothing.

"Director?" I asked, knocking on his office door.

"Come in Amara."

"Is there a reason you called me here?" I asked, opening the door and stepping into his office.

"Yes." The back of the Director's chair was to me so I stood, unable to move, waiting for him to continue.

Then the door behind me open and I glanced back to see two men and a woman in white lab coats standing there. The woman was holding a needle.

When the Director spoke, he obviously wasn't talking to me. "Take her to the lab and follow procedure. Take the measurements, monitor the usual. You know what to do."

"D-Director?" I asked as the men in white coats advanced on me. I tried to move away, but I couldn't. My legs were frozen and heavy, as if each was made of a million tons of frozen ice.

Each of the men took hold of one of my arms and the the woman appeared in front of me, the needle in hand.

The ice was spreading, slowly crawling up my legs to my hips, to the chest. When it reached the base of my neck, breathing suddenly became the hardest thing in the world.

One of the men made me look aside, exposing my neck to the woman who raised her arm high.

I screamed as the needle harshly plunged into my neck, dark spots filling my vision.

I slumped forward, my whole body frozen, only held up by the two men in white lab coats. The dark spots grew, slowly taking all the color and life from the world and me.

Then there's...Nothing left.

* * *

Opening the door of the house, I was immediately greeted by Ikuto.

"Where were you?" Ikuto demanded. "We woke up and all you'd left was a stupid note that practically said _nothing_!"

"I don't see why the fuck you'd care!" I shot back. "Why don't you go make out with your little french skank!" I pulled off my coat and hung it on the coat rack with my purse. "What I do and where I go is _my_ business, not that of scum."

"Hey, Amu." Castiel said, walking into the room, hands stuffed in his pockets looking totally relaxed. "Where were you?"

"How are you so calm now?" Ikuto demanded. "You were calling everyone trying to find her."

"Aw, Castiel, you were that worried?" I asked, smirking. "Surprising."

"I wasn't worried..." Castiel said, stopping in front of me. Suddenly he lashed out, grabbing my shoulders, and pinning me to the wall. His face was dark and if looks could kill...Boy I'd be dead.

Then something caught Castiel's gaze and he lifted a hand, making me turn my head.

"Amu...why is there a band aid on your neck?" Castiel asked.

"I got hit with a branch while I was out and got a small cut, so I put a band aid on it. Nothing big." Castiel let go of me, stepping away. "And I'm sorry I worried you Castiel. After all that's happened...I had to clear my head. So I went to the park to clear my head."

Castiel seemed satisfied with that answer and just shook his head. "Next time call, okay? I tried calling but the call wouldn't go through."

"Sorry...I kinda had my phone off."

Something didn't feel right. What I was telling Castiel...it felt like I was lying, but that's what I honestly remembered doing...

"I'm kinda hungry...I'm going to get something to eat."

Castiel nodded and I headed for the kitchen.

"Something you need?" I asked when I reached the fridge. I knew Ikuto was behind me, he'd followed me in here.

"I need to talk to you about yesterday..."

"What? That you kissed Belle?" I said, opening the fridge and pulling out the carton of orange juice.

"No. To explain that Belle kissed _me_. I didn't kiss her."

"Well that's lovely." I said, grabbing a glass and pouring myself some juice. "I suppose that's supposed to make me say," I cleared my throat. "'Really? Thank goodness Ikuto! I-I thought I'd lost you ever!' Then I'd run into your arms and kiss you, forgiving you." I scoffed. "Well that shit is _not_ happening."

A fog seemed to cloud my mind and I felt myself go numb as I lifted myself onto the counter, smirking.

"You know what I've learned, Ikuto?" I mused, crossing my legs. "The emotion called 'love' that so many wish for...isn't real." I held up three fingers. "I thought I was in love three times. First with you, then Castiel, and, once again, you." I lowered my hand. "The emotion known as love is useless and only brings pain. I'm a prime example of that. So, why am I telling you this?

"I've decided I _don't _want love. I don't care for it anymore. Love is just a fairy tale we're told so we believe the world gets better. Well it doesn't get better." Ikuto rushed forward, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Amu, what is wrong with you? This isn't you talking!" Ikuto demanded and I pushed him away. my hands rested at my sides, clenched into fists.

"Why isn't this me? Because I'm not the me _you_ want?! Well to bad! I don't care for relationships anymore! Sure the fooling around is fun and all, but that's _it_! Anything I want I can get from any guy, I don't need you anymore!" I laughed, cruel and dark. "I'm freaking Amara Hart! After all my luck, I don't need love or anything! And I _don't want you_!"

"Amu, stop it." Ikuto said, hurt from my words obviously reflecting in his eyes.

_No!_ I screamed in my mind. _I don't mean that, Ikuto! I-I don't mean any of it!_

But the words came against my will. "So I guess you can go with that little Belle of yours, right? You never cared for me so it doesn't matter, not anymore. From now on I'm just Hinamori Amu's shell that turned into Amara Hart, who's freelance and never looking for love." I grinned darkly. "And Easters greatest weapon for taking what we want."

_Everything Easter wants?_

I searched my memory for what those words meant, but couldn't come with anything. I couldn't remember very much anymore, just basics, but not many personal details.

_What's going on?_

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! So, what do you guys think? **

**Castiel: I think...shit just got real.**

**Night: Yup! Oh just you wait, this is going to be so much fun! *grins ****evily***

**Castiel: Well...remember to review please...I guess.**

**Night: Love y'all! See you all in the next chapter~!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, I am bored...and don't know what to say here...so...Read ON!**

* * *

**Amu's POV **

Groaning, I sat up from my original laying position. God, my head was _killing_ me and my left arm was asleep.

"Amara?" I looked up to see the director standing above me. Glancing around, I realized I was in one of Easter's lab rooms. The room was small with only a light in the center of the ceiling and a bed in the back corner, where I was.

"Yes, Director?" How did I end up here? I didn't remember anything...

"How are you feeling? You passed out during the test." My answer appeared in the back of my mind, but it didn't make sense to me.

"I'm sorry. The amount of power being used...it was to much. I wasn't able to stand against the pain anymore." What pain was I talking about?

"You're free to return home as soon as you're up to it. A car is waiting to take you home out front." Then the director turned and left the room, leaving the door wide open.

I flopped back on the bed, fingering a lock of my pink, red streaked hair. I'd gotten the streaks...yesterday, on the 26th.

But what test had I been doing with Easter? I couldn't remember anything after leaving the house while Ikuto and Castiel were still asleep...

Sighing, I stood and left the room, shivering a bit as I did. A strange feeling, one of confinement and bitterness seemed to be lifted off my shoulders the second I stepped out of the room. I pulled my jacket closer to me, seeking warmth, and took the elevator to the main floor.

As the Director had promised, there was a car outside waiting for me. I instructed the driver to take me home and then asked for the time.

"Nine fifteen, Hart-san." He said.

"Thank you."

9:15...That means I'd be home by 9:30, the same time I'd gotten home yesterday and the day before.

"I'm back!" I called as I walked in the front door, shrugging off my jacket and leaving it on the coat rack.

"Amu." Akemi was the first to greet me. "Where were you?"

I don't know why she asks. Akemi and I had a link that I didn't have with my other Charas. She knew where I'd been.

"I was out." I simply said as Ikuto appeared.

"Hey." Ikuto said.

"Good morning." Since the event as the Christmas Party and Christmas day, my relationship with Ikuto had changed. We were no longer together, nor were we friends. We were but a protector and the protected.

In my mind, I just wanted to talk to Ikuto and ask why he'd done it all, but my mouth wouldn't voice those thoughts. If I tried, the words wouldn't come out.

I brushed past Ikuto and headed to the room of the house where instruments and all music related items were kept. Once inside, I grabbed my violin and bow. I hadn't touched them in forever.

"You up for a lesson?" Ikuto asked and I shook my head.

"Personal practice." I said, positioning the violin. I didn't need sheet music, I had the notes for the melody I was about to play by memory. I don't remember memorizing it, but it was there.

The melody was sad and touching, something I don't remember ever learning, seeing, or hearing. **  
**

_No, the sound is terrible. It's so sad..._

My head started to throb as my mind became frantic. I looked calm and collected on the outside, but in my mind I was a mess.

No...the memories were coming back...

At Easter, they injected me harshly with something to knock me out and when I woke up I was strapped to a wall, but I was in me Amulet Dark Fortune character change, somehow. The Director explained we'd be doing test. I can't remember them, but the last and only one I remember was a test of how much pain I could-

Suddenly, pain shot threw my left arm where I held the bow.

I let out a cry as I threw the bow across the room, dropping the violin.

Memories of pain flashed before me, taking all others away as I cried out and clutched my left arm, trying to make that pain disappear. Then I felt something, like a needle being stabbed roughly into my neck, hit me and I cried out again.

Ikuto was at my side, demanding to know what was wrong.

"It...hurts..." I managed to cry.

_"You will obey._" The words were loud and clear in my mind, said by a male voice. "_You will not fight me._"

Biting my lip, I nodded, praying the pain would stop if I agreed.

Then, as fast as it had appeared, the pain was gone. Nothing but a memory.

But I stayed there, gasping for breath as Ikuto held me to his chest.

"_Get away from him. Or else you'll suffer more._" When I didn't budge, I felt pain start to build at the back of my skull and immediatly got away from Ikuto. "_He's a trigger. Because of him, you feel pain._"

"He's...the cause...?" I murmured, hugging myself.

_Because of Ikuto, I feel this pain?_

"_Yes._"

_So...If I get close to him, I feel pain. So because of Ikuto...I.._.

"Amu?" Ikuto moved towards me, but I scrambled away.

"Don't you dare come near me!" I cried. "Because of you I feel pain!"

"Amu, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Yes you are! The pain comes _because_ of you." I looked away. "I'm such a fool. You cause my pain and all..."

"Amu? Ikuto? What's going on?" Castiel appeared in the doorway.

"Castiel!" I was immediately up and ran to Castiel, flinging myself at him.

"Amu, what's wrong? You're trembling..."

"I...the pain hurt so much...and...because of Ikuto...he causes it..." I didn't even know what I was saying at the moment. The words were just slipping out.

"What did you do?" Castiel asked, looking at Ikuto.

"I didn't do anything. She was playing the violin, some weird melody I'd never heard, and then she cried out, throwing the bow and dropping the violin." Ikuto said.

Castiel was silent for a long time before me spoke. "Amu, go upstairs and lay down. I'll be there in a sec."

Slowly, I nodded and pulled away, leaving the room.

**Castiel's POV **

"You said she cried out before throwing the bow and dropping the violin?" I asked once I knew Amu was gone.

"Yeah." Ikuto's face was emotionless and I stared at the now broken bow that was across the room.

"How much do you know about her vitamin pills?" I asked. I didn't want to speak to him, but I had to. For Amu's sake.

"The vitamin pills?" Ikuto looked confused. "Nothing except that they were made and given to her by Easter. Ms. Layla approved them after having them examined herself."

I clenched my fist and fished out the small travel bottle of pills. "These things aren't vitamin pills." I said, holding them out.

"What?" Ikuto was surprised.

"They're not vitamin pills. I had five of these things from this bottle taken and examined. They do contain vitamins and all, but only the most important ones, making up about fifteen percent of the pill. Everything else...a good sixty percent, is some kind of drug that can't be named. Seventeen percent is some kind of numbing drug. And the last eight percent...it's some kind of powerful drug, also unknown."

"Where did you get this information?" He demanded and I unfolded the paper I myself had received only an hour ago.

"I have a friend who has access to a testing lab. He took some of the pills and had them tested. That paper shows the results. He says he's never seen pills like this and he even looked through the world database of pill formulas. He didn't find any matches in a _world wide_ database."

"This is shit." Ikuto hissed, crumpling up the paper. "I knew the Director was up to something. We have to tell-"

"Ms. Layls will know any second now. I sent her a fax just before I got here and she'll be seeing it any second." I turned away from him. "But just because I'm telling you this, it doesn't mean I trust you one bit. I only trust you enough to not tell Amu about this."

I left the room and found Amu up in her room, sitting on her bed with her legs to her chest, talking to Akemi quietly.

"Hey-"

"You don't remember anything?" Akemi asked.

I shut my mouth and immediately pressed myself against the wall, listening to what they were saying.

"No." Amu said, just barely loud enough for me to hear. "I remember that these past three days every morning at around six, get ready for the day and leave by six forty. Everyday there's..." She trailed off, as if forgetting. "There's always a car waiting for me at exactly that time and I get in. Then...by six fifty-five we're at Easter and..."

"And?" Akemi asked.

"...I...I don't remember."

"Well, this is shit. How come I'm the only one who notices. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia don't notice a thing!"

"Sh, keep your voice down." Amu paused. "But I don't know why only you notice...Maybe it's because of what we learned in the Academy, remember? All bearers have a bond with their Charas, but remember how we went through the screening, before they all came back? They noticed how we had a different kind of bond, closer than normal..."

"A while ago...When you had that attack of pain...I felt it to, but not as much. It was dull and not as bad as yours."

What were they talking about?

"Everyday it's the same thing..." Amu said. "I get up, get ready, go to Easter. Then my memory blacks out and then today I woke up in a small, windowless room on a bed. The first two days I'd woken up in a lab room. I told the Director something about not being able to stand the pain...but everyday I leave Easter at nine fifteen and get back here at exactly nine thirty."

"What do you think it happening?"

"I don't know...but I feel like tomorrow, when I go to Easter, you're supposed to come with me...I don't know why but I feel like it's an order..."

"Something is wrong! Don't you see that?" Akemi demanded.

The only reason they were still talking was because neither of them knew I could hear them.

_She doesn't remember anything..._

Amu was silent for a long time before speaking. But her voice was emotionless and she didn't sound like herself.

"Nothing is...wrong. Everything's fine. I'm fine." When I didn't hear anything else, I decided to go in.

"Amu?"

Amu, who'd seemed to be concentrating on something, jumped in surprise and almost fell off her bed.

"O-Oh Castiel." Amu was acting weird, like she'd been caught doing something illegal. "H-Hey."

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, stepping into the room and walking over to the bed.

"Um...no. Not at all. I'm fine." Amu calmed down and sat with her head down, looking at the floor. As she did I took the chance to examine her.

Amu looked paler than she usually did, like she was sick or something. She looked a bit weaker to.

Just what the hell was going on here?

* * *

**Well Castiel, your question will be answered...eventually. Thank you all for reading and please remember to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Amu's POV **

"I promise I'll visit the day I get there grandma. I swear it." I said as I walked into the living room, cell phone at my ear.

"You better. We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys to. You have no idea how much I wish I could be home right now."

"Amu...is everything alright? I heard from Layla that you and Derek aren't together anymore. You okay?"

"Yeah, everything fine. I'm fine, nothing's wrong." I wouldn't tell her about Ikuto. I will not worry them.

"...Alright Amu. But I've got to go. Your grandfather is whining about not being able to find the remote to the television." I giggled.

"Okay grandma. Tell him I said hi and that I love him."

"I will, and be safe Amu. Love you."

"Bye grandma, love you too." She hung up and I stuck my phone in the back pocket of my white jeans. Today I had on white jeans, brown boots with a tiny heal, and an ivory colored long sleeve v-neck with an (also) ivory camisole underneath.

"You've been...Brighter." Dia had said this morning.

"Akemi's different too." Miki had pointed out, gesturing at Akemi. Her outfit had changed to a white skirt with white heels. Her top was a long sleeve ivory shirt, but her hair was the same and so was her personality.

Our changes had not gone unnoticed. Castiel had already checked me for a fever twice and almost took me to the doctor. Apparently it was to hard to think I'd wear no black in an outfit.

"Ikuto!" I called as I tucked my phone in my back pocket. "I'm going out. I'll be back later."

Before he could respond, I was already out the door, white peacoat on and my bag in hand.

I pulled my coat around me tighter since today was windy and the wind was whipping my hair all around. Akemi and I rushed to my car and we made sure none of my other Charas had followed.

Turning on the engine, I pulled out of the driveway and past the gate, heading to Easter.

But this time I was going to see Marzia and it was just past one. I'd gone to Easter this morning, like always, and, of course, didn't remember anything about it.

"Good morning!" I called as I walked into Marzia's office.

"You're...happy." Marzia blinked, surprised.

"Yeah." I grinned and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "It's a good day and, as the days pass on, the closer I get to going _home_! I miss everyone so much."

"'Well...alright. But are you sure you don't want to go back to LA sooner?" I tilted my head slightly, confused.

"Why would I want to go back so early?"

"After what happened with...Belle and Ikuto...I thought you would've wanted to go back to America." Again, I was confused.

"Um...What happened?" I asked and Marzia blinked, surprised. "They only hugged."

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. What was she talking about?

"Marzia, I think you're sick. Maybe you should head home." A knock at the door grabbed our attention before we could say anything else.

"Director?" Marzia asked, standing. "Do you need me for something?"

"No." The Director pointed at me and stepped in, carrying an X egg in his hand. "Amara, need you to sing something. From that new song you showed me."

I didn't know what he was talking about, but then a song came to mind and I stood.

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

The tune was sad and I closed my eyes when I sang it. When I opened them I looked at the Director who was smiling slightly. The X egg wasn't with him though.

I jumped when i heard a 'Moni' be called near me. I spun a full circle, but couldn't find it's source.

"The singing and your will made it fuse with your necklace." The Director pointed to the floor where a grey X egg shell lay. "The spirit of the egg fused with your Humpty Lock, leaving only an empty shell."

Gingerly, I pressed the tips of my fingers to the Humpty Lock that rested against my upper chest. I always had it on as a necklace or some other form of accessory.

"It...fused? What do you mean?"

"It means that their power is connected to mine." Akemi said, staring at the Humpty Lock. "When we character transform...we'll be able to tap into the power of X eggs. Not only can we use song to control them, but we can control with a flick of the wrist."

"Whoa, really?" I looked at the Director. "Does it work with more than one?"

"From our trials and errors, by your will, you can add or remove them from your necklace. Try it."

I sang the same part of the song again and when I opened my eyes, the X egg was floating in front of me, calling "Moni. Moni."

"Oh..." I sang a quick song and the X egg returned to normal. The Director didn't object to my actions as Marzia opened a window and we let it go.

"Amara."

"Yes?"

"Come with me. We've got training to take care of." I nodded and followed the Director towards the door. Marzia started to follow, but the Director stopped her. "No Marzia. This is a _private_ training session with Amara and myself."

"Yes Marzia." I said, turning to look at her. "The Director and I have private matters to discuss."

Marzia nodded, but her eyes showed she didn't trust the Director. I remembered something and started to turn back to her.

"Actually, Marzia, I need to talk to you about-"

"Amara, _come_." The Director said, grabbing my upper arm and pulling me out of the room.

As soon as he shut the door behind us, I felt something prick the base of my neck and my vision blurred.

Everything went black for a few moments before I regained sight.

"Amara? How are you feeling?"

I blinked, pressing the palm of my head to my forehead. Akemi appeared in front of me and her outfit had changed. She wasn't in all white like before. She was in all black again.

Grinning at her, I glanced at the mirror across the hall from us and caught sight of my honey colored eyes. They now had more of a gold look and glint to them, the pupils now slits as I looked at the Director. I could feel electricity running up and down my arms, relishing the power I felt. The darkness in my heart and mind was delicious.

Like i could get revenge on anyone and everyone if i wanted to at this very moment.

"I'm feeling..._wonderful_."

* * *

**Castiel's POV **

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY NIECE?!" I winced, pulling the phone away from my ear. Ms. Layla had just now found time to call me about the fax since she'd been busy and the fax wasn't delivered to her right away after I sent it.

"I don't exactly know. All I know is that something's wrong with Amu, her memory's been fucked with, and that info about the pills. And she goes to Easter for meeting with the director everyday at almost seven in the morning and comes back at exactly nine-thirty everyday."

"I'm home!" Amu called and I heard the door shut. Ikuto left the room and went to keep her busy, I hope.

"She's home now, by the way."

"Damn..." Ms. Layla said. "Castiel, I'm sending someone to investigate this right now. I want you to buy normal vitamin pills and replace hers with those."

"She'll know the difference."

"I don't care. Just get rid of those pills, even if you don't replace them with others. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and stuck my cellphone in my pocket, walking to the living room to find a sight that surprised me.

Amu was acting...like she had a month ago. She was sitting in Ikuto's lap, smiling brightly, looking healthy.

"What the hell...?" I said out loud and Amu looked up at me. She stood up and bounced over.

"Hey Castiel." Amu said, wrapping her arms around my neck to hug me. "I didn't know you were here today." She pulled away and glanced at Ikuto. "Are you two getting along now? That's awesome."

"Amu...are you okay?" I asked, pressing a hand to her forehead. Amu's eyes clouding over for a second and I swear her pupils turned into slits for a second, but then she blinked and she was back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm great! Like a giant weight has been lifted off me shoulders. Though I remember some chick named Belle, but I don't know a Belle."

"You don't remember?" Ikuto asked.

"Remember what?" Amu looked at each of us, confused. "What's going on?"

"Amu, what happened at the Christmas party?" I asked.

"Nothing. Everyone had fun and I gave you that guitar. Why?"

_She doesn't remember. It's like everything was wiped out from her memory. _

"It's...nothing. Nothing at all."

Amu looked suspicious but nodded anyway, turning away. "I'm going to go practice my new song in the Music Room."

When Amu was gone, I looked at Ikuto. "She remembers _nothing_." He said.

"At least not anything from the Christmas party. Lucky for you."

"But there's still something wrong. It doesn't matter if she remembers or not. It's the fact that she's loosing _specific_ memories."

"She's forgotten the bad. She seems to have forgotten her hatred for the Guardians, resentment towards you for Belle, everything. That, or she just chooses not to think of them." I sighed. "It's obvious Easter has something to do with it. She had those headaches and those pills. Something isn't right."

"Castiel! Ikuto!" Amu came running in, looking at her watch. "We gotta go!"

"Go?" We both asked.

"Today's the first day of recording for my anime! Marzia just called to remind me and I gotta be there now!"

Then it hit me. Amu was to record for two days. Today, the 30th and tomorrow, the 31st. Amu was leaving on the second, a Sunday, and coming back on the 7th, a Friday.

Thanks to all this, we'd all forgotten.

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"Um...Gomen'nasai...But I don't know who you are." I said, glancing at the manga in my hand and then at my lines.

I glanced at the man near me, Suji I believe was his name, speak his line as he looked at me.

"Eh?! You don't remember me?!" He motioned to the guy next to him who was voiceing his character's older brother. "Not even Shin?!"

"No...But who are you? Just where am I?" In the manga, my character looked around to see a hospital room.

"You're in the hospital. You were in an accident." 'Shin' said, face serious.

"A-accident?" My voice was soft as I looked down at my hands which in the animation would be in my lap.

"You don't remember that either?" I shook my head and 'Shin' sighed.

"What _do_ you remember?"

"Um..." I pretended to search my memory. "Everything...basic. Numbers, writing, reading. But...nothing personal." I looked up. "Eto...What's my name?"

We went through the scenes of the first ten minutes of the episode rather well. No one messed up. Well, I almost did, but I covered it up pretty well. Once the recording session was done, I turned to grab my bag and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hai?" I asked, turning around. Before me was the man who played the character Shin.

"Hello, Hart-san. I just wanted to introduce myself," He bowed. "I'm Fuji Shin." So he and the character shared the same first name.

"Hello, Fuji-san. You did a very good during the recording session, it's easy to see why you're a voice actor. Oh, and just call me Amara, please."

"Please, just call me Shin. And you did very well yourself, Amara. I'm surprised you haven't done voice acting before, you're very good." I blushed at the compliment.

"T-Thank you Shin, but I'm honestly not very good. I still have so much work to do, but I hope I can be as good as you someday." I smiled. "It's an honor to even work with you."

"It's an honor to speak with _you_. My sister's daughter just loves you." Shin seemed to remember something. "Oh, that's right." He pulled a CD from his back pocket and handed it to me. "Would you mind signing this for her?"

"Of course." I pulled out the permanent marker I always had with me and signed it, writing a message on the inside of the case. Handing it back, I said "I'm glad she enjoys my music."

"I saw her this morning and she'd found out I was working on this anime with you. She wouldn't let go of my leg, practically begging for me to bring her to meet you." I giggled.

"Oh, the poor thing. You can bring her to any of the recordings, I'd love to meet my little fan."

"Amu, you ready to go?" I glanced back to see Ikuto standing in the doorway of the room, waiting.

"In a minute!" I turned back to Shin and bowed. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I can't wait till our next meeting."

"The same goes for me." I waved goodbye to Shin and went to Ikuto, slipping my hand into his as we left.

"Where's Castiel?" I asked as I searched for my favorite redhead.

"He had...business he had to take care of." Ikuto said.

"Oh, okay." I smiled up at Ikuto and he gentle squeezed my hand. But the gaze he gave me...it was like he was worried.

Choosing to pretend I hadn't seen, I focused on thinking of what I'd need to pack for my trip back to L.A.

But why did it feel...wrong when I thought of what I'd be doing after I come back to Japan from my trip...?


	33. Chapter 33

**Amu's POV **

"L.A, Amara Hart is back and ready for action!" I said as I opened the door that sliding door that lead out onto the balcony the suite had.

"Keep talking to yourself and the world will think you're crazy." Ikuto said as he slinked out, wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his head on my shoulder.

Unfortunately, due to some mix ups, when the room had been booked, instead of getting a two bedroom suit, we got a one bedroom suit with a king size bed. So, after a whole hullabaloo, Ikuto and I had ended up sharing the bed. Castiel was still in Japan, saying he didn't feel like flight lag and wanted to take care of some business.

Today was the 3rd, my first official morning here in L.A. Ikuto had spent the time after our arrival sleeping here while I visited my grandparents and Ms. Layla, and gave out the presents I hadn't been able to give them since I was in Tokyo for Christmas.

Now, today, I'd be just hanging around, giving the paparazzi time to take pics and, of course, start their rumors about Ikuto.

Turning in Ikuto's arms, I shoved him in the room, off the balcony. "Go take a shower while I order room service."

"Why don't we take a shower together?" Ikuto asked, a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Because you're a pervert, you stupid cat." Akemi said. "Besides, this whole relationship is technically illegal."

"Come on Akemi," I said, holding up the menu folder next to the phone. "What does everyone want for breakfast?" While Ikuto showered, my Charas, Yoru, and I decided what to get and I made the quick call.

* * *

"Alright." I said as I glanced out the hotel front glass doors, easily spotting the waiting paparazzi. "We're getting into the car waiting right outside. We'll speed around for about five minutes before going in a garage and quickly switching cars. Got it, Ikuto and Yoru?" They were the only ones not used to this, so they had to know what to do.

Intertwining my finger's with Ikuto, I motioned for the doorman to open the door.

"Have a nice day, Miss. Hart." He said and I nodded.

"You too." He pulled open the door and I was running, pulling Ikuto along.

"Miss Hart! Miss Hart!" I immediately heard and grinned as we rushed past.

"Amara, how was Japan?"

"Who's this man with you?" I just winked in the direction of the person who'd asked and reached the car just as the driver opened the back door.

Signaling for Ikuto to get in, I turned to the paparazzi.

"Hey guys!" I grinned, waving. "Make sure to let _everyone_ know Amara Hart is back, and ready for action." I blew a kiss and darted into the car, calling over my shoulder, "I'll see you all later, bye!"

The car door shut behind me and in seconds we were driving away, my driver easily darting the press and getting to our destination.

"Come on, get in the other car!" I said and the switch was made fast. Ikuto and I ducked down in the back seats of the car as our original car, it's windows tinted dark so you couldn't tell if I was in there or not, drove away again, followed by the paparazzi.

"Do this often?" Ikuto asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I sat in my seat and our driver, Jameson my usual driver, turned back to me.

"Where to, Amara?"

"Shopping district, the usual for events." James nodded and pulled out of the driveway, heading opposite the way the dummy car had gone.

"Won't they just find you when you get out of the car?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Most times I'm caught walking around, not usually in the shopping district." I shrugged. "But oh well. I'm sure they caught pictures of you, by the way. So...be prepared for tabloids by tomorrow." I laughed. "I can imagine them now, half will pin you as my boyfriend, a few may accuse elopement, hell, some might say you're a relative, like my brother or something."

The rest of the ride to our destination was fine. No paparazzi caught us and no one really paid our car much attention.

Finally James pulled up in front of a rich and famous-exclusive boutique, if you want to call it that.

"Mario, I'm back!" I called as I walked in, arms extending when Maria looked up, his eyes lighting up at the sight of me.

"Amara Hart!" He came over and hugged me, grinning from ear to ear. "Darling why have you been so mean to me? I haven't seen you in _months_!" His hands went to his heart as he posed dramatically. "You're killing me darling."

"I'm sorry Mario, but I was in Japan!"

"Ooo, Japan?" Mario asked, gesturing to the sitting area near us. "Do tell me, my little strawberry." I moved towards the sitting area and Ikuto followed. "But who is that man behind you?" Mario gave a _tsk_ and wagged his finger at me. "Naughty naughty Amara. You haven't introduced us!"

"Mario, this is Ikuto. My boyfriend." I said, gesturing to him. "Ikuto, this is Mario. Despite the millions of designers I could work with, this place and Mario are the ones I usually come to for getting ready for big events or if i just need a fabulous outfit."

"Because she knows Mario knows her best." A young woman with purple streaked black hair said, coming through the front door. "Uncle Mario, I'm here for my shift. And hello Amara."

"Hello Lottie." I said, waving. I pulled Ikuto over to the sitting area and sat him down next to me. "I'll be needing something for Ikuto too, Mario. He will be my date to the big party on Wednesday. You now, to celebrate the new year."

"Well, let's see what I can do." Mario sat across from up, pulling out a sketch pad, and turned to Ikuto. "What colors would you prefer?"

"Blue and black. Maybe some gray." Mario nodded.

"Amu?" I glanced around, looking at the dressed Mario already had.

"Something no one else will have, that's me. Of course, pink and black must be in the mix."

At the end of our chat, Mario ad decided what we'd wear.

My dress would be show stopping. It was a black dress that would end just above my knees. The design was a corset top with a sweetheart neckline, the elbow length sleeves made of black lace, ending in a bit of a bell sleeve. Under my bust there'd be a pink strip of hot pink fabric with some beading. At the hem of the dress there'd be a dark pink lace trim, but from the bottom of that trip to a bit under the top of my thigh, there'd be a little slit.

I'd look freaking hot.

For Ikuto, Mario had sketched up a pair of black skinny jeans, not tight, but just right. With it he'd be wearing a dark blue dress shirt which would have the top three buttons un buttoned, the long sleeves ripped at the end. Over it he'd have a badass black leather biker jacket.

I could already picture the image Mario was making for us.

"You'll look like a dark Prince and Princess of the badass or something like that." Mario grinned. "How is it?"

"I adore my dress." I said.

"My clothes are okay." Ikuto shrugged, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You'll both be show stoppers." Lottie grinned.

"Thanks." Standing, I hugged Mario and Lottie goodbye.

"This will be perfect." Akemi said as she and the others flew towards the door.

"Be here for fittings tomorrow at around six in the evening. Okay?" Mario called as Ikuto and I headed for the door.

"Got it!" I called back. "See you tomorrow."

We left the shop and I immediately pulled Ikuto down the street. "Come on, you got some exploring to do."

I spent most of the day showing Ikuto around and, at some points, avoiding the paparazzi and stopping for fans.

"It feels nice to be back in the old routine." Su said and my charas and I nodded.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I'm back to being Amara Hart. Wouldn't it be nice to be like it was before? Before Japan?"

A dull ache suddenly appeared at the back of my mind, making me wince.

"You okay?" Ikuto asked and I nodded.

But I knew that was a lie. Though, at the time, I didn't know but it was one of the biggest lies of my life. Maybe if i had complained of the headache, things wouldn't have gone so wrong.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! But guys! We're almost at 300 reviews! Come on, we can do it! :) Please remember to review and I'll see you soon!**


	34. Chapter 34

**And it's time for the long awaited party. What will happen? Let's see, shall we. Oh and congrats guys! We made it past 300 reviews! 303 to be exact. I'm so happy! XD Oh, and I'm writing this in this intro AN instead of the ending because well...oh you'll see soon enough. ^.^ Remember to review please! **

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"...Maybe fishnets?" I asked, examining my reflection in the mirror. The dress fit me like a glove, of course. Mario always made my outfits specifically for me, that's why he knew exactly all my measurements from my neck to my ankles by heart. Often times, I was referred to as his real life barbie since, according to him, my figure was that of the perfect doll. I've argued different, but he never listens.

Unfortunately, Mario was at a prior engagement so I promised to take pics and send them to him. Right now I was with my usual makeup and hair girl. Out of all of the choices for makeup artist Easter had given me I chose her, Lucia, to work with me.

She'd just finished cosmetology school and come back from a year long trip for private studies. She was like the character I played in my show back in Japan with Kaname. She'd rushed into the room, where they'd lined up the best people, and tripped. Her hair was spilling from it's messy bun and she was completely blind when her glasses fell.

_"Please __wait!" She cried, throwing open the door, a manila folder in hand. "I'm here for the job interview. I'm so sorry I'm late!" She was a light brunette with black framed glasses, wearing a flowy red skirt that reached her knees, flats, and a black cardigan over what looked like a white top. She ended up tripping and her glasses fell of, skidding away from her as she looked for them, patting the ground, seeming practically blind._

_The other men and woman who were applying for the job were chuckling and giggling, whispering to each other. Eyes narrowing at them, I walked to the woman who couldn't be older than twenty and picked up her glasses, handing them to her. _

_"T-thank you." She she put them on, I snatched the manila folder that had fallen, skimmed it's contents, and looked at my Aunt._

_"Her. I want her."_

_Everyone in the room looked at me in surprise, even the woman as she let out a squeaky "What?". Holding out a hand, I helped her up._

_"I'm..." I hadn't ever used my new name before when referring to myself yet. "I'm Amara Hart. And I choose you as my makeup artist and hair stylist."_

During a trial makeover my Aunt insisted she do, she instantly went from clumsy to serious and flawless. She'd done a wonderful, dramatic look and styled my hair perfectly.

Hell, she even know the perfect color mix to match hair dye to the perfect shade of my hair when I needed hair pieces for my hair. I knew, the second I saw that first picture of a makeup look she'd done in that manila folder, she was the one I wanted to work with.

"No. Just the fingerless fishnet gloves will be fine. Now hold still so I can put on your lipstick." I stood still, unmoving as Lucia carefully applied a deep, dark red color to my lips. She applied a tiny swipe of a clear lip glass with a lip brush and stepped back, examining her work. Nodding, she gave me a thumbs up and I pulled on my hoop earrings, Castiel's necklace, and a dainty watch over my fishnet glove clad wrist.

"Now, it's time to party." I grinned, heading downstairs to wear Ikuto was waiting.

* * *

Getting out of the limo, Ikuto offered me his arm and I was instantly surrounded by camera flashes. My Charas took Yoru ahead so he wouldn't be blinded by flashes.

I smiled, waving, as we walked down the carpet. Like red carpet events, we paused for pictures and I signed some things for some fans that I reached. Then we went into the building and into the large ballroom that would be holding the party this year.

Let me explain to you a thing.

This wasn't some snooty adult party. All actors, singers, and other stars who were young enough to party came, hell, even some of the stars in their 50s who still partied came. We had the live band, some of us singers dared each other to sing. As public icons, we had to look good and calm, so this party was arranged so we could have fun, let loose, and prepare for another year. It was like an awesome wedding reception, with the dancing and bands, yet with the section of tables for those who were taking a rest from dancing and such.

It was a mix of clubbing and sophisticated party. Sounds odd, but comes out perfect. Like the lighting. It wasn't dark with flashes of color like in clubs, but not bright white lights. It was a nice level mix.

"A~ma~ra~!" I was instantly attacked in a hug by a familier girl.

"Daisy. Nice to see you." Daisy was an actress.

"Ooo, who's the lovely fellow?" Daisy asked.

"My boyfriend." I laughed. "So sorry, but he's off the market." Daisy pouted.

"You always take the good ones for yourself!" Then a someone behind us caught Daisy's eye and she smiled. "Sorry, but I need to say hi to another friend. I'll find you later."

I waved goodbye and pulled Ikuto to a table where I could see my name. Four seats and I'd RSVPed for 2...I wonder who our table buddies were. When we sat down, a server immediately came over.

"Miss Hart. Would you like dinner now or a would you both like a menu for what snacks you want?"

"Menu for the snacks please." I smiled. He nodded, handing one to Ikuto and myself. Turning to Ikuto, I said, "Choose anything and as much as you want. No one cares." Skimming the menu, I told the server, "Ten chocolates of assortment, cream puffs of powdered sugar and chocolate dipped, three of each, and...that will be all for me."

"And you sir?"

"Six chocolate covered strawberries and...three chocolate taiyaki." The server nodded, taking back the menus, and walked off.

"Well if it isn't Amara." I looked up, grinning when I was met with the familiar black orbs of an old friend.

"Jev!" I squealed, standing and launching myself in his arms. "But you're not an actor or-"

"Your aunt pulled some strings. Everyone's here." My eyes widened.

"Everyone?" Jev nodded.

"Yup. Well, they're all coming, but they may not all be here at the moment yet." Jev grinned. "Even Derek."

"This will be great!" I turned around, gesturing to Ikuto. "This is-"

"From what your Aunt said, I'm guessing Ikuto?" I was surprised that he knew, but nodded.

Brushing past me, Jev held out a hand to Ikuto, which he shook. "I'm Jev. And I hear you're Amu's boyfriend." Jev's voice dropped so I couldn't hear what he said, but judging from Ikuto's expression, it must be some protective shit and a warning. Then Jev pulled back, "So make sure to take care of my sister, okay?"

"I'm not your sister." I said, but Jev just swung an arm around me.

"Yes you are. You're my adorable little sister Amu."

Jev hung out with us before going off on his own for a while. Then the official announcements started.

"Hello everyone!" Everyone fell silent at the sound of the announcer and hostest of the party, started to speak. "I see you're all enjoying yourselves and I'm glad to see some of you have been able to fly back for this party.

"As you all know, there's no need to worry here because it is impossible for paparazzi photos to be leaked. This is the night where we have fun, chat, and just let loose because we all know we don't get to do this later on in the year. So remember to have fun and I'm happy to announce, Miss Amara Hart has agreed to sing for us all later tonight! Have a lovely night!" Everyone clapped as she put the mic back on its stand and walked off stage. As soon as she was off, the band went into full swing and this party was officially gonna be good.

"Come on!" I stood, pulling Ikuto by the elbow. "Let's go dance."

Pulling Ikuto to the dance floor, the music sped up to a good rhythm and I was instantly dancing. I'll admit, when Ikuto pulled me closer to him, we weren't exactly dancing cleanly, but it wasn't the dirtiest dancing around so it was fine.

"Well if it isn't Miss Amara Hart." I stopped dancing and whirled around.

"Derek!" He pulled me into a hug before pulling back and looking me over.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but how have you been? Have you been reassigned?"

"I'm great, but I haven't been reassigned yet. I could be assigned back to you or just join the field instead."

"Oooh, if you join the field, I get to challenge you in the competitions. I say you join the field, then we can see each other more."

"I might. But look," Derek pointed towards the hostess who was making her way over. "I think she'd coming for you."

And he was right. She said it was time for me to get on stage and perform, so I nodded and took Ikuto's hand. I went to the stage with him, but he had to stay down in front of the stage and couldn't come up with me.

"Ready?" I asked the band and they nodded, standing ready.

I started to sing one of my older songs, 'Sk8er Boi', but around a minute into the song, my head started to hurt. After another minute, I felt nauseous.

_It's nothing._ I told myself. _Just keep going. _

I finished the song and smoothly moved onto the next one.

**('Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own it)**

**It's like you're a drug**  
**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**  
**It's like I'm stuck**  
**It's like I'm running from you all the time**  
**And I know I let you have all the power**  
**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**  
**It's like you're a leech**  
**Sucking the life from me**  
**It's like I can't breathe**  
**Without you inside of me**  
**And I know I let you have all the power**  
**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

During the song I felt myself get sicker, and used one of the pauses between singing to gasp for breath before continuing until I reached the end.

**It's like I can't breathe**  
**It's like I can't see anything**  
**Nothing but you**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**It's like I can't think**  
**Without you interrupting me**  
**In my thoughts**  
**In my dreams**  
**You've taken over me**  
**It's like I'm not me**  
**It's like I'm not me**

Next I moved on to my song 'Cant Be Tamed' and the head ache only got worse, soon followed my my nausea. My hand went to my stomach as I clutched it, but I made it look like a simple singing gesture, not one of pain.

**('Can't Be Tamed' by Miley Cyrus. I don't own)**

**For those who don't know me,**  
**I can get a bit crazy**  
**Have to get my way,yep**  
**24 hours a day**  
**'cause I'm hot like that**

_Oh my god...It hurts so much...Why did I pick this song to finish?_

I was forcing myself to do the movements and expressions that went with the song's performance.

**I wanna fly,**  
**I wanna drive,**  
**I wanna go**  
**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**  
**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**  
**Baby, by now you should know**

I almost cried out in relief now that the song was almost over, but if I stopped singing, I knew I'd end up crying out from the pain. The pain had spread so my arms were burning, as if they were sore. My stomach hurt as if I'd done a million crunched, pain shooting up at the slightest movement.

**I can't be tamed**  
**I can't be tamed**  
**I can't be blamed**  
**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**  
**I can't be changed**  
**I can't be tamed**  
**I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed**

I yanked the mic away from me, turning my head in the opposite direction. I was panting and I could feel the sweat on my forehead, like the room had suddenly become the temperature of the Sahara dessert. Everyone clapped, some cheered, and I forced a smile and a curtsy.

I set the mic back on the stand and did my best to walk down the steps to the floor. It wasn't easy when your vision was shifting in and out of color and focus.

I'd caught Akemi's eye during my performance and Ikuto had rushed over to the bottom of the steps to wait for me along with Jev, Mar, and Derek, and everyone's Charas.

I stumbled on the last step and Ikuto caught me, hissing a bit when he touched my skin.

"She's burning up." Ikuto said and Derek's hand immediately was on my forehead, but he yanked it away just as fast.

"Get her to the table."

Ikuto helped me walk-but it was more like him dragging me-as he took me to the table and helped me sit.

"Drink this, hun." Mar, who'd I'd only spotted during my performance, said gently as she brought a cup of water to my lips. I drank as much as I could, but most ended up spilling out from the sides of my lips.

I looked at her and one second she was in a pink dress, the next a light grey one. Everyone was flashing in and out of color.

_"See that? Everything is really just forms of grey. Now, don't you feel terrible?"_ The voice asked and I could only nod. "_Look at everyone around you. They're just like the Guardians. They act like your friend, but they're going to betray you soon enough, Amara." _

_But they were there when I needed them...They-_

_"__WRONG! They only see you as a stupid, famous girl that can be used for self gain. You shouldn't believe them anymore."_

I knew the voice was lying. I knew it was wrong. Jev was like a brother to me, Derek too. Mar had been with me for those much needed girl talks and Ikuto...he said he loved me. He'd never leave me...

Another voice joined in on this. But...but it was a girl's voice...and she sounded just like...

Me.

"Does it even matter? You thought the same thing about the Guardians and look at what happened. People can't be trusted. We can only trust ourselves in this world. Others can't be trusted."

I blinked hard, refusing to believe the voice that mirrored my own.

"-mu? Amu, can you here me?" I lifted my head, though weakness made it seem impossible. I couldn't tell who'd asked, the voices all just blending together.

"_Go to sleep._" He said, the voice that has haunted me sounding so nice, guaranteeing peace.

"Amu, stay awak hun." I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them we were going out the back entrance. Ikuto carried me to the waiting car. My breathing was uneven, sometimes deep shallow slow breaths other times short quick intakes.

I felt something cool pressed to my forehead and glanced up to see a fuzzy, blurry Mar was pressing a rang to my forehead.

_Why's this...happening?_ I wondered, finally deciding to ask why this misfortune was happening to me. I didn't get a response, of course.

Then I felt it. A...a pulsing feeling going through my whole body. It was like with each slow heart beat, my body pulsed to. I was surprised no one noticed it.

The last thing I saw before the pulsing lulled me to sleep was the doors of the emergency room opening, the bright white lights within sight.


	35. Chapter 35

**Amu's POV **

"-get her back to Japan."

"No, she's better off here! I can keep an eye on her here! You know those things were suspicious and if she goes back in this state, he'll take advantage of it."

I shifted, the voices having woke me up. Opening my eyes seemed to take so much effort...

When I finally got them open, I found Ikuto and Ms. Layla at the foot of my bed, staring each other down while my grandma sat next to me.

"Grand...ma?" I blinked. My voice seemed too raspy, as if I hadn't used it in years. But I'd only been asleep for a little while...right?

"Amu? How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. She hesitated.

"Honey, you weren't asleep. You were in a coma." Instantly I was snapped into a high alert. A coma?!

"For how long?" I asked. Months? Years? Oh my god.

"A week. We're lucky you just woke up so soon." Grandma looked towards the foot of my bed. "Layla, she's awake."

"Amu, darling!" My aunt rushed to my side. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff. Can...can I get some water?" She nodded and Ikuto passed her a glass of water that sat on a table next to him. "Thanks." My grandma helped me sit up and I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I drained the glass.

"Amu, what exactly happened?" Ikuto asked, obviously concerned. "Can you remember?"

"Um..." My mind clouded as I tried to remember. "When...I was singing the first song, about a minute into the song, my head started to hurt and then I got nauseous. Then at my second song it felt like I couldn't breath deep enough, and in the third song things only got worse. At the end of my performance it felt so hot, like I was in the middle of a dessert. Then when I was getting off the stage my vision was shifting in and out of color and focus. I think I had a fever and then I felt...a pulsing, like a heart beat, going through my entire body and the last thing I remember were the light of a hospital ER."

"That's it. We're canceling your stay in Japan and you're staying here." Ms. Layla said and, for some reason, I felt like she'd be killing me if she cancelled it.

"What?" I shrieked. "NO! You can't do that!" A thought occurred to me. "I know why I was so out of it!"

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"My vitamins. I haven't taken them in forever, so I must've been unstable because of that. Just don't cancel my time in Japan. I still have a few months left before my year there ends." I gave my aunt my best pleading look. "Dont cut my time short...please."

Ms. Layla stared at me, her face showing how conflicted she was.

"...Alright. You can go back, but no more vitamin pills."

"What? I need them!" I said, not understanding why I wanted them, but I did.

"No. You're forbidden to take those anymore. I'll get you new ones." Her voice gave no room for argument, so I let it go. For now.

"...Fine. I just want to be back there soon."

"In a week, you can go back. For now, enjoy this little break." Ms. Layla's cell rang and, with one look at the caller ID, she quickly excused herself and left.

Sighing, I fell back onto the hospital bed, letting Ikuto intertwine his fingers with mine.

"You okay?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah." I said. "It's just...something feels off."

"Like what, honey?" Grandma asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know."

But then that voice that sounded so much like mine appeared in my mind, confirming things.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough~" Her words were followed by a dark giggle before she permanently left my mind for now.

_I think I'm going insane..._

* * *

**~A week later~**

"Castiel!" I cried when I spotted him in the airport and rushed over. I let go of my rolling suitcase when I reached him and threw my arms around him.

"Hey Amu." Castiel chuckled. "Good to have you back."

"It's great to be back here." I said. "But what's the news about me here?"

"That you fainted at the party from dehydration and stayed in the hospital because you wanted to play it safe." I nodded.

"Good, so no one thinks it was anything big."

"And you're wanted at Easter." Marzia said, appearing at my side. "The Director was to see you. Right now."

"She's not going." Ikuto said, reaching us. "She just got back, she can meet him tomorrow."

"No, I'll go today." I said. "Just let me drop my stuff off at home and then I'll go."

"Alright." Marzia said, and half an hour later I was on my way to Easter, despite Ikuto and Castiel's protest. But they'd shut up when i agreed to let them go with me.

"You needed to see me, Director?" I asked when we stepped into his office.

"Yes Amu." The Director said, leaning forward in his seat, ignoring the boys. "I have something important, a job I'll need you to do, not now, but in the near future."

"A job? Like what?"

"Well, it has to do with some people you did business with in the past. I had you talk to them over the phone."

"Did you? I don't quite remember..."

"Well, you'll meet him when you start working with him. But for now I just wanted to remind you, even if you won't meet him for a few more months. And I needed to tell you your training sessions will now start an hour later than before. Since you've made such good progress, sessions will be every other day starting tomorrow. Be sure to bring all your Charas and not just Akemi. We've done enough training with just Akemi and we need to train with all five of your Charas."

"Yes sir." I said, though I had no memory of these so called training sessions. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"Good." The Director leaned back in his seat. "I'll see you tomorrow. You're dismissed."

"Have a good day. Come on boys." I said, leaving the room, Castiel and Ikuto following.

"What exactly happens in those training sessions?" Castiel asked.

"Classified information, I'm afraid Castiel. Sorry, but what happens is between me and the Director."

The thought crossed my mind to attempt to tell them what happens during training, but something was blocking the memories of those session. Something that didn't seem to keen on anyone finding anything out.

* * *

**Okay, I know this wasn't my best chapter, but I was a bit rushed. The next chapter will be a few months in the future, around...the end of March, early April. Somewhere around there. So yeah. Hope you liked it and please remember to review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, okay guys. I'm SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I've been busy with a project at school, research, studying, testing, and a whole lot of other shit. So I've stayed up most of the night to write this. This week will be my last two tests-AP Spanish and Algebra-and I'll be done. So please bear with me one more week or two so I can get back into routine...****  
**

* * *

**Amu's POV **

"Well, it's the end of winter." I said as i sat on the balcony of my room, papers with notes for songs spread on the table around me.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked, appeared in the doorway to the balcony.

"Organizing some song lyrics, scribbling ideas. Why?"

"It's midnight." I stopped writing mid-lyrics and looked at Ikuto, then at the sky, surprised by the darkness.

"It's...midnight?" I asked aloud. "But...it was one in the afternoon a few minutes ago..."

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked, placing a hand on my forehead. "You've been out of it for a while."

"I'm fine." I said, smiling. "I guess I just got to absorbed in my work."

I convinced Ikuto I was fine and would go to bed as soon as I finished the verse I was working on.

What felt like five minutes after I got back to work, my cellphone alarm went off, signaling I had to leave for easter in an hour.

"What the fuck...?" I asked, staring at the time in pure confusion. "I was only working for five minutes...Whatever, I need to get to Easter."

Rising from my seat, I gathered my papers and stuck them all in whichever of the two folders they belonged to, which once inside I put into my bag that I'd be taking with me to Easter. After putting my cellphone to charge for a bit more battery power I stripped in the bathroom and slipped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later I was in my underwear in my closet, picking out what to wear. I decided on a black mini-skirt with a fitted dark blue of the shoulder top. It was spring now so it was warmer and I wouldn't need a jacket today. I slipped on black 4-inch Mary Jane heels over white thigh highs.

Sitting at my dressing table I styled my hair into loose curls then I applied my makeup-a natural eye look with cat eye eyeliner, mascara, dark purple lipstick, and the other basics like concealer, pressed power, and blush. I didn't go to harsh on the makeup, so it could still pass a a daytime look. Opening the jewlery box Castiel had given me for Christmas, I pulled out my black hoop earrings and the Humpty Lock to wear as a necklace. On my wrist I pulled on a few bangles and, after one last check, stood and grabbed everything I'd need to go.

"Girls, come on, we gotta go to training." I said gently.

"God damn." Akemi groaned, getting up in her usual cranky mood. I waited ten minutes before everyone was awake enough to slip in my bag where they conked out again. Quietly, I headed for my door. But when I pulled it open door, I bumped into Castiel.

"Hot date?" Castiel asked, giving me a once over.

"No. I'm going to Easter, Castiel. Now please move-" When I tried to brush past him, Castiel reached out, grabbing my upper arm.

"Castiel, I'm gonna be late." I glanced at the time on my phone. I had two minutes before I had to be in the care waiting outside, driving off to Easter. I was scheduled for today, every other day. Yesterday I'd wasted the day away with working on songs, now I just wanted to be training in Easter.

"Amu, what exactly happens in your training? You got enough training with your Charas at the Academy, and you finished the program early-"

"It's just training for jobs I have to do for the Director! Castiel, let go!" I tried tugging my arm free, but Castiel's grip was to strong for me to be able to get out.

"And training can't wait? And I know you didn't even sleep at all last night, aren't you at all tired?"

"No." And I wasn't lying. If anything, I felt like I'd just woken up from a night full of peaceful, restful sleep and just finished a large coffee. I guess it was because I'd been fully awake when I was wasting time away and, since i didn't realize time had gone by so fast, not much of my energy was wasted. Weird, but I guess it makes sense. "I'm perfectly awake and fine right now. Now please Castiel, let go of my arm."

I glanced at the time. I should be in the car already.

"Castiel, I'm late, I really have to go. We can talk about this when I come back, so please let go."

"I'm not letting go. You're not leaving till you explain why exactly you have to go and what you even do there."

I wasn't feeling good. A horrible feeling, one of horror, dread, and panic was filling me as the seconds ticked by. Every second I spend here, the more time wasted before I got to Easter. I wanted to go to Easter.

I _needed_ to go to Easter.

"Castiel, let go!" My voice was tinted with hysteria. I wanted to leave. So badly... "Castiel...Castiel please."

"Amu, what's wrong? Nothing's going to happen because you're late. Just let me go with you-"

Castiel never to to finish.

In that moment I turned, facing his straight on, and something that surprised both of us happened. Dark, black and purple energy shot out from my Humpty Lock, hitting Castiel straight in the chest, sending him flying back. I knew the energy well. It was the power of X eggs.

The blast from the X egg energy gave me the chance to turn and run. I ran down the stairs and flew out the door and into the waiting car.

"Hurry and drive! I'm late! Please get me to Easter!" The driver didn't question my rush or panic, he just got in the driver's seat and drove.

Once I was back on schedule half way through the drive, I calmed down, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"You okay?" I looked down at my bag to see Akemi come out, looking as frazzled as me.

"...Yeah." I reached up, fingering the Humpty Lock. "I don't know what came over me..." I slumped back in my seat. "I'll have to apologize to Castiel...what is wrong with me...my god..."

Finally, the car came to a stop in front of Easter, right on time, and I stepped out, perfectly calm and composed. Only today, I was instantly swarmed by cameras and questions. I was surprised, so I didn't know what to do for a second. But then I returned to myself and smiled, asking politely to be left alone.

It wasn't working and I was about to use the power of voice to get past them but then the Director and two security guards swooped in. The security guards intervened first, pushing the reporters and paparazzi away from me and then the Director pulled me out, leading me into the building.

"Why were they here? They've never been here before." Miki said and I just shrugged. I didn't know either.

"Originally, your daily trips here were kept under lock and key. But it seems someone saw the other day and now word got out, so they waited for you." The Director did not look pleased at all. "This just complicates things. I had preferred there be no possibilities of leaks for the safety of everyone. But there's nothing to be done about it now. Come Amara, we need to get to your training."

Just as had been done many times before, I was led to the elevator and stepped inside. At the bottom of the panel with floor numbers, there was one that required a key. The Director pulled the key from his pocket and turned it, causing the elevator to start it's decent down two floors to the secret labs.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and I followed the Director down the white halls to a room that was specially made with obstacles for training. Off on the side it also had a room through clear, bullet proof doors where the more...hardcore and dangerous training took place.

Dropping my stuff in the secure observatory, my Charas and I walked into the white room, waiting for orders.

"Transformation 6." The Director's voice boomed over the intercom and I gave a nod.

"My Heart: Unlock!" I was enveloped by a comforting black light and transformation was quick, the light soon leaving me as Amulet Dark Fortune. Instead of letting myself touch ground, I stayed in the air, ready for anything.

Then I felt it. A shift in the air to my right and whirled around, getting out of the way just as a frisbee-like object flew past me, just barely missing my head.

"Multiple objects will be thrown at you." The Director said. "You must get the 'Embrio' from where it hangs. Everything within your powers and the room are at your disposal." I looked up to see a glowing, egg-shaped thing was hanging from the ceiling all the was across the room in a corner.

I dropped to the floor and took off running, ducking and jumping to avoid frisbees and small solid objects that would hurt if I was hit.

The objects trying to hit me soon increased and I waved a hand, a shield of music notes blocking them.

Finally, after a bit of trouble, I managed to grab the 'Embrio'.

"Time it took to accomplish: 1 minute, 49 seconds. Forty seconds less than the last try." A mechanical voice said and I took a deep breath, a bit tired from the exercise.

"New record." I mumbled, hardly caring that my time was getting better. But it had to because the faster I was, the faster my targets could be captured and the less likely they were to get away.

"Next up," Multiple different shaped targets materialized around me, circling me. "Target Practice."

A woman's voice then came on, the Director having passed on the microphone. "Amara, you know this training well, but we've added new...surprised."

Next thing I knew an explosion went off, knocking me off my feet and sending me tumbling.

_"Amu?"_ Ran asked.

_"What's going on?_" Su asked.

"I don't know...A bomb." On cue, the woman spoke again.

"Don't worry, it's just a explosion simulation. Very few things are worse than an explosion so it's best to train with them. It feels and looks like an explosion, but it's just the air pressure, sound, and feeling of one. You're in no real danger, Amara."

Nodding, I got on my feet. "Start it up."

Immediately the targets were moving. I stayed watched them, finding a weak point, and raised a hand, X Egg energy shooting out.

Seven months ago, I wouldn't have dared to used X Egg energy, but not I used it without a second thought. When a mission need to be done, why let something as small as where and what your power source is stop you?

All's fair in love and war, after all.

I passed the target, looking for the main one that I'd need. Finally I spotted a multicolored star, barely standing out against the dark contrast of the targets.

I flew over, determined to get it, when all the targets suddenly came to a stop, producing a humming sound. I paused to glance around and saw a group rush towards me just as i turned around.

These things didn't have a sense of hearing, so I couldn't order them to stop. I swept my hand in front of me, sending out an attack that looked a lot like Amulet Spade's Colorful Canvas attack, without the paintbrush.

Effectively it could the targets, keeping them from getting in my way.

"Mix Shield!" I cried and a shot of power from all 5 of my Amulet transformations appeared around me. Su's honey, Ran's pink energy, Miki's paint, Dia's shooting stars, and Akemi's black music notes, all blending together around me in a circular shield around me. "Shield unleash!"

Instantly, the shield shot out, expanding into a larger sphere, taking everything with it until it reached the walls of the room, destroying the targets. I flew to my unharmed star and tapped it with my hand, letting it disappear.

"Time: two minutes." The mechanical voice said again.

"Alright. Now it's time for..."

And so training went on.

* * *

"Okay. That's it." Sighing in relief through my pants, my Charas all separated from me and I collapsed on my knees, dead tired. I was going to be _so_ sore tomorrow that it hurts just thinking about now.

"Here Amara." I looked up to see the Director holding out a bottle of dark purple liquid. An energy drink, I think.

"Thanks." Unscrewing the cap, I drank it as fast as possible, pleased to see it was grape flavored.

Then, when I was halfway done with the drink, a burning sensation filled my mouth, making me spit the shit out onto the floor.

"What is this?!" I demanded, the burning feeling still there.

"Something that'll make you feel better. To replace those vitamin pills your aunt forbid."

I was about to throw the drink across the room when two scientist appeared. One quickly grabbed the drink and the other forced my mouth open. I was to tired to put up a good enough fight when they forced me to drink it.

One the drink was done, the woman who'd forced my to drink it brought out some sort of device that let out a beam of light. Only this light was pitch black as she pointed it as my eyes, leaving it in front of each for about three seconds before turning it off.

I don't know what that light was, but it left me feeling lifeless. When the second scientist let go of me, I crumpled to the ground, landing on my side, unable to move.

"Thank you Amara." The Director said. "For letting us put the control device into you with that drink."

I could only stare at him in horror, not even able to say anything.

"Amara Hart, sit up." At his command, my arms and body moved on their own until I was sitting up. "Now, device Amara, deactivate. Sleep mode activated."

Sleepiness filled me and the last thing I saw before my eyes fell shut was the Director handing something to the scientist behind me and then a sharp stab of pain at the back of my neck.

_Castiel...Ikuto...Help...me..._

The moment my eyes shut I was out like a light or, more like, a shut down robot.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please remember to review! I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Amu's POV **

When I woke up, something felt wrong.

The first thing I saw were my Charas, all of who were lying next to me in the bed I was in, unconscious.

But that wasn't the weird part. Their outfits...everything about them...it was different. Their clothes had darker tints to them and their symbols, Su's clover hair clips for example, had X's that were a dark shade of their color.

I shifted, sitting up, and horror struck me when I noticed their eggs just behind them.

Their eggs...all of them_ had an X_. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Akemi...their eggs were marked with black X's like Dia's had been four years ago. For all their eggs to have an X...

"You're finally awake." I turned to see the Director by the door of the room. "And I can see you've realized they're different now."

"So am I, aren't I?" I asked, already feeling it. The darkness that had been in my heart for so long...it was bigger now. Scarily bigger.

"Why ask when you already know?" The Director pulled out seven letter from inside his coat. "These are for you to deliver to the Guardians X today. It's not exactly going to be a pleasant expirience, so you chose whether you give one to Kukai and Nagihiko." Tossing the envelopes to me, the Director turned and left me alone.

"Well, I'm not giving one to Nagihiko and Kukai if it's bad..." I mumbled, taking a nail and opening one of the letters.

As I read what was inside, my lips twisted into a grin as I wondered what the Director was planning.

"Payback's gonna be a bitch..." I murmured, sticking all the letters in my bag.

* * *

As soon as I left Easter, I pulled on a pair of sunglasses and then went to Tadase's house.

"Yes?" An old woman who answered the door asked.

"Hi Ma'am." I said sweetly. "Um, I don't mean to be a bother, but I'm looking for Tadase. I'm a friend from school and I was absent the other day, so if you could please bring him here so I can ask him some things, I'd be so grateful." Disgust filled me as I spoke. Ugh, having to be so nice was torture.

"Oh, why of course dear. I'll go get him." She left and I stayed outside, pulling out the letter from my bag.

"Amu? What are you doing here." I looked at Tadase, putting on my best innocent look.

"Tadase, I just came to say I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you guys." I held out the letter. "Here, this is an invitation to a special event I'll be hosting." I pulled off my sunglass and looked him in the eye. "I want you to please come, but don't tell anyone else about this, kay?"

Tadase seemed overjoyed at the fact that I forgave him and nodded. "Alright Amu. I'll be there."

"Great!" I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him, and lightly kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Bye~"

I turned, getting one last glance at a blushing Tadase before leaving, pulling on my sunglasses.

"Ugh. How tasteless." I said in disgust and pulled out my phone, calling the Director.

"Have you delivered the letters?" He asked.

"Just Tadase's so far. I'm heading over to Rima next." I said, getting into the car.

"Good. You'll be happy to see what I have planned for them, I'm sure of it." I smiled.

"Great. I'll call you once I'm done. Goodbye." I hung up and gave the driver Rima's address. The Director had been ever so kind as to print out everyone's addresses for me.

All of their reactions were the same.

Surprise at my sudden turn around, then happiness at the idea of me having forgiven them. They didn't question me, only gave favored answers.

And I knew why.

When I looked them in the eye, they couldn't resist me. They could go against me. Because the X eggs I'd fused with the Humpty Lock we feeding their energy to me as long as the lock touched my skin.

"Hinamori Amu?" Utau said, in surprise, when she answered the door to her apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Once again, I was as sweet as can be. "Utau, I just came to say I'm _so_ sorry. I'm sorry for being so mean, and for hating you just because you took my place as Joker. You all were right. Without my Charas, I couldn't be a Guardian." I smiled. "I'm just...I'm happy you took my place instead of anyone else. I'd rather have a friend take my place than an enemy."

I took hold of her wrists, being as angelic as I could, tilting my head a bit. "And I really hope we can be friends again. I was thinking, since we we're both singers, we can do a duet! How about it?"

"...I'm not sure I-"

I took my glasses off and looked Utau in the eyes. Shock filled them for a second before she dulled down, peacefully calm. I asked again, "Utau, how about we do a duet?"

She nodded. "Of course Hinamori. I'd love to do a duet."

Smirking, I let go of her wrist and pulled her letter out. "Great! Just meet me here, we can work on the duet there. But it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone about this."

"Of course. I won't tell a soul." Utau nodded, still dazed, and I once again covered my eyes.

"Wonderful, I'll see you there. Bye~" I turned and left Utau to herself, leaving her with barely an recollection of what had just happened besides the fact that she urgently had to meet me where and when the letter said.

She was the last one. No one else was left except those I was choosing to keep out of this. I phoned the Director and received my next orders.

I had to get home, pack some stuff, and leave unnoticed. I wouldn't be home for a few days. I mean, I _would_ be in the house a few times a day, but I certainly wouldn't be spending the night there or anything.

Standing outside my house, I glanced at my watch then turned to my charas. "Okay girls. We're in and out in twelve minutes. Got it?" Everyone nodded and I pushed open the door. "It starts now."

"I'm home!" I called, walking through the door and hanging my purse on one of the hooks on the wall.

"You took longer than usual." Ikuto said, coming out of the living room.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said, walking over. "Training got interrupted right before one of the major parts so I had to wait till we could continue." I stood on my tiptoes and Ikuto leaned down a bit, his lips meeting mine.

_Get upstairs._ I said to my charas through our mind link and they quickly flew up the stairs.

Pulling away from Ikuto I noticed Castiel and walked over.

"I know I took longer. Training got interrupted midway so I had to wait to finish." I said, giving Castiel a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to get to."

Without another word, I headed upstairs. Finding my door open, I shut it behind me and grabbed my carryon. Throwing it on my bed, I unzipped it and practically flew into my closet, grabbing outfit pieces and rushed back to my bed, quickly putting the clothes away.

I wouldn't be away longer than a week, according to the Director, so I could fit everything in there.

I was packing my underwear when I heard my door nob start to turn.

Grabbing my carry on and stuffing it under my bed, I whirled around just as Ikuto came into my room.

"'Sup." I said, sitting on my bed as I pulled off the Humpty Lock. Looking up at Ikuto, I asked "Do you still have the Dumpty Key?"

"In my room. Why?" Ikuto asked, coming over and sitting next to me.

"I was just wondering. I haven't seen you with it." I acted confused. "Shouldn't you keep it on you at all times?"

"Not really, since it'll just come back to me if it's taken or lost."

"Oh, I forgot about that." I crossed my legs, distracting Ikuto's eyes for a second and motioned for my Charas to go out the door.

_"Get the key.__"_ I told them mentally and turned back to Ikuto, pulling off my sunglasses. Then, before he could say anything, I was straddling him, my hands on his cheeks. I'd flug off my glasses as I'd moved, so his eyes widened slightly at the sight of my eyes.

Leaning in, I pressed my lips to his, teasing him into a passionate kiss.

For some reason, my heart felt so heavy, like there was a weight on it for a reason I didn't know. But that pain was well hidden as I kissed Ikuto, the kiss quickly becoming hot to the point where Ikuto had me pinned down on me bed as he straddled me.

As he pulled away, I was panting. Ikuto's eyes traveled down me and I realized the position I was in as lust flashed through his eyes. My shirt's neckline, as it was off the shoulder, had ridden down, showing the tops of my breasts-I may have been flat before, but I had a good bust now-and my skirt had ridden up, reavealing most of my thighs and was just a centimeter or two from showing my panties.

It took me a second to realize how much I wanted it. I _wanted_ Ikuto to continue, but instead he pulled off me and stood. With his hand over his mouth, he looked away.

"Fix your clothes." Ikuto said. "I'm gonna go make a call."

I'll admit, it hurt. He'd rejected me when _he_ was the one who, before I left, seemed so impatient for me to grown up. Letting out a frustrated sigh and quickly grabbed my carryon, putting it back on the bed.

"Did you get it?" I asked my Charas as I packed away the last of what I'd need.

"Yup!" They chorused, holding up the Dumpty Key.

"Great." Taking the key, which luckily was already attached to a chain, I slipped it over my head and onto my neck so it hung next to my Humpty Lock, tucked under the neckline of my shirt.

Glancing at my watch, I noticed nine minutes had passed. Three more minutes to beat my set time. I quickly turned on my stereo and made sure the music was loud enough that, any other time, it would cover the sound from inside the room. There. They'd think I was in here for at least an hour before realizing I was gone. As I walked past my mirror, I noticed my eyes. They flashed from their normal state to golden with black slits. I grabbed my sunglasses and slipped them back on, covering my eyes.

Checking the hall, I scurried to the stairs and down to the first floor, managing to reach the door without anyone noticing. I listened to make sure no one was around, grabbed my purse, and pulled open the door, stepping outside with my Charas.

Then, as soon as the door was closed, I ran for the car and jumped in the open door, just as the twelve minutes ended. Right on time.

"Back to Easter." I told the driver.

"Yes ma'am." He said and off we were. Castiel and Ikuto wouldn't notice I was gone, not for a while, so I wasn't worried one bit. But the pain from Ikuto's obvious rejection was still fresh in my mind.

"Bastard..." I muttered and crossed my legs, chatting with my Charas until we reached Easter.

* * *

"So, tell me Amara," The Director said as we walked down the halls. I held my carry on, glancing around.

I'd woken up in one of these rooms the first time I'd been down here.

"I-I'm sorry?" I asked, realizing the Director had been speaking to me, and I hadn't paid attention.

"This next week will hold two concerts, practice, and training." He repeated. "Try to rest when you can, but this phase is essential."

"Essential? What for?" I still didn't know the point of this training to begin with...

"For...the surprise you'll be giving the Guardians X soon." The Director's smile said he held a secret, and, whatever this surprise was, he'd enjoy it.

"Oh...then I look forward to it." We stopped in front of a room and the Director opened it to reveal a decent room, resembling a guest room. A vanity, desk, bed, mirror, and dresser. Comfy.

But something felt wrong. That weight on my heart seemed heavier. So much heavier now. So, forcing myself, I asked "Why exactly am I the one used for all of these missions and things?" I asked.

Turning to me, the Director smiled, his eyes gleaming as he leaned down and, in a fatherly manner, kissed the top of my head. "Because you, Amara, are the powerful star I've been looking for for so long. You're what Utau, or anyone else, could ever amount to."

With that, he turned. The door of my room shut in front of me, leaving me alone in my new room. Shrugging it off, I walked to the bed and set down my things. I decided to lay down for a minute.

Then, as my Charas sat down next to me, a melody filled the room. A strange one. It was quiet, yet at the same time obvious, a soft calming sound that made me want to just curl up next to a fire on a cold winter day.

My eyes grew heavy as, one by one, my Charas laid down and fell asleep. Soon, I joined them too, falling into an utterly horrifying nightmare.


	38. Chapter 38

**Amu's POV **

"-Wake up!" The voice echoed in my sleep, interrupting my nightmare. The voice yanked me out of my sleep and my eyes snapped opened as I shot up gasping. I was sweaty, my sheets tangled around me.

"Amu, calm down." A cool hand gently touched my cheek and I looked up to see Ikuto, hovering over me.

"W-where am I?" I asked, looking around. Ikuto shouldn't be here because I'm away training.

"You're in your room in your house, Amu." Ikuto's eyes were filled with worry. "Don't you remember?"

I...I wasn't at Easter...But yesterday, or whenever it was before I'd gone to sleep, had only been day 4 of my week long stay. I still had today and two other days to complete the full seven.

I swallowed, "N-no...I don't remember ever even coming near the house."

"Amu, you wondered into the house at one in the morning. You didn't say anything, just came up here, changed, and passed out."

"I did...?" I asked, surprised and confused. The light ringing of my phone went off and I got on my hands and knees, patting down my bed in search of it before I finally found it and answered, "H...hello?"

"Amara! There you are! I've been trying to reach you all night." Relief seemed to drown the Director's voice. Like he really cared if I was okay or not.

"D-Director..." My voice cracked slightly, like a small lost child who'd finally found her mother after a few hours alone. "I-I don't know what happened. I can't even remember last night and...and I...I don't know how I ended up here...I'm so sorry-"

"Amara, it's okay. Calm down."

"I-I had another nightmare." I confessed. "It's getting worse Director...This one felt so real..."

"I'll send a car for you immediately, to bring you back. Don't worry." The Director's voice was so calming, making me calm down to where I only sniffed and nodded, instead of bursting into tears like I'd felt like doing.

I don't know why, but something made me so attached to the Director, almost like he was a fatherly figure in a way.

"Bye..." I mumbled and hung up. The thought of going back to Easter, surprisingly calmed me.

"Amu, what's going on?" Ikuto asked, placing a hand on my cheek. For a moment, I leaned into his touch. I knew he'd be there for me, and I just wanted to collapse against him and let him hold me, for him to tell me everything was okay.

But something made me pull away. Something told me Ikuto had gone against me somehow...but I couldn't remember what he'd done wrong except for that moment in my bedroom before I left for Easter.

"Ikuto...is there something you did I don't remember?" I asked and he looked confused.

"Not that I know of."

I thought hard, trying to remember what was bothering me. I even tried to use some of Dia's power...but all I could remember was the christmas party.

"Forget I said anything. I'm just tired." Ikuto didn't seem to believe me, but nodded anyway. "I need to get ready. They'll be here to pick me up soon-"

"Have you been going to school?" I blinked, surprised by the sudden question. That's right...the new school year had started. I'd gone for the first week straight but...when was the last time I went to school? "The school said you haven't showed up yet this week."

"Marzia already told them I was working." I automatically said. "I've been working on my school work on my own time."

"Are you sure?" Ikuto seemed to be analyzing me, trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

"Of course. Now excuse me." I stood from my bed and headed for my bathroom to take a shower.

As the hot water hit my back, I leaned against the shower wall, thinking. I hadn't been talking to Ikuto much recently. We were lucky if we managed to have an actual conversation. Most of the time it was just brief. short exchanged...

This wasn't going to work out, was it?

I shook my head immediately, banishing the thoughts from my mind before they could manifest into anything...dangerous. Ikuto loved me. He'd told me so many times when I was younger...

"If he loves you, why hasn't he said so recently? He used to say it left and right." Oh great. She was back. I struggled for a moment to get that she-devil's voice out of my head before continuing my shower and getting out.

Peeking into my bedroom, I made sure that Ikuto had left before stepping out in only a towel, making my way to my closet. I slipped into a black ankle length skirt and an over sized pale sweater, stepping into a pair of ballet flats. I'd already blow dried my hair in the bathroom, so I just brushed it out and found the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key resting on my vanity. I pulled them on and was tucking the Dumpty Key under my sweater's neckline when I heard arguing downstairs.

"She's not going with you." I heard Castiel growl as I opened the door of my room. He had raised his voice at whoever he was talking to.

"Castiel, it's her choice. She's chosen to stay with me and she's chosen to continue the training." The response was calm, their voice remaining neutral. It was the Director...

"We know you drugged her with those so called vitamin pills." Ikuto hissed.

D-drugged me? He'd never...the Director would never do that! And Ms. Layla approved those pills, so they're wrong.

"Then your information is false. I would never drug her." I nodded to myself, knowing the Director was telling the truth. He had to be.

"Liar! We have the testing for content in those things. Ms. Layla already forbid her taking them."

"Ikuto, she can take any vitamins she wants. It's her choice."

"You bastard," Castiel said, voice rage filled. "You think you can play this off so easily. I ought to destroy you-"

"Don't you dare!" I cried, rushing into the room and standing protectively in front of the Director just as Castiel raised a fist. "You'll have to hurt me before you get to him."

"Amu, what are you doing?" Ikuto asked, trying to pull me away from the Director. I shook my head, refusing to move away. I don't know why, but something...something was making me do this..I'd never have normally done this.

"Amu, I think we should get going." The Director said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. A numbness filled me and I nodded, unable of wanting anything else but to leave.

"Where are you taking her?" Castiel demanded, both him and Ikuto blocking the doorway when the Director and I tried to leave.

"That is classified information."

"Then you're not leaving." Ikuto said, anger flashing in both their eyes and both reached for me.

Yanking me back and out of their reach, the Director whispered in my ear, "Amara Hart, rid obstacles."

Without thinking, I lifted a limp hand, flicking my wrist so my hand moved in a motion towards the wall to my right. Following the same movement of my hand, Castiel and Ikuto were thrown aside, their backs hitting the wall.

I fell limp as soon as they hit the wall, like I was a puppet who master had left her strings, only keeping the ones for my legs right so I wouldn't collapse.

"Good. It works in these situations," The Director murmured, leading me out of the house and into a car that waited for us. Inside, there were two long seats facing each other. The Director sat me down in one of them before turning to go to his own seat.

Upon turning his back to me, I collapsed like a puppet onto my side, limp and useless.

The Director didn't notice until he'd taken his seat and sighed.

"Amara Hart, stable." Steadily, all my energy flowed back into me and I was able to sit up and move on my own. I didn't question what had just happened. I didn't want to and if I'd had, the words wouldn't leave my lips anyway.

"I must apologize for yesterday's training. I didn't expect them to be so exhausting."

"What happened that made me end up at the house?"

"We had been practicing you traveling skills. We'd figured out your form of flying with Ran and a few other things, but we'd been testing out using the power of the X eggs for travel. We figured out a form of teleportation, but during that last try we'd been testing out the distance you could travel. It seems something went wrong and you ended up at your house instead of the park, where we'd originally planned you'd end up."

"Ah, I understand." I said, nodding. "I must've been exhausted and thought, being so close to home, it's be better to just sleep."

"That sounds very reasonable," The Director nodded. "But today we shall continue training, in a different field other than transportation though."

"What will we be doing today?" I asked.

There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke, "Controlling humans with your voice."

* * *

"Good job so far," The Director's voice filled the room. "Now, I want you to command him on how to get through the obstacle course as he goes."

"Got it." I said, standing ready as the obstacle course appeared. I turned to the poor fool who'd been put into this. Nothing but a breathing flesh puppet at the moment, really.

I took a deep breath before turning to face my limp puppet. I had my legs together, the heel of me left foot pressed back to the side of my right. With this stance, I had an air of command, one that was hard to defy alone. When I spoke, my voice had a...slight echo under it, about a two second lag from what I said, "Straighten and stand ready."

My puppet shifted, standing straight, arms ready at his sides, feet and legs positioned to run. First off, he'd have to run through a small, short track before jumping onto a springboard that would send him flying up where'd he'd have to grab hold of two rings that hung from the ceiling, and swing himself onto the high platform. Then the rest of the course would appear and I'd have a few second to make a plan.

"Run, top speed." I said, slashing my hand through the air in front of me, like I was signaling my puppet to go. He took of running and when he was about three feet from the springboard, my hand shot out as I gave my neck command, "Jump and take hold of the rings!" His face grew determined as his feet hit the board and he was sent flying into the air. The springboard was loaded with power, so he was going pretty high.

His hand wrapped around the bottoms of the rings and I gave the command for him to swing himself back and forth and then send himself flying to the platform.

He did it perfectly and, when his feet touched the platform, everything else disappeared. A platform shot up under my feet, bringing me up to where my puppet was, a hall-like floor appearing before us. The first half of the hall had lasers, like hidden ones used as invisible protection around precious items, but these were visible. Then, after the laser area, there were parts of the floor that looked like video game parts-moving platforms that hovered back and forth. Past them was the 'embrio' which my puppet would have to catch for this to be over.

"You have, at most, ten minutes to beat this. Go." I nodded at the director's words, commanding my puppet to stand in front of the lasers. I'd have to do this one command at a time.

"Slip under."

"Slip over."

"To the left, then swing to the right and dive."

Those were some of the commands I gave, following behind my puppet with ease.

When we got to the platforms, I really only had to tell him when and how far to jump. My power over him seemed to almost enhance his normal abilities to where he could do anything I commanded.

We jumped off the last floating platform onto the main platform and I had him rush to get our target. Then everything disappeared and I only had time to command he keep the embrio safe before we fell to the ground.

I gracefully landed in a crouch, and a matress appeared to catch the little flesh puppet.

"Good job. We'll pair you up with someone a little...harder to control later on." The Director said as he walked into the room. I nodded as he reached out and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"...Yeah. Just a bit tired, nothing big. I can keep going." Even if I wasn't 100% energized, I still felt really good. During all these training sessions...I was feeling better than I ever had before.

Since the training started,

Since the X Egg power doses,

Since my memories seemed to have mysteriously started to disappear,

Since my heart seemed to grow dark,

I have gained power. Power that I couldn't dream of giving up.

So when the Director asked if I was sure, I just nodded and gave him a smile. I didn't stop the voice that mirrored mine when she spoke this time.

Because I agreed with her.

"As the power seeped into her heart, she smiled and laughed. With that power she'd destroy them and make them pay for the pain they caused. And then she fell to black."

* * *

**Well, that this chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^.^ If I can play this out right, the confrontation with the Guardians should be the chapter after next and then after that you'll find out WHY they treated her the way they did when she lost her Charas. Thanks for reading and remember to please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Amu's POV **

"...I think she's finally ready." The woman in front of me said as she checked my stats on her clipboard. "Her strengths, speed, powers...everything has tripled, if not quadrupled the normal standards. She's just what you wanted."

The Director smiled, reaching out and ruffling my hair a bit, smiling. "You've done a good job Amara. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you director." I said, smiling, leaning in slightly to his touch. "What will we do next Director?"

"Next, you can spend the rest of today doing whatever you want. Be back here by eight because we need to get you ready for tomorrow."

"Alright." I slipped off the examination table onto my feet and headed for the door.

"Amara?" I turned back to the director. He looked serious. "Be safe."

I nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll be back at eight."

Walking down the hall of the research area, I took the elevator to the main floor and tried to think of what to do today. It was noon so the possibilities were endless.

And that's how I ended up at the nail salon, getting a manicure and pedicure.

"How have you enjoyed Japan?" The lady doing my manicure asked.

"It's nice to be back after four years. I've seen some old friends, which was nice." I glanced down at my toes, which were all black.

The manicure was simple, just black nail polish with white designs on them. I hung around a while until I was certain all my nails on both my toes and fingers were dry. As I was walking to the door, Rima walked in.

I could feel the air around me go cold at the sight of her, anger boiling inside me.

She was one of the ones who ruined my old life. I could've been happy as normal Amu, but no. They just had to turn their backs on me.

"Amu-chi?" Su asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. When I turned to her, she pointed towards Rima, who had two X eggs on either side of her, and nail polish spills on her top and skirt.

Akemi and I quietly snickered as we walked over to her. Leaning over just a bit to where only she'd hear, I whispered, "Looks like the bad luck of a bitch." Glancing at me, she noticed the X eggs as they infused with my Humpty lock, eyes full of surprise.

"Have a nice day Rima." I said, smiling brightly at her. "I hope you can get those stains out." Then, I was out the door and on the sidewalk.

* * *

"I don't know when I was born, I don't know who's my mother. I don't know when I got alone. I don't know how I got mad." I mumbled, thinking of the song I'd been listening to almost nonstop for a while now. "I don't think I should go back."

"Amu?" I looked up, startled out of my thoughts. Looking up from the dinner I was making to see Ikuto as he rushed into the room and picked me up.

"What?" I managed to ask as he pressed his lips to mine, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Where have you been?" Ikuto demanded as he set me down. "Marzia hasn't heard from you in almost week! We were all worried!"

I tilted my head to the side, confused. A week? But my reply came immediately.

"I had to take a last minute trip back to America. I had to deal with something with the director." I shook myself from his grasp and went back to cooking. "I'm leaving for Easter after dinner, so don't get used to it. I have business to deal with and need to get ready for a private performance I have tomorrow."

"You're being so cold, Amu." Ikuto pouted, attempting to steal a kiss, but I turned away.

I didn't want anything to do with him for some reason. I didn't want him to touch me or kiss me. I'd prefer he just leave me alone.

But the feeling of wanting to be left alone changed when Castiel came into the kitchen.

"Castiel!" I said, glee evident in my voice. Moving over to him, I have him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before returning to my cooking. "Sorry I was missing for so long. I was away on a trip. I'll be going back to Easter after dinner, by the way."

"Are things okay over there? You seem different..."

"I'll tell you over dinner." I said simply before shooing them out of the kitchen.

Dinner went well. I talked to Castiel about his new job for my aunt. He was still finishing high school, of course, and he was doing his school work here to make sure he didn't fail or anything. Ikuto was going to his occasional college classes, of course, and everything was pretty normal.

Until they brought up the whole me seeming different thing.

"Well...my training has given positive results." I said. "My strength, speed, and powers. They've all grown. The Director is very pleased, and he's praised me for it. My hard work has paid off and I'm happy he's proud of me."

"I...never thought you one to look for his approval." Castiel said, clearing his throat.

"I'm not. I'm just happy he's pleased. He's worked so hard for me, it's only reasonable I try my best for him." Before either of them could say anything, my Charas came flying in.

"Amu! We need to go back to Easter!" Immediately, I set down my utensils and stood.

"Well, I'll see you both later. I need to go." As I was moving, Ikuto reached over and dipped his finger inside the neckline of my shirt, pulling it down.

"Ikuto!" I shrieked, moving away.

"Amu, why do you have my Dumpty Key?" Ikuto asked, standing.

"None of your business." I said, walking away.

"Amu, tell me." Ikuto demanded, grabbing my wrist. "I'm not letting go until you tell me."

"Amu!" My charas cried, rushing to my side.

"We'll have to pull a defense move." Su said and I shook my head.

"Ikuto, let go of me." I pleaded. I couldn't be here any longer.

"Never." At that, Castiel rose and walked over to me.

"Amu, what's going on with you? This isn't you!"

"It is me. You just think it isn't because I'm not the way you want me to be!" Before I could yell anything else, I heard a clicking sound.

It was soft, something I barely heard, but at the sound of it, memories came flooding back to me.

The Christmas party, the days i came back, and the day I left.

All of those memories came rushing back and I yanked myself away from Ikuto, glaring at him and Castiel.

"Traitors!" I screamed at them. "You're both traitors! You...Ikuto, you kissed that girl and Castiel...I can't believe you two!"

"Amu what are you-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, and an invisible force threw Castiel and Ikuto back.

"Amu, you're powers from the X eggs. Be careful." Dia chimed.

"You're both traitors!" I hissed before turning away. "I'll _never_ forgive you!"

With that, I ran out of the house and into my car, not wanting to be there any longer. In my rage, I drove to Easter like crazy, without caring how fast I was going.

I just barely avoided a car crash, twice, before finally arriving at Easter and running inside, straight to the Director.

"Amara? What's wrong?"

"T-They're traitors to. I didn't remember but...but now I do and I hate them! I hate them both!"

"There there Amara..." The Director said as he held me, running a hand through my hair. "It'll all be over soon. Tomorrow's your big day and you'll finally get to do what you want."

* * *

Thinking back, I really wish I'd looked up.

If i had, I would've seen the cruel smile on his lips, the glee in his eyes as he saw me breaking down, giving into him.

If I'd just been smarter...

Maybe things would've come out differently.

* * *

**Yup. That's it. Next chapter, we see the Guardians X! But for now thanks for reading and please remember to review! ^.^ See ya!**


End file.
